Historias de mis hijas
by PenguinArrow
Summary: Historias One shot de la vida de las hijas de Lincoln yt sus aventuras diarias.
1. Chapter 1

Historias de mis hijas capítulo 1 La fiesta de papá

Lincoln Loud un hombre de mediana edad sale de su habitación donde a sus espaldas se pueden ver diez mujeres de distintas edades dormir tranquilamente en diferentes posiciones.

El voltea y sonríe de manera alegre ante esa imagen. Las diez se ven tan felices y satisfechas mientras que él… Hace mucho que siente cierta inmunidad en la pelvis pero esa falta de sensibilidad lo vale si puede estar con ellas.

Cierra tranquilamente su habitación para no despertarlas. Voltea a su camina y encuentra otras doce chicas y un chico pero aún más jóvenes que él frente a su persona. Todas tienen una enorme sonrisa al verlo.

Él se sorprende al verlas a tan tempranas horas de la mañana ya vestidas y listas para el resto del día.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños papá! –Gritan todas al unísono.

Lincoln se ríe por eso y con mucha alegría alza sus brazos para abrazarlas.

-Ustedes son las mejores. No tenían que levantarse tan temprano. –Dice el hombre mientras todas sus hijas le dan un abrazo.

La que parece mayor. Una rubia pálida usando un suéter gris con la parte del cuello le da palmadas en la espalda.

-Descuida papá. Por ti haríamos lo que fuera. –Dice ella de manera orgullosa.

-Supongo que fuiste tú a quien se le ocurrió. Toda una líder igual que tu madre, eso me agrada Loan. –Lincoln le revuelve el cabello a su hija mayor avergonzándola frente a las demás.

-Bueno de hecho Cristina y Liena me ayudaron a levantar a todas temprano. –Comenta Loan ella sonrojada.

-Vamos Loan. Sigue siendo tu idea. –Afirma una joven adulta pelirroja damdole aliento.

-Además Cristina casi se queda dormida. Una suerte que ambas la hallamos despertado para que nos ayude con las demás. –Comenta una rubia de pelo lacio claro y usando un overol de color verde aquí. Es algo corpulenta pero al menos no a un nivel mórbido.

-Liena tiene razón. Los exámenes universitarios enserio me han agotado física y mentalmente. -Responde Cristina algo avergonzada.

El único chico de entre ese grupo de hermanas se acerca. Mostrando un chaleco de mezclilla azul marino junto a una bandana morada.

-Papá te preparamos algo especial. Compramos boletos para el paraque de diversiones a ti y a todas nuestras madres guion tías. Estarán ocupados toda la mañana. –Dice ese chico con entusiasmo.

-Es cierto papi. Incluso más que esas veces que dicen noche ocupada. –Añade una pequeña preadolescente de pelo castaño claro, pecas notorias, dientes resaltados y una camisa roja con el número dos en el pecho.

Una adolescente con un pelo castaño más oscuro y largo con chaleco morado igual que su falda se pone incomoda al escuchar eso.

Mientras que su chica ligeramente mayor a la que hizo el comentario de pelo castaño claro de ropas blanca con falda naranja y corbatín amarillo se ríe moviendo por error el aparato dental en forma de circulo que tiene alrededor de la boca. Se queja de dolor pero sigue con esa sonrisa graciosa.

-Liby bebé ¿Estas bien? –Pregunta Lincoln preocupado mientras le arregla su aparato.

-Si papi. Solo que la inocencia de Lacy me hizo reír. –Responde Liby aun riendo.

-Al menos sigue siendo inocente. –Comenta la de chaleco castaño incomoda.

-Descuida Lyra, en unos meses más le enseñare lo que la clase de educación sexual me ha enseñado a mí. –Comenta una chica pálida de pelo blanco con sus pecas resaltables. Usando un suéter negro y falda de cuadros amarilla con negro.

-No te atrevas Lupa. –Ordena Lyra furiosa.

-Es cierto. Primero lo debe aprender Lemy con eso de que su pubertad podría golpearlo en cualquier momento. –Afirma Lupa de manera burlona hacia su hermana mayor.

-¿Qué yo qué? –Pregunta el muchacho perdido por la conversación.

Lacy y Liby se ríen por la cara que Lyra tiene ante los comentarios inadecuados de Lupa.

-Cada día me pongo más en el bando de Leia que en el tuyo. –Dice Lyra en tono de rencor.

-Gracias hermana. Sabía que me tenías cierto favoritismo. –Comenta una niña rubia de con dos coletas. Usando chaleco azul sobre una falda de cuadros rosa. Se puede notar la egolatría en su tono.

Ella carga a una niña rubia de tres años con overol azul y gorra roja.

-¿No es así Lizy? ¿Verdad que yo soy la favorita de todas? –Pregunta Leia en tono adorable a su hermana menor.

-No dealmente. Con esa actitud algunas te tedminadan odiando. –Responde Lizy de manera sincera.

Leia solo arquea las cejas y pasa a Lizy hacia los brazos de otra hermana. Lyra la toma con gusto.

Lincoln se ríe por como todas ellas se desvían en sus propias conversaciones. Le recuerda a su niñez donde cada hermana tenía sus propias historias individuales sin él. Pero al final del día siempre dormían en la misma casa y a veces compartían sus problemas entre ellas y él.

Pero nota algo interesante. Una niña rubia usando camiseta celeste carga a sus dos hijas bebes. Una de pelo castaño con pijama verde y otra rubia y pecosa de mameluco lila.

Se acerca a ella con una sonrisa confiada y arrodillándose frente a ella toma a su bebita rubia.

-Ven con papi Lani ¿Quién es la bebé de papi? Tú y Lulú lo son…. Carly ¿Qué pasa amor? –Pregunta Lincoln de manera compasiva a su hija.

-Bueno… Yo… Es la primera vez que festejo tu cumpleaños papá y no sé qué hacer. No conozco sus tradiciones y me siento mal por participar cuando no soy tu verdadera…

-¡Hey! Eres mi hija Carly, quizá no lo fuiste al inicio pero tú eres mi hija ahora. Lazos sanguíneos o no tú lo eres. Ahora sobre mi cumpleaños descuida, lo que ustedes quieran hacer estará bien. –Lincoln le da un beso en la mejilla a Carly y le revuelve el cabello.

-Bueno papá. Primero Te prepare un desayuno especial para ti y nuestras madres. –Dice Leia con mucho orgullo.

-Y nosotras te llevaremos a una salida especial y después una noche especial. –Comenta Lucy apareciendo por detrás de Lincoln.

Todas sus hijas y Lincoln terminan asustados por la aparición de Lucy.

-Mamá. Les causaras un infarto. –Comenta Lupa fingiendo valor ante la situación pero su sudor corporal y sonrisa nerviosa indican que también está algo asustada.

-Suspiro ¿Nunca se acostumbraran verdad? –Pregunta Lucy decepcionada.

Todas sus hijas y esposo niegan con la cabeza en señal de respuesta.

-Ni siquiera nosotros podemos acostumbrarnos. –Comenta Lynn desde el fondo.

…

Ocho de la mañana todas las hermanas están reunidas en la sala de espera mientras que todas las madres y Lincoln salieron a desayunar en familia.

Loan se acerca tranquilamente al centro de la habitación con una mirada serena mientras se alista para hablar.

A todas sus hermanas y hermano se les hace extraño verla tan tranquila. Incluso las bebes se sienten incomodas al notar la serenidad en su cuerpo ya que están acostumbradas a verla como un chihuahua constantemente tembloroso y volteando a todos lados.

Finalmente lista para hablar inhala y exhala de manera serena.

-…! Olvide el cumpleaños de papá! –Grita Loan completamente asustada mientras empieza a hiperventilarse.

-¿Qué? –Preguntan todas al unísono con el mismo tono de temor.

-Apenas ayer en la tarde me acorde cuando escuche a papá y tía Lola en la ducha mientras ella preguntaba si le gustaba su regalo de cumpleaños adelantado. No tuve tiempo de organizar nada más que felicitarlo hace unas horas. –Cuenta Loan totalmente loca mientras camina erráticamente de un lado al otro.

-O rayos voy a tener una hermanita ¿Verdad? –Pregunta Leia preocupada.

Liby y Lupa se ríen por ese comentario. Aunque por parte de Lupa es más por el hecho de que Leia la pasa mal de alguna forma.

-Pecadoras. –Susurra Lyra algo molesta.

-Creo que ninguna está en el dedecho de afidmar eso de alguien. –Comenta Lizy de manera sería.

-Gaga. –Dice Lulú en respuesta a la situación.

La pequeña Lani solo saca la lengua mientras hace un sonido emulando un gas. Las dos bebes ríen por eso.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? –Pregunta Loan devastada mientras se pone en posición fetal en el suelo y empieza a lagrimear.

-Traeré su unicornio de peluche. –Dice Liena de manera compasiva mientras camina hacia la habitación de Loan y Cristina.

-Soy una pésima hija. –Llora Loan mientras Cristina le da unas palmadas en la cabeza.

-Chicas. Creo que tengo una solución. –Asegura Lemy con mucha confianza.

-¿La tienes? –Pregunta Loan insegura.

-Claro que sí hermanita.

-Soy literalmente más de una década mayor que tú.

-Somos trece hijas y su fiesta debe ser a las ocho de la tarde. Creo que si nos multiplicamos con ese tiempo podemos hacer algo entre todas. ¿Qué dicen? –Lemy se escucha confiado mientras las demás se ponen a pensar.

-¡Esa es una gran idea! –Afirma Lacy con entusiasmo.

-Bueno de hecho… -Lizy es interrumpida por más ruido.

-¿Pero cuanto debemos multiplicar entre nosotras trece? –Pregunta Lacy confundida.

-¡Pod! No es multiplicad entre, es multiplicad pod. –Grita Lizt molesta.

-Bueno. ¿Cuánto multiplicamos por el tiempo y nosotras? –Pregunta Lacy algo desesperada por la actitud de su hermanita.

-No ed ni siquieda eso… Debemos divididnos el tiempo.

-Pero multiplicar significa que nos da más y dividir da menos. –Comenta Lacy de manera impetuosa.

-Lacy tiene razón. Multiplicar ayuda al aumento de cantidades. –Añade Liby y Lemy asiente a eso.

Lizy con frustración pone los dos dedos de su mano izquierda en su frente y empieza a frotarlos para calmarse.

-…. Espera. ¿Te referiste a ti mismo como una ''hermana''? –Pregunta Liby hacia Lemy.

Todas sus hermanas voltean a ver al joven de pelo marrón mientras este se pone nervioso pensando en una respuesta.

-…No. –Responde Lemy con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-El punto es que es una buena idea Lemy. Dividirnos en distintos grupos y encargarnos de una cosa cada uno para la fiesta de papá. –Asegura Loan mientras se levanta con entusiasmo.

-Traje tu Starlight. –Liena le da un peluche a Loan y ella lo toma pero se molesta un poco.

-¡Liena esta es Celestia! ¡Celestia!

-Es una criatura cornuda que desafía las leyes de la naturaleza y punto. –Dice Liena de manera firme.

-Pero no quería dividirnos a nosotras. Quería multiplicar el tiempo. –Afirma Lemy decepcionado.

-Bueno ¿Nunca has oído la frase divide y vencerás? –Pregunta Liby de manera sarcástica a su hermanito.

Lupa arquea una ceja y le da un zape a Liby y Lemy.

Ambos golpeados se quejan de dolor y voltean a Lupa molestos.

-No puedo culpar a Lupa. Lo que dijeron fue una estupidez. –Comenta Leia de manera seria.

…

En las calles de Royal Woods Lupa, Lacy y Liby se encuentran conduciendo tranquilamente en sus respectivas bicicletas.

La de Lupa es negra con detalles blancos pero la de Liby es de tres ruedas con un enorme compartimento enfrente para cargar cosas que Lacy arreglo para que fuera un acolchonado espacio para recargarse.

-Aun no entiendo cómo es que lograron hacer que ese espacio de la bicicleta sea tan cómodo como para acostarse. –Dice Lupa sorprendida.

-Bueno es que somos muy listas y podemos hacer muchas cosas. –Responde Liby de manera orgullosa.

-Claro como atorarse en las escaleras la semana pasada.

Hace una semana.

Lacy se encuentra entre las escaleras. Liby ve eso con curiosidad y se pone entre el espacio de otro escalón para ver a la cara a Lacy.

-¿Exactamente qué haces? –Pregunta Liby alegre.

-Un pájaro se metió a la casa e intente atraparlo. ¿Tu cómo te atoraste? –Pregunta Lacy de manera curiosa.

La sonrisa de Liby desaparece de manera gradual mientras se da cuenta de su posición.

-¡Rayos! –Grita Liby molesta.

En el presente Lupa se ríe de sus dos hermanas mientras que estas la ven con cierto desdén.

-Por cierto, ya casi llegamos a la pastelería. ¿Tienen el dinero listo?

Liby y Lacy levantan el pulgar en señal de aprobación mientras siguen su camino.

…

Lemy y Lyra se encuentran en el centro artístico de Royal Woods buscando una banda para tocar en la fiesta de su padre.

Lemy solo quiere poner una lista de reproducción conectada a algunas bocinas pero Lyra insiste en que la música en vivo hace la situación más especial para estas ocasiones.

-Es el primer festejo de nuestro padre en el que Carly está presente Lemy. La música debe ser profesional y especial para cualquier la ocasión. –Asegura Lyra de manera seria.

-Entonces toquemos algo nosotros. Mamá nos enseñó a tocar instrumentos y cantar en tres idiomas diferentes. –Sugiere Lemy algo cansado por tener que buscar artistas.

-Tampoco haremos eso. Aún somos amateur y esto debe salir a la perfección. Ahora yo veré si consigo a algún buen imitador de Sinatra, tú intenta averiguar si hay alguna banda que toque barato, solo tengo doscientos dólares conmigo. –Dice Lyra seriamente mientras se separa de Lemy a buscar algunas opciones.

-Lo que sea. Bueno veamos que hay. –Lemy va por su lado mientras ve posters de distintas exposiciones que se harán en algún futuro en la ciudad.

…

En la casa Loud Leia está cuidando a sus tres hermanitas menores.

-Muy bien chicas, sé que las tres todavía entran a la categoría de bebes pero nunca se es tan joven como para aprender algo nuevo. Así que nosotras ayudaremos a que la fiesta de papi sea épica y nos robaremos el crédito para que nos quiera más. ¿Qué dicen? –Pregunta Leia entusiasta antes las tres bebes de la casa.

Lulú solo se encuentra dormida en su cuna mientras que Lila explora su habitación sin siquiera prestarle atención. La única que escucha lo que dice es Lizy pero la ve con desinterés.

-Si… Cdeo que pasadan de eso. Así que tomade una siesta. –Anuncia la pequeña rubia en camino a su cama.

Mientras sigue dando pasos Lizy se percata que no está avanzando. Intenta ir más rápido pero no puede avanzar todavía. Se irrita y empieza a saltar pero todavía nada.

-¡Dayos! –Grita ella molesta.

-Descuida Lizy, nosotras compensaremos lo que esas dos inútiles bebes no pueden hacer.

-¡Pedo no quiedo! –Grita Lizy en tono malcriado.

-Lizy mira el panorama completo. Tú y yo ayudamos a la decoración, papi ve con ternura como sus dos angelitos hicieron eso con todo su esmero y logramos que él haga… Las buenas noches. –Susurra eso último de manera esperanzadora.

Los ojos de Lizy se abren demasiado y empiezan a brillar. Lulú y Lila se dan cuenta de lo que Leia dice y se acercan a donde esta ella.

-Mientes. –Susurra Lizy en tono acusador hacia su hermana mayor.

-O no Liz. Las buenas noches son muy reales, él me las dio en mi primer día de clases. –Asegura Leia de manera confiada.

-Pedo… Se supone que papi nunca puede dádnoslas ¿Cómo tú las decibiste?

-Porque si hay una manera. Papi debe notar que hicimos algo especial para que se sienta orgulloso y así él sea quien nos de las buenas noches en persona. Pocas han logrado eso pero si me ayudas con la fiesta puedo hacer que las recibamos juntas. ¿Qué dices? ¿Trato? –Leia extiende su palma en búsqueda de una respuesta positiva.

Las dos bebes le dan la mano a Leia con entusiasmo.

-Parece que ellas quieren cooperar. ¿Qué dices Liz?

-…Yo soy la pdimeda en decibidlas. –Dice Lizy de manera firme.

-La segunda. –Contesta Leia igual de firme.

-Ambas al mismo tiempo. Tómala o déjala. –Exige Lizy mientras cruza sus brazos.

Leia se queda pensando unos segundos. Le molesta el hecho de que está negociando con una niña que ni siquiera tiene media década de edad. Pero necesita ayuda para la decoración y las demás están ocupadas en algo así que realmente no tiene opción. Rodea los ojos con disgusto.

-Trato hecho. –Responde Leia mientras pone una expresión de resignación combinada con algo de molestia.

…

Cristina y Carly caminan por el centro comercial mientras intentan hacer una lista de invitados pero no tienen absolutamente nada anotado.

La pelirroja juega un poco su lápiz tratando de recordar algo acerca de sus amistades anteriores pero realmente no recuerda algo de tener amigos fuera de sus hermanas. Ni siquiera comenta a alguien en su trabajo de profesor de arte y se supone que esos se juntan con otros profesores.

-Carly ¿Tienes algo? –Pregunta Cristina insegura.

-¿Tener algo? Apenas sé que es un degenerado inofensivo y donde trabaja ¿Cómo esperas que sepa algo de su vida fuera de la casa? –Responde Carly con molestia.

-Oye papá no es…. Si lo es no puedo mentirte sobre eso. –Dice Cristina de manera derrotista.

-Descuida igual sé que no es alguien malo. Solo tiene hijas con sus propias hermanas… ¿Quién podría ser amigo de alguien así? –Carly se pone pensativa mientras frota su mano con la barbilla.

Una mujer de mediana pasando ve con curiosidad a Cristina y Carly por lo que se detiene un segundo y aprecia mejor la pelirroja.

Carly se percata de eso y se pone algo incomoda. Cristina nota el estado de Carly por lo que voltea a la dirección que ella ve.

Ahora tiene cara a cara a aquella mujer de cabello castaño y dientes resaltados. Usa una blusa rosa debajo de una chaqueta de mezclilla negra.

-¿Podemos ayudarla? –Pregunta Cristina algo insegura.

-Lo siento es que te pareces a una buena amiga de la primaria y secundaria. ¿De casualidad eres hija de Cristina Suarez? –Pregunta la mujer de manera curiosa.

-¿Mamá? ¿Usted conoció a mi madre? –Cristina se levanta entusiasmada por poder hablar con alguien que sabe de su madre.

-Claro que sí. Ella y yo éramos amigas en la escuela, mi nombre es Molly. –La señora le levanta la mano para apretarla y recibe un apretón entusiasta de Cristina.

-Si conoció a mi madre entonces debe de saber quién es mi padre. ¿Le suena Lincoln Loud? –Pregunta Cristina con esperanza.

-¿Lincoln? Pensé que luego de ese vergonzoso video él y Cristina jamás volverían a hablarse. ¿Enserio están casados? –Molly parece asombrada por la identidad del padre de Cristina.

La sonrisa de Cristina desaparece y ella baja la mirada con amargura. Quiere sentirse triste pero este no es el día para hacerlo, por hoy debe ayudar a su padre.

-Mamá y papá jamás llegaron a casarse… De hecho no llegue a conocer a mamá. –Confiesa Cristina algo apenada.

Molly asombrada pone la mano en su boca con penuria mientras ve de manera condescendiente a aquella joven adulta. Ahora se siente mal consigo misma por el hecho de no saber que su amiga ya no estaba viva.

-Pero no pensemos en eso. Mejor hablemos de usted y papá ¿Era su amiga o algo así? -Interrumpe Carly para animar el ambiente.

-Bueno Lincoln y yo nunca hemos sido cercanos, ni siquiera viene a las reuniones que organizamos pero supongo que fui su amiga. –Responde Molly algo insegura mientras trata de recordad aunque sea una interacción con Lincoln aparte de pensar que ese cabello blanco lo hacía ver lindo.

-Es algo. ¿Le gustaría venir a su fiesta sorpresa hoy? Enserio queremos que sea especial. –Pide Carly de manera adorable haciendo que Molly y Cristina sonrían por esa ternura.

-¿Cómo decirle no a esta ternurita? Con gusto iré. –Asegura Molly con felicidad.

-Bien. Le anotare la dirección. –Cristina saca de su bolso lápiz y papel y empieza a escribir.

…

-Loan vamos. Tienes que salir. –Suplica Liena afuera del baño.

-No quiero. Papá me va a odiar porque no me acorde de su cumpleaños. –Responde Loan triste dentro del baño.

-Vamos Loan, papá te amará no importa lo que pase. –Dice Liena de manera compasiva.

-Pero se supone que es un día especial para él ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? –Se cuestiona la mayor de manera amarga.

-En tú defensa tienes nueve tías, una madre, once hermanas biológicas, un hermano biológico y una hermana adoptiva. Es normal olvidarse de alguna de vez en cuando. Yo me olvide del recital de piano de Lemy. –Cuenta Liena de manera condescendiente.

-El recital de Piano era de Lyra. Lemy es guitarra, violín y gaita. –Responde Loan.

-Es lo mismo. –Dice Liena algo molesta.

No recibe respuesta por unos haciendo el silencio se haga algo incómodo. Liena suspira con cansancio y empieza a forcejear la puerta.

-No voy a salir Liena. Solo déjame llorando aquí en este baño lleno de juguetes para la ducha. –Dice Loan triste.

-Claro que no. Me ayudaras a hacer que la fiesta de papá sea genial, rente un tigre y me debes ayudar a domesticarlo. –Liena finalmente logra abrir la puerta con algo de esfuerzo.

-Tenía candado ¿Cómo hiciste eso? –Pregunta Loan asombrada.

-La madera de esta casa esta vieja. ¡Duh! –Responde Liena y carga a Loan como si fuera un costal.

-…. ¿Dijiste un tigre?

….

En la panadería Liby juega con una macana eléctrica mientras espera al repostero. Lacy ve que el voltaje es más alto que una macana normal.

-Enserio no puedo creer que la tía Lisa haya dejado su laboratorio abierto. Esta cosa es increíble. –Dice Liby mientras la prende y apaga.

-No creo que eso pueda dejar inconsciente a alguien. –Comenta Lacy a manera de reto.

-Claro que sí. Solo observa.

En el mostrador Lupa está pagando el pastel.

-El pastel estará listo en… ¡Daaah! –El cajero es electrificado por Liby y cae inconsciente al mostrador.

-¡Liby idiota dame eso! –Lupa le quita la macana a su hermana mayor.

-No quise hacerlo. Pensé que no funcionaria. –Se excusa Liby nerviosa.

-Cuida esto. –Lupa le da la macana a Lacy mientras ajusta sus mangas para golpear a Liby.

-¿Sucede algo? –Pregunta un panadero apareciendo de la cocina y Lacy lo electrifica.

-¡Lacy demonios! –Grita Lupa molesta mientras le quita la macana y la tira sin darse cuenta que Liby la toma.

-Me sorprendió. –Se excusa Lacy avergonzada.

Lupa le da una bofetada a Lacy pero escucha otro grito en la cocina. Ambas hermanas corren al interior de la cocina.

Ven que Liby noquea con la macana a la última empleada de la tienda.

-¡Idiota esa era nuestra panadera! –Grita Lupa con mucha furia quitándole su macana.

Lacy le da un pequeño zape a Liby con molesta.

-Tú también. –Lupa con molestia le jala la nariz a Lacy haciendo chillar.

-Soy víctima de las circunstancias. –Dice Liby nerviosa.

Lupa le da un coscorrón en la cabeza haciendo que esta chille un poquito.

-Déjala en paz. –Exige Lacy molesta.

-Tú ven acá. –Lupa toma a Lacy de la oreja y la jala para que choque con Liby.

Ambas hermanas se quejan de dolor mientras Lupa mira el pastel de cuatro pisos terminado.

-Idiotas. ¿Ahora quién podrá ayudarnos con este pastel? –Pregunta Lupa irritada por su predicamento.

…

En el patio de la casa Leia y Lizy se encuentran haciendo la decoración la mesa principal.

-Lizy no vamos a poner lagartos disecados como centro de mesa. Eso es de pésimo gusto. –Regaña Leia mientras quita el lagarto.

-Clado que no. Los lagadtos son los sedes supediodes de la natudaleza. Su majestuosidad debe ser admidada… Lo que sí es de mal gusto es poner fotos de nuestro padre sin camisa en cada parte de la mesa. –Afirma Lizy mientras quita esas fotos.

-La fiesta se trata de papi. Es normal que todos vean a papi en su máximo esplendor. –Asegura Leia con orgullo.

Las dos bebes se suben en la mesa y empiezan a desorganizar todos los arreglos.

-¡Nuestro trabajo! –Gritan las hermanas al unísono.

-Gato. –Dice Lila apuntando hacia el resto del jardín.

Leia y Lizy voltean y ven a un enorme tigre siberiano moviéndose de un lado al otro con Loan encima.

-Lo estás haciendo bien hermana. Unas horas más y el animal estará subyugado. –Comenta Liena alegre.

Lulú se quita el chupón para hablar pero antes de decir algo el animal pasa con Loan gritando encima de él.

Leia y Lizy gritan mientras se abrazan por ver como el animal ruge dirigiéndose hacia ellas.

El tigre salta haciendo que Loan caiga del felino. Lo último que ven es como este se aleja por el horizonte hacia rumbos desconocidos.

-Bueno allí va un tigre que compre en el mercado negro por quinientos dólares. –Dice Liena triste.

-Pasamos todo el día arreglando la mesa principal. –Leia llora un poco mientras trata de levantar el mantel.

-No habda buenas noches de papi. –Lizy también lloriquea por eso.

Lila y Lulú también se ponen tristes por la situación. Lulú incluso le ofrece su chupón a Leia para que se relaje.

Leia lo acepta con amargura y empieza a chupar de él. Liena le toma una foto a esa escena.

-Lo siento. No pude evitar capturar el momento. –Se disculpa Liena mientras guarda su teléfono.

-… Montar ese tigre fue una experiencia hermosa y me duele el cuerpo. –Susurra Loan mirando al cielo pero nadie parece escucharla.

…

Lyra se encuentra decepcionada por no hallar tan siquiera un imitador de Elvis que cueste menos de doscientos dólares.

Está sentada mirando cómo la gente pasa tranquilamente y ella no tiene idea de que hacer.

-¡Lyra buenas noticias! –Llega Lemy con entusiasmo mientras le da un abrazo.

-¿Lemy que te trae tan entusiasmado? No conseguimos el entretenimiento para la fiesta. –Dice Lyra triste.

-Yo lo hice y justamente costara los doscientos dólares porque el artista conoce a mamá. –Anuncia el chico entusiasmado.

-¿Un amigo de mamá aquí en Royal Woods? –Pregunta Lyra confundida.

-Sí. Su nombre es George y toca música para fiestas. ¿No es genial?

-¿Es música apropiada? –Pregunta Lyra algo insegura.

-Dijo que era el tipo de música que mamá adora así que eso supongo. –Responde Lemy confiado.

-…Bueno mamá tiene gustos variados. ¡Pero si es algo obsceno me las pagaras! –Amenaza Lyra de manera seria.

-Descuida. ¿Cuándo he arruinado todo? No contestes esa pregunta.

Lyra solo se le queda viendo con una mirada de sospecha mientras Lemy sigue sonriendo con confianza.

…

Llena de trozos de pastel Lupa se encuentra en posición fetal mientras ignora que sus hermanas tratan de arreglar un pastel de por sí ya destruido por la irresponsabilidad de las tres y un intento vano de cargarlo.

Aún puede recordar el segundo exacto en el que se calló. Lacy trató de levantarlo de la izquierda y Liby de la derecha pero al final todo se les cayó en su rostro.

-Lupa, descuida tenemos unas horas para hornear otro pastel. No nos deberíamos rendir. –Dice Lacy intentando animar a hermana menor.

-Sí, podemos hacerlo. –Añade Liby con condescendencia.

-No estoy triste. Solo contengo unas increíbles ganas de sacarles el cerebro a golpes. –Dice Lupa infeliz.

Liby y Lacy cruzan miradas nerviosas pero después sonríen y levantan a Lupa.

-Podemos lograrlo Lupa. Tenemos cierta experiencia juntas ¿Sabes que yo fui a clases de cocina italiana? –Comenta Liby con alegría.

-¿Por qué te saliste? –Pregunta Lupa con cierto interés.

-Porque todos los italianos me querían comer. –Responde Liby de manera burlona.

-Ven aquí. –Lupa acerca a Liby y con su palma abierta le golpea la frente.

Lacy por su parte se come restos del pastel.

-¡No te comas eso! –Grita Lupa y le avienta el pastel al suelo.

-Pero era de chocolate. –Se queja Lacy triste.

-Ven conmigo. –Lupa le toma la oreja a su hermana y la arrastra hacia la mesa para cocinar.

Las tres se ponen en posición listas para empezar a hacer un nuevo pastel.

-¿Qué dice la receta? –Pregunta Lupa.

-Diez huevos. –Responde Liby.

-Bien. Lacy trae los huevos.

-Ve tú. –Ordena Lacy de manera autoritaria.

-Callate. –Lupa le da un codazo en el estómago a Lacy.

Lacy en respuesta le pica el ojo a Lupa haciendo que ella se queje.

-¿Así que una chica lista? –Lupa le tira sal y pimienta en los ojos a Lacy haciendo que ella se queje por el ardor. Lacy empieza a mover los brazos por no poder ver bien.

-Déjala en paz. –Liby le da un golpe en el estómago a Lupa y después le saca la lengua.

-Vuelve a hacer eso. –Exige Lupa con molestia.

Liby le saca la lengua. Lupa aprovecha y toma su lengua para abrir su boca. Le avienta un polvo raro dentro.

Liby tose un poco pero después lo saborea. Pone una mirada nerviosa por saber de qué se trata.

-¡Esto es comino! –La lengua de Liby se empieza hinchar haciendo que no pueda hablar bien.

Lacy con la poca visión que le queda toma un rodillo e intenta darle con él en la espalda a su hermana pero por error le da en la cabeza haciendo que la chica de pelo blanco se maree un poco mientras que algo de sangre tiñe su cabello.

…

Ya en la noche Lincoln y sus hermanas vuelven a casa después de un día entero de diversión familiar. Nada como simplemente ir a un parque de diversiones y subirse de manera repetida al túnel del amor con distintas fotos de él y sus hermanas besándose.

-Enserio. La próxima vez vamos a un parque que no tenga empleados condescendientes. –Se queja Lana mientras mueve su silla de ruedas.

-Vamos Lana, al menos me dejaron subirme contigo primero en todas las atracciones. No me digas que no adoraste la montaña rusa en primera fila. –Dice Lincoln de manera amigable mientras le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno. No puedo enojarme con besarme contigo a velocidad extrema. –Responde Lana alegre.

-Literalmente una tarde de diversión extrema… Excepto cuando tuvimos que cubrir a Lincoln y Lisa de los guardias. Eso apesto. –Se queja Lori viendo de manera autoritaria a Lincoln.

-No es mi culpa hermana mayor. La curiosidad y necesidad de adrenalina me alentaron a escabullirme con Lincoln a ese baño. –Se excusa Lisa con una mirada serena.

-Si hermana pero no tenías por qué incluir a Luan en eso. –Añade Luna.

-Esa fue idea de Lincoln. –Responde Lisa.

-Y fue una idea sucia ¿Entienden? –Pregunta Luan de manera entusiasta.

Todas las hermanas se ríen por eso incluyendo Lincoln.

-Sin duda Lucy aprovecho más el túnel del amor. –Comenta Lily viendo las fotos de la atracción.

-Que puedo decir. La oscuridad me pone salvaje. –Lucy agarra el brazo de Lincoln y descansa su cabeza sobre la de él.

-Debo aprender a hacer ese movimiento así de rápido como tu Lucy. -Comenta Lynn de manera competitiva.

-Como que yo también la pase súper bien en el parque. Lástima que no cupimos todas en la cabina de fotos. –Se queja Leni triste.

-Descuida Leni. Al menos entre todas tenemos buenas fotos individuales. –La consuela Lola con unas palmadas en la espalda.

Las once entran a la casa y se percatan que está vacía salvo por Carly quien ve televisión en su pijama.

-Hola madres. Hola papá. –Saluda ella feliz.

-Carly ¿Dónde están las demás? –Pregunta Lincoln algo preocupado.

-Pues dijeron algo de usar el jardín trasero. Si quieres ve y revisa.

-¡Carly entretenlos un poco más! ¡Nada está listo! –Se escucha la voz nerviosa de Loan desde afuera llamando la atención de las madres como del padre.

Lincoln camina al patio trasero y ve un enorme desastre que consiste en una mesa principal aún sin acomodar, una banda apenas ajustándose para tocar y sus hijas con prisa tratando de poner decoración. Además de una desconocida sentada observando de manera incomoda a esas chicas haciendo desastre en lugar de arruinarlo.

-¿Molly? –Pregunta Lincoln asombrado.

-¡Lincoln! Cuanto tiempo. –Molly se levanta y corre para abrazar a Lincoln.

-¡Luna! ¡Soy yo George! Tocare en la fiesta del degenerado de tu hermano, incluso traje a la vieja pandilla más tu reemplazo Tabby ¿No es genial? –Habla George de lejos con el micrófono.

Sus viejas compañeras de banda Ruth y Sam la saludan desde lejos.

-¡Chicas! ¡George! Vaya que esto es una sorpresa. –Grita Luna alegre por ver a su vieja banda en el patio.

-¿Cómo consiguieron nuestro contacto? –Se pregunta Lynn rascándose la cabeza.

-Fui yo tía Lynn. Era la única banda que no nos denunciaría con la policía. –Dice Lemy de manera orgullosa.

Mientras tanto Molly y Lincoln se ponen al día.

-Y bajo muchas explicaciones que aún no podré comprender decidí dejar pasar… esto. –Señala Molly incomoda a las hijas de Lincoln.

-Gracias al cielo. Realmente no podríamos huir a otro país todos juntos. –Comenta Lincoln aliviado.

-Así es. Por cierto llame a Jordan te traje esto. –Molly saca de su bolso un pequeño trofeo.

Lincoln lee la insignia.

''Lincoln Loud, poseedor del record de clavados de la primaria Royal Woods''

-Vaya esto trae recuerdos. Ira directo a mi parte de la vitrina. –Dice Lincoln alegre mientras abraza el pequeño trofeo.

-Sabía que te gustaría Loud. Iba a darte un trío con mi esposa Jordan pero considerando tu situación no creo que sea posible. –Comenta Molly mientras ve a sus hermanas.

Lincoln se queda asombrado por la revelación y empieza formarse una imagen mental de Molly y Jordan como adolescentes y también como pareja.

-Sí… Cuando lo descubrimos fue una noche de amor, lágrimas y mucho ejercicio. –Eso último lo dice ella de manera picante mientras le da unos pequeños codazos en el hombro a su amigo.

-… ¿Jordan? Siempre pensé que te quedarías con Stella o incluso Kat ¿Jordan? –Se cuestiona Lincoln pero eso no cambia lo bien que las imagina juntas.

Él y Molly empiezan a reír mientras conversan de otras cosas aparte de eso. Pero antes de poder profundizar en sus vidas son interrumpidos por Lacy, Liby y Lupa quienes traen un pastel mal hecho.

El estado de sus hijas es lo que más le preocupa a Lincoln. Lupa tiene una venda llena de sangre en su cabeza y lo que es una evidente contusión que se refleja en esa mirada boba, Lacy una venda en los ojos tapándole la vista y Liby la cara algo hinchada posiblemente por comer algo que le dio alergia.

-Feliz cumpleaños papi. –Dicen las tres al unísono.

-¿Quieren ir a un hospital? –Pregunta Lincoln preocupado.

-¡Tú quieres ir a un hospital! –Grita Lupa de manera ruidosa mientras se tambalea.

-La día Disa nod adendeda más tade…-Liby se esfuerza en hablar pero sus palabras son casi incomprensibles.

Las dos bebitas se ríen por la apariencia curiosa de esas tres. Igual que Leia y Liena.

Loan aparece encima del tigre asustando a Leia y Lizy.

-¿Enserio volvió? –Pregunta Liena asombrada.

-Bueno. Le termine agradando pero creo que tendré que llevarlo al zoológico mañana. –Responde Loan triste.

-¡Un tigre! –Grita Lana alegre e impulsa su silla de ruedas hacia el felino para poder abrazarlo.

El felino se enoja por eso pero con unas caricias de Loan se relaja.

-¡Muy bien chicas y chicos esta canción se llama ''Tu mamá en la ducha'' ¡ -Grita George e inmediatamente empieza a tocar rock pesado.

El resto de la banda le sigue el ritmo mientras que las hijas y hermanas empiezan a disfrutar el concierto.

-¡Lemy! ¡Te advertí sobre la música inadecuada! –Grita Lyra furiosa y empieza a correr para castigar a su hermano.

-Como me dijo un mexicano ¡Aquí se rompió una taza y cada quien para su casa! –Grita Lemy asustado mientras empieza a correr por su vida.

La música sigue mientras todos disfrutan la fiesta menos Lemy quien es perseguido por una iracunda Lyra.

…

Notas

1Como sabrán hace unos meses termine una historia de drama llamada ''te necesito'' Pues decidí tomar elementos de esta como el nacimiento de las hijas de Lincoln incluyendo a Cristina y Carly.

2 Esto no es una secuela en sí porque intento hacer un toque más humorístico en lugar de dramático así que son recopilaciones de las vivencias de todas estas hijas e hijo en una vida cotidiana

3 No hay un límite establecido para capítulos e incluso podría llegar a aceptar recomendaciones puesto que estos son one shots que se me van ocurriendo de manera gradual (advierto no habrá nada sexual entre Lincoln y sus hijas, hasta yo tengo limites) por lo que pueden ser dos o veinte pero no los animo a esperar con estos. Solo leerlos si les gustan los one shot de pequeñas historias comicas.

Dicho esto yo soy PenguinArrow alias un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	2. La visión de Lupa

Historias de mis hijas

Segunda historia: Lupa y su vista.

Un día tranquilo en la casa Loud, el espacio es limitado, hay artículos de construcción por todos lados ya que están haciendo una expansión y para colmo las maquinas que usan hacen mucho ruido.

Al menos la pequeña Lupa agradece que sus tías Leni y Lori están de viaje junto a sus respectivas hijas junto a sus tres hermanitas más pequeñas. Eso le ayuda a dormir un poco en la habitación de Loan ya que es la única vacía. No es que odie dormir en una habitación junto a Liby y Lacy pero si puede tener una noche solitaria la aprovechara.

El sonido de una taladradora despierta a la jovencita de cabello blanco quien se levanta de mal humor por eso.

-¡Lo siento chicas! Su padre desatornillo algo que no debía… otra vez. –Grita Lana desde fuera de la casa.

-¡No me especificaste que no debía hacerlo! –Se defiende Lincoln apenado.

-Lincoln solo vuelve a la cocina, yo me encargo de todo. –Pide Lana preocupada.

-Claro que no. Como mi esposa y hermanita es mi deber ayudarte con todo…. ¡Diablos eso enserio suena mal! –Grita Lincoln frustrado.

-¡Mamá! Si papi y la tía Lana no se callan enserio debemos ir a un hotel. –Grita Leia molesta.

Los gritos por parte de otras habitaciones se empiezan a hacer más fuerte mientras que Lupa simplemente sigue frustrándose cada vez más por todo ese ruido. Realmente hubiera sido más fácil haber comprado la casa del vecino y que algunas vivan allí para tener más espacio, pero según su padre eso le quitaría el sentimiento familiar a su hogar.

Suspira de manera cansada mientras se pone unos audífonos para escuchar música pero ve que no hay conexión.

-¡Rayos! La maldita remodelación arruino la red. –Grita Lupa furiosa mientras sale de la habitación y decide dirigirse a la ducha.

Ve la habitación del baño un letrero y lo lee en voz alta.

-Chicas debido a las reparaciones la tubería fue inhabilitada para evitar accidentes, tendrán que usar las duchas de su escuela o vivir con su suciedad. Si tienen necesidades urgentes hay una letrina en el patio. –Es lo que Lupa lee mientras suspira de manera cansada.

-Lo sé Lupa, tampoco aprecio el hecho de bañarme en las duchas de mi escuela. En especial por la mirada lujuriosa de esa chica Sam Sharp Jr. Es incómodo. –Dice Lyra de manera amarga. -… Como sea, es fin de semana ¿Quieres ir al cine para evitar este desastre?

-Paso Lyra, creo que solo caminare un poco por el vecindario. –Responde Lupa de manera tranquila.

-Date el gusto. –Lyra se retira hacia la cocina con una sonrisa.

Lemy sale de la habitación de Lyra también sin su camisa y solo usando su pantalón pijama.

Lupa lo ve con cierta sorpresa e intriga. Lemy nota eso y se confunde.

-¿Qué? ¿Un hermanito no puede visitar a una de sus hermanas mayores porque tiene pesadillas? –Pregunta Lemy algo indignado mientras va a su cuarto.

Lupa solo rodea con los ojos mientras camina a su habitación por algo de dinero en caso de querer salir a algún lado.

Dentro de su habitación Liby y Lacy están jugando con un enorme proyector de luces como aquellos que usan en películas de alto presupuesto.

-La tía Lisa fue muy amable al prestarnos esto. –Dice Liby feliz.

-Sí, ni siquiera tuvimos que preguntarle. Solo lo tomamos de su laboratorio y ella no puso quejas porque no nos vio. Es tan amable. –Añade Lacy con inocencia mientras conecta el enchufe.

Lupa abre la puerta en el momento exacto que la luz se prende. Sus corneas lentamente sienten toda esa luz golpeándolas. Incluso juraría que algo de humo sale de sus parpados.

Todo lo que ve es blanco mientras camina lentamente hacia atrás sin darse cuenta que llego a las escaleras y cae algunos escalones pero a medio camino Lyra la recibe. Ella no mide el peso de su hermanita haciendo que también caiga.

-No estoy bien. –Dice Lyra adolorida.

Las mujeres presentes y Lincoln corren de inmediato para ver que sucedió solo para ver la escena de Lupa con los ojos cerrados llena retorciéndose en el suelo y Lyra algo adolorida sobando su brazo.

-¡Rápido deshazte de la máquina de luz! –Grita Liby asustada.

Lacy corre rápido para tomar el aparato y confundida lo arroja al primer piso cayendo por el borde de las escaleras asustando a sus tías y madre. Ella inocentemente mira a Liby levantando el pulgar en señal de victoria.

-Bien hecho. –Grita Liby igual de alegre.

Lynn y Luan chocan su palma contra sus frentes decepcionadas por la idiotez de sus hijas.

-¿Ese es mi generador de luz? –Pregunta Lisa confundida.

-¡No siento mis ojos! –Grita Lupa adolorida.

…..

Dentro de la camioneta familia Lupa vendada de los ojos tiene una expresión de molestia mientras guarda silencio, esperando llegar a su destino. Lyra está a su lado con el brazo vendado.

Su padre sentado en el asiento trasero revolviéndole el cabello la consuela mientras que su madre conduce.

-Mira el lado positivo Lupa, el doctor dijo que la ceguera solo será temporal. –Dice Lucy tratando de consolarla.

Lupa solo gruñe enojada mientras muerde sus dientes con furia.

-Mala elección de palabras Lucy. –Comenta Lincoln decepcionado.

Lupa solo suspira molesta mientras espera a que el día termine de una buena vez. Dejando un silencio ligeramente incómodo.

-…Mi brazo estará bien también. –Dice Lyra tratando de llamar la atención.

…

Al llegar a su hogar tanto las hermanas de Lincoln como las de Lupa están esperando afuera con un cartel de bienvenida.

Al bajar del auto los cuatro caminan algo confundidos por ver ese gran cartel.

-¡Mira Lupa! Te preparamos una fiesta de bienvenida. –Grita Liby feliz.

-¿No es impresionante? –Pregunta Lacy con entusiasmo.

Lincoln, Lucy y Lyra golpean su frente al mismo tiempo mientras niegan con la cabeza.

Lupa solo puede poner una mueca de molestia por sentir que es una pésima broma hacia ella.

-…Fue idea de tu tía Luan. –Dice Lola algo apenada.

-¡No las vi quejándose por la idea! –Responde Luan indignada por la acusación.

-Tampoco dijimos que sí. –Responde Lynn de manera cínica.

-Y aun así están aquí. –Afirma Luan con seriedad.

Luna trata de decir algo pero se da cuenta de que su hermana menor tiene un punto. Ellas siguieron las bromas.

Luan se finge limpiarse polvo de su camisa mientras pone una mirada orgullosa por derrotar argumentalmente a sus hermanas.

Lisa se acerca a Lupa tranquilamente y saca de su bolsillo algo para guardarlo en la sudadera de su sobrina.

-Mañana cuando despiertes quítate el vendaje y úsalos. Son más cómodos y si bien no te permitirán ver si te protegerán del sol. –Instruye la mujer mientras le da un beso en la frente y le revuelve el cabello.

-Gracias tía Lisa. –Agradece Lupa de mala gana mientras camina hacia la puerta para ir a su habitación y descansar. Se tropieza con un patín y estampa su cara contra el suelo haciendo que se queje del dolor.

Sus hermanas a excepción de Lyra sueltan una pequeña risa por eso.

Lupa puede escuchar eso y se enoja ligeramente pero es capaz de perdonarlas porque de ser una situación inversa ella también se hubiera reído.

…

Carly se encuentra en la habitación de Lupa, Lacy y Liby tendiendo la capa de Lupa. Realmente incluso aunque ella no pueda ver le gusta la idea de hacer algo lindo por ella para que no se sienta tan mal con su condición.

-¡Qué asco! Este ponche sabe horrible. –Grita Lupa asqueada entrando a su habitación con un vaso y un bastón.

Carly se acerca y toma el vaso para notar que el ponche está demasiado rojo. La pequeña rubia rodea los ojos decepcionada porque Lupa no noto el obvio error que cometió.

-Lupa esto es concentrado. Te falto diluirlo. –Dice Carly algo decepcionada.

-Rayos, debí haberlo intuido desde el tercer vaso. –Responde Lupa molesta.

-¿Por tres vasos no notaste que bebías concentrado? –Pregunta Carly asustada.

-¡Estoy ciega! ¿Cómo voy a notarlo? –Grita Lupa algo indignada mientras deja la habitación.

Carly callada ve como su hermana se va mientras se pregunta la correlación entre ceguera y sentido del gusto.

…

Al día siguiente sentada en el sofá Lupa ajusta sus lentes al mismo tiempo que escucha la televisión mientras que sus hermanas y Lemy susurran algunas cosas mientras ríen.

Lemy voltea a Lupa y luego vuelve a hablar con sus hermanas para empezar a reírse.

-Ya se. Tengo una. –Anuncia una Liby con entusiasmo.

-Muy bien dila. –Pide Leia igual de entusiasta.

-¡Oye Lupa! ¿Cómo está el clima? ¡Ah se me olvido! No puedes ver. –Afirma Liby en tono de burla haciendo que las hermanas presentes se rían.

Lupa pone una mueca molesta tratando de ignorar la broma de su hermana mayor.

-Ignórala Lupa, solo esta celosa porque esos lentes te quedan geniales. Deberías verte al espejo para admirarlos. –Comenta Leia con un obvio tono de cinismo maléfico haciendo que de nuevo las hermanas se rían.

-Muy graciosa Leia, avísame cuando tengas más chistes obvio. –Responde Lupa de mala gana.

-Tratare pero dudo que los veas venir. –Vuelve a bromar Leia de manera malvada pero inocente.

-¡Oigan! Lupa esta ciega y debemos apoyarla, no reírnos de ella. –Grita Lyra con molestia mientras se acerca a sus hermanas.

-Descuida Lyra. Realmente amamos a Lupa, solo nos reímos un poco de ella para hacer que se sienta mejor. -Responde Lemy con tranquilidad.

-En su defensa yo también me reiría si esto le pasara a alguien más. –Añade Lupa malhumorada.

-Lupa no los defiendas. Ellos no pueden ver cómo te sientes, son bastante desconsiderados. –Dice Lyra regañando a sus hermanitas y hermano.

Las tres chicas y Lemy se quedan un segundo callado pero ponen unas miradas graciosas para empezar a reírse de inmediato.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Pregunta Lyra indignada.

-Nosotros si podemos ver lo que Lupa siente, la que no puede es ella. –Bromea Lemy haciendo que sigan riéndose. Lyra poco a poco pierda la cordura mientras apuntas sus manos a Lemy como si quisiera estrangularlo.

-¡Muy bien chicas no me importa que se rían de mi condición pero Lyra está siendo atenta y no deben usar sus palabras en su contra! Además no estaré ciega para siempre y en el momento en el que vea un trasero lo voy a patear. Así que ya basta. –Ordena Lupa molesta a sus hermanas.

Sus hermanas y Lemy bajan la mirada desanimadas mirada algo intimidados por esa orden. Como si realmente sintieran el haber ofendido a Lyra.

Lacy lo piensa unos segundos y decide ir a la cocina para de inmediato volver con dos vasos.

-Lo siento Lyra, sabemos que esto es serio para ti. Prometo no usar tus palabras en tu contra. –Le da un vaso a Lyra y otro a Lupa.

-Descuida Lacy, sé que no lo decían con maldad. –Lyra le acaricia la cabeza a su hermanita.

Lupa escupe la bebida en el momento exacto que la bebe.

Lacy se empieza a reír por eso junto a sus hermanas menores.

-¡Ja! No pudiste ver que era solo concentrado. –Se burla ella con ánimos.

Lyra ve su vaso y nota que está lleno de agua. Arqueando una ceja ve a Lacy con confusión.

-¿Qué? Tu si tienes tu vista, debía traerte algo limpio para que la broma funcione. –Se defiende Lacy de manera tranquila.

-Debo admitirlo, eso de hecho fue un truco listo. –Dice Lyra algo impresionada.

-Soy más que una cara adorable. –Lacy le guiña el ojo a su hermana mayor de manera victoriosa.

-Me las van a pagar. –Afirma Lupa de manera amarga.

….

El día siguiente Lupa se encuentra leyendo un diccionario braille, hasta ahora solo puede identificar las vocales y la letra M, nunca se le ha sido fácil aprender el lenguaje de señas, incluso las más básicas se le hacen complicadas e inentendibles a su percepción personal por lo que esto resulta una tarea titánica para ella.

Sabe que su ceguera no es permanente pero le es imposible no visualizar el peor escenario de tener que vivir sumida en la oscura falta de visión de manera permanente. Lo único bueno de eso sería que siempre tendría una excusa para usar esos lentes grises que sus hermanas describen como geniales.

Aunque odiaría el resto. No poder ver los rostros de su familia de nuevo o en qué tipo de personas se moldearan, perder la oportunidad de leer libros que no se traducen al braille y perderse sus series de televisión favoritas. ¿Cómo poder simplemente escuchar la animación japonesa? Se supone que esa es un especulo en su mayoría visual.

-¿Lupa? –Pregunta la voz de su padre preocupado. Puede sentir que está cerca por la tonalidad tan tranquila que se escucha.

-Papá. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? –Pregunta Lupa tranquila.

-Bueno pase porque te prepare un emparedado pero cuando llegue estabas llorando. ¿Sucede algo?

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que está llorando. De no ser por su padre aún seguiría ignorando la humedad en sus mejillas. Se las seca para evitar verse débil frente a su padre. No puede saber que se ve ruda pero al menos puede pretender sentirse así.

-Hija vamos. Dime lo que te preocupa. –Pide su padre mientras la abraza.

Ella siente el tierno contacto de su padre y no puede evitar sentirse reconfortada mientras recuesta su cabeza en su pecho. Esa sensación hace que piense un poco, en que sienta la seguridad de poder sincerarse con alguien.

-Papá ¿Qué se siente perder para siempre algo que enserio necesitabas y no tenerlo de vuelta? –Pregunta Lupa insegura.

Lincoln escucha esa pregunta y se siente acorralado, realmente sabe que es perder a personas que ama pero jamás ha experimentado el perder una habilidad motriz.

Pero si conoce a alguien que si lo ha hecho. Alguien que a pesar de esa incapacidad ha sido una de las personas más capaces de seguir adelante con su vida de manera extraordinaria, siendo capaz de tener una hija propia y seguir siendo una gran veterinaria.

-No soy la persona correcta para contestar eso. Pero se de alguien que pasa todos los días con esa sensación.

-¿Quién?

-Tu tía Lana. Hace tanto ya que no la veo dar un paso pero… No necesita darlos porque en esa silla ella avanza cada vez más y mucho más lejos de lo que alguien con piernas puede. Es impresionante como no las necesita para resaltar. –Cuenta Lincoln con tranquilidad mientras recuesta a su hija en la cama.

-Amo a la tía Lana pero… Ella puede ver. Puede saber cómo son los rostros de su familia ¿Qué tal si yo no puedo recordarlos? –Pregunta la chica asustada mientras se aferra a su padre.

-Lupa tranquila, no solo es temporal sino que aunque no lo fuera aún podrías saber cómo somos porque podrías sentirnos. Todos los días si quieres podrías tocar mi rostro para memorizarlo y de seguro tus hermanas también harán que sientas sus rostros, al igual que tus tías y tu madre. Podrás recordar nuestros rostros. –Asegura Lincoln acariciando el cabello de su hija.

Lupa piensa en lo que dice su padre mientras recibe su cariño. Algo en la seguridad en la que su padre le dice esas palabras hace que se sienta un poco más segura. No es capaz de ver pero de alguna manera puede visualizar el como su padre le da un abrazo.

…

Una semana después. Carly, Lacy, Liby, Leia y Lemi están en el jardín esperando a Leia.

Leia tiene un regalo listo para dárselo a Lupa en caso de cualquier cosa pasara. Algo que quizá le ayude a su hermana mayor.

-Descuida Leia, es obvio que Lupa estará bien. –Dice Lemy consolándola con una frotada de cabeza.

Leia no responde por solo pensar lo peor, aunque aprecia que él la cuide emocionalmente.

-¡Miren están llegando! –Anuncia Liby entusiasmada.

Ven como Lyra estaciona la camioneta con Lupa aun usando sus lentes grises.

Los presentes se decepcionan por ver que Lupa sigue ciega. Pero saben que lo mejor para ella es permanecer con la misma actitud de siempre para indicar que nada cambiara entre ellas.

-Muy bien actúen natural. –Susurra Liby.

¡Hey Lupa! …. No estas usando pantalones. –Se burla Lacy haciendo que sus hermanas y hermano finjan una risa tranquila.

-¡Lupa es un lindo día! Lástima que no puedes verlo. –Añade Lemy de manera forzosa.

Leia nota con curiosidad la sonrisa siniestra que tiene Lyra, eso se le hace raro ya que ella suele ser tranquila y completamente alegre. ¿Qué le causara esa sensación de satisfacción maligna?

Lupa sale del auto tambaleándose de manera rítmica con una sonrisa feliz.

-¿Saben? Lupa se mueve de manera curiosa, no pareciera que ella… ¡Lupa tiene su vista de vuelta! ¡Corran! –Grita Liby aterrada.

Todos ven como Lupa levanta su bastón y pone una sonrisa de maldad pura, incluso sus dientes parecen tomar una forma afilada dándole la apariencia de un demonio mientras corre hacia ellos con decisión de hacerles daño.

Todas ellas y Lemy corren hacia distintas direcciones llenas de pavor. Carly es la única que no corre al saber que no le pasara nada porque no se burló de Lupa.

…

En la noche Leia con el cabello despeinado y el ojo algo morado se encuentra tratando de dormir pero algo de dolor en su brazo le impide dormir tranquila.

Siente una luz cegarla un poco y ve que Lupa está entrando. Nota que ahora usa unos lentes cuadrados que la hacen parecer algo nerd.

-No son mis favoritos pero los necesitare de ahora en adelante. Incluso se pueden polarizar. –Lupa aprieta un botón en el centro de los lentes y estos se tornan grises. Los devuelve a su estado normal para ver mejor a Leia.

-¿Viniste a presumir tus lentes? –Pregunta Leia aún enojada por los golpes que Lupa le dio.

-No; Eso es un extra jeje. La verdad es que vengo a ver si quisieras pasar la noche conmigo en el cuarto de Loan y Cristina, ellas están no están así que podemos aprovechar. –Sugiere Lupa tranquila.

-Bueno mi compañera de habitación tampoco está así que también está libre mi cuarto. –Dice Leia algo insegura haciéndole espacio en su cama.

Lupa sonríe por eso y decide pasar la noche con su hermanita. Después de todo aún agradece el regalo que ella le dio esta mañana.

Lupa toca el regalo que se encuentra en el bolsillo de su sudadera y lee una dedicatoria en braille.

´´´Aunque no me veas te demostrare lo mucho que te amo. Con cariño Leia´´

….

Notas

1 Segundo one shot de estas historias y espero que les haya gustado

2 Siempre se aceptan sugerencias al ser esto historias hechas por mera diversión más que seriedad.

Dicho esto yo soy PenguinArrow alían un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	3. La convvencion

Historias de mis hijas capítulo 3 La convención.

Ya paso el primer gran cumpleaños de su padre adoptivo, una tradición que sin duda fue toda una locura. Aun así disfruto bastante el poder decirle a alguien feliz cumpleaños papá.

Jamás conoció a su padre biológico y podría decir que su madre biológica no estuvo para ella. Pero eso es historia del pasado, ahora tiene una gran familia y no podría estar más agradecida.

Durmiendo tranquilamente en la habitación que comparte con Lacy, Lupa y Liby, Carly sueña plácidamente con una tierra de dinosaurios y transformers. Gustos poco ortodoxos para una niña de diez años.

Todas las hijas a excepción de Cristina, quien se encuentra en el campus universitario disfrutan de una mañana extrañamente tranquila para su hogar. Les gusta el tibio clima del otoño llegando puesto que sirve como una de calor invisible.

Lemy se levanta tranquilamente, ve a su lado y nota que de nuevo está durmiendo en la habitación de Liena y Lyra, siendo abrazado por la última. Debe dejar de caminar de noche.

-¿Por qué jamás duermes conmigo Lemy? Pareciera que solo quieres tener a Lyra. –Pregunta Liena tranquilamente mientras asoma su cabeza de la litera.

-No lo sé Liena. Quizá la próxima vez que camine dormido suba a tu litera para dormir contigo. –Promete Lemy cansado.

-Sí. Eso me gustaría. –Vuelve a decir Liena con felicidad mientras vuelve a su sueño.

Lemy se encoge de hombros y hace lo mismo. Acurrucándose más en los brazos de su hermana mayor.

De repente se empiezan a escuchar dos voces cantando Una es la suave y tímida voz de Loan mientras que la otra es la entusiasta voz de su padre.

-"El sol brilla en el cielo. No hay nubes a la vista. Ha dejado de llover, todos están jugando. ¿Y no sabes? Es un hermoso nuevo día hey´´ -Cantan padre e hija al unísono con entusiasmo y alegría.

Todas las hermanas y Lemy, en ese exacto segundo abren sus ojos mientras escuchan el entusiasmo de la melodía aumentar.

-´´Corriendo por la avenida, mira el sol brillando intensamente. En la ciudad, en la calles, donde una vez hubo lastima, el señor cielo azul está viviendo hey´´ -Aumentan su tonalidad mientras todas a excepción de Carly maldicen internamente.

-¿Ya tan rápido es noviembre? –Pregunta Leia triste.

-Fue noviembre desde hace diez días. –Responde Lizy frustrada tapándose los oídos.

-Oh rayos. Pensé que se les había olvidado este año. –Maldice Lyra apretando con fuerza a Lemy para liberar su molestia.

Lemy empieza a asfixiarse mientras forcejea inútilmente por su libertad.

-´´Señor cielo azul, por favor dinos ¿Por qué? ¿Tuvo que esconderse tanto? ¿Dónde nos equivocamos? Señor cielo azul. Por favor dinos ¿Por qué? ¿Tuvo que esconderse tanto? ¿Dónde nos equivocamos? "–Proceden ambos para desdén de las chicas y Lemy.

Lupa ajustando sus lentes se levanta triste. Su rostro muestra cierta irritabilidad mientras sigue escuchando la música alegre de su padre.

Liby por su parte golpea la pared mientras llora por saber lo que viene. Lacy solo suspira molesta.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué papá está cantando con Loan? –Pregunta Carly de manera tímida.

-Veras Carly, cada año hay un evento de tres días en Great Lake City. –Empieza Liby cansada mientras frota sus ojos.

-Y por nuestro amor a papá tenemos que ir. –Procede Lacy mientras se pone unos tapones de oído.

-Es lo que llamamos…. –Lupa no termina de hablar puesto que señala la puerta.

Carly confundida ve la puerta. Se escuchan unos pasos entusiasmados. Arquea una ceja mientras se percata de que la canción de su padre paro de repente.

-¡Fin de semana en Michigan Comic Con! –Grita Lincoln pateando la puerta asustando únicamente a Carly. Las otras tres solo rodean los ojos con cierto hartazgo.

-¡Chicas! Es hora de irnos. –Anuncia Loan feliz.

-Viva. –Responde Leia de manera sarcástica.

…

Loan se encuentra dentro de la casa rodante ajustando los asientos de Lulú y Lani. Ambos bebitas ríen mientras ella les da algunas cosquillas.

Lani curiosa trata de quitarse su cinturón pero Loan la detiene y pone un rostro amable.

-No Lani, si te quitas el cinturón puedes salir lastimada. –Reprocha la mayor con dulzura mientras le revuelve el cabello.

Lani en respuesta le saca la lengua y escupe en la cara. Causando la risa de Lulú pero para sorpresa de ambas infantes Loan no parece desanimada.

-Que linda. Alguien usara el chupón por todo el viaje. –Loan saca un chupón y se lo mete directo en la boca con cierta brusquedad.

Lani ve que en la sonrisa de Loan hay cierta sensación de rencor. Asustada solo decide chupar sin molestar a Loan. Lulú se ríe de eso.

Carly observa que Loan se encuentra más feliz de lo usual, generalmente le sonríe a su familia pero siempre está temblando como un chihuahua y voltea nerviosamente a todos lados.

¿Qué tendrá esta época de especial que puede calmar sus ataques de nervios? ¿Habrá tomado una sobredosis de calmantes?

-Loan te ves más radiante esta mañana. Es genial. –Adula Carly tímidamente.

-Bueno gracias hermanita, es gracias a que esta es de las pocas épocas del año en las que puedo expresarme libremente, sin el constante miedo de que la gente me esté observando y juzgando por mi apariencia, actitud, descendencia y el hecho de que perdí mi virginidad con un tigre. Donde todos esos jurados me marginaran de la sociedad y al final ustedes terminaran dejándome sola, quedando así a mi suerte y terminando muerta en mi departamento sin que nadie jamás se allá dado cuenta. –Responde Loan de manera aterrada mientras se abraza a sí misma.

Carly solo pone una mirada perturbada, quedando callada ante las palabras de Loan. No sabe porque siente el temor de heredar esa actitud incluso si no tienen lazos sanguíneos.

-También estoy tomando este nuevo medicamento de pastillas cannabis. Quizá eso tenga cierta relación. –Añade Loan despreocupada.

-Espera vuelve a decir lo del tigre. –Pide Carly insegura.

-¡Suban todos perras! –Grita Lincoln entusiasta mientras entra con varias bolsas de lavandería cerradas.

-¡Oh vaya! Papá llamándonos perras, eso ayudara a nuestro autoestima. –Comenta Lupa de manera cínica.

-A mí me gustan las perras. Yo quisiera ser una bóxer. –Dice Lacy ignorante al insulto.

Liby entrando solo golpea su frente decepcionada de su hermana.

-Yo también adoro a las perras. –Comenta Lemy con cierto tono lascivo en su voz.

Lyra escuchando eso frunce el ceño y le da a Lemy una palmada con fuerza directo en su nuca haciéndolo gritar.

-Yo quisiera ser un bulldog, son tan adorables, además son toros y perros al mismo tiempo. ¿Saben de qué hablo no? –Bromea Liena feliz.

-Liena eso no tiene sentido. –Comenta Leia confundida.

-De hecho me sodpdende que sepa como se dice todo en inglés y que haya hecho esa compadación. –Confiesa Lizy impresionada.

-Pero todo en ingles se dice ´´All´´ -Corrige Lemy cínicamente.

-Es cierto Liz, debes aprender las palabras. –Añade Liena preocupada por el aprendizaje de su hermanita.

-¡Saben que no puedo pdonunciad esa letda! –Responde Lizy irritada.

-Descuida Lizy pronto tendrás una buena hilera de dientes de leche y hablaras con toda propiedad. ¿No te emociona eso mi pequeña genio? –Pregunta Lincoln entusiasmado mientras le habla en un todo adorable y le hace cosquillas a su hija.

Lizy se ríe por eso mientras Lincoln no para de abrazarla. Quizá no le guste viajar grandes distancias pero vaya que le encanta ver como su padre está feliz y la mima de tal manera. Si fuera por ella lo acompañaría a cada evento que quiera con tal de que siga abrazándola así.

Leia tiene cierta envidia de eso, incluso con eso dicho no puede evitar sentir cierta ternura al ver la imagen de su hermanita y su padre así de cariñosos.

Liby es la que toma la foto de ambos. De seguro será algo que agradecerá cuando vea su galería semanas después.

-Papá. ¿Dónde están nuestras madres? –Pregunta Carly confundida por no ver a ninguna de las hermanas de Lincoln.

-Bueno amor yo no tengo poder alguno sobre ellas por lo que deciden ir a la playa cada año, fingen que se olvidan de la fecha pero sé que mienten. –Responde Lincoln con cierto desinterés a esa actitud de las chicas.

-Vaya eso es grosero. –Comenta Carly indignada.

-Quizá pero algo que aprendí es que no puedo forzarlas a hacer algo que no quieren… Además vaya que me lo recompensan cuando vuelven. –Sonríe Lincoln de manera satisfactoria dejando asqueadas a sus hijas e hijo.

-Bueno si no puedes obligarnos a hacer algo que no queremos supongo que…

-Lyra siéntate en tu asiento o son dos meses sin clases de música. –Amenaza Lincoln tranquilo mientras camina al asiento del conductor dejando a Lizy en el sillón de la casa rodante.

Lyra frunce el ceño y en silencio se sienta al lado de Lizy. Suspira cansadamente mientras se resigna a otro viaje. Quizá saque algo bueno de este, como algunos discos de música instrumental, después de todo muchas de esas cosas que su padre admira con obsesión tienen buena banda sonora.

Lizy ve con pena a Lyra, es obvio que ella no disfruta de ese tipo de eventos pero igual se tiene que aguantar a ir. Vaya hija que es.

Lincoln ve el rostro amargado de Lyra a través del retrovisor. Nota que es el mismo rostro que él tenía cuando sus hermanas lo llevaban de compras y obligaban a probarse ropa que no quería.

¿Qué clase de padre seria de hacerle eso mismo a Lyra? Quiere que todas sus hijas estén con él pero ¿A qué costo si significa hacer miserables a algunas de ellas?

Suspira lamentándose mientras abre la puerta automática de la casa llamando la atención de las chicas.

-Tienes razón hija, lamento hacerte pasar por esto y si quieres salir adelante. Solo quería pasar tiempo con ustedes antes de que se vayan de mi vida. –Confiesa Lincoln apenado esperando a que su hija salga de la casa rodante.

Lyra ve el rostro triste de Lincoln sintiéndose mal. El sentimiento aumenta al ver los rostros de sus hermanas reprochándola. La pena no tarda en invadir su corazón mientras baja la mirada tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

Recuerda un poco de esos conciertos de música clásica que su madre tenía que aguantar con mala actitud mientras ella sonreía al verlos. Uno de esos gratos recuerdos es el hecho de que su padre estaba allí sonriéndole, siendo feliz solo porque ella lo es.

¿Qué clase de hija seria de no hacer lo mismo por él?

-Sabes… La comida allí no esta tan mal, adoro la comida de convención y no me la perdería por nada. –Confiesa Lyra algo apenada mientras ve tímidamente a su padre.

-Gracias cariño, te prometo que valdrá la pena. –Le asegura Lincoln con leve alegría.

Lyra asiente contenta. Al final de cuenta solo serán tres días, es cosa de nada.

-¡Ahora vamos a Great Lake! –Grita Lincoln cambiando su actitud de manera repentina y acelerando la camioneta asustando a todas las chicas menos a Loan.

-¡La puerta! –Gritan todas al unísono con mucho pavor.

….

Tras unas largar horas de viaje finalmente llegan al estacionamiento del centro de convenciones de Great Lake City, varios autos y autobuses se encuentran estacionados en sus respectivos lugares mientras gente disfrazada camina hacia el interior.

Para Lincoln nada podría ser más genial. El poder pasar un fin de semana entero rodeado de tantos invitados famosos, artistas y la oportunidad de comprar figuras coleccionables. Todo eso rodeado de las personas que más ama.

Carly se encuentra gratamente sorprendida, jamás había ido a una convención y el ver a tanta gente acumulada simplemente le es impresionante. Puede sentir su corazón latir con fuerza mientras desea ver lo que hay adentro.

-¿Sientes esa necesidad de entrar, no es así? –Pregunta Loan entusiasmada hacia Carly.

Carly muda por lo que ve asiente de manera veloz mientras sonríe. Siente el brazo de Loan tocar su hombro y ella se agacha para mirarla a los ojos.

-Bienvenida a esta tradición Carly. Espero que la disfrutes tanto como yo. –Dice Loan esperanzada mientras abraza a su hermanita.

Carly llorando de alegría le corresponde a su hermana, siente como el amor de Loan es tan cálido y sincero, algo en ella le recuerda a aquel hermano que una vez tuvo, no solo por su apariencia sino porque enserio ambos parecen tener la misma vibra. No es igual a las demás, Loan se siente idéntica a él.

-Amor estoy seguro de que la pasaras de maravilla. –Promete Lincoln acariciándole el cabello a su hija.

Carly le toma la mano esperando que el momento se prolongue un poco más.

-¡Muy bien chicas es hora del cosplay! –Grita Lincoln entusiasta mientras toma las bolsas que trajo de su casa.

-Si. –Dicen todas sus hijas a excepción de Loan y Carly, fingiendo entusiasmo.

-¡Para mis tres hijas mayores a excepción de Cristina! ¡Loan, Liena y Lyra serán las aves de rapiña! –Anuncia Lincoln entusiasta mientras viste a sus hijas.

Loan queda de ´´Huntress´´, Liena se vuelve canario negro y Lyra finalmente de batichica.

Lyra nota que está usando el traje de tonos negros y no el de tonos morados. Pone una mirada triste, al menos hubiera preferido usar su color favorito.

-Me siento sexy. –Comenta Liena feliz.

-Y por eso Loan y Lyra te acompañaran todo el día Liena. –Asegura Lincoln de manera protectora.

Ahora voltea con entusiasmo hacia el trio de hijas que comparten el medio de la familia.

-¿Qué será este año? –Pregunta Liby intrigada.

-Algo ridículo de seguro. –Responde Lupa cínicamente.

-¡Para mis hijas les doy a los tres miembros perpetuos del escuadrón suicida! –Anuncia Lincoln entusiasmado.

Viste a Lupa de Harley Quinn de la serie animada original, Lacy es vestida de Capitán bumerang y Liby de Deadshot.

-Al menos es la versión que tiene dignidad. –Comenta Lupa acomodando su traje.

-¡Genial tengo bumerangs! –Grita Lacy feliz.

-Afortunada. Yo solo tengo un ridículo brazal que dispara balas. –Responde Liby inconforme.

-¡A mi único niño y mi pequeña princesita les daré algo respectivo a ustedes! ¡Lemy tú seras quien trajo equilibrio a la fuerza y Leia serás la princesa por la cual te llame así! Dato curioso te concebí viendo la película. –Anuncia Lincoln entusiasta vistiendo a Lemy de Luke como caballero Jedi y a Leia con el traje de Leia como princesa.

-Al menos hubieras usado el traje del castillo de Java. –Dice Leia inconforme.

-Claro que no vestiré a mi dulce princesa de esa manera. Ese traje lo uso con tu madre. –Confiesa Lincoln desinteresado.

-No necesitaba saber eso. –Responde Leia asqueada.

-¿No haremos la escena del imperio contrataca verdad? –Pregunta Lemy intranquilo.

-No, solo yo hago eso. –Asegura su padre feliz. - ¡Para mis tres pequeñas bebitas! ¡Ustedes se vestirán como los Pokemon iniciales de la mejor generación!

Lincoln viste a Lizy de un Piplup, Lulú de Turtwig y Lani de Chimchar.

Todos los presentes exclaman de ternura al verlas vestidas de esa manera tan adorable. Las tres bebitas comparten miradas de molestia combinadas con algo de cinismo.

-¡Finalmente para mi pequeña Carly! ¡Tú y yo iremos vestidos de un increíble dúo de padre e hija adoptivos! –Asegura Lincoln feliz.

-¿Batman y Robin? –Pregunta Carly entusiasmada.

-Cerca pero no. ¡Tú y yo seremos el rey Bartra y Elizabeth Liones de los siete pecados capitales! –Grita Lincoln al ponerle el disfraz a Carly y también ponerse el suyo.

-Aproveche que mi cabello es igual al de un anciano y compre esta barba falsa. Ahora chicas. ¡Disfrutemos un fin de semana de ñoñerías!

-¡Si! –Gritan Loan y Carly entusiasmadas.

…

Leia y Lemy se encuentran caminando en los pasillos de exhibiciones. Leia puede observar que hay distintos tipos de peluches de todo tamaño y forma. Uno de unicornio le parece adorable ya que es tan grande como Loan, además de blanco con rosa, sus colores favoritos.

Ella escucha las risas de algunas chicas, voltea y nota que algunas se están tomando fotos con Lemy quien sonríe de manera nerviosa.

-Eres adorable muchacho. Esto ira directo a mi galería. –Dice una chica vestida del Androide dieciocho poniendo sus pechos muy cerca del rostro de Lemy.

-Bueno es…. Yo bueno… Debe ser el poder de la fuerza. –Responde el joven con una risa torpe.

Leia ríe por como Lemy está descubriendo poco a poco su hombría. Puede ver como el rojo invade cada centímetro del rostro de su hermano.

Finalmente las chicas se van mientras se despiden cariñosamente de Lemy, quien solo agita la mano con entusiasmo. Su hermanita se le acerca, puede apreciar la mirada coqueta que ella le dedica a su persona.

Se confunde por eso. Por un segundo juraría que ella quiere repetir la escena del imperio contrataca pero sabe que ella no tiene edad para pensar eso.

-¿Qué? –Pregunta Lemy confundido.

-Entonces... ¿Quedarte callado y mover la mano es tu estrategia de ligue? –Pregunta Leia de manera burlona.

-Oye me tomaron por sorpresa. De saber que ellas venían conmigo hubiera usado mis habilidades para el romance. –Presume Lemy con ego en su voz.

-¿No tienes nada verdad? –Pregunta Leia seriamente.

-No realmente, es probable que me case con alguna de ustedes por no tener novia. –Responde Lemy apenado.

-Uno, que sea con Carly por favor. Dos… –Leia no termina la frase por golpear en el estómago a su hermano.

El pequeño solo gime de dolor mientras se recuesta unos segundos en posición fetal.

…

-Entonces fue cuando vemos el trasfondo del príncipe Vekar y su sentimiento de rencor hacia el príncipe Vrak, donde nos damos cuenta que la historia entre ambos pudo ser mejor aprovechada. Es decir ¿No hubiera sido mejor ver como se forjo tal rivalidad entre hermanos? –Pregunta un hombre de saco café con sombrero del mismo color y lentes gruesos.

Lupa solo lo ve con desinterés mientras sostiene algunos billetes. Su rostro expresa frustración mientras siente que el ojo izquierdo le tiembla.

-No lo entiendo. Si Damaras era el guerrero más fuerte del universo ¿Cómo es que lo vencieron tan solo dos rangers? –Pregunta Lacy confundida.

-¿Y no hubiera sido más fácil simplemente usar todos los megazord en lugar de uno? –Añade Liby igual de confundida.

-Solo véndame el maldito casco por favor. –Suplica Lupa harta de una plática de media hora sobre Power rangers.

-Está bien niñita serán treintaiocho dólares. –Cobra el cajero.

-Muchas gracias. –Dice Lupa irritada.

-¿Oiga quién es este personaje? –Pregunta Lacy mostrando una portada de comic.

-¿No sabes quién es Lord Drakkon? Oh chicas tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Liby y Lacy se acercan interesadas para escuchar al sujeto, Lupa por su parte hace una mueca de molestia, se pone el casco y grita desesperadamente.

…

Una estatua del dios nórdico que comparte el nombre con su hermano. Es lo que Carly admira con cierta nostalgia en aquel puesto que promocionaba una nueva historieta que aborda aquellos temas. En este caso Loki usa una armadura dorada que impone respeto, de esta resaltan hombreras y rodilleras verdes.

Por la publicidad puede casi asegurar que él y Thor serán los protagonistas de la serie. Espera leerla con ansias.

-¿Te gusta esta exhibición hija? –Pregunta Lincoln alegre poniéndose al lado de su hija.

-La adoro. Siempre eh sentido fascinación por el nombre Loki, quizá por eso es mi dios favorito. –Confiesa Carly fascinada por la estatua.

A Lincoln ese nombre le trae malos recuerdos, unos sobre una pesadilla de la niñez y otros sobre una pesadilla real. Pero es un simple nombre, algo que otra persona puede tener y significaría otra cosa.

Al notar la mirada feliz de Carly, Lincoln siente cierto alivio en el nombre; Quizá el próximo año pueda vestirse de Odin y a ella de Loki, de seguro lo adoraría.

-Disculpe, quiero el primer volumen por favor. –Pide Lincoln con calma.

-Enseguida.

Carly ve con asombro a su padre quien solo se mantiene sonriente por poder comprarle un lindo recuerdo a su hija. Su corazón se acelera por la gratitud que siente y lo abraza para demostrársela.

-¡Papá! Van a anunciar una nueva línea de transformers en la sala B. –Anuncia una entusiasta Loan a su padre.

-¡Transformers! –Gritan padre e hija con emoción mientras se disponen a correr hacia la sala.

El vendedor solo mantiene el volumen en la mano mientras cuenta los segundos para que se den cuenta que los olvidaron. A paso torpe la pequeña rubia vuelve por ellos.

…

Lyra se encuentra alimentando a las tres pequeñas mientras escucha como los chicos quieren tomarse fotos únicamente con Liena. Algunos vestidos de flecha verde incluso bromean que los personajes solían salir en las historietas. Se burla de esos sujetos, es el cliché más viejo de todos los ligues de convención.

-¿No se quieren tomar fotos con mi hermana Lyra? –Pregunta Liena inocentemente.

Los chicos ven como Lyra tiene una cara feliz mientras alimenta a sus hermanitas. Ponen una cara de terror y cruzan miradas nerviosas.

-¡Oh no! Mi teléfono murió… Debo organizarle un funeral. –Se excusa uno de ellos y se va rápidamente mientras los demás lo siguen.

Liena ve eso confundida. Rascándose la cabeza trata de entender el cambio total de personalidad tan repentino.

-No lo pienses mucho Liena, lo que la vida me ha enseñado es que los bebés son una imán de chicas pero un repelente de chicos. –Asegura Lyra decepcionada mientras le da palmadas en la espalda a su amiga.

Lulú y Lani empiezan a llorar exigiéndole más comida. Lyra voltea y nota que Lizy ya no está en la carriola. Sorprendida corre hacia ellas buscando por todos lados a su hermanita, solo encuentra una nota mal escrita.

-Me fui a explorar los pasillos. Vuelvo más tarde. –Lee Lyra molesta.

Llena de rabia arruga el papel mientras de alguna manera sus dientes toman una forma afilada.

-¡Lizy! –Grita la chica molesta llamando la atención de varias personas presentes.

…

Lizy bebiendo una soda se encuentra sentada jugando con una consola portátil contra otros tres adolescentes.

Su rostro muestra desinterés mientras los demás se notan frustrados. Ella bosteza con algo de sueño y oprime una serie de botones. Levanta su puño y espera unos segundos para abrirlo lentamente fingiendo un sonido de explosión, haciendo que los contrincantes se quejen por la derrota.

-Vaya la pequeña es buena. Otra partida por favor. –Suplica uno de los chicos.

-Lo lamento Snot. Se me agota la batedía, pedo con gusto te paso mi clave de amiga pada jugad en línea. –Dice Lizy sonriendo levemente.

-No puedo creer que ni siquiera llegaste a tener un porcentaje de daño tan alto. Jugamos una partida de seis vidas. –Añade otro impresionado.

-No es tan incdeible, Steve. Solo fue cuestión de análisis de movimiento, pdeevención a base de compodtamiento y buenos deflejos. Cosa de niños. –Presume la pequeña rubia con egocéntrica.

Los tres nerds se ven directamente pensando en que decirle a Lizy. Es decir jamás habían visto a alguien de tal habilidad a tan joven edad, definitivamente la necesitan.

-Oye. En unas semanas se viene un torneo de videojuegos y nuestro amigo Barry no podrá asistir. ¿Te nos unes? –Pregunta Steve entusiasta.

-Viejo solo tengo tdes años. No puedo ni salid al patio sin compañía. –Responde Lizy decepcionada mientras se levanta.

Ella ajusta su gorra, se despide amablemente y pasa a retirarse a explorar la convención.

El último nerd solo habla en japonés con un tono histérico. Se nota la decepción en su voz.

-Lo sé Toshi, ni siquiera las niñas nos quieren… Pero debemos ganar ese torneo, sigámosla para encontrar a su padre y convencerlo de que venga con nosotros. –Ordena Steve entusiasmado mientras él y Toshi caminan hacia donde Lizy se fue.

-¿Steve, no crees que se vería raro seguir a una niña? –Pregunta Snot algo incómodo.

-Descuida, para eso tenemos mascaras en nuestras mochilas. –Responde Steve tranquilo.

-Creo que no estás viendo el panorama entero de la situación.

…

-¡Escanor es león del orgullo, Diane la serpiente de la envidia, Ban el zorro de la avaricia, King el oso de la pereza, Gowther la cabra de la lujuria, Merlín el jabalí de la gula y Meliodas el dragón de la ira! –Grita Lincoln con autoridad hacia un grupo de nerds.

-¡Correcto! –Anuncia Loan fungiendo como jueza.

-¡Bien hecho papi! –Dice Carly animando a Lincoln.

-Muy bien esta no te la sabes. ¿Qué transformer fue confirmado en la quinta película de la saga dirigida por Michael Bay pero jamás apareció?-Pregunta el nerd de manera retadora.

-Es fácil viejo. Cyclonus, incluso hubo un arte oficial de él. –Responde Lincoln de manera prepotente.

Todos revisan sus teléfonos en busca de información.

-¡Correcto de nuevo! ¡Lincoln Loud alías el mejor padre de todos, gana! –Anuncia Loan aplaudiendo.

Lincoln solo pone una pose de victoria mientras la gente le aplaude por su victoria en el duelo de preguntas en el que se metió. Incluso sabiendo que ese conocimiento en la vida profesional es inútil aún está orgulloso de haberlo resguardado tantos años, aunque eso signifique haber eliminado la aritmética de su memoria.

Con admiración recibe un poster, un juguete y felicitaciones de una horda de nerds. Para él es una enorme victoria.

-No entiendo como nuestras madres jamás vienen a esto. ¡Es fabuloso ¡ -Asegura Carly feliz.

-Bueno es que ellas no entienden la complejidad e importancia del mundo de las historietas. Son bastante estiradas en esos temas. –Revela Loan sin perder la sonrisa mientras admira la danza de la victoria de su padre.

Sin duda el haber crecido con él y Cristina mientras recibe más y más hermanas fue algo que siempre agradecerá, los recuerdos de como él y su madre la sacaban al parque pero aún más importante, aquellas noches apasionantes donde padre e hija se quedaban en vela viendo películas de acción y súper héroes donde ocasionalmente venía su madre solo para hacerles compañía.

Bellos recuerdos de la niñez y adolescencia que jamás querrá perder. Siempre se preguntó ¿Cómo Cristina no disfrutaba de cosas así? Claro que de vez en cuando veía una de esas películas pero jamás fue la más entusiasta ante el género, incluso creciendo juntas y unidas salieron tan diferentes.

-Bien chicas. Todavía nos quedan unas cuantas horas. ¿Vamos a ver exhibiciones? –Sugiere Lincoln tranquilamente mientras le sonríe a sus dos hijas.

-Creo que hay una exhibición de personajes femeninos en la ala este. –Dice Carly tranquilamente.

Los tres se miran unos segundos de manera callada. Parpadean lentamente en un silencio ligeramente incomodo; Así de la nada ese silencio se rompe en un montón de carcajadas entre los tres.

-Si claro. Porque el género es ´´Importante´´ en el desarrollo de un personaje. –Dice Loan sarcásticamente mientras hace comillas.

-Vamos chicas. Creo que la exposición de transformers aún no acaba. –Dice Lincoln contento mientras toma de la mano a Carly.

…

-Usted es el autor de ´´La llamada´´ Adoro ese libro. –Confiesa Liena con admiración.

Detrás de ella se encuentra una desesperada Lyra, sosteniendo la carriola de sus dos hermanitas.

Lyra suspira molesta preguntándose el cómo no pudo percatarse de que Lizy ya no estaba en la carriola. Debe estar muy asustada en estos momentos, rodeada de tantos desconocidos y cosas que no entiende.

Mientras eso piensa Lyra, Lizy se encuentra hablando entusiasmada con un vendedor de historietas.

-¿Dice que este peluche de ´´Reptile´´ tamaño real solo vale cuarenta dólares? –Pregunta Lizy entusiasta.

-Así es joven…. –Antes de terminar de hablar recibe unos billetes arrugados en la cara y ve como la niña alegre abraza el peluche y se dirige a algún otro pasillo.

Toshi vuelve a hablar en japonés indicando el peluche que compro Lizy.

-Lo sé Toshi, Mortal Kombat es genial pero ahora tenemos que seguir a esa niña. –Responde Steve desinteresado.

-Enserio creo que no es la mejor idea seguir niñas pequeñas, Steve. –Añade Snot preocupado.

-Debe tener mucho miedo. –Afirma Lyra preocupada ignorante de la situación de su hermanita.

-Lyra hola. ¿Qué hacen aquí? -Pregunta Lemy, llegando con Leia.

-Lemy gracias al cielo. Necesito que busques a Lizy por mí. –Pide Lyra desesperada.

-¿Lyra perdiste otro bebé? –Cuestiona su hermano menor decepcionado de ella.

-Si ya sé que perdí a Leia una vez pero esto es completamente diferente. –Dice Lyra frustrada mientras recuerdos incomodos entran a su memoria.

-¿Qué cosa? –Pregunta Leia sorprendida.

-¡Oh vamos Leia! Tambien te deje caer de cabeza una vez, no es nada nuevo. –Afirma Lyra enojada.

Leia, callada y con una cara de confusión solo se rasca la cabeza en silencio.

-Bien Lyra, arreglare tu desastre de nuevo. –Responde Lemy mientras toma a Leia de la mano saliendo en búsqueda de Lizy.

Mientras Lyra ve desesperada como sus hermanos se alejan, Liena sigue conversando con el autor quien se encuentra algo desesperado.

-Y enserio adore esa escena donde violas a una niña sin razón aparente. Fue un despropósito total pero divertido de leer. –Termina de contar Liena alegre.

-¿Por qué todos hablan de esa escena? –Se pregunta el escritor frotándose la cabeza.

-Tambien me gusto lo de la bebé asesina. ¿A qué se debió eso? –Interroga Liena con inocencia.

-Era simbólico y significaba…. Cosas. –Responde el escritor sin ninguna otra excusa mientras Liena solo sigue hablando de la novela.

…

Por primera vez en la convención Lupa se encuentra genuinamente alegre. Tomándose fotos en una exposición de zombies, entre ellas también se toma fotos con figuras tamaño real de los sobrevivientes.

-¡Lacy dame tu dinero! Necesito comprar una réplica del bate Lucille. –Ordena Lupa de manera autoritaria.

-Lo siento hermana. Mi dinero se fue en firmas de autógrafos. –Responde Lacy apenada.

Lupa decepcionada voltea a Liby de manera suplicante. Ella también le niega con la cabeza con una mirada triste.

-¡No! –Grita la chica de manera desgarradora, arrodillándose en el suelo y volteando al aire.

Liby y Lacy confundidas voltean hacia el techo pensando que Lupa le grita a algo allí. Las dos no ven nada y comparten miradas algo incomodas hacia Lupa.

…

Lizy caminando con su peluche de Reptile, se topa frente a la sala de exhibiciones donde su padre y hermanas salen tranquilas.

-¿Liz? –Pregunta Loan asombrada.

-Rayos Lyra volvió a perder a otro bebé. –Dice Lincoln decepcionado.

-¡Allí estas! Lyra me debe una muy grande por encontrarte. Hola papá. –Dice Lemy ignorante a la situación y toma a Lizy para llevársela.

Leia con seriedad detiene a Lemy de irse, evitando así que se pierdan de la vista de su padre.

-Bueno supongo que ya han pasado algunas horas. Deberíamos ir a la casa rodante para descansar por hoy. –Dice Lincoln mientras toma a la menor empezando a mecerla.

-¡Señor! Quisiéramos que nos preste a su hija el próximo mes. –Pide Steve llegando a escena.

Sus dos amigos y la familia Loud lo ven con una cara extraña pero el muchacho no parece percatarse de eso.

-Enserio debes escucharte hablar viejo. –Dice Snot decepcionado.

-Espera. Creo que tengo gas pimienta en mi bolsillo. –Añade Leia mientras inspecciona el traje.

-¿Exactamente para qué? –Interroga Lincoln de manera sobre protectora. Asustando a los chicos e incluso a sus hijas.

-Para un torneo de videojuegos, su hija seria la pieza fundamental en el equipo. Creo que lo había dejado en claro. –Explica Steve desesperado.

-¡Ja! ¿Lizy? Ella sabe jugar gracias a mí. –Afirma Lincoln orgulloso.

-No lo sé, un hombre mayor en un torneo con adolescentes se vería bastante mal. –Asegura Steve dudando.

-¿Enserio? –Preguntan Snot y Toshi al mismo tiempo con cierto enojo en su voz.

-¡Papá, necesito más dinero! –Grita Lupa corriendo con desesperación siendo seguida por Liby y Lacy.

-¡Lizy! –Lyra gritando corre hacia su hermanita desesperada mientras Liena tranquilamente llega con la carriola de las niñas.

Los tres nerds asombrados ven la enorme cantidad de hijas que el señor tiene. Con la boca abierta analizan los rasgos físicos de cada una de ellas, notando que es posible que algunas de ellas provengan de diferentes madres.

-Olvide el torneo de videojuegos. Señor enséñenos todo lo que sepa sobre conseguir pareja. –Suplica Steve arrodillándose.

Sus otros dos amigos se ven entre sí y hacen exactamente lo mismo mirando de manera esperanzada a Lincoln.

Lincoln no sabe si sentirse alagado o perturbado por la petición de esos chicos. ¿Qué clase de hombre mayor les daría consejos sobre citas a adolescentes que no son sus hijos?

-Bueno… Si están aquí mañana quizá pueda decirles una que otra cosa… Quizá lo básico de como practicar propuestas… Supongo. –Dice Lincoln pensativo a que les podría decir.

-¿Podríamos tener chicas de practica? –Pregunta Snot intranquilo.

-Claro… Solo que no mis hijas. –Responde Lincoln poniendo una mirada perturbadora asustando a los chicos de nuevo.

…

Ya siendo de noche Lincoln ve como sus hijas e hijo duermen tranquilamente en sus lugares correspondientes de la casa rodante. Feliz porque pudo pasar otro año con ellas y él. Disfrutando así una buena convención.

-Buenas noches papi. Ojala hagamos esto más seguido. –Dice Carly con los ojos cerrados.

Lincoln solo suspira con una sonrisa pacifica mientras le da un beso de buenas noches a Carly. Le encanta el hecho de que ella haya disfrutado un momento tan importante para él, jamás creyó tener otra hija además de Loan que disfrute este tipo de eventos; En definitivo Carly es su hija y nada podrá cambiar eso.

-Papi. –Llama Lizy jalando el pantalón de su padre.

Lincoln sonriente la levanta mientras juega un poco con su cabello.

-¿Qué pasa amor? –Pregunta el hombre con serenidad.

-¿Enserio le enseñadas a esos zoquetes como ligad? –Interroga Lizy confundida.

-Bueno Liz, se ven como buenos chicos y era eso o acompañarlos a un torneo de videojuegos. Creo que se vería menos raro lo primero. –Responde Lincoln tranquilo.

-Pedo ellos me quedían a mí. –Dice Lizy seria.

-Vamos hija. Sabes que de verme jugar me hubieran deseado. –Responde su padre fingiendo una risa.

-Papi, sabemos que soy mejod que tú. –Asegura Lizy sin perder la seriedad.

Lincoln ríe por eso mientras pone a Lizy en el suelo y la ve con una mirada tranquila, de nuevo acomoda el cabello de su hija mientras niega con la cabeza.

-Te reto a un juego. –Lincoln seriamente la desafía mientras saca una consola portatil.

Lizy solo sonríe y saca su propia consola, poniendo así una mirada retadora hacia su padre.

…

Notas

Sin notas esta vez. Solo una tierna historia de experiencia de convenciones.

Dicho esto yo soy PenguinArrow alías un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	4. El favor de Liena

La ayuda de Liena

Siendo la tercera hija de Lincoln Loud, Liena non esperaría ser la conductora de sus hermanas. En especial porque su madre jamás fue la más hábil conduciendo el auto familia.

Por eso le abruma ser la única de sus hermanas y hermano capaces de conducir, debido a que Loan se pone nerviosa con los sonidos del claxon y presión de conducir. Al punto de empezar a tener ataques de pánico y Lyra tiende a…. ´´Enojarse´´ cuando le tocan el claxon, pobre del sujeto que se lo tocó una vez, no podrá volver a tocar el piano aunque quisiera.

Pero eso por ahora ya no le importa a Liena, ahora solo quiere relajarse y ver ´´Congo´´, lleva años tratando de descifrar en la película que la lleva molestando y planea averiguarlo tan pronto….

-¡Liena! La tienda de uniformes tiene rebaja y termina en dos horas. –Anuncia Leia entusiasta mostrándole un poster con un uniforme estilo japonés.

Liena algo insegura ve los ojos de cachorrito que su hermanita le da. El tan solo ver que su labio inferior se mueve repetidas veces, haciéndola ver triste y desvalida. Siente una inmensa ternura al ver eso, incluso siente que su cuerpo genera demasiada insulina por lo dulce que se ve.

-Bien Leia, pero solo porque los necesitas para la escuela. -Sede la mayor inconsciente de que las escuelas estadounidenses no requieren uniformes escolares.

-¿Liena está de chofer? Excelente, necesito que me lleve al centro comercial, hay nueva mercancía en hot topic y quiero ver los mejores productos. –Anuncia Lupa bajando con prisa por las escaleras con una imagen del catálogo en su tableta.

-Si claro, porque camisetas de nirvana y caricaturas que ven adolescentes son el último grito de la moda. –Dice Leia con sarcasmo.

-¿No tienes que comprar uniformes para complacer viejos japoneses? –Responde Lupa con molestia hacia su hermana menor.

-¡Lupa eso fue demasiado lejos! ¡Tres semanas sin ver los nuevos episodios de tu serie! –Grita Lincoln molesto por la declaración de su hija.

-¡Rayos! Acababan de introducir a un nuevo villano y quería ver a donde iría esa trama. –Maldice Lupa frustrada.

-Descuida, con gusto te doy spoilers. –Promete Leia con maldad.

-Tú, ven aquí. –Lupa le jala la oreja a su hermanita para hacerla chillar.

Liena solo rodea los ojos mientras separa a las chicas, cargando a cada una con un brazo diferente. Caminando hacia la puerta de su hogar y sorprendiendo a sus dos hermanas menores por su fuerza.

Al salir de su casa se topa enfrente a Loan quien tiene una sonrisa nerviosa mientras sostiene un catálogo de videojuegos, junto con Carly quien tiene uno de figuras coleccionables.

Liena suspira decepcionada y con su cabeza apunta al auto para que se vayan metiendo.

Al entrar a la camioneta puede notar que Lyra, Lacy y Liby están ya sentadas en los asientos traseros. Las tres le sonríen nerviosamente causando cierto tic en el ojo de Liena.

Al prender el vehículo suspira tratando de prevenir cualquier otra interrupción, por lo que baja la ventana y ve a la habitación de su hermano. Ve que Lemy se encuentra viendo a través de un telescopio.

-¡Lemy! ¡Iremos de paseo! ¿Quieres venir? –Preguntar Liena amablemente pero subiendo la voz.

-¡No gracias, Liena! Tengo que ver algunas cosas desde aquí. –Responde Lemy levantando la voz y ajustando la vista de su telescopio.

Liena arquea una ceja y solo se encoge de hombros por esa respuesta, decide volver al auto antes de que cualquier otra persona le pida el favor de llevarla. +

-¿Por qué estará usando un telescopio? No es de noche y Saturno se verá hasta dentro de un mes. –Se cuestiona Liena mientras pone en reversa la camioneta. -….. Es como si…. Como si… como si…

-Como si estuviera perdiendo el tiempo. Es como si estuviera perdiendo el tiempo. –Termina Lyra la oración.

-¡No! Es como si estuviera tratando de ver alguna otra cosa. ¿Pero qué será? –Sigue cuestionándose al momento de iniciar su viaje.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Lemy, el joven preadolescente se encuentra viendo con detenimiento a través de su telescopio. Su boca tira sálica cual cascada mientras ajusta la vista.

-Lemy nuestdas mades no están y papá se tomó pod accidente la medicina de cannabis de Loan. ¿Poddías ayudarme con Lulú y Lani? –Pide Lizy entrando a la habitación de su hermano. Nota curiosa como Lemy está entusiasmado por ver a través de esa mirilla.

La pequeña toma unos binoculares pertenecientes a su tía Lisa. Se posiciona en el ángulo en el cual Lemy ve y ajusta el aumento de los lentes. Grande es su sorpresa cuando ver a un montón de porristas practicar en el campo de la escuela.

-¿Ensedio? –Pregunta Lizy decepcionada de su hermano mayor y su mal habito.

-Lizy cuando tus hormonas te empiecen a demandar ciertas acciones entenderes. Ahora tráeme Mountain dew, las prácticas de porristas suelen tomar su tiempo y están estrenando uniformes cortos.

Lizy molesta por esa declaración frunce el ceño y se retira de su habitación. Negando con la cabeza la perversión de su hermano.

-Vaya esa chica se parece mucho a Lyra… ¿Por qué me gustara tanto? –Se pregunta Lemy con cierta intriga.

….

-Si eso era un verdadero…. No. No podría serlo porque se veía distinto…. Pero fácilmente….

-¿Liena podemos comer algo antes de llegar a nuestros destinos? –Pide Leia inocentemente.

-Sí, no hemos desayunado. –Añade Liby.

-Son las cuatro de la tarde. ¿Enserio no han comido nada? –Pregunta Lyra preocupada.

Liena pierde la concentración en lo que estaba pensando y suspira molesta. Ese pensamiento la lleva agobiando días enteros y quiere resolver su acertijo personal. Ignorando las exigencias de su familia toma el carril para el centro comercial pero se topa con una sorpresa poco alentadora.

Un oficial está desviando los autos para que vayan en otras direcciones, puesto que en este momento el centro comercial se encuentra cerrado. Liena curiosa acerca la camioneta al oficial de tránsito.

-Disculpe señor. ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta Liena insegura.

-Lo siento niña. Hay un tiroteo en centro comercial. Por lo que estará cerrado un par de días. –Responde el oficial.

-… ¿Pero las ofertas seguirán, no? –Pregunta Leia de manera grosera.

-No lo sé niñita. Ahora por favor vayan a otro carril que el escuadrón swat está en camino y necesitan el camino despejado. –Señala el oficial a la izquierda.

Liena ve al lado donde el oficial señala y nota una enorme pila de autos. También hay un letrero en el carril indicando que el tiempo de espera es alrededor de dos horas. Empieza a tener otro tic en el ojo mientras se traga su propio enfado.

No quiere hacer una escena enfrente de sus hermanas, ellas solo querían pasar un rato en el centro comercial cumpliendo sus necesidades. No puede enojarse por eso, en especial porque ella desperdiciaría el día viendo una simple película.

-Bueno, ya que estamos aquí podemos jugar ´´veo, veo´´ -Recomienda Lacy de manera entusiasta.

-¡Uy! Suena divertido. Yo veo veo con mi ojito algo que es negro. –Anuncia Liena tratando de recuperar un poco de buen humor.

-Las llantas de los autos. –Responde Lupa confiada.

-¡No! Es tu suéter, tontita. –Responde Liena sonriendo.

Las demás empiezan a reírse tranquilamente, mientras que Lupa solo pone una mueca de molestia, sabiendo que las risas son hacía ella.

….

En el cuarto de Lemy, el joven sigue viendo con detenimiento las prácticas de porristas.

-Vaya esa chica Sam Sharp jr es candente, no entiendo porque Lyra la rechaza. –Dice Lemy con cierta perversión mientras mueve su cadera constantemente.

-Pues es posible que sea pod su hetedosexualidad. –Responde Lizy poniéndose al lado de Lemy.

-Pensé que te habías ido. –Dice Lemy sin despegarse del telescopio.

-Pues no había nada mejod que haced, además estoy espedando.

-¿Esperando que?

Lizy solo sonríe inocentemente mientras se acuesta sienta en la pierna de su hermano y lo abraza.

Lemy con gusto aceptaría que estuviera allí el tiempo que quiera, pero el bulto en su entrepierna crece y no quiere traumatizar a su pequeña hermana. Se pregunta lo que haría su padre en estos momentos… Eso solo lo hace aún peor.

….

Tras dos horas ininterrumpidas horas de jugar ´´veo, veo´´ El tic en el ojo de Liena se expandió hacia ambos globos oculares, se encuentra apretando el volante mientras sus hermanas aún se encuentran perdiendo el tiempo.

-Ya me canse del ´´veo, veo´´ -Anuncia Lacy algo harta.

-Ay gracias al….

-´´Acelere chofer, acelere chofer que lo viene persiguiendo la mamá de su mujer´´ -Canta la chica con entusiasmo.

El resto de las hermanas a excepción de Lupa y Liena también cantan eso para aumentar los ánimos.

Lupa solo ve con incomodidad esa actitud infantil incluso viniendo de sus hermanas mayores, deseando que algo interrumpa la situación.

Liena aprovecha que tiene el carril libre para acelerar e ir directo a la ventanilla para autos, del restaurante que se encuentra frente a ellas. Sin importarle el motociclista que saca del camino.

-Lo lamento sujeto aleatorio, le comprare una hamburguesa. –Se disculpa Liena por la ventana.

-¡Chinga tu madre! –Le responde el motociclista adolorido.

Eso confunde a Liena. ¿Por qué debería molestar a su madre por lo que le hizo al tipo?

Ahora entrando en la fila de la ventanilla, Liena llega a la bocina para empezar a ordenar.

-Liena, no soy mucho de comida rápida-. –Dice Lyra insegura.

-¿No lo eres? Bueno, es bueno saberlo ¿Por qué sabes? ¡Siempre puedes pedir una ensalada! –Grita Liena con estrés, haciendo que su hermana retroceda asustada.

-¡Quiero una hamburguesa de queso! –Grita Liby entusiasta.

-Ya llegaremos a ti Liby. –Responde Liena seriamente.

Lacy sonriendo se pega a la ventana para ver el menú. Se relame los labios mientras observa todo.

-Voy a ordenas una malteada, un hamburguesa doble, quizá unas papas fritas…

Lupa de manera grosera golpea a Lacy para callarla.

-¡No tendrás nada y te gustara! –Grita Lupa molesta.

-Bienvenido a McDonalds ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

-Sí, vamos a querer una soda de dieta, dos hamburguesas y ¿Carly quieres algo? –Pregunta Liena.

-Quiero un McDLT. –Pide la pequeña rubia.

-Ya te dije que no sirven de esos.

-A veces es algo regional. Puedes preguntar. –Responde la pequeña rubia insistente.

-Ningún Mcdonalds sigue sirviendo McDLT.

-Quiero algo de salsa schezwan. –Pide Liby alegremente.

-Aún no estrenan una película de Mulan para promocionarlas.

Un auto empieza a tocar el claxon desesperadamente llamando la atención de Liena. Lyra también escucha eso y empieza a tener un tic en el ojo.

-¡Espere un segundo! Somos demasiados, es una gran orden. –Grita Liena molesta.

-¿A qué hora dejan de servir desayunos? –Pregunta Leia con curiosidad.

-¡Son más de las cuatro de la tarde, Leia! –Grita Liena.

-Algunos sirven todo el…

-¡Ninguno sirve todo el día!

-Solo digo que tienen todos los ingredientes para el McDLT. –Interrumpe Carly.

La bocina vuelve a sonar un segundo pero para de repente. Se escuchan algunos gritos afuera mientras todas las hermanas se callan para apreciar mejor quien grita.

Liena percatándose del claxon cuenta a sus hermanas presentes. Nota que una no está.

-Hay no. –Dice la rubia decepcionada.

Todas ven a través de las ventanas como lentamente Lyra está caminando de nuevo hacia el vehículo con parte de la cara cubierta de sangre, su chaqueta rasgada y el cabello desordenado.

-Creo debemos ir a un Applebee´s. –Dice Lyra con monotonía en su voz, mientras que su expresión solo muestra demasiada seriedad.

Liena solo voltea a la bocina apenada.

-Serán quince hamburguesas con queso y tres cajitas felices. –Ordena la rubia con cierta tristeza mientras avanza.

-Lyra. ¿Por qué estas….

-No me gusta el sonido del claxon Carly. Solo déjalo así. –Responde su hermana mayor mientras inhala y exhala con lentitud.

…

Todas ahora se encuentran en un boliche. Pensaron que debían aprovechar la salida familiar para que no sea un desperdicio de día. La rubia se encuentra lista para anotar los nombres de los equipos, mientras que en el fondo esta Carly jugando en la máquina de juguetes.

-Muy bien chicas pondré los nombres. Primero tirara Loan. –Anuncia Liena escribiendo en la pantalla.

-Espera no me pongas Loan. –Pide su hermana mayor. -…..Ponme, ´´Rockkickass´´

-No voy a…. Ya te puse nombre, no lo puedo cambiar. –Dice Liena molesta.

-A mi ponme ´´Boomerang girl´´ -Pide Lacy entusiasmada.

-No les voy a poner nombres falsos. Ahora pónganse sus zapatos por favor.

-Yo no tengo mis zapatos. –Dice Leia de manera inocente.

-¿Qué? –Pregunta Liena con molestia.

-Yo tampoco tengo mis zapatos. –Añade Liby tranquila.

-¿Por qué no tienen sus zapatos? –Liena perdiendo la paciencia empieza a rascar su cabeza mientras sus ojos empiezan a tener fuertes tics.

-¿Por qué debería ser así? –Pregunta Lidy indignada.

-Porque Liby, ¡Porque Liby! Esas son las reglas. –Explica Liena con furia en su voz.

-Bueno lo dudo. Solo quieren otros tres dólares, con cincuenta centavos de mí. –Añade Liby con desconfianza.

-¿Cómo dividiremos los equipos? –Pregunta Lyra confundida.

-¿Qué tal las listas contra las tontas? –Sugiere Lupa de manera cínica.

-Lupa no seas una instigadora. –Ordena Liena molesta.

-Tengo que orinar. –Dice Lacy tranquila.

-Lupa lleva a Lacy al baño.

-Está bien. –Responde Lupa quejándose mientras toma a Lacy de la mano.

-Liena llamó tu madre, dice que ocupa que la lleves al centro comercial ahora. –Anuncia Lyra con tranquilidad.

Incluso si es ridículo, si ni siquiera tenía nada que ver con sus hermanas o la situación que estaba pasando. Algo en que alguien más le pida otro favor de conducción la harta. Todo el día lleva trayéndolas de un lado al otro, cumpliendo sus exigencias y la peor parte es que ni siquiera ha recibido las gracias de ninguna de ellas.

No es tan difícil decirlo, solo es un detalle por educación. Pero ni eso ha recibido, solo exigencia tras exigencia. Con molestia toma una bola de boliche y como si fuera una de baseball la arroja directo a los pinos, haciendo una chiza perfecta para sorpresa de sus hermanas.

Sin nada más que decir, con su piel hirviendo de furia y apretando tanto sus dientes que siente las encías sangrar, ella se retira.

Sus hermanas pueden notar que aparte de la furia, ella está llorando. En sus ojos más que estar enojada se muestra triste. Todas comparten miradas tristes.

Afuera, en el estacionamiento. Liena está en el techo de su camioneta viendo las estrellas mientras piensa. ¿Por qué tendrán diferentes nombres si todas las estrellas son iguales?

No les encuentra forma alguna, son solo puntos blancos en el cielo. Aunque dicho eso, le gustan. A veces por mera diversión las dibuja y se pone a unir los puntos porque le parece relajante, aunque podrían estar más ordenadas si quisieran ¿No es así?

Todas las hermanas están detrás de la camioneta, viendo como Liena se encuentra allí, prefiriendo la soledad e ignorando el frío de la noche.

Loan suspira con tristeza y se quita el suéter, revelando que debajo solo usa un brazier azul. Eso sorprende a todas las chicas.

La mayor con cuidado se sube al techo y le pone su suéter encima para que no se resfrié. Se acuesta a su lado sintiendo así el frío metal en su espalda.

-No deberías estar así, te resfriaras. –Dice Liena sin dedicarle la mirada, pero obviamente está preocupada por Loan.

-Debo decir lo mismo de ti hermanita. El auto esta frío.

-Lamento haber hecho una escena. No suelo enojarme tanto. –Se disculpa Liena apenada por sus acciones. Lloriquea un poco sin ser capaz de mirar a su hermana mayor.

-No, lo lamento yo. Supongo que te agobiamos por tantos favores, además de que el día no ha sido el mejor. Estás estresada, es todo.

Liena piensa un poco en las palabras de Loan, en parte si se encuentra llena de estrés por los sucesos de hoy. Pero no es algo que no haya vivido en una casa con más de veinte personas.

Siente que su hermana le da unas cuantas palmadas en la cabeza. No sabe que sentir al respecto, pero le gustan.

-Mira, lo lamento mucho Liena. Pero enserio quería esas cosas.

-Y ahí va de nuevo. Solo pensaban en lo que querías hacer. –Expresa Liena mientras se levanta para ver molesta a Loan, pero se sorprende al ver que su hermana sigue sonriendo.

-No me dejaste terminar. Quería decir que fue mejor haber pasado el día juntas y que te lo agradezco mucho. Hace tiempo que no la pasábamos así. –Confiesa Loan tranquila mientras se levanta igual.

Era todo lo que Liena quería oír y quizá un poco más. La expresión de Liena expresa una pequeña sonrisa mientras ve a Loan, puede sentir la mirada de apoyo que su hermana mayor le da.

-Lo siento de nuevo. Debí haber sido más paciente. –Se disculpa Liena avergonzada.

-Nosotras lo lamentamos, debimos tan siquiera preguntar si querías hacerlo. –Dice Leia siendo subida al techo por Lupa.

-Además de que te exigimos demasiado. –Añade Carly avergonzada.

-Aunque realmente no ordenaste lo que queríamos. –Dice Liby inocentemente.

Lupa frunce el ceño y le da una bofetada a Liby. La chica de frenos en vez de quejarse se soba la mejilla admitiendo que se lo merecía.

-Además de que jamás te lo agradecimos. Por eso queremos compensártelo. –Asegura Lyra con calma.

-¿Enserio chicas? –Pregunta Liena feliz.

Todas asienten entusiasmadas mientras le sugieren que debería hacer. Pero a Liena ya se le ocurrió algo que hacer con la ayuda de sus hermanas.

-Bueno hay una cosa con la que necesito ayuda. –Confiesa Liena apenada.

-¿Y qué es? –Pregunta Loan curiosa.

-En la película Congo. ¿Cómo diferencias entre un mono y un tipo usando traje? –Cuestiona Liena confundida.

Todas las hermanas comparten miradas confundidas mientras que Liena solo sonríe inocentemente.

…

En la habitación de Lemy el chico sigue viendo por su telescopio a las porristas. Había escuchado el rumor de que algunas de ellas iban a las gradas de noche para besarse. Agradece a los rumores de que sean ciertos, en especial porque esa chica Sam Sharp jr, se está besando con la porrista que se parece a Lyra.

-Vaya, no se contiene. –Dice Lemy asombrado.

-Sí, jeje cdeo que ya es hoda. –Dice Lizy maliciosamente mientras se aparta del regazo de Lemy.

-¿Hora para qué? Oye esa chica está sacando una bengala ¿Por qué las dos se ponen lentes polarizados den noche? …¡Dah! –Grita Lemy apartando su vista del telescopio y retorciendo su cuerpo tanto que cae suelo.

El chico empieza a patalear sin control mientras se cubre los ojos. Llora un poco trata de calmarse.

-Contacte a la chica pod teléfono y le avise que estabas espiando pod el telescopio. Cdeeme, este castigo te hadá más bien que daño. –Dice Lizy orgullosa por su buena acción del día.

-Pudiste solo usar de ejemplo el cómo me sentiría que alguien me mirara a mí mientras me beso con chicos. –Susurra Lemy adolorido.

-Si pedo eso no hubiese sido… ¿Con qué? –Cuestiona Lizy asombrada.

-Emmm…. Chicas. –Reafirma Lemy sonriendo culposamente.

….

Unos minutos después, en la televisión todas las hermanas y Lemy se encuentran viendo la película ´´Congo´´

Todas están algo desesperadas a excepción de Liena quien ve la película con entusiasmo.

-Eso es un mono. –Afirma Liena.

-No, eso es un hombre en un traje. –Corrige Loan tranquila.

-Bueno, pero ese de allí si es un mono. –Vuelve a afirmar la rubia apuntando a la pantalla.

-No, eso también es un hombre en un traje. Corrige Lyra algo desesperada.

-Veo lo que quieres decir. Entonces eso de allí es un hombre en traje. –Afirma Liena.

-¡Eso si es un mono! –Asegura Lizy harta.

-¿Cómo pueden saber la diferencia? –Pregunta Liena confundida.

-Es obvia, Liena. –Responde Lupa con calma.

-Bueno yo si estoy teniendo problemas resolviéndolo. –Dice Lacy algo confundida.

-Entonces eso. Eso debe ser un mono. –Asegura Liena viendo a la pantalla.

-Dipo en daje. –Intenta decir Lulú inocentemente.

-Y eso a su lado es otro tipo en un traje. –Asegura de nuevo Liena.

-¡Eso es un mono! –Grita Carly volviéndose loca.

-Tendremos que ver esto de nuevo. –Dice Liena con alegría.

Todas las hermanas y Lemy gritan desesperadamente, mientras Liena pone el botón de reproducción.

….

Notas.

Bien espero que hayan disfrutado el show por la noche. Y les agradezco la lectura.

Dicho esto, yo soy PenguinArrow y nos leemos pronto.


	5. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Capítulo 5 ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

La mañana en la cama de Loan Loud, tan tranquila y el sol brillante le da a la rubia una agradable capa de calor. Solo puede acurrucarse en aquella comoda almohada.

El teléfono suena, interrumpiendo el dulce sueño de la rubia. Oprime el teléfono para escucharlo en alta voz.

─Bueno. ─Dice Loan todavía con el cansancio en su voz.

─Loan, este es diablo.─ Dice la voz del teléfono, con un tono que no parece humano. Haciendo que Loan se sienta ligeramente sorprendida. ─ Quiero que sepas, que yo no soy la razón por la que tienes tendencias esquizofrénicas. Pero si soy la razón que Lemy tenga tendencias voyeristas. ─Confiesa la voz haciendo que Loan abra los ojos por completo.

….

¿Nunca han sentido esa sensación donde no saben que desean? ¿Pensar que debes hacer lo que alguien más hace para estar feliz, sin embargo eso no es de tu interés?

Eso es lo que siente Loan cada vez que ve alguna película de romance. Si es objetiva no son malas películas, pero todas recurren al mismo mensaje y dirección. Incluso su comedia favorita, tiene ese mensaje sobre una vida compartida.

No le encuentra el punto. Sabe que es genial estar con las personas que amas, de hecho su plan de vida es vivir siempre en casa con sus madres y padre, es algo que goza y disfruta. ¿Pero con alguien externo? No entiende esa sensación, simplemente no es para ella.

Sin embargo eso no evita que pueda disfrutarlas a manera de entretenimiento. En especial si su hermana está a su lado. Disfruta de las visitas de Cristina, desde que ella está en la universidad ya no han hablado tan seguido. Ni siquiera por redes sociales.

Le hace pensar, lo triste que será cuando el resto de sus hermanas decidan hacer su propia vida. Inhala profundamente, después exhala con cierta tristeza.

Eso llama la atención de Cristina, siempre ha sabido cuando es que sus hermas están mal. En especial si es Loan, no logra describirlo pero siente una gran conexión con ella, como si fuera su destino estar siempre a su lado.

─ ¿Qué pasa Loan? Has estado decaída desde que llegue. ─Pregunta la pelirroja tomando de la mano a su hermana.

─Solo estaba pensando. Queda un semestre para que Lyra se gradué y seguro querrá ir a la universidad, pronto todas se irán y tendrán carreras. Mientras que yo seguiré haciendo criticas de videojuegos en el sótano. Al menos ustedes si tendrán algo para el futuro. ─Responde la rubia mientras ve el rostro de su hermana.

Cristina nota la angustia en el rostro de su hermana. Es tan adorable que a pesar de su edad, siga teniendo una inquietud infantil. Ella ve demasiadas películas y series de televisión. ¿No debería haber aprendido que a pesar de la distancia, ellas jamás dejaran de quererse?

─Vamos Loan, tienes un gran talento para el arte y la edición. Ganas más que yo con tus comisiones que yo con mi beca estudiantil. Eres la mejor. ─Afirma Cristina haciendo que Loan se sonroje.

Le agrada saber que es valorada por su familia, en especial por su hermanita. Tiene razón, que con lo que gana podría pagar su propia renta. Pero claro que prefiere utilizarlo para los gastos de la casa.

Se da cuenta que en sí, no era la sensación de apreciación la que le genera vacío. Es algo más.

En ese momento la conversación se interrumpe, dado un mensaje de texto en el teléfono de Cristina. Es un mensaje con nombre de usuario, parece que de una aplicación de chat anónimo.

─Ya sé que podría animarte. Hoy tengo una cita con alguien, dice que va a traer un amigo. Quizá algo de romance en tu vida te alegre. ─Asegura la pelirroja mientras le muestra el mensaje de texto.

─ ¿Una cita? No lo sé, jamás eh tenido una verdadera cita. A menos que cuentes el acompañar a Liena a su baile de graduación, o ir a mi baile con Lyra. ─Cuenta Lon algo sonrojada por su inexperiencia.

─Recuerdo esa noche. Desde ese día una tal Sam Sharp jr acosa a Lyra.

Empiezan a reír por eso. Mientras que arriba Lyra solo está revisando que tiene más de treinta llamadas perdidas de Sam. La chica arquea una ceja mientras revisa si se puede bloquear un número.

─Te acompañare, pero llevare mi ropa de siempre. ─Dice Loan sin ninguna intención de cambiar su sudadera.

─Loan, llevas usando esa sudadera tres semanas. ─Reclama Cristina tapándose la nariz.

─Yo ya hice mi elección. ─Asegura Loan cerrando los ojos y poniendo postura firme.

Cristina solo rodea los ojos y rocía a Loan con un perfumen. Por alguna extraña razón ella hace el sonido de un gato amenazado, incluso poniendo sus uñas en posición de rasguño.

...

En el auto, Lincoln es quien lleva a Cristina y Loan a sus respectivas citas. Lori también está allí, con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

─De acuerdo, te dejas la sudadera pero literalmente quiero que recojas tu cabello. No quiero que el chico que me dará nietos piense que se casara con una desaliñada.

─ ¡Mamá!

─ ¡Lori!

─Lincoln no exageres, nuestra hija es una hermosa mujer y es obvio que ya está en edad para tener pareja.

─Mientes, mi hija apenas es una niña que empieza a experimentar. Dudo que siquiera haya querido esto.

─Eres tan adorable cuando te pones sobre protector. Pero mírala, tu hija ya tiene edad legal para beber. Creo que una cita no la matara, ─Dice Lori tratando de calmar a Lincoln.

Lincoln queda callado, mira por el retrovisor hacia donde esta Loan y la ve. Lori tiene razón, ella es una mujer adulta que gana su propio dinero. Quizá lo olvido por las tantas veces que ella ha jugado videojuegos con él, como siempre le pide una malteada de chocolate y la manera en la que ven caricaturas con las menores, todo eso tan solo el mes pasado.

¿En qué momento creció tanto? Ya no es una bebé, pero sigue siendo su primera hija. ¿Por qué es qué lo único que puede ver en ese asiento es a su hija como si tuviera once años?

Lori le limpia las lágrimas a su esposo, evitando que sus ojos se llenen de humedad para prevenir un accidente.

Loan ve la mirada de su padre a través del espejo. Se siente culpable por causarle a su padre tal angustia. En especial por culpa de algo tan irrelevante para ella, Cristina seguro se divertirá ¿Pero ella? Es algo que aún no puede contestar.

─Papá, descuida. Solo es una cita, además no creo que sea nada serió. ─Dice Loan mientras le toma un hombro a su padre.

Lori ve eso. Se siente conmovida por como Loan esta consolando a su padre, tan amable y dulce. Sin duda es una característica que saco de Lincoln, cosa que la llena de orgullo.

...

Lincoln y Cristina conversan en el estacionamiento del restaurante. Todo mientras Lori y Loan tienen una platican dentro de su camioneta.

─Loan, amor. Quiero que tengas mucho cuidado, los chicos tienden a ser bastante tontos a veces, pueden hacerte daño e incluso… Dejarte marcada de varias maneras. ─Esa última cosa la dice en voz baja.

Loan arquea una ceja, mientras ve como su madre trata de mantener la calma. Puede ver quizá una lágrima por debajo del ojo de Lori, no le gusta eso. Para ella su madre ha sido la mujer más valiente del mundo, verla así es algo que le produce un enorme malestar e incomodidad.

─Mamá. Estaré bien, no tienes que preocuparte. ─Dice Loan tratando de calmar a su madre.

─ ¿A quién engaño? Loan, no estás lista para las citas. ¡Solo te harán daño! ¡Ven conmigo a casa, veremos películas de transformers mientras comemos helado! ─Grita Lori tomando de los hombros a su hija, abrazándola con mucha fuerza.

Loan pone una mirada de desconcierto mientras le devuelve el abrazo a su madre, le da unas palmadas a su madre para consolarla.

Ella también empieza a hiperventilarse. ¿Le está fallando a su madre no es así? ¿Qué quiso decir con ser marcada permanentemente? ¿Le harán daño a Cristina? Tanta presión en su mente empieza a hacerla llorar.

Lori se da cuenta de eso. Reacciona de inmediato mientras finge sonreír, quiere verse fuerte para su pequeña. Ella tiene que ser la madre más fuerte para la hija más fuerte.

─Lo siento hija. Es que, eres lo más importante en mi vida. La hija que siempre que si quería tener y literalmente moriría de saber que alguien te lastimo.

Loan le seca las lágrimas a su madre. Ver a alguien tan fuerte desmoronarse le quita esperanza, pero si quiere que su madre se sienta segura ella debe ser segura de sí misma. Le da un último abrazo para demostrarle que no pasara nada.

─Gracias mami. Te amo.

…

Los minutos pasan, finalmente las dos chicas están en sus citas mientras sus padres están en el camino a casa.

Dentro de la camioneta Lori sigue llorando. Angustiada por lo que podría pasarle a su pequeña.

─Lori, tu misma dijiste que ella ya es una mujer adulta. Además Cristina esta con ella, dudo que algo malo le pase. Aunque también estoy preocupado por ella. ─Dice Lincoln tratando de consolar a su esposa.

─ ¡Es mi niña! No debí haberla dejado sola. Debemos entrar allí, nos vestiremos de rabinos y la espiaremos. Creo que Leni tiene algún traje parecido. ─Dice Lori hiperventilándose mientras busca en los asientos cualquier cosa.

─Lori, vamos. ¿Qué tal si te ayudo a quitarte esa tensión y esperamos lo mejor para Loan y Cristina? ─Sugiere Lincoln dándole unas palmadas a su esposa.

─ ¿Y cómo me quitaría esa tensión? ─Pregunta Lori sin ganas de querer calmarse.

─Bueno, tenemos dos opciones. El mini golf esta cerca de aquí, e igual hay un motel para parejas, tú eliges.

Lori queda callada un segundo, lo piensa bien. Ve los ojos de su esposo, es tan tierno ver como se esfuerza de dos maneras diferentes para hacerla feliz, incluso le causa un sonrojo pensar que ahora es él quien actúa maduro en la situación.

─Supongo que unas cuantas rondas no me harán mal.

Lincoln sonríe por eso y decide llevarla al mini golf. Disfrutaran la noche, se la merecen.

…

Loan observa su teléfono, buscando actualizaciones de sus videojuegos favoritos. Según rumores hoy se filtraría una lista de novedades en cuanto a juegos de Nintendo. Quizá el nuevo F-ZERO que se ha estado rumoreando, necesita estar al tanto de esa actualización.

¿Por qué es que le atrae más un simple juego que una verdadera cita? No lo sabe, ni le importa realmente conocer la respuesta. Aunque debe admitir que Cristina se ve bastante feliz por esto, no sabe porque supone que ella planeo todo esto.

─Cristina. ¿No habrás hecho una cita doble a propósito para mí o sí? ─Pregunta Loan con un tono serio.

Cristina suda, pone una sonrisa algo tonta mientras mira a todas direcciones. Loan nota como empieza a revolver su cabello, riendo lentamente por los nervios. La rubia solo puede fruncir el ceño, dándose cuenta que fue engatusada por una tonta cita. ¡Podría estar jugando Call of Duty ahora mismo!

─Cristina.

─Está bien Loan, quizá manipule un poco la información. Pero es que al fin supe porque no sales con chicos.

Loan arquea una ceja por eso. Ve que ella está apuntando a la puerta y nota algo fuera de lugar en esa dirección. ¿Esa es Jamie Rosato? Hija de la señora Jordan y Mollie.

─Cristina… ¿Acaso crees que soy…

─ ¿Qué tal? Soy Jamie, tú debes ser mi cita Loan. ─Se presenta la chica ofreciéndole la mano a Loan.

Loan se calla y pone una sonrisa nerviosa, aceptando la mano de su cita. Riendo por la incómoda situación en la que se encuentra.

─Buena suerte Loan, lo digo en ambas maneras. ─Cristina guiña un ojo mientras se retira.

Loan suspira y se resigna a tener una cita. De todos modos, jamás ha pensado en salir con chicas. ¿Sera eso lo que le guste? Solo tiene que averiguarlo.

…

Loan y Jamie están cenando, tratando de encontrar algo que tengan en común. Loan ve que Jamie disfruta de sus almejas, eso la marea un poco. Desde pequeña ha tenido cierta repulsión a la gran mayoría de mariscos, solo siendo capaz de tolerar el camarón y pulpo frito. Pero no quiere ser grosera con Jamie, ella es la hija de la única amiga fuera de la familia de su padre. ¿Qué tal si la ofende y Jordan empieza a odiar a Lincoln? No podría quitarle a su padre una amistad, sino solo le quedaría hablar con ese granjero. Debe ser condescendiente por la amistad de su padre.

Jamie puede ver que Loan mira sus almejas con cierto disgusto, quizá debió haber ordenado algo menos oloroso en la primera cita. Ahora piensa que esto podría arruinar la amistad con sus respectivos padres, por lo que ella ha visto el señor Loud toma muy enserio los sentimientos de sus hijas.

─Entonces. ¿No estudias nada? ─Pregunta Jamie tratando de iniciar una conversación.

Loan deja de concentrarse en las almejas y ve a Jamie, ve que ella le está sonriendo mientras juega con su cabello. Qué curioso, le recuerda un poco a Cristina cuando está nerviosa.

─No realmente. Eh ido a cursos de diseño, pero nada que forme una carrera. ─Responde Loan bajando la mirada.

─ ¿Cursos de diseño? Que genial, eres costurera supongo.

─No ese tipo de diseños je, me refería a diseño gráfico. Me considero a mí misma dibujante.

─ ¿Dibujante? ¿Crees que me puedas dibujar como a una chica francesa? ─Pregunta Jamie riéndose.

Eso causa una risa el Loan, haciendo que escupa un poco de su filete. Se da cuenta de inmediato que le escupió un poco a Jamie, traga saliva intentando ver cómo arreglar ese desastre.

─Lo siento tanto, déjame te limpio. Creo que tengo una servilleta aquí. ─Dice Loan buscando de manera rápida algún papel en su mochila.

Jamie ve que la rubia empieza a respirar de manera rápida. Mientras que el movimiento de sus brazos se vuelve aún más errático, su ojo derecho empieza a abrirse y cerrarse sin poder parar.

Ella pone una mueca de angustia al ver a su cita perdiendo el control, debe hacer algo para que esa pobre rubia no se vuelva loca en la primera cita.

─Loan, calma. Yo tengo un pañuelo aquí.

─ ¡Lo encontré! ─Grita Loan sacando una vieja toalla. Ignorando a su cita ella se levanta y empieza a limpiarla.

La gente en el restaurante ve eso. No entienden cómo alguien se atrevería a ir vestida como Loan a un lugar con clase, hace que miren a la rubia con desprecio.

Cristina simplemente ve eso, sintiéndose avergonzada por tener que presenciar cómo su hermana lo arruina todo.

Un chico se sienta en la mesa de Cristina con una mirada romántica, pero sus intenciones son cortadas cuando ve a la pelirroja sacar un gas pimienta y apuntarle.

Loan finalmente termina de limpiar a Jamie, pero hace más daño que bien. Su ropa ahora está mal puesta, con un poco del sostén salido y el pelo totalmente despeinado.

─Uy… Creo que… emm… Yo tengo un sostén igual. Qué coincidencia ¿No? ─Pregunta Loan tratando de fingir una pequeña sonrisa.

Jamie solo tiene el ceño fruncido mientras ve con reproche a Loan. De inmediato ese semblante cambia a una mueca de auténtica alegría, le divierte mucho el ver que tanto se esfuerza por no arruinar su cita.

Considera que Loan es adorable. La ve como la chica que trata de complacer a otros solo para no quedar mal, cuando debería simplemente expresarse como es. Eso haría más natural la cita.

─Supongo que también conseguiste el sostén en una rebaja. ¿O me equivoco? ─Pregunta Jamie mientras se ríe.

Loan arquea una ceja. ¿Acaso no está enojada con ella?

─Bueno yo… Es… Es curioso que lo menciones, fue mi madre la que me lo compró. Si dependiera de mí no usaría nada bajo esta sudadera. ─Confiesa Loan con una risa fingida.

Jamie se sonroja al tan solo imaginar esa escena. Le da tentación de mojar la sudadera de Loan para ver si lo único que tiene es la susodicha, pero quedaría como una pervertida en público.

Loan también ve el rostro sonrojado de Jamie, nota que ella está viendo directo a su cuerpo. Se sonroja, pero no por sentirse alagada, sino por la idea de que alguien este deseando su cuerpo de manera sexual. La última vez que ella sintió algo sexual por cualquier cosa fue por ese tigre en el cumpleaños de su padre y eso fue cosa de una noche.

─Lo siento. Creo que me excedí con ese comentario. ─Se disculpa la rubia mientras se soba la nuca y desvía la mirada. Sonrojándose por la pena.

─ ¿Qué? ¡Ah! Descuida, a todas se nos escapa una que otra cosa privada. ¿Quieres nivelar la cantidad de secretos? Puedo contarte uno si gustas.

─Paso.

─Como gustes. Pero es un secreto jugoso. ─Indica Jamie guiñándole un ojo a Loan.

Desde lejos Cristina observa a ambas chicas conversar. Parece que la conversación va muy bien, incluso se recuperaron de ese silencio incomodo causado por Loan.

─Siento que empezamos con el pie izquierdo. Soy Lionel Sweetweater y tengo una banda. ─Dice el mismo chico al que Cristina rechazo otra vez tratando de sentarse.

─Bien por ti Lionel, pero por el momento estoy espiando la cita de mi hermana. ─Responde Cristina mientras ignora al tipo.

Lionel arquea una ceja, voltea a la dirección que ella ve y nota una cita lésbica. El chico se relame los labios mientras se imagina a él con las cuatro en cama.

─Dime. ¿Tu hermana es abierta de mente?

Cristina frunce el ceño mientras voltea a Lionel. Nota la mirada pervertida del sujeto, incluso tiene el descaro de relamerse los labios. No tarda en disparar el gas pimienta, pero en lugar de que el tipo se queje simplemente queda inconsciente. Eso confunde a Cristina, mira en la etiqueta y ve la patente.

─Gas del sueño de Lisa Loud. Si tu cita está siendo un idiota hazlo dormir. No usarse en mujeres embarazadas o si tiene una intención de violar. Este gas hace que el libido no sirva hasta dentro de veinte horas. ─Lee Cristina en voz alta.

Solo se encoge de hombros con una mirada desinteresada, mientras vuelve a espiar a Loan y Jamie. Pero nota que ninguna de las dos esta.

─La cuenta señorita. La joven rubia dijo que usted pagaría por ella. ─Dice el camarero pasándole su cuenta.

Cristina mira la cuenta. Grita por el costo mientras se desmaya por tremenda cuenta.

…

En el estacionamiento, Loan y Jamie ven las estrellas mientras esperan sus respectivos transportes.

Loan debe admitir que disfruto el pasar tiempo con Jamie, es una buena chica y posiblemente sería una gran amiga. De seguro adorara pasar tiempo con sus hermanitas o hablar con Liena sobre moda y estilo, además de que reforzaría la amistad entre su padre y las madres de Jamie.

Siente un beso repentino en sus labios, se da cuenta que es Jamie quien toma la iniciativa para algo más que amistad. No mentira, se siente alagada porque alguien tenga ese tipo de sentimientos por ella… Pero no le gusta en ese sentido.

Loan aparta a Jamie, ambas respiran agitadamente por eso. La rubia puede ver a través de los ojos azules de la chica el cómo ella también se siente apenada. No quiere hacerla llorar, pero sabe que de hacerla vivir en una falsa ilusión la lastimaría.

Su madre le contó un cuento de alguien que vivía perdidamente enamorado de ella, dedicándole su juventud y energía a falsas esperanzas. Mientras lentamente ese sentimiento se volvía algo más doloroso para esa persona, al punto que quedo despachado. Cuando era niña y hasta el día de hoy, solo siente lastima por quien haya sido el protagonista de ese cuento. ¿Quién estaría dispuesto a aferrarse a algo sin esperanza? No puede hacerle eso a Jamie, ella no lo merece.

─Mira Jamie. Eres una mujer hermosa, me demostraste que tienes buen sentido del humor y me divertí mucho contigo. Como diría mi tía Luna, tú rockeas. ─Confiesa Loan haciendo que Jamie se sonroje por eso. Pero al percatarse de que iba por sus labios de nuevo ella se aparta. ─ .Quiero ser tu amiga, enserio me encantaría pasar tiempo contigo pero no de esa manera. ─Dice la rubiaa bajando la mirada.

Jamie puede entenderlo, no quiere decir que eso no la decepcione pero a fin de cuentas ella no sabía que Loan prefería a los chicos, según Cristina jamás mostró interés en ellos. Eso le dio una idea, pero fue la equivocada al parecer.

─Bueno. Espero que el chico encuentres, pueda hacerte sentir como tú me hiciste sentir. ─Dice Jamie tratando de no llorar.

¿Un chico? ¿Acaso ella cree que Loan la despecha por un chico? No puede dejar que piense en esa falsa idea. La rubia se sienta al lado de Jamie y la abraza.

─Tampoco me quiero algo con ningún chico. ─Dice Loan con un tomo muy bajo, casi inaudible.

Eso sin duda llama la atención de Jamie, se supone que la rechazo porque no le gustan las chicas. Pero si tampoco quiere un chico. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

─No te entiendo Loan. Pensé que eras heterosexual, por eso me rechazaste. ¿No es así? ¿O simplemente no soy yo quien te gusta? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

─ ¡No! Me agradas Jamie, de hecho me gustaría que vinieras de vez en cuando a casa para que charlemos. Pero es que no encuentro ningún deseo hacia tu cuerpo, ni hacia el cuerpo de un chico, ni al de otra chica. Lo más cercano a ese tipo de deseo fue el haber perdido mi virginidad con un tigre y ni siquiera puedo decir que eso me lleno de amor como todos presumen que es.

─Repite lo del tigre. ─Pide Jamie preguntándose si escucho bien es aparte.

─Simplemente no me importa. Chicos, chicas. ¡Me da igual! No soy como mi padre como para querer concebir en una montaña rusa, en la exhibición de lagartos del zoológico o viendo la masacre de Texas. Ni tampoco soy Cristina diciendo: Mírenme, tengo una cita con un chico guapo, ahora síganme por favor. No soy nada de eso, solo soy una chica que no quiere tener ninguna relación con nadie. ─Explica Loan mientras su voz se vuelve cada vez más fuerte. ─Cada vez que veo a papá besar a sus esposas me da igual, es lindo que se amen y adoro eso. Pero no lo mío, no me veo a mi misma así; Podría estar con ellos y amarlos pero no me interesa mucho el tener ese tipo de relación, ya sea sentimental o sexualmente. ─Termine ella mostrando que en verdad se siente frustrada, suspira fuertemente mientras cubre su rostro con hartazgo.

Jamie callada le da unas palmadas a su espalda. No entiende de lo que Loan habla, al menos no del todo. Pero puede ver que ni ella misma sabe lo que quiere decir.

─Lo siento Jamie. No eres tú, soy yo. No sé realmente que quiero. Solo me siento feliz conmigo misma, no tengo ninguna necesidad de estar con alguien que no sea mi familia y ni siquiera en el sentido romántico o sentimental. Simplemente es porque me gusta estar con ellos.

─Entonces, eres asexual. ─Afirma Jamie pero en su tono se refleja la duda que siente con la declaración.

─ ¿Asexual? ¿Te refieres a esas personas que no se casan?

─Es algo más complicado que eso. Pero básicamente no sientes la necesidad de tener relaciones más allá de amistades, ni de manera física o sentimental.

Loan se pone a pensar sobre eso. Realmente a lo largo de su vida jamás ha vivido un drama por no tener pareja, ve que sus hermanas prueban citas y que su padre es feliz con diez parejas. ¿Pero ella?

No tiene la fantasía del pórtico que su padre tenía a su edad. No se ve como su abuela teniendo muchos partos, solo se ve a sí misma jugando videojuegos mientras conversa con su familia, sintiendo que esa es su vida ideal.

─Desees lo que desees, espero que estés feliz contigo misma Loan y no te preocupes. Me divertí mucho en esta cita, me encantaría ser tu amiga. ─Dice Jamie abrazando a Loan.

Loan siente el cálido abrazo de Jamie. Debe admitir que se siente lindo, en especial se siente bien saber que ahora tiene una nueva amiga, ojala y sea fanática de algunos videojuegos. Le corresponde el abrazo hasta que llegan por Jamie.

Los minutos pasan. Loan ve como Jamie se va en el auto de sus madres mientras se despide.

─ ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita cariño? Loan y tú se veían muy juntas. ─Pregunta Mollie esperando con muchas ansias una respuesta positiva.

─No es como esperaba, pero creo que es aún mejor. ─Responde Jamie mientras ve por la ventana.

Jordan y Mollie sonríen por ver el rostro enamorado de su hija. Aunque la sonrisa de Jordan no dura mucho por ser interrumpida, gracias a unas patadas en su vientre.

En el estacionamiento Loan juega con una consola portátil. Es una reliquia ya, pero ha logrado hacer que se mantenga funcional.

Cristina se sienta a su lado, con una enorme sonrisa por querer detalles de la cita. Incluso tiene un pequeño cuaderno para tomar nota. Sabe que emocionarse por cosas así a su edad es tonto, pero tratándose de Loan y su primera cita es algo que no tiene límite de edad.

─Entonces….

─ ¿Entonces?

─ ¿Veremos a Jamie seguido? ─Pregunta Cristina acercándosele.

Loan piensa un segundo. ¿Debería decirle a Cristina la verdad? ¿Evitar que tenga esta falsa concepción de ella? ¡Nah! Sera más divertido ver su cara cuando se dé cuenta.

─Claro. ─Responde Loan riéndose.

Cristina solo chilla por escuchar eso, mientras empieza a escribir en esa libreta.

…

En el auto, Cristina sigue escribiendo en la libreta. Pensando en planes para futuras citas dobles con Loan y Jamie, incluso haciéndose la tercera rueda. Ya espera un gran futuro para el ´´Jamoan´´ o quizá ´´Loamie´´

─Entonces. ¿Cómo te fue Loan? ─Pregunta Loan con una sonrisa débil en su rostro.

─Bien. Descubrí que soy asexual e hice una nueva amiga.

Loan ríe al escuchar la pluma de Cristina romperse en ese mismo segundo. Sintiendo como todos esos planes se desploman como si fueran una torre a la que recién le dio un avión en pleno once de septiembre.

Lori y Lincoln quedan callados por eso. Parece que tienen un pequeño conflicto interno, pero no parece durar mucho. Solo les basta compartir miradas para llegar a una simple respuesta.

─Bueno Loan. Si eres feliz así, entonces nos alegramos por ti. ─Dice Lori sin ninguna duda en su voz.

─Además, significa que no tengo riesgo de convertirme en abuelo por lo pronto. ─Añade Lincoln con una obvia alegría en su voz.

Lori le da un codazo a Lincoln, haciendo que se queje por el dolor.

Loan se ríe de eso mientras consuela a su hermanita, quien se siente desilusionada por no ser capaz de emparejar a Loan con nadie. Definitivamente esta es la vida que más le gusta.

….

Antes de ir a dormir Loan revisa que tiene un mensaje. Oprime la contestadora.

─Loan, esta es Sam Sharp Jr. Estaba espiando a tu hermana Lyra en la ducha de la escuela. ¿Sabías que tiene un tatuaje con tu rostro en el glúteo?

Eso último hace que Loan abra los ojos por completo, mientras pone una expresión de incomodidad.

…

No hay notas por hoy. Solo espero reviews y comentarios.

Dicho esto yo soy PenguinArrow alías un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	6. Londey

Capítulo 6 Londey

¿Saben que es curioso? La conciencia es algo curioso, incluso en el infante más inocente, esta se manifiesta cuando el raciocinio empieza a manifestarse en su vida. Es de los primeros momentos de madurez en la vida de alguien, es el momento cuando se empieza a crecer como persona.

Leia veía a una niña a su lado, ligeramente mayor a ella. Usando ropas similares a ella, pero rasgadas y sucias. La ve llorando, la ve triste y eso es algo que le lastima el corazón; En especial porqué sabe que es su culpa.

Dudosa, levanta la mano para acercársele, para poder hablarle. Pero es sostenida con fuerza por su padre. Ve hacia arriba, el semblante serio de su padre. Jamás lo había visto tan enojado, al menos no con ella. Ni siquiera cuando Lacy y Liby dejaron ciega temporalmente a Lupa.

Ese gesto de negación en su rostro, esa mirada que refleja tanta decepción y rencor hacia ella. No quiere verla, pero hay algo de índole hipnótica en esta.

─Tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente en casa. ─Dice Lincoln sin ninguna alegría en su tono.

Leia solo asiente mientras baja la mirada. La vuelve a levantar al notar que su madre salió de la oficina del director. Ella se ve aún más furioso que su padre, incluso Lincoln parece estar asustado, tanto que toma la mano de su hija olvidándose que está furioso con ella.

...

En el auto familiar, todos están callados. La pequeña no ha dicho ni una palabra desde que sus padres llegaron a la oficina del director.

─Mami…

─ ¡No! ─Grita Lola interrumpiendo a Leia. ─No me importa si lo sientes o no. Desgarraste la ropa de una niña solo por ser igual a la tuya… No crie a una niña engreída, ni planeo hacerlo. Despídete de toda la ropa nueva que tengas, que quieres y querrás, de ahora en adelante solo tendrás ropa heredada.

─Pero mamá, ¿Cuál es la diferencia a cuando te peleas con mis tías por usar el mismo vestido? ─Pregunta la niña sin entender tan drástica decisión.

─Leia son dos cosas diferentes. ─Dice su padre a manera de reclamo.

─ ¿Cómo?

─Porqué una cosa es enojarse con nuestra familia y tener una discusión, muy diferente a directamente atacar a alguien más por una tontería. No más palabras hasta que lleguemos a casa. ─Ordena Lola sin ningún tipo de compasión en su voz.

─Pero…

─ ¡Obedece a tu madre! ─Ordena Lincoln golpeando la ventana para callar a su hija.

Todo vuelve al silencio, a través del retrovisor los padres de la niña la observan. Sienten pena por verla llorar, sienten culpa por tener que gritarle. Pero no deben dejar que eso vuelva a pasar, no quieren que su hija sea así, la aman demasiado para dejar que sea así.

…

Leia está encerrada en su habitación, tuvo que echar a Lizy de allí para que no la vea llorar. Lleva horas así, mientras observa unas repisas de ropa que ahora están vacías. Lo único que tiene ahora es ropa heredada y su uniforme, agradece que le hayan dejado este.

─Lleva llorando más de tres horas. Creo que lo más prudente es que falte mañana a la escuela. ─Se escucha la voz de Lana a través de su puerta.

─Lana, no puedo dejar que falte a clases por un capricho. ─Responde Lola irritada.

─Lola, entiendo que no debería faltar a clases. Pero si sigue así mañana, la verán llorar y la molestaran por eso el resto de su vida escolar. ¿Quieres que a tu hija la molesten?

─No es para tanto.

─ ¿A sí? Debo recordarte que hasta la secundaría se rieron de Lincoln por lo de sus pésimos consejos sobre las chicas, o esos videos de él en ropa interior.

No se escucha nada, solo un corto silencio entre ambas gemelas. Ahora una risa de ambas, recordando cómo también ellas se burlaban de él por eso.

─Está bien, tienes un punto. Que se quede llorando todo el día, mañana le comprare un helado y charlaremos o no sé, debo pensar en que decirle. ─En la voz de Lola se escucha arrepentimiento, se escucha que también le duele.

Más horas pasan, Leia puede escuchar las conversaciones de sus hermanas a través de las paredes. No todas son interesantes, pero es lo único que puede hacer en un día sin ánimos.

─No puedo decir que no lo esperaba. ─Dice Liby sonando indiferente.

─ ¿Qué? ─Pregunta Lupa desconcertada por esa aclaración.

─Solo digo, Leia siempre ha sido algo aprovechada con todas. No puedo decir que no esperaba que molestara a otros en su escuela.

─Lib, no sabes de que hablas. ─Responde Lupa sonando algo más irritada.

─Vamos Lupa, tantas camisas tuyas que arruino solo porque no le gusta el negro, intentar teñir tu cabello, poner un imán en mis frenos. Era de verse venir que hiciera eso con otras personas.

─Liby, Leia es una niña jugando, es algo pesada pero no la menosprecies así. ─Aclara Lupa en un tono defensivo. ─Tía Lola y papá hablaran con ella, la harán entrar en razón sobre cómo actuar con los demás. Pero esta situación no hace de Leia una abusadora.

─No lo sé hermanita, es posible que en su escuela usen el nombre de Leia para infundir temor. Jeje. ─Bromea Liby pero en respuesta solo se gana un gruñido de parte de Lupa.

Leia escucha eso a la perfección. ¿Enserio Liby piensa tan mal de ella? Entiende que siga molesta con lo del imán ¿Pero verla como una abusadora?, además del asunto sobre su nombre. Ella no quiere que sea así, no podría seguir yendo a la escuela, de saber que ven a Leia como una abusadora. Si no quiere que la vean así, entonces quizá es hora de cambiar algo, empezando por quien es.

Se levanta hacia su closet, para apreciar la ropa heredada que ella tendrá que llamar ´´nueva´´. No hay muchas cosas buenas, quizá unos pantaloncillos, algunas camisas… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Un conjunto bastante bueno, quizá eso podría funcionar. Sonríe mientras busca como hacerlo combinar y se limpia las lágrimas del rostro.

…

La mañana siguiente, un apenas despierto Lemy espera su turno para entrar al baño.

─Vamos Leia, llevas cuarenta minutos en la ducha y me desperté temprano porque quería evitar esto. Tenía un sueño sobre Sam Sharp jr y era más agradable que esto. ─Cuenta Lemy con bastante irritación en su tono.

─ ¡Lemy! Tú y yo tendremos una charla sobre esos sueños. ─Dice Lyra desde su puerta.

─Yo soñé con una tierra de dragones que me coronaban su reina. ¿Hablaremos de eso también? ─Pregunta Liena entusiasta por contar su sueño.

─… Lo que quieras Liena. ─Responde Lyra con un suspiro.

La puerta finalmente se abre, Lemy con una mirada en blanco se dispone a caminar hacia el interior del banco pero se detiene al contemplar a su hermanita.

¿Es su hermanita? Es decir, sin duda parece una Loud pero no es Leia lo que ve. Cabello suelto, camisa y faldas rosadas y una sonrisa que refleja pureza y no egocentrismo.

─Disculpa pequeña, ¿Te perdiste? ─Pregunta Lemy con una ceja levantada.

Ella se ríe, le da un abrazo a Lemy mientras sigue riendo. Lemy se encoge de hombros y le corresponde el abrazo.

─No soy una pequeña hermano mayor, soy yo Londey. Ahora si me disculpas, creo que debo preparar mi mochila para la escuela. Te quiero. ─Le da un beso en la mejilla y camina a su habitación.

Lemy solo ve eso, sin acabar de entender lo que acaba de ver. Esa niña rubia no es la hermana menor que conoce, es amable y lo llama de manera formal, por alguna razón es espeluznante.

─ ¿Londey? ─Pregunta el niño completamente perdido.

…

Lola está llevando a sus sobrinas e hija a sus respectivas escuelas. No puede dejar de ver por el retrovisor a su hija. No está usando su uniforme, no la ve con ningún tipo de rencor y ni siquiera se está burlando de cómo Lupa esta despeinada hoy.

─Entonces Carly, pensé que después de la escuela podríamos aprender a coser. Hay un juego de costura en el ático y me muero por probarlo. ─Dice Londey con una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla.

Carly arqueando una ceja ve a sus hermanas y hermano. Ninguno sabe que decirle, no saben qué hacer en esta peculiar situación.

─Bueno… Yo… Disfrutaría mucho de eso. ─Responde Carly fingiendo una sonrisa.

─ ¡Excelente! ¿Lupa, te gustaría aprender también? ─Pregunta Londey tomando del brazo a Lupa.

Lupa la aparta, no quiere parecer grosera pero le perturba demasiado como para siquiera acercarse, incluso siente que esa actitud podría ser contagiosa.

Además de que no le gusta la manera en la que actúa su hermana menor, esa no es la niña a la que ha visto crecer, no es su hermana ni quiere que lo sea.

─Wow, Leia está muy amable hoy. ─Susurra Lacy.

─Sí, quizá incluso podríamos aprovecharnos de eso. ─Responde Liby pensando en algo. ─Creo que se cómo arreglar esto. ─Le susurra algo a Lacy y ambas ríen.

─Hermanas, no deben llamarme por quien no soy. Mi nombre es Londey, lo deletrearía pero no se deletrear todavía. ─Dice Londey para corregir a esas dos.

Lacy y Liby comparten miradas y luego ven a Londey. Ambas sonríen con inseguridad mientras vuelven a voltear. Liby en su mente trazando un plan.

Lola recuerda ese nombre, es el segundo nombre que le dio a su hijita al momento de bautizarla. Sonríe al recordar ese parto, pero algo en esa declaración hace que se sienta incomoda, es una faceta nueva de su hija y no sabe cómo reaccionar a tan repentino cambio. Es decir, si Lincoln casi se desmaya al no reconocer a su hija en el desayuno. Debe pensarlo un poco mejor, sobre si dejar o no que este cambio sea permanente en Leia o más bien Londey.

…

El receso, un momento para relajarse y olvidarse de todas las penas que un pesado día de escuela les ofrece a aquellos alumnos.

Londey se encuentra allí, comiendo un emparedado a solas. Ahora que se da cuenta, no tiene amigas más allá de su familia. Nadie con quien hablar, nadie que la salude llegando a la escuela o la invite a las pijamadas. ¿Su actitud enserio aleja a la gente?

Ve a su distancia a alguien, es aquella misma niña a la que molesto. Su sonrisa desaparece, todo por notar que sigue usando el conjunto de la falda y chaleco azul. ¿Enserio no lo ha cambiado? Se ve que aún está sucio y el chaleco desgarrado.

De su falda saca unas agujas e hilos, desde que su tía Leni empezó a enseñarle a usarlas le ha parecido buena idea tenerlas a la mano. Camina hacia ella, captando la atención de los niños.

Se empiezan a escuchar susurros, los maestros ven con atención a Londey. Tentados a acercarse para evitar cualquier inconveniente con Leia.

Aquella niña ve como Londey se le acerca, el semblante serio, la mirada molesta y cómo se nota que aprieta algo en su bolsillo, le da miedo.

Finalmente ambas se miran cara a cara, con los chicos esperando una confrontación de nuevo. Con el morbo de ver que pasara, incluso algunos tienen sus teléfonos grabando para subirlo a internet.

─Mi tía Leni me enseño a coser. Puedo ayudarte a arreglar esa esa ropa… Es lo menos que puedo hacer. ─Dice Londey con la mirada baja

Aquella niña retrocede algunos pasos, boquiabierta se queda observando el rostro de Londey quien le sonríe tímidamente. No sabe si es una broma bien elaborada, no sabe si algo malo va a pasar pero esa expresión no le genera desconfianza, solo pena por ella.

─Bueno… Quizá después de clases, supongo. ─Responde esa niña insegura por aceptar.

─Gracias, quedara mejor que nuevo. ─Promete Londey con una gran sonrisa.

Esa niña solo fuerza una para no herirle los sentimientos. Ve cómo Londey vuelve a su mesa, incluso la ve brincar de alegría.

Entre tantos presentes, un muchacho del público se encuentra especialmente decepcionado por no ver una pelea entre ambas.

…

Londey y la niña están en los pupitres de su salón. La niña ve con asombro el cuidado con el que Londey cose el chaleco, es tan precisa con sus movimientos. Ni siquiera su madre es tan buena en la costura.

─Vaya, eres muy buena cociendo. ─Admite aquella niña con incredulidad por tal habilidad.

─Mi hermanita siempre rompe sus peluches, antes de que se dé cuenta los repare. Tía Leni me ayuda. ─Responde Londey con una sonrisa. Mientras termina de coser. ─Allí está, como nueva.

La niña ve su chaleco nuevo, sonríe al ver que la rasgadura es casi invisible. Incluso jala el chaleco pero no se abre. Ríe mientras abraza a Londey, haciendo que la rubia se sonroje por sentirse alagada.

─Mamá estará agradecida, pensó que no podría pagar uno nuevo. ─Llora la niña por la alegría de verlo restaurado.

─Es lo menos que puedo hacer. ─Responde Londey con mucha vergüenza por recordar sus malas acciones.

Recibe otro abrazo, este sintiéndose más sincero que el anterior. Sonríe, es diferente al de sus hermanas pero se siente la amistad en él.

─Soy Gwendolyn Parker, pero puedes llamarme Gwen. ─Dice la niña.

─Yo soy…

─Lo sé, Leia Loud.

─De hecho, prefiero Londey estos días.

─ ¿Enserio? Pero me agrada Leia, es un nombre tierno y de princesa guerrera. ─Responde Gwen con una risa.

─Bueno, eres la primera que dice algo bueno sobre Leia. ─Perdiendo la sonrisa la rubia baja la mirada todavía apenada por lo que pasó.

…

Los días se pasan, Londey ahora se junta más con Gwen a pesar de que ella la supera por cinco años. Se han vuelto verdaderas amigas, para sorpresa de su familia y la de los estudiantes y profesores.

Lupa ve desde su secundaría eso, está usando un dron espía que hizo su tía Lisa. Liby y Lacy lo ven también.

─Descuida Lupa, nosotras hemos llegado a la solución de como tener a nuestra Leia de nuevo. ─Anuncia Liby entusiasmada.

─Si. Ha sido una ardua tarea pero creo que finalmente sabemos porque Leia actúa cómo actúa… ─Lacy hace una pausa dramática y sonríe. ─Leia recibió un golpe duro en la cabeza y ahora piensa que es otra persona.

Lupa frunce el ceño mientras ve a sus hermanas, ambas sonriendo y asintiendo por ver esperar la reacción de su hermanita.

Con una mirada amargada se acerca a ambas, las toma de la cabeza y hace que choquen, generando así una queja por parte de ambas. Vuelve a ver la cámara de su dron y nota algo que la preocupa, sin poder decir nada

Liby y Lacy observan eso. No serán las más listas, pero saben que si algo preocupa a Lupa debe ser importante, dada la dirección en la que corre y salta la reja debe ser en la primaria.

Ambas hermanas comparten miradas y deducen que es hora de llevar a cabo su plan.

…

En la primaria de Royal Woods, el mismo niño que se decepciono al no ver peleas entre Londey y Gwen ahora las molesta.

─Vamos pequeña rubia, rompe la ropa de tu amiguita. ─Ínsita el niño riéndose de Londey.

─Clark, deja a Londey en paz. ─Exige Gwen poniéndose frente a su amiga.

─ ¿Por qué estás de su lado? Esa niña loca rompió tu ropa hace tan solo unos días. Yo solo quiero ver qué más puede hacer Leia. ─Eso último lo dice de manera despectiva hacia la rubia.

Londey escucha eso, su rostro se vuelve rojo mientras ve cómo Clark se le acerca. Se siente intimidada por él, incluso retrocediendo.

Lemy se interpone entre Clark y Londey. Incluso si no le gusta mucho la nueva actitud de su hermanita, pero eso no significa que dejara que alguien la moleste.

El niño no le hace caso, de hecho toma la bandana de Lemy y hunde hasta taparle la vista. Lo empuja haciendo que caiga al lodo.

Ver eso hace que algo en Londey despierte, su miedo cambia a algo diferente. Se acerca lentamente hacia Clark, sin importarle el miedo.

─Oh, finalmente reaccionas. Bien, ahora molesta a tu amiga. Internet querrá hacer viral a Leia la niña violenta.

Eso hace que Leia vuelva a temer, retrocede un paso y baja la mirada. ¿Enserio quiere que el mundo la vea así? Una niña violenta y caprichosa, que molesta a otras por tener su misma ropa.

Escucha la queja de Lemy, se ve que se siente mal. Incluso en el fondo la gente se ríe de él. Lo hacen menos por no saber defenderse, todo porque ella no quizá defenderse en primer lugar.

Le enoja ver eso, algunos grabaron eso, obviamente el material se subirá a Internet. Se burlaran de Lemy por años.

Lupa ve eso desde la distancia, le presta especial atención a Leia queriendo ver cómo reaccionara. Tiene fe en que haga lo correcto.

Londey inhala profundamente. Le importa más que Lemy no sea molestado que quedar como una niña violenta en internet.

─Muy bien Clark. No quería hacer esto, pero supongo que te lo ganaste. ─Londey llega hasta Clark y lo toma de la camisa.

─Oye, se supone que molestarías a tu amiga. No a mí.

─Vaya que eres ingenuo, ¿Crees que molestare a Gwen por tus exigencias? ─Pregunta Londey levantando su tono.

Clark siente un piquete en su estómago, grita de inmediato y suelta su cámara. Al alejarse un poco levanta la mirada y ve que la expresión de Londey refleja maldad.

─Clark, me ofende mucho que creas que soy una niña violenta. ─Londey le jala la oreja a Clark. ─No me gusta que me vean de esa manera, yo soy una niña amable a la que le gusta la idea de ser amigos. ─Retuerce la oreja para a Clar haciéndolo gritar. ─Pero eso no significa que aprecie que me molesten, porque me puedo defender y no te gustara cuando me defiendo. ¿Entiendes? ─Grita eso último, revelando dientes con forma de colmillos.

Clark asiente mientras trata de retroceder, pero Londey se lo impide. Pone su pie detrás de la pierna de Clark y lo deja retroceder para que caiga al lodo. Desafortunadamente cae sobre Lemy.

─Si, lamento eso hermano. ─Se disculpa Leia pero no hay arrepentimiento en su voz.

Ignorando a los profesores que vienen por ella, decide hacerse sus tradicionales coletas. Sintiendo que vuelve a ser quien se supone y quiere ser.

Gwen ve eso impresionada, incluso llega a sonreír por ver que la actitud confiada de aquella niña está volviendo y le agrada bastante más que otra niña dulce del montón. Porque esta Leia Loud es alguien que puede imponer respeto.

…

En la sala de castigos Leia se encuentra pensativa, no entiende porque Clark se libró del castigo pero no le importa.

─Veo que vuelves a ser Leia. ─Dice Lupa entrando por la ventana.

─Nunca debí dejar de serlo, es decir Leia es perfecta. ─Afirma Leia con la confianza de siempre.

─Una perfecta molestia. ─Añade Lupa riendo.

Sin darse cuenta, Lupa es picada por la aguja de Leia, gritando y saltando de manera exagerada. Ve a su hermanita reírse de ella, aunque le moleste su actitud aún le sonríe porque esa es la hermana que conoce y quiere.

La puerta del salón se escucha, Lacy entra con una aspiradora y apunta hacia Leia. Oprime un botón y la aspiradora empieza a disparar lodo llenando de mugre a Leia.

─ ¿Pero qué te pasa? ─Grita Leia creando un rostro furioso.

─ ¡Lo sabía! Solo teníamos que hacer enojar a Leia. ─Grita Liby entrando con entisiasmo.

Lacy y Liby se abrazan mientras tararean, celebrando por tener a Leia de nuevo. Lupa y Leia solo comparten miradas por eso.

─Liby y Lacy salvan el día de nuevo. ─Dice Liby chocando las palmas con Lacy.

─Lacy fue la que me ensucio. Tú no hiciste nada.

─Venimos en paquete, todo el mundo lo sabe. ─Responde Liby riendo. En respuesta ambas hermanas reciben una bola de lodo.

Las cuatro hermanas comienzan a reír, mientras se lanzan lodo entra las cuatro. Disfrutando, riendo y siendo ellas mismas.

…

Leia y Lola están leyendo un cuento para dormir, tras un día largo en la escuela ambas dedican algo de tiempo madre e hija.

─Me alegra que este contenta Leia, pero tendrás que pagar por lo que le hiciste a tu compañero. ─Dice Lola con algo de autoridad en su voz.

─Lo sé mami, lo siento. ─Miente en esa última parte, no lamenta molestar a ese tonto de Clark.

─Pero que bueno que defendiste a tu hermano y amiga. Me alegra que tengas carácter.

─Quizá lo herede de la mejor. ─Responde Leia abrazando a su madre.

Lola sonríe por eso y abraza a su hija de vuelta. Incluso le da un beso de buenas noches para que pueda dormir tranquila.

….

Leia, montando en un caballo y usando un traje de vaquero azul ve el horizonte. A su lado se escucha otro caballo. Una niña usando traje de vaquero rosado cabalga para estar a su lado.

─ ¿Quién eres? ─Pregunta Leia intrigada.

─Bueno, creo que sabes la respuesta.

─Sí, se la respuesta. ¿Qué haces aquí?

─Bueno, en la semana en la que me dejaste relucirme aprendimos juntas que la vida no es en blanco y negro. Intente ser tú, ser linda con todos y que eso sea para siempre… Pero bueno, Clark me demostró lo contrario, pudimos defendernos gracias a ti. ─Cuenta Londey viendo al sol.

─Pero no tendríamos una buena amiga de no ser por ti. ─Afirma Leia sonriéndole.

─Quizá, podamos trabajar juntas, Leia y Londey. Ofreciendo lo mejor de nosotras para que Leia Londey Loud, pueda ser la mejor versión de sí misma. ─Propne Londey levantando la mano.

Leia lo piensa bien, se da cuenta de que con Londey las cosas pueden ser mucho mejores, ella puede ser mucho mejor y quiere serlo. Le da la mano a Londey y deciden cabalgar de nuevo hacia un mejor mañana. Uno mejor para Leia Londey Loud.

….


	7. El parto

Capítulo 7 Nueva vida.

Le es incómodo dormir en una casa que no sea la suya, pero Lincoln prometió ser asistente en el parto de su amiga. Además estar llegando a sus cincuenta años y aún tener un bebé es peligroso, le haría bien tener apoyo de un amigo.

Agradece que su primogénita haya aceptado quedarse con él, aunque por toda la semana ha estado encerrada en la habitación de Jamie por el temor a arruinar algo de la casa o tocar algo que no debía.

El teléfono de Lincoln suena, interrumpiendo sus sueños de playa con sus hermanas. Ve el identificador y se da cuenta que es Leni.

─Leni, ¿Cómo estás? ─Pregunta Lincoln con alegría. Siendo que es un rostro que extraña ver.

─Como que genial, Liena, Lola, Leia y yo estamos en un desfile en Praga. Nos está encantando, incluso nos invitaron a una fiesta después del desfile. ─Responde Leni riendo.

─Grandioso, solo no conozcas a otros hombre. ─Pide Lincoln a manera de broma.

─¿Es papi? ¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Estará hablando de mí? ¡Hola papi! ─Dice una voz a través de la bocina.

─Hola Liena, ¿Qué tal Praga? ─Pregunta Lincoln riendo por la actitud de su hija.

─Bien, me alegre cuando me di cuenta que era con una r y no l. Nadie quisiera estar en una plaga.

Lincoln se pone a pensar en el orden de las letras, sorprendentemente eso está correcto.

─¿Es papi? ¿Puedo hablar con él? ─Se escucha la voz de Leia a través del teléfono.

─De hecho chicas necesito colgar, lo lamento pero Jordan ya va a despertar. ─Dice Lincoln disculpándose por tener que dejarlas.

─ ¡Buu! ─Dicen Liena y Leia al mismo tiempo.

─Está bien, gracias por conseguirnos otra mamá. ─Añade Liena con alegría.

─Adiós Linky, te amo. ─Se despide Leni mientras hace el sonido de un beso.

El sonido de la bocina suena y Lincoln se queda sonrojado. ¿Ven a Jordan cómo otra mamá? Es raro, apenas y la conocen desde unas semanas. Suspira mientras se levanta para servirle el desayuno en la cama, por las notas que Mollie le dejó a ella le encanta el huevo con salchicha, le dará un toque especial.

…

En la habitación de Jamie, ella ve a Loan dormir. Es la misma ropa que ha usado desde que llegaron. Al menos se ha asegurado que se bañe y ha lavado su ropa personalmente, no le molesta ser ella quien lave su ropa exterior e interior.

Siente su corazón acelerarse un poco al ver que ella voltea, dejando sus pechos al aire. En lo más profundo de su corazón Jamie desearía que usara algo más ligero que un suéter grueso.

Se escucha el golpeteo de la puerta, sacando a Jamie de sus pensamientos y despertando a Loan.

─Buenos días Jamie. ─Dice Loan apenas despierta.

─Buenos días Loan. ─Responde una sonrojada Jamie.

─Chicas, voy a hacer el desayuno. ¿Quieren algo? ─Pregunta Lincoln a través de la puerta.

─Algo de leche con chocolate y un sándwich papá. ─Responde Loan.

─Yo estoy bien con jugo y fruta. ─Dice Jamie tratando de sonar calmada. Esperando que nadie note el tono lujurioso en su voz.

…

En la cocina, Lincoln se encuentra cortando los trozos de salchicha mientras hecha sal a los huevos. Tararea una canción mientras baja un poco la llama, no quiere quemar algo tan especial.

─Huele delicioso. ─Dice Jordan saliendo de su habitación.

─Oye, no deberías estar levantada. ─Responde Lincoln preocupado por su amiga.

─Lo siento, desde que Molly se fue Nueva escocia me siento sola, y tú cuidándome me siento inútil. ─Confiesa Jordan mientras camina a paso lento.

─Debo decirte que me enoja que Molly no este contigo, ella es tu esposa y van a tener otro bebé en cuestión de días. ─Dice Lincoln levantando un poco la voz. Realmente no puede imaginarse lejos de su familia durante un embarazo. Una vez lo hizo, se arrepiente de eso.

─Lincoln. Molly es una diseñadora de casa, y el sueldo de esa mansión es demasiado. Necesita medir ese terreno, revisar el clima y…. no se otras cosas que los arquitectos hacen. Necesitaremos esa paga. ─Explica Jordan poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Lincoln.

─Pues sigue siendo un pésimo momento para irse. ─Reclama Lincoln firme ante sus ideales.

Jordan le sonríe, recuerda que siempre fue un chico torpe pero responsable. De haber mostrado esa seguridad en la escuela quizá hubiera salido con él. Ahora no puede imaginarse eso porque él ya está en una relación…. Con sus hermanas. Eso jamás dejara de parecerle incómodo y raro, poco moral, ilegal entre varias otras cosas; enserio hace un esfuerzo monumental para ignorar ese detalle. Agradece que lo compensa con ser una buena persona.

─El desayuno esta listo. ─Anuncia Lincoln apagando la estufa y moviendo su espátula para poner los huevos en el plato.

─Mis favoritos. ─Responde Jordan. ─¡Jamie, hora de comer! ─Grita sin importarle que Lincoln estuviese a su lado.

─ ¡Ya voy mamá! ─Grita Jamie de vuelta.

─Si quieres puedes darle el desayuno a Loan en la habitación.

─No, ella tiene que comer con nosotros. Sería muy grosero no estar juntos. ─Responde Lincoln en camino por su hija.

…

Los cuatro se encuentran comiendo, Loan esta temblando. Espera no estar molestando por usar tan fina vajilla, o que se molesten con su padre por gastarse la comida. ¿Por qué se ofreció a quedarse? No ha contribuido en nada más que estar en el cuarto de Jamie. Quizá debió pedirle ayuda a Liena o Lyra, ellas son mejores para este tipo de cosas. Se ofrecerá a lavar los platos, al menos en eso puede ser útil.

Jordan arqueando una ceja se percata que esa chica está muy nerviosa, ¿Le incomodara quedarse en casas ajenas?

─Loan, vamos amor. No quiero que te presiones de más, si te sientes incomoda puedes volver a casa.

─¿Y dejarte todo el trabajo? Ni lo sueñes papá, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte. ─Responde Loan tratando de sonar segura, pero Lincoln reconoce ese tono quebrado.

Al menos se alegra de que su hija este esforzándose, aprecia eso más que cualquier ayuda verdadera. En especial porqué se ha visto muy cómoda junto a su amiga. Le alegra que se relacione con otras personas más allá de sus hermanas, realmente se ha percatado que sus hijas e hijo no tienen tantos amigos más que entre ellos y una que otra conocida.

─Este desayuno es increíble señor Loud, enserio se lució. ─Dice Jamie para hacerle un cumplido a Lincoln.

El hombre y la madre de Jamie arquean una ceja y comparten una mirada confundida. Incluso Loan se siente confundida.

─Jamie... solo estas comiendo fruta. ─Afirma su madre.

Jamie al percatarse de su error vuelve a masticar un par de veces, sonrojándose y viendo las miradas de los presentes, sintiendo el cómo la juzgan. Traga y sonríe tratando de ocultar su vergüenza pero no funciona.

Jordan solo rodea los ojos, percatándose de que no debió beber esa botella de vino durante su primer embarazo.

…

En la noche, Lincoln prepara su sofá para acostarse. Mientras que ve a las dos chicas jugar videojuegos. Loan fue bastante lista al traer una consola para pasar el rato.

─Lincoln. ─Habla Jordan desde su habitación.

─Ya voy. ─Responde el peli blanco.

Jamie ve eso, entre cierra la mirada pensando en lo peor. Su madre le había dicho una vez que en secundaria consideraba lindo a Lincoln. ¿Y sí esta es su oportunidad de intentar algo con él para que no se quede con las ganas de saber cómo es en la cama? ¿Y si eso crea una drama en su familia?

─Me pasa seguido. ─Dice Loan apretando los botones de su control ─ ¡Ja! Combo destructor. ─Anuncia con una mirada de satisfacción.

─¿Qué cosa? ─Cuestiona Jamie.

─Lo de pensar mucho en los malos escenarios, siempre me pasa. Es algo que no puedo evitar. Cómo ahora, mírame; me da miedo que te humille tanto en este juego que ya no quieras ser mi amiga, o que si papá se enamora de tu madre haciendo que nos dejen. ¿Qué tal si piensa que soy una enferma por acostarme con un tigre? ¡Tanta presión! ─Loan empieza a hiperventilarse mientras es abrazada por Jamie para que se calme.

─Lo siento, tienes razón no hay que pensar en lo peor…. ¿Podrías volver a decir lo del tigre? ─Pide Jamie.

─Fue una mala idea venir, quizá debería empacar. ─Responde Loan inhalando y exhalando de maneras repetidas. Lo único que parece calmarla es Jamie acariciándole el cabello.

…

En la habitación de Jordan, Lincoln se encuentra acomodando la cama de su amiga. Asegurándose que sea lo más cómoda posible, recuerda cuando Lola estaba embarazada, de actuar cómo su dulce princesa, empezó a actuar como una reina roja, a tal punto que casi le corta la cabeza a Lana por la furia.

─¿Crees que podamos dormir juntos? ─Pregunta Jordan soñolienta.

─Jordan, estoy alagado pero estas casada y yo…

─No de esa manera idiota. ─Interrumpe Jordan. ─Me refiero a que estemos en la misma cama, he dormido sola por dos semanas y se siente tan vacío. ─Suplica poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

Lincoln ve a su amiga, enserio se ve solitaria. Entiende lo que es sentir la necesidad de tener alguien a tu lado, no tener esa compañía puede ser devastador, incluso desesperanzador. Se toca el pulmón y siente su cicatriz, pensando en cuando se sintió así.

─Una noche no hará daño. ─Responde Lincoln sonriéndole.

…

A la media noche, Lincoln se levanta por un vaso de agua. Se siente acalorado y está lleno de sudor. No sabía que a Jordan le encantaba apegarse tanto, su calor corporal es más allá del normal.

Alguien toca la puerta, Lincoln toma un cuchillo inseguro de que sea alguien con buenas intenciones.

─Link, soy tu hermana favorita. ─Anuncia una voz desde afuera.

─¿Lynn? ─Pregunta Lincoln apresurándose a abrir.

Al abrir la puerta recibe una bofetada tan fuerte que hace que dé una vuelta entera. Al volver a estar orientado ve una silueta con cabello negro.

─Lynn. ¿Enserio? ─Pregunta Lucy con desdén.

─Hola papá. ─Dicen Lacy, Lupa y Liby al mismo tiempo.

─Lo siento Lucy, fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza. ─Responde un apenado Lincoln.

Lucy simplemente niega con la cabeza, mientras pasa con sus hijas y sobrinas. No lo dejara olvidar eso.

─Te lo compensare. ¿Qué tal champaña mientras vemos la masacre de Texas? ─Sugiere el peli blanco.

─Agrega langosta y es un trato.

Lincoln asiente y levanta la mano para que sellen el trato con un apretón. Incluso se dan un beso.

─¿Qué haces aquí? ─Pregunta el hombre.

─Pues, pensé que ocuparías ayuda. No quisiera que nada le pase al bebe de tu amiga. ─Responde su hermana. ─Lacy deja ese florero.

─Lo siento tía Lucy. ─Dice Lacy dejando un florero. Por accidente lo empuja pero Lupa llega a atraparlo.

Lacy sonríe sonrojada pero recibe una bofetada por parte de Lupa. Liby por detrás de Lupa trata de darle un zape pero ella lo esquiva y Lacy lo recibe.

─Jeje. ─Ríe Lupa. Pero su risa no dura mucho porqué siente la palma de Lacy golpeando su mejilla.

─ ¡Lincoln! ─Grita Jordan, asustando a todos los presentes menos Lucy.

Loan y Jamie salen de su habitación para ver qué sucede. Todos corren hacia la habitación.

Ven cómo Jordan se retuerce en su cama, jalando las sabanas. Es obvio que el bebé ya viene.

─ ¡Llama a una maldita ambulancia! ─Grita Jordan llorando.

─Tranquila Jordan, yo soy Lucy. Hermana de Lincoln y tengo experiencia en ayudar en partos. ─Lucy le da la mano a la mujer. Se arrepiente. ─ ¡Diablos! ─Grita Lucy con dolor en su voz.

─¿Qué rayos? ─Pregunta Liby bastante asustada por esa reacción.

Lupa observa bien y nota que Jordan está apretando la mano de Lucy. Ambas se encuentran arrodilladas y sufriendo. La niña traga saliva mientras se soba su propia mano, pensando en cómo sería estar en el lugar de su madre.

─ ¡Lucy! ─Un preocupado Lincoln se pone al lado de su hermana tratando de calmarla.

─Lincoln, sé que me quieres pero en este momento hay una mujer pariendo. No necesito tanta ayuda. ─Dice Lucy tratando de fingir que está bien. A pesar de eso, es obvio que el dolor es demasiado y quiere llorar.

Lincoln le asiente y sostiene los hombros de Jordan, mientras que acaricia su cabeza para que trate de relajarse. Su amiga se siente un poco más relajada, pero las contracciones se hacen peores, siente que él bebe dentro de ella la está golpeando mientras sale.

─Si, doctor. La mujer está teniendo contracciones vaginales. ─Dice Lacy a través del teléfono.

─Lacy solo son contracciones. ─Dice Lucy finalmente soltándose de Jordan y sobando su mano.

─Bueno, la mujer está teniendo contracciones no vaginales. ─Vuelve a decir Lacy.

Lupa se golpea la frente, tentada a golpear a Lacy también. Pero es detenida por Liby, quien con la mirada le indica que no es el momento.

─Oiga yo no soy doctora, no se sobre el historial médico de la mujer. ─Responde Lacy. ─…Bien esperare.

─Mami. Descuida, todo estará bien. Mi hermanito o hermanita nacerá con buena salud. ─Dice Jamie llegando a su madre y consolándola.

─Hay amor, sé que será una bendición. Dame la mano. ─Pide Jordan abriendo su palma.

─ ¡No espera! ─Grita Lucy.

Al tomar la mano de Jamie, Jordan empieza apretar con tanta fuerza que su hija empieza a gritar y con su mano libre trata de zafarse.

Loan toma de los hombros a Jamie para tratar de calmarla, no es útil.

─Señorita Rosato, el doctor quiere saber si alguna vez te has tatuado. ─Pregunta Lacy acercándosele.

─ ¡Eso no tiene que ver con un parto! ─Grita Jordan sin poder soportar la ira.

─Mamá estas apretando más fuerte. ─Llora Jamie de rodillas en el suelo.

─¿Qué me dice del historial crediticio? ─Pregunta Lacy.

─ ¡Ya está! ─Grita Lupa tomando la mano de Lacy y llevándola a Jordan. Hace que Jordan le de la mano a Lacy.

─ ¡Ay dios mío! ─Grita Lacy sintiendo el apretón de la mujer.

─Gracias al cielo. ─Llora Jamie mientras soba su mano.

…

La ambulancia se lleva a Lincoln y Jordan, el primero por insistencia de la mujer. Lincoln sostiene el brazo de Jordan, evitando el tocar la mano de su amiga por miedo. Agradece que uno de los paramédicos se halla quedado para atender a Lucy, Lacy y Jamie.

─Linky. ¿Por qué no tomas mi mano? ─Pregunta Jordan tratando de alcanzar la palma de Lincoln.

─Yo preferiría tener ambas manos, yo hago comisiones de dibujo así que ya sabes. Ambas manos deben ser cuidadas. ─Dice Lincoln tratando de excusarse.

─Señor, en momentos de estrés es preferible que tome la mano del paciente. Así ella puede sentir alivio. ─Dice uno de los enfermeros.

─Bueno. ─Responde Lincoln tomando el brazo del enfermero y dándole haciendo que este le de la mano a su amiga.

El enfermero empieza a gritar, mientras llora.

─¿Sientes alivio ahora Jordan? ─Pregunta Lincoln con una sonrisa sarcástica.

─ ¡Es un pésimo esposo! ─Grita el enfermero.

─Oiga agradezca que vamos a un hospital. ─Responde Lincoln. ─Y si fuera mal esposo non tendría diez esposas.

Jordan y el enfermero miran a Lincoln.

─Y me acuesto con todas ellas. ¡Oh si, lo dije! ─Grita Lincoln orgulloso de sí mismo.

….

En el hospital, Jordan tiene a su bebita en brazos. Llorando porque es una niña, ya quiere quitarle la manta para revelar su rostro ante Lincoln. Le debe eso a su amigo luego de ayudarla con el parto.

─ ¡Ya nació! ─Grita Jamie entrando.

Jordan asiente, mientras mese a la niña. Es hermoso poder cargar una nueva vida en sus brazos, no puede creer que sea la última niña a la que dé a luz, es tan preciosa.

─Liberty Rosato. Así se llama tu hermanita. ─Anuncia Jordan con lágrimas, las cuales se combinan con alegría y dolor post parto. Necesitará comer demasiadas hamburguesas para superar esto.

─Venimos a ver a la nueva mami. ─Anuncia Lincoln entrando con un peluche de conejo para la pequeña. ─Está pequeñita hipo alergénica se llama Señorita Bun Bun y quiere ser su mejor amiga.

Jordan ríe por eso, mientras lo invita a pasar. Igual que a Lucy y las hijas de Lincoln presentes.

─Quiero que conozcas a tu aijada, Liberty Rosato. ─Dice Jordan. Empezando a quitarle la manta a la bebe.

Lincoln se le acerca, se sienta al lado de Jordan y ve como le quita la manta a la niña, revelando a una pequeña de mechones blancos y pecas en cada mejilla. Al ver a esa niña siente cómo el corazón se le sale, y ese trago de saliva se desliza lentamente por su garganta.

Incluso Jordan esta legítimamente sorprendida, se hubiera dado cuenta de no haber quedado semi inconsciente durante el parto. Pero ahora que ve con claridad a su hija se da cuenta de que algo no cuadra.

Lincoln sonriendo levanta la cabeza y ve las miradas de sus hijas y esposa; lo estan juzgando o intentan entender que rayos paso, incluso la hija de Jordan lo ve con furia. Empieza a tener un tic en el ojo mientras piensa en cómo es posible. Fechas, momentos, alguna vez que se embriago por error. Nada concuerda.

─Yo no….. Quizá… Hay diablos. ─El rostro de Lincoln cambia a uno analítico.

─ Suspiro. ¿Tienes alguna explicación para esto? ─Pregunta Lucy con el puño apretado.

Tras divagar un poco Lincoln se da cuenta, de hace un año, cuando ninguna de sus hermanas le quiso prestar dinero y enserio quería una figura de colección para su cuarto y ese traje de capitán américa, que en su defensa se veía bien en él.

Recuerda que vendió algunas cosas para obtener dinero, entre ellas su semilla. No fue poca, de hecho recuerda llenar al menos tres frascos con la susodicha. Vaya coincidencia.

─Sabes… Esto no es mi culpa. Ustedes no querían darme ese traje de capitán América. ─Responde Lincoln riendo. Cuando lo pone en perspectiva es bastante divertido.

─ ¡Agradece que estas en un hospital! ─Dice Lucy acercándosele.

Antes de hacerle algo, escucha el sonido de Liberty riendo. Ve a la pequeña en los brazos de su madre, con ese cabello blanco y un futuro prometedor. Le recuerda a su pequeña Lupa cuando recién nació, siente una lágrima en la mejilla mientras se pone nostálgica.

─Si le dicen a alguien más de esto están castigadas. ─Susurra Lincoln hacia sus hijas presentes.

Las cuatro levantan el pulgar y asienten, bastante nerviosas por tener que guardar ese secreto. Ahora solo les queda ver cómo su nueva hermanita tendrá una gran vida. En especial porqué su padre siempre quiere estar con todas sus hijas.

…

Notas

…. No hay notas esta vez. Dicho esto, yo soy PenguinArrow alías un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	8. Los reyes de la colina

Capítulo 8 Los reyes de la colina.

Lincoln se encuentra preparando una maleta y el equipo de astronomía de Lisa, claro que tuvo que ser persuasivo con ella para que se lo prestase pero nada cómo ofrecerse a ser el cambia pañales de Lulú no ayudara, eso y una ducha juntos.

No es un fanático de la astronomía pero cuando Zack lo invito a pasar la noche viendo las estrellas no pudo negarse, quizá porqué hacía mucho que no veía a Zack y quería ponerse al día. Sera divertido, además sirve que dejan a Lucy, Lana, Lynn y Luan junto a sus hijas y Liena en su área de acampar ya que habían planeado un viaje por semanas igual que él.

Se supone que Zack vendrá en una hora así que tiene algo de tiempo para él o para sus esposas. Ve que Lori está tomando una ducha en el baño de su habitación, por lo que quizá se divierta un poco con ella si tiene ánimos.

Antes de caminar a su habitación Lemy lo interrumpe, una parte de él se enoja porqué quería disfrutar esa hora pero igual primero sus hijos antes que él.

─¿Qué pasa campeón? ─Pregunta Lincoln a su hijo.

─Hola papá, oye es que quería consejos. ─Dice Lemy algo sonrojado.

─Bueno siempre puedes contar con tu padre. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

─Hay una chica que conocí en el centro comercial, tiene un puesto de repostería con su madre y pues me gustó mucho. Pensé que me podrías aconsejarme. ─Pide el chico sobando su cabeza y bajando la mirada.

─Lemy no se mucho de ligar, la única novia que tuvo antes de tener esposa fue una chica con la que me obligaron a salir. ¿Por qué crees que soy el indicado para aconsejarte?

Lemy frunce el ceño y arquea la ceja, en su mirada se puede ver cómo siente que le toman el pelo. Cruza los brazos para verse aún más molesto.

─Ibas a meterte a la ducha con tía Lori sin avisarle, si eso no es confianza no sé qué lo es. ─Regaña Lemy haciendo sonrojar a su padre.

─¿Tan obvio fue?

─Todos lo vimos Linc. ─Dice Luna desde el sillón, haciendo que su hermano se pregunte cuanto tiempo estuvo allí. ─Me ofende que no me hayas buscado a mí.

Lincoln vuelve a sonrojarse, se promete a sí mismo compensar a Luna después. Pero primero su hijo.

─Bueno Lemy, creo que una aproximación directa funciona. No hablo de un ´´Me gustas ahora baja la falda´´ más bien un ´´Hey te he visto en el puesto de galletas y creo que es genial que sepas cocinar, ¿Qué otras recetas sabes?´´ Ya sabes, algo que te ayude a conocerla mejor y ella se sienta alagada porqué te estás tomando el tiempo para conocerla. ─Explica Lincoln sonriéndole. ─Observa. ¿Luna qué tal tu día?

─No me harás sentir mejor Linc. ─Responde Luna con el ceño fruncido.

─¿Vez? Totalmente conquistada. ─Afirma Lincoln pero en respuesta recibe un golpe del control remoto.

El timbre suena, Lincoln sonríe y se aproxima a la puerta sabiendo que es Zack listo para llevarlo de excursión. Al abrir no ve a Zack, sino que a una niña de pelo castaño claro, grandes dientes similares a los de un conejo y pecas en sus mejillas. A su lado esta una amiga de su infancia, aun usando ropas moradas pero ahora es un vestido más formal y tiene algunas canas en sus raíces, aun así la reconoce.

─ ¡Cookie! ─Grita Lincoln con alegría.

─¿Enserio? ¡Desde los malditos cinco años que tengo ese apodo! ¿Acaso saben mi nombre verdadero? ─Grita Cookie también con los puños cerrados y el ojo parpadeando constantemente.

─¿No es tu nombre verdadero? ─Pregunta Lincoln.

Ella solo da unos pasos atrás y empieza a gritar por la desesperación, dejando que la familia Loud vea la escena por la ventana.

─Cuidado con gritar mucho cariño, las ardillas biónicas te escucharan y será nuestro fin. ─Dice un hombre pelirrojo llegando a la puerta. ─ ¡Lincoln Loud! Creí que habías muerto. ─Saluda él a su amigo con un abrazo.

─Zack, nos vimos la semana pasada. ─Responde Lincoln riendo.

─Lo sé, pero nunca sabes cuando el gobierno puede enviar una ardilla biónica a cazarte. ─Afirma Zack viendo a sus alrededores. ─Por cierto, está pequeña dulzura de aquí es mi querida Cream.

─Hola señor Loud, mi padre me ha hablado mucho sobre usted. ─Dice Cream levantando la mano. Pero antes de recibirla ve al chico de la bandana que está detrás del señor. ─Yo te conozco.

Lemy se sonroja al ver de quien se trata, es la chica del centro comercial en el puesto de galletas. Su corazón empieza a acelerarse al igual que su sudor se empieza a manifestar.

─Eres el chico que compra galletas todos los días. ─Dice Cream subiendo la voz.

─Bueno es que, me encantan las galletas que preparan. Son las mejores que he probado. ─Responde Lemy sonrojado.

Todos escuchan un suspiro de indignación, voltean y ven cómo Liena con un plato de galletas recién horneadas. En los ojos de la rubia se notan las lágrimas por escuchar eso y sus labios tiemblan.

Sin poder contener sus sentimientos ella arroja las galletas al suelo y corre llorando.

─ ¡Liena, dulzura! Tu hermanito no lo decía enserio. ─Afirma Luna corriendo para consolar a su hija.

─Rayos se lo tendré que compensar luego. ─Dice Lemy apenado.

─Nada de luego, ve y abraza a tu hermana. ─Ordena Lincoln.

Lemy mira a Cream quien aún lo observa con una sonrisa, luego voltea a su padre quien se encuentra frunciendo el ceño. Decide ceder a la orden de su padre.

─Adiós chico galleta. ─Se despide Cream. Eso por alguna razón hace que el llanto de Liena aumente.

─Vaya viejo, te ganaste la lotería. Diez esposas y demasiadas hijas y un hijo, tu sí que sabes de placer. ─Bromea Zack golpeándole el hombro a su amigo.

─Me sorprende que no te moleste el contexto de mi familia, es decir….

─Lincoln, si obedeciera la mitad de las reglas que nuestro gobierno opresar nos obliga a seguir, sería solo otro títere controlado en esta simulación a la que llamamos vida. ─Responde Zack sonriéndole. ─Además no tengo el corazón para quitarle a todas esas niñas a su padre, sería un monstruo.

Lincoln sonríe por eso, quizá lo que acaba de decir de la simulación es algo loco pero es una persona de buen corazón. No se imagina lo que otros harían al darse cuenta del contexto de su familia, pero le alegra ver que algunas personas se mantienen neutrales o aprueban lo que hacen.

─Bueno cariño, ya me relaje así que ya es hora de irnos. ─Anuncia Cookie con las llaves del auto listas. ─Cream amor, súbete a la camioneta con tu padre.

─Sí mami. ─Responde Cream corriendo.

─Bien, Lincoln puedes traer a una de tus hijas si quieres. ─Dice Zack.

Lincoln se pone a pensar en que hija querría ir, sin duda no sería Leia porque ella odia acampar, no cree que Loan tenga la fuerza necesaria para soportar un fin de semana fuera de casa.

─No lo pienses demasiado papá, empaque desde que vi esa camioneta. ─Anuncia Lacy con su mochila en la espalda.

─Eso resuelve un problema. ─Dice Lincoln sonriendo y tomando una mochila de campamento.

….

Zack conduce mientras Lacy y Cream platican, Lincoln se encuentra viendo por la ventana. Una lástima que Cookie no quiso acompañarlos, pero comprende que quiera pasarla en un campamento al aire libre. Ve por el espejo trasero y se da cuenta de que Lacy y Cream son idénticas, no solo por tener casi la misma edad, sino porque el tono de cabello es idéntico, sus dientes frontales y pecas, pareciera que están calcadas. Lo que la diferencia es el hecho de que Lacy viste con una chaqueta roja y pantalones azules y Cream usa falda negra con camisa lila, además del peinado. Fuera de eso, pareciera que fueran hermanas, no gemelas pero si se notaría que ambas vienen del mismo…. Padre.

Traga saliva mientras recuerda que el banco de esperma aún tenía algunas muestras de su semilla. No debe ser eso, debe ser una coincidencia, de todos modos es obvio que Zack es su padre.

La camioneta se detiene en un restaurante para que puedan comer algo, después de todo será un viaje largo.

En el interior del restaurante, Lacy y Cream se encuentran platicando en una mesa independiente a la de sus padres, todo esto a petición de Zack quien pidió hablar en privado con Lincoln.

Lincoln le da una mordida a su hamburguesa, mientras Zack mira alrededor suyo para ver si no lo están escuchando.

─Debo decir Zack, estás hamburguesas son deliciosas. ¿Cómo este lugar paso desapercibido tanto tiempo?

─Es mejor que sea desapercibido, porqué cuando hay mucha gente un espía se puede infiltrar. ─Responde Zack. ─Por eso me sorprende que la gente sea tan confiada cómo para dejarme entrar en sus casas.

─¿Dejarte entrar? ¿Pues a que te dedicas? ─Pregunta Lincoln aún con el trozo de carne en su boca.

─Soy exterminador de plagas, pero me aseguro de que no haya micrófonos ocultos en las casas que fumigo. Así salvo a la gente de que su vida privada se filtre por el gobierno. ─Afirma Zack orgulloso.

En la mente de Lincoln el recuerda a Lisa, de cómo se quejaba de que algún imbécil retiraba los micrófonos espía que programo para el FBI. Decide no decir nada al respecto.

─Pero no hablemos de eso Lincoln, de hecho quiero confesarte algo. ─Anuncia Zack acercándose a Lincoln. ─Últimamente he estado pensando que Cream no es mi hija.

Lincoln empieza a atragantarse con el pedazo de carne, mientras que Zack le golpea la espalda para que escupa.

─¿Por qué dirías eso? ─Interroga Lincoln poniéndose nervioso.

─Bueno, al principio pensé que era por el género pero sé que los genes del padre son los que mejor se mantienen al momento de concebir, además fue al momento de que cumplió diez años que me di cuenta que jamás desarrollaría un rasgo mío. ─Explica Zack bebiendo su malteada.

─Oye, quizá solo es que el destino la hizo parecerse más a Cookie. ─Dice Lincoln forzando una sonrisa.

─Al principio pensé eso, pero no justifica los dientes de conejo. Además hay otra razón por la cual sé que Cream no es mi hija. ─Confiesa Zack.

─¿Cuál?

─El padre de mi hija es….

─ ¡Cookie te ama! ─Grita Lincoln aterrado por lo que sigue.

─Un alienígena. ─Afirma Zack en voz alta.

Lincoln se queda callado, arquea una ceja y pone un rostro de confusión. Ve que Zack está hablando completamente enserio, nada en su tono o cara parece mostrar que solo lo está molestando. Él enserio cree que el padre de su hija es un alienígena.

─¿Qué?

─Veras Lincoln, los bebés tardan nueve meses en hacerse pero nueve meses atrás yo y mis espermatozoides nos encontrábamos en las pasturas de Great Lake cazando alienígenas. ─Explica Zack. ─Desde hace décadas luces moradas iluminan esas áreas cada doce años y yo cómo fiel cazador de alienígenas voy en cada excursión, tratando de exponer cómo esos bastardos nos vigilan. Lo único malo es que esa vez Cookie se sintió mal y no pudo acompañarme. En fin, ellos sabían que me acerba a la verdad. ¿Cuál verdad? Aún no lo sé, pero decidieron darme una distracción ¿Y qué mejor distracción qué una responsabilidad perpetua? Por lo cual con su tecnología inseminaron a Cookie. Así ya no pude seguir investigando por tener que cuidar a mi hija.

─Zack, eso no tiene sentido. ─Dice Lincoln preocupado por la salud mental de su amigo.

─¿Entonces cómo justificas que mi esposa se halla embarazado si yo no lo hice?

Lincoln se queda callado, ve que Zack está hablando con total seriedad, incluso diría que se encuentra molesto por cómo Lincoln no cree en él. No quiere herir sus sentimientos o meterse en problemas por eso.

─Sí… fueron alienígenas. ─Responde Lincoln forzando la sonrisa.

─Exacto y es hora de cobrarles a esos miserables hombres azules la manutención.

─ ¿Azules?

─Lincoln las películas no son una fuente confiable para saber de alienígenas. ─Comenta Zack encogiéndose de hombros y bebiendo su malteada.

Lincoln solo se le queda viendo a su amigo, mientras piensa en que quizá no fue tan buena idea dejar que Zack traiga una escopeta en su cajuela.

─Papá, Cream y yo por accidente tiramos nuestras malteadas. ¿Podemos ordenar otras? ─Pide Lacy viéndolo con ojos de cachorrita.

Lincoln aún sin poder pensar en que decir sobre la actitud de Zack, le da la cartera a Lacy.

─Compra lo que quieras cariño. ─Dice Lincoln acariciando la cabeza de su hija.

…

Tras unas varias horas de viaje, todos se encuentran en una pradera. Lacy ayuda a Zack a poner la tienda de campaña mientras que Lincoln revisa la comida que tienen, asegurándose que pueda durar tres días.

─Hola señor Loud. ─Saluda Cream.

Lincoln voltea y ve que la niña le está sonriendo, ahora que se da cuenta no la ha escuchado mucho en el viaje, incluso si hablaba con Lacy su manera de hablar es muy baja.

─Hola pequeña, ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

─No, solo quería agradecerle por venir con nosotros. Papá adora hacer estos viajes de ufología pero siempre se quejaba por venir solo. ─Agradece la niña abrazando a Lincoln.

─Bueno pequeña, lo que sea por un amigo. Además a Lacy le gusta acampar, nunca está de más unas noches bajo las estrellas.

─Lacy es súper, ojala fuera mi hermana. Así podríamos pasar todo el día juntas.

Lincoln vuelve a forzar su sonrisa, pensando en lo parecidas que son y el hecho de que no es hija de Zack. Quizá ella no lo sepa pero puede que su deseó ya haya sido concedido.

─Además, gracias a usted él se animó a llevarme por primera vez. Siempre quise estar en uno de estos viajes con papá.

Al escucharla decirle así a Zack se da cuenta de algo, si su teoría resultara ser cierta y se lo dijera a Zack, entonces le destrozaría el corazón a su amigo y a esa niña. No importa si el proveyó o no la semilla, el pelirrojo es su verdadero padre y él solo sería un amigo suyo, quizá un tío de cariño si se juntaran más seguido pero solo sería eso.

─ ¡Papá! ¡Saca el asador, el señor Zack hará perros calientes! ─Anuncia Lacy desde la distancia.

─¿Quieres ayudarme Cream? ─Ofrece Lincoln.

La niña le asiente y ambos se esfuerzan para sacar el asado de la cajuela.

…

En la noche todos se encuentran comiendo perros calientes, mientras que Lacy se acurruca en el brazo de su padre. Lincoln le sonríe mientras la rodea con su brazo para que ambos estén cómodos.

Cream y Zack por su parte devoran el perro caliente, ambos ríen mientras compiten quien come más rápido. A diferencia de la mayoría de las personas, ellos se comen primero el pan, después la salchicha y finalmente los ingredientes que le echaron a su perro caliente.

Lincoln arquea una ceja sin entender el porqué de eso, es tan raro cómo ver a alguien comer pizza con tenedor y cuchillo. Lacy también pone cara de asco al ver los dedos grasientos de ambos consumir sus alimentos.

─Créeme Lincoln, es la mejor forma de comer perros calientes. Todavía tienes los ingredientes pero no te saturas la boca de distintos sabores. ─Afirma Zack terminándose los ingredientes.

─No me parece que sea muy convencional. ─Dice Lincoln inseguro de esa información.

─Bueno, tú no eres muy convencional que digamos. ─Responde Zack a manera de broma.

Lincoln se sonroja mientras muerde la salchicha y baja la mirada a Lacy. Quien solo se ríe del comentario.

─Por cierto, vi las películas que dirigiste Lincoln y debo decir que al menos la mayoría me gustó. Aunque ese drama romántico que dirigiste fue malísimo. ─Dice Zack tomando otra salchicha.

─Sí, los críticos dijeron que no tenía el talento para escribir romance y que mejor me quede con la acción. ─Responde Lincoln sonrojándose. ─Aunque me dieron un premio Rawstberry.

Ambos amigos ríen por eso. Lacy toma otro perro caliente y le pone mostaza mientras le habla a Cream.

─ ¿Dónde estudias Cream? Jamás te he visto en competencias escolares y eso que mamá me ha llevado a todo tipo de torneos en el estado. ─Pregunta Lacy con la boca llena, recibiendo codazo leve de su padre para que trague primero.

─Mamá me inscribió a una academia privada, solo me deja decir eso. ─Responde Cream con un eructo, haciendo reír a los dos hombres y a Lacy. ─Lo siento, eso fue infantil.

─Descuida, los eructos nunca pasan de moda. ─Asegura Lincoln.

─Yo puedo deletrear y eructar al mismo tiempo. ─Añade Lacy entusiasmada por querer hacerlo.

─Sí, la descalificaron del concurso de talentos por ser muy ´´asquerosa´´ ¿Ellos que saben? ─Dice Lincoln algo irritado por recordar eso.

─Muy bien, les recomiendo dormir un poco porqué a primera hora de la madrugada veremos el primer avistamientos de esos bastardos alienígenas. ─Anuncia Zack apagando la fogata con un extintor, roseando de espuma a Lincoln y Lacy.

Lincoln saca su teléfono y le manda un mensaje a Lisa. Lacy intenta saborear la espuma del extintor así que frota un dedo sobre la sustancia para metérselo a la boca.

─Baja ese dedo. ─Ordena Lincoln aún en el teléfono.

Lacy solo se deprime y baja la mirada por no poder probar la sustancia.

…

En la madrugada, Lincoln escucha turbinas afuera de su tienda. Lacy también se despierta quejándose.

─¿Ya es la comic con tan pronto? ─Pregunta Lacy adormilada.

─De ser así estaría feliz. ─Responde Lincoln frotándose los ojos para ajustarse a la luz.

Los dos salen de la tienda de campaña y ven cómo una luz verde los sega momentáneamente. Lacy se tropieza mientras Lincoln trata de ver que rayos está pasando.

Zack con su escopeta en mano y Cream gritando por admiración a su padre se encuentran frente a esa luz verde.

─ ¡Lo sabía! ¡Ustedes bastardos me deben manutención de una década entera! ─Grita Zack apuntando su escopeta.

─ ¡No es cierto, son reales! ─Grita Lacy acercándose a ellos.

Lincoln con la quijada completamente abierta no puede creer lo que está viendo. A su amigo pelirrojo junto con su posible hija gritándole a luz verde en el cielo, mientras Lacy toma video completamente entusiasmada. Ni siquiera el día en el que tuvo relaciones sexuales con una de sus hermanas por primera vez se había sentido tan diferente; en lo más profundo de su ser desea que sea el favor que le pidió a Lisa hace unas horas.

─ ¡Bajen miserables bastardos! ¡Esos aparatos de ortodoncia no se pagaran solos! ─Ordena Zack.

─ ¡Sí! ¡Páguenos mis clases de música también! ─Ordena Cozy levantando el puño y agitándolo al aire.

─Así es amor, que se muestra tu furia. ─Indica Zack también levantando el puño.

─Esté es el día más estúpido que he tenido en toda mi vida. ¡Y me encerraron en un traje de ardilla! ─Afirma Lincoln sin entender la situación.

Desde la distancia los cuatro voltean y ven a un montón de criaturas similares a tuercas, caminando con brazos arriba.

─Saludos terrícolas, han recibido nuestra señal. Somos una raza que requiere lo que ustedes llaman tungsteno para sobrevivir, no venimos con intenciones violentas. ─Dice una de esas criaturas.

─ ¡No puede ser, si bajaron! ¡Era broma lo de la manutención! ─Grita Zack aterrado, toma a su hija y empieza a correr a su camioneta.

El pelirrojo se mete a la camioneta y prende los motores, empezando a acelerar.

─ ¡Zack, seguimos aquí! ─Grita Lincoln corriendo hacia la camioneta.

Lacy sigue grabando a las criaturas, ignorante a que la están dejando abandonada. Sin darse cuenta es tomada por Lincoln quien la carga cómo un costal de papas y corre hacia la camioneta de Zack.

─ ¡Zack! ─Vuelve a gritar el peli blanco.

─Las chicas no podrán creer esto. ─Dice Lacy guardando el video.

…

Zack se encuentra en la camioneta junto a Cream, le revuelve el cabello haciéndola reír.

─¿Sabes amor? Esos seres azules quizá sean los que te hicieron, pero si me lo preguntas a mí. Yo soy tu padre. ─Afirma Zack orgulloso de si mismo.

─ ¡Claro que eres mí padre! ─Grita Cream indignada de que él no se considere a sí mismo su padre. ─Esos tontos no me criaron, ni me ayudaron cuando me rompí la pierna o me enseñaron a arreglar una radio policiaca. Tú sí, porqué eres mi padre y te amo.

Zack llora por las palabras de su hija, le causa tanta alegría saber que ella jamás pensó que él no fuera su padre porqué él siempre ha sabido que ella es suya. Recuerda todos esos sucesos cómo si hubiera sido ayer, cada día espera tener más memorias así. ¿Es esto lo que siente Lincoln multiplicado por su cantidad de hijas? Sí es así tiene otra razón para admirar al peli blanco.

─Espera a que la sociedad de ufología escuche estó, me conocerán cómo el rey de la colina de Great Lake o quizás los reyes de la colina de Great Lake. ¿No es así Lincoln? ─Zack voltea y ve que solo está su hija allí. ─ ¡Oh rayos olvidamos a Lincoln y su hija! ─Frena el pelirrojo y da media vuelta para recogerlos.

…

─ ¿Los hizo correr veinte minutos hasta que se detuvo? ─Cuestiona Lisa arqueando la ceja.

─Sí, no fue de los mejores campamentos de mi vida. ─Responde Lincoln con ojeras por recordar lo que pasó a tan solo unas horas.

─Lamento lo qué te pasó, siento que la culpa recae en mí por hacerle caso a tu petición y enviar a esos drones con luces para engañar a ese tipo. ─Dice Lisa algo apenada.

─No, fui yo quien te lo pidió y además Zack se ve aún más feliz que antes, hay que dejar que sus delirios lo unan a su hija. ─Comenta Lincoln viendo desde la ventana cómo el pelirrojo, Lacy y Cream le cuentan a todas las hijas de Lincoln la experiencia que vivieron. ─Mañana te lo compensare, hoy estoy demasiado cansado.

─Tu solo descansa, debió ser una noche muy agitada y requieres el reposo para tener energías o no podrás compensarlo. ─Asegura Lisa sonriéndole a su esposo.

Lincoln voltea a ella y le da un beso en los labios, agradeciendo que sea comprensiva por esta vez.

─Por cierto, fue un buen detalle enviar esos robots. Eran muy convincentes.

Lisa arquea una ceja y se separa de Lincoln, analiza su rostro para ver si está bromeando con ella pero se ve que habla enserio.

─Lincoln, yo no envíe ninguna otra distracción más que los drones. ─Asegura Lisa poniendo un rostro de preocupación.

Eso solo deja a Lincoln aún más confundido por la noche que acaba de vivir.

…

Cream y Lacy aprovechan el resto del fin de semana para tener una pijamada en casa de Lincoln. El peli blanco en su pórtico bebé algo una malteada que Liena preparó mientras observa a Zack dormir en su camioneta.

Cookie se le acerca desde allí y se sienta en el pórtico para apreciar las estrellas. Lincoln se da cuenta que incluso estando en su mediana edad, Cookie es Linda; bien por Zack.

─Gracias por acompañar a mi esposo con sus locuras, es bastante divertido cuando te acostumbras. ─Asegura Cookie con una sonrisa.

─De hecho me divertí, claro al principio es una locura perseguir una camioneta pero al pasar las horas te ríes luego de recordarlo. ─Responde Lincoln sonriendo.

─Debiste ver cuando fue a buscar al monstruo del lago Ness, no puede volver a acercarse a Nueva Zelanda por el resto de su vida. ─Cuenta Cookie ríendo.

─¿Pero el monstruo del lago Ness está en escocia? ¿Acaso confundió las locaciones o si fue a escocia? ─Cuestiona el peli blanco.

─…. Sí.

─¿A cuál pregunta?

─Sí. ─Responde Cookie manteniendo la sonrisa.

Ambos se ríen mientras siguen viendo las estrellas, ella se acurruca en el hombro de su amigo mientras él piensa en Cream.

─Dime…. ¿Ella es mi hija?

─Sí.

Lincoln asiente mientras trata de recordar si hizo algo indebido, pero hasta el día de hoy no había sabido nada de Cookie desde hace casi veinte años, las fechas no concuerdan.

─¿Cómo?

─Pues, Zack es…. Es impotente y él enserio quería una familia así que el día que se fue a buscar alienígenas fui a una clínica de fertilidad. ─Explica Cookie. ─Pero quería saber quién era el padre en caso de alguna emergencia, así que use mis contactos en la CIA y resultaste ser tú, bueno yo te elegí a ti pero entiendes de lo que hablo.

─Ya veo, bueno me siento alagado y me alegra haber ayudado a Zack en más de una manera. ¿Crees que ella pueda venir tan seguido? Prometo no sobre pasarme con autoridad solo que… bueno es mi hija.

Cookie ve a Lincoln, sabe que su sentimiento de preocupación es legítimo y entiende que sea un hombre de familia. Sí mantiene su promesa lo considerara.

─Veremos Lincoln, pero si le dices la verdad a Zack o a Cream te removeré los testículos quirúrgicamente. La CIA me enseño a hacer eso y también que las camadas de dodos de hecho sin difíciles de cuidar, son pájaros muy idiotas. ─Afirma Cookie.

Lincoln ríe por eso, pero no es porqué se lo haya tomado de manera humorística, sino que por su tono se da cuenta que no está mintiendo sobre lo que habla. Se asegurara de guardar el secreto, por lo pronto mejor prefiere ver las estrellas con su amiga, alejándose unos centímetros de ella.

…

Notas

Sin notas esta vez, dicho esto yo soy penguinArrow alías un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	9. Alla en el jardín

Capítulo 9 Allá en el jardín

Desde hace casi medio año Lisa ha notado un patrón de comportamiento curioso en su sobrina Lupa, cada lunes, miércoles y sábado ella pasa de seis P.M a ocho P.M en la casa de los vecinos. Cuando sale la nota más alegre hasta que Lacy y Liby revientan su burbuja de felicidad.

Jamás había hecho un escándalo por eso ya que gracias a su satélite de espionaje infrarrojo puede ver que no ha tenido actividad sexual inapropiada para su edad, además de que la otra silueta infrarroja no se mueve mucho de su cama. Pero ahora que la vio se da cuenta que en su palma hay algo de sangre, es su momento de actuar, le diría a Lucy para que ella use su autoridad maternal pero ya está entrando a la adolescencia y no le gustaría arruinar su relación madre e hija. Cuando Lupe tenga trece le pedirá ayuda a Lily para que ella le de los consejos autoritarios, odiara a Lily pero no a ella.

Decide seguirla, ve que entra a la casa de su viejo vecino. Hace décadas que no piensa en él. ¿Alguno de sus hijos se habrá quedado con la casa?

Le sorprende saber que ella tiene su propia llave, quien quiera que viva con allí enserio le tiene mucha confianza. Si se trata de algún pervertido que le toma fotos para extorsionarla le pedirá a Lacy su bate de baseball y se preparara mentalmente para lastimarlo.

Espera unos minutos para entrar, ve que cerró con llave así que de su bolsillo saca un bote de rociador, lo oprime y un ácido destroza la perilla de la puerta se derrite. Entra a la casa y nota que no ha cambiado nada en lo absoluto, salvo que en las escaleras hay una silla atada a la pared, es igual a la que tienen para Lana.

Escucha la risa de Lupa arriba, decide subir para ver de qué se trata. Al llegar a la otra puerta pone su oído en la puerta y sigue escuchando a Lupa reír.

─Eso hace cosquillas señor. ─Se escucha la voz de Lupa riendo de manera extasiada.

─ ¡Lupa Loud! ─Dice Lisa entrando a la habitación.

─Hola tía Lisa. ─Saluda Lisa con un aparato de masaje en su espalda.

Lisa se confunde por eso, por sus asunciones previas y la falta de contexto juraría que la escena era algo de índole sexual. Quizá el solo haber tenido un novio guion esposo toda su vida ha hecho que no haya aprendido mucho sobre relaciones sentimentales.

Al ver que en el cuarto solo esta Lupa y una cama a su lado decide ver al mueble para ver quien está en ella. Lo que ve es de hecho una sorpresa aún mayor a la de Lupa, de hecho matemáticamente es improbable verlo de nuevo considerando las décadas que han pasado y sin embargo allí está. Aunque para su edad deba tener más de un siglo de vida.

─Enfermera, ¿Esa de allá es su madre? ─Pregunta un anciano recostado.

─No Señor Grouse, ella es mi tía Lisa. ─Responde Lupa con una sonrisa.

Lisa ve que Lupa sonríe, desde los cuatro años no la ha visto sonreir de manera tan viva. Incluso es una expresión de oreja a oreja. Toca la esquina derecha de sus lentas y un sonido de cámara suena.

─Lisa, yo conocía a una Lisa. Era una niña algo engreída y sabelotodo. ─Dice ese anciano.

Lisa frunce el ceño al escuchar cómo la llaman así.

─Pero también era una buena chica, aunque una vez gracias a ella una araña robótica destruyo mi jardín.

Ese recuerdo hace que Lisa se sonroje de la pena, nunca le pago por los gastos en reparaciones. Aun así y concentrándose en el ahora, no puede creer que su vecino siga vivo.

─Señora, su sobrina me recuerda mucho a un niño de pelo blanco. Jamás se lo dije pero lo quería cómo a un nieto, igual que a…. a…. a….

─Lupa. ─Termina la niña de pelo blanco.

Ahora que lo recuerda, de todos los miembros de su familia era Lincoln con quien más hablaba, incluso más que con su padre. No se llevaban tan bien pero podía deducir que había cierta amistad entre ambos, no sabía que era al punto de que lo considerara un nieto.

─Lupa, hablemos un segundo por favor. ─Pide Lisa indicando que salgan de la habitación.

─Claro tía.

En el pasillo y a puerta cerrada, Lisa aún ve a la habitación cómo si pudiera ver a través de la pared.

─¿Qué paso tía Lisa? ─Pregunta Lupa.

─Pues de hecho tengo demasiadas dudas sobre esta situación, las cuales enserio necesitaran exposición. Empezando por ¿Cómo conoces al Señor Grouse? ¿Por qué vienes a visitarlo? Y aunque sepa con exactitud desde cuándo, sería mejor que me lo expliques tú para no sacar conclusiones apresuradas. ─Interroga Lisa a su sobrina.

Lupa arquea una ceja, sin entender eso ultimo pero básicamente ella quiere saber su historia así que se la contara. Duda mucho que se meta en problemas solo por decirle.

─Bueno si te preguntas cómo lo conozco, todo empezó hace unos meses…. Entra efecto de flashback.

─¿Qué?

─Solo escucha mientras explico esto cómo si fuera un pasaje de libro y la narrare en presente para evitar confusiones. ─Explica Lupa molesta por la interrupción.

….

Meses atrás, en el pórtico de su hogar Lupa ve a la misma enfermera que ha visto por años salir de la casa de al lado, pero ahora nota que ella tiene su mirada baja.

La curiosidad le gana y se acerca a la mujer para preguntarle que hace todas las semanas en esa casa.

─¿Puedo preguntar, porqué viene a esta casa ciertos días de la semana? Solo es curiosidad. ─Interroga Lupa a la señora.

─Bueno, la familia del señor que vive aquí me contrato para cuidarlo ya que no puede cuidarse a el mismo, pero hoy me notificaron que no me seguirán pagando así que es mi último día. ─Responde la enfermera algo apenada por tener que dejar al anciano solo. ─Aún es capaz de moverse solo, pero para su edad no debería estar solo.

La enfermera se retira, dejando a Lupa pensativa sobre lo que dijo. ¿Qué clase de hijo dejaría sin apoyo a su padre anciano? Le da mucha curiosidad saber cómo es ese señor así que abre la puerta, esa señora es bastante descuidada para ser la enfermera que cuidaba de él.

Se mete sin que nadie la nota, agradece que en una familia tan grande como la suya todos siempre tengan algo que hacer. Camina hacia las escaleras notando el asiento elevador parecido al de su tía Lana, siempre ha querido usarlo y considerando que no hay nadie decide darse el gusto, en su casa lo tiene prohibido.

Se sienta y oprime un botón, la maquina se mueve a ritmo lento. Dándole el tiempo a ella de apreciar la casa. El gris y la falta de adornos le dan una sensación de abandono casi espectral, quizá es algo que su madre pueda usar para alguno de sus escritos; Lo único vivo que se ve allí es un cuadro de una familia, aunque se ve bastante polvoriento.

─Supongo que el trabajo de enfermera no incluía limpiar la casa. ─Dice Lupa.

Al llegar al piso de arriba camina hacia la que parece ser la habitación principal, abre la puerta y ve en su cama a un anciano, quien se esfuerza por cambiar los canales.

─Hola pequeña, ¿Me puedes ayudar a encontrar el control remoto? ─Pide el anciano.

Lupa asiente y entra, no le da miedo entrar a la habitación de un desconocido y más porque para su edad un simple empujón bastaría para romperle los huesos.

No le sorprende por qué no encuentra el control, el color negro de la cobija hace un perfecto camuflaje para el aparato.

─¿Qué canal le gustaría ver?

─Algo de jardinería, quiero ver que plantas quedarían mejor con mis orquídeas. ─Pide el anciano señalando al jardín.

Lupa ve a través de la ventana y nota que ese patio está bastante mal cuidado. No sabe si él se encuentra consciente de ello o no, prefiere no decírselo para no romper su corazón.

─¿Es hermoso no? La enfermera se ha tomado la molestia de cuidarlo. Siempre está trayéndome frutos del durazno de afuera.

Es oficial, a Lupa no le agrada esa mujer. ¿Quién le mentiría a un anciano sobre su jardín? En especial porque al parecer le encanta su jardín.

Traga saliva y fuerza una sonrisa para mentirle.

─Sin duda es un hermoso jardín, sus orquídeas se ven bellísimas. ─Responde Lupa con una sonrisa culposa.

─Pero aún no las ha plantado. ─Dice el anciano.

─Bueno es que... Yo me refiero a….. A que en mi mente se ven bellísimas. Sí, eso es. ─Vuelve a responder Lupa limpiándose el sudor y forzándose a sonreírle.

─Eres simpática, me recuerdas a un niño al que ame cómo un nieto. ─Dice el anciano riendo. ─Incluso tienes su cabellera blanca.

Lupa arquea una ceja, se acerca un poco al anciano esperando que le cuente sobre ese niño.

─Era un muchacho bastante torpe, pero de buen corazón; Él me ayudo una vez a visitar a mi familia en navidad, esa fue la mejor de todas. Desde ese entonces me divertía al ver sus locas vivencias, aunque tenía una familia bastante ruidosa, a veces me pregunto si su cabello no eran más que canas por el estrés de soportar tanto. ─Cuenta el señor poniendo una mirada nostálgica y cerrando los ojos.

Lupa traga saliva pensando lo peor, incluso pasa sus manos frente a los ojos del anciano. Al escuchar un ronquido se exalta por un segundo pero después suspira aliviada.

…

Con el paso de las semanas, empezó a visitarlo más seguido e incluso le daba las medicinas que necesitaba y arreglar un poco su jardín. Fue fácil conseguirlas de la habitación de sus tías, padre y madre. Además de que en el laboratorio de su tía Lisa hay varios medicamentos, solo necesitaba asegurarse que no eran los que marcaba cómo riesgo biológico.

─Y así es cómo cuidas a un cactus en un ambiente invernal. ─Explica el anciano.

─Vaya señor Grouse, recordare eso cuando plante un cactus en casa. ─Responde Lupa bromeando.

─¿Un cactus en Michigan? Luego me dirás que plantaras laucarías fuera de Argentina. ─Responde Grouse. ─Por cierto, solo llámame Bud.

─Lo siento, es qué es cosa de formalidad. No me gusta llamar a la gente mayor por sus nombres.

─Bueno, me alegro de que seas una niña educada. ─Dice Bud riendo. ─Estuve pensando, ¿Qué tal si mañana tu y yo salimos al jardín?

Lupa traga saliva, se da cuenta de que su jardín quizá ya no esté tan descuidado como antes, pero aún faltaban muchas cosas para que se vea cómo se lo describe. Ni siquiera tiene un durazno.

…

En la media noche, Lupa se levanta. Si sus genes no le fallan no hará ruido alguno al momento de salir. Da tres pasos y sus genes le fallan ya que por accidente pisa un pato de goma haciéndolo chillar.

Ella se irrita y toma al pato, lo arroja por detrás de ella sin darse cuenta que Liby se estaba levantando. El pato le golpea la cara haciendo que se caiga y se golpee con un mueble quedando inconsciente.

Lupa ve el cuerpo de Liby con el miedo de que su tía Luan se enoje con ella, ve cómo su pecho se infla y desinfla.

─Bueno al menos aún respira. ─Dice Lupa encogiéndose de hombros.

De nuevo se dispone a irse, tiene mucho que hacer que poder subirle el ánimo al señor Grouse.

Tras pasar las horas y pedalear por toda la ciudad, finalmente consigue las suficientes plantas que van de acuerdo a las especificaciones del señor Grouse. Además de que hay una enorme camioneta estacionándose en la entrada del jardín.

Dos hombres empiezan bajar a un árbol de manzanas y otro hace un agujero con una excavadora.

─Oigan les dije un durazno. ─Se queja Lupa.

─Niña, tienes trece años y esto es un negocio extraoficial. Es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

─Pero le robe a mi madre cinco mil dólares. ─Responde Lupa a manera de reclamo.

─Lo lamento niña, es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

─Está es la última vez que uso el servicio de jardinería de Rusty Spokes. ─Se queja Lupa pagándole al jardinero.

─De hecho si trajimos los duraznos. ─Dice un pelirrojo dándole a Lupa una caja de duraznos. ─Oye tu madres es Lucy Loud ¿Verdad? Solíamos salir….. ¿Tú madre y padre se quieren mucho? ─Pregunta el pelirrojo sonriendo nerviosamente.

─…..Hacen el amor casi a diario. ─Responde ella tratando de quitarle las esperanzas a ese tipo.

─¿Y cuando no lo hacen se llevan bien?

─ ¡Solo tomen el dinero! ─Grita Lupa

….

En la tarde y preocupada por cómo reaccionara el señor Grouse, Lupa lo sostiene para que no se caiga. De hecho por las fotos que ha visto se da cuenta que la edad le ha quitado mucho peso, casi se ve hasta los huesos.

Al salir al jardín ella sonríe nerviosamente mientras ambos ven el jardín. Varios montículos de tierra suelta, plantas mal puestas y se puede ver cómo aún falta tierra por excavar para tapar las raíces de un árbol que posiblemente robaron de algún jardín. El castigo por robar cinco mil dólares sin duda es la mejor parte de todo esto.

El anciano empieza a reírse para sorpresa de Lupa, se limpia las lágrimas mientras sigue riendo. La pre adolescente levanta la mirada para verlo reír, se encuentra confundida por lo que está viendo.

─Su…. Su jardín es un desastre. ¿Por qué ríe? ─Cuestiona Lupa sin entender al anciano.

─Lupa, tengo un siglo de edad pero no estoy senil….bueno un poco, no recuerdo el nombre de mis padres o lo que suelo desayunar y juro que mis botes de basura cantaron toda la semana, pero mi punto es que sabía que la enfermera me mentía. ─Confiesa el anciano acariciando el cabello de Lupa y riendo. ─Además vi la excavadora afuera en la madrugada.

Lupa se sonroja y ríe con vergüenza, en retrospectiva le sorprende que nadie de su familia se haya molestado por escuchar la excavadora. Aun así le dará una reseña negativa a ese servicio de jardinería.

─Adoraba mi jardín y me siento alegre de que hayas tratado de revivirlo. Muchas gracias. ─Dice el anciano secándose las lágrimas. ─Incluso trajiste las orquídeas.

─Bueno, es la parte más importante de todo jardín. ─Responde Lupa sonrojándose.

Es curioso que lo que empezó cómo curiosidad termino creando una amistad entre ella y un anciano. Jamás pudo conocer a sus abuelos, sus padres dicen que por la naturaleza de su concepción y relación no creen que se sentirían cómodos con ella. No le gusta pensar en la idea de que la odien pero siendo realistas si es una posibilidad; pero con este hombre que no conoce nada de su familia o el contexto en el que nació ha sido muy amable con ella, sigue preguntándose por qué no la hecho cuando la vio, ella era una desconocida al momento de verse por primera vez y estaba invadiendo su casa pero en lugar de gritarle simplemente la recibió y ahora están allí, como los mejores amigos.

─Gracias Lupa, eres una nieta para mí. ─Confiesa el anciano. ─De hecho te tengo un regalo.

Lupa ve al anciano apresurarse, le da miedo que se termine cayendo pero parece tener mejor energía que otros días. Abre la puerta de un armario y saca un sombrero de paja, sonríe y se dirige a Lupa para ponerlo sobre su cabellera blanca.

Los ojos de Lupa empiezan a lagrimear mientras sonríe, le da un abrazo al anciano y este se lo corresponde. El anciano le ofrece a Lupa salir y ya en el jardín los dos se ponen a arreglar esa ruina de jardín, ella ya les dio un reto que cumplir.

….

─Y la sangre es básicamente un corte con tijeras. ─Termina Lupa.

Lisa trata de no dejar que sus emociones se filtren, pero no logra evitar que sus ojos saquen unas cuantas lágrimas, jamás se detuvo a pensar que sus sobrinas e hijas no tienen abuelos con los cuales ir si quieren ser mimados o recibir el amor de sus padres sin la autoridad de estos. Realmente los abuelos son una parte bastante esencial de la familia, le alegra saber que Lupa al menos consiguió un sustituto emocional de ese vació pero para varias de ellas ya es tarde para hacerlo.

Lupa ve como su tía reprime los deseos de llorar, sin saber cómo reaccionar a las emociones de Lisa en específico solo abre los brazos preparada para recibir un abrazo.

Lisa la estruja con fuerza al punto de sacarle el aire y que ella ruegue porque la suelte. Ella quizá no sea la persona más unida al señor Grouse pero sin duda conoce a alguien a quien le encantara verlo de nuevo.

…

Al día siguiente, Lupa lleva a Lincoln tomado de la mano. El hombre se encuentra incomodo por irrumpir en la casa de su viejo vecino, puede sentir el aire fantasmal a su alrededor y de seguro a su vecino actual le molestara que hayan irrumpido sin autorización. De hecho ahora que lo piensa solo sabe de una enfermera que solía ir y venir, pero ya hace meses que no la ve.

─Lupa si adoptaste a algún animal salvaje y lo tienes aquí déjame decirte que estas castigada….¿No es el tigre de Loan o sí?

─Papá, de criar a un animal que no pertenezca a este lugar en definitivo sería un dragón de komodo, créeme esto te va a encantar. ─Afirma Lupa sin perder su sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa es tan anormal en Lupa; Usualmente las suyas expresan un sentimiento de malicia y deseos de dañar a otros, en específico Lacy y Liby. ¿Qué es lo que estará planeando?

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación principal, Lincoln queda paralizado por lo que ve, si bien no tiene la barriga que solía tener y en definitiva el paso de las décadas lo ha cambiado, aún puede reconocer ese bigote y cabellera tan blancos como la nieve.

El anciano ve a aquel hombre canoso, se pone sus lentes para tener una mejor imagen. Al apreciar ese chaleco naranja, pecas y esos dientes que aparentemente nunca se arregló, se da cuenta de quién se trata.

Bud hace un esfuerzo pero se levanta, toma su bastón y camina hacia el ´paralizado hombre que sonríe de manera nerviosa, han pasado tantas décadas. Desde que se fue a la universidad que no lo ha visto, el Loud que más le agrado en toda su vida.

Al verse frente a frente Lincoln por instinto abre los brazos para darle un abrazo, no puede creer que siga vivo y más que se estén reencontrando. Bud sonríe y levanta su brazo también.

Todo gira de inmediato cuando Lincoln recibe un golpe con su bastón haciéndolo gritar por el dolor. Eso no es lo que Lupa esperaba.

─ ¡Eso es por la araña robot que arruino mi jardín! ─Grita Bud frunciendo el ceño.

─Oiga esa fue mi hermana. ─Responde Lincoln molesto. Recibe otro bastonazo.

─ ¡No te hagas el inocente conmigo, Loud! Han destruido más veces mi jardín que incluso supera el número de años que tengo. ─Prosigue el anciano.

─Dudo que hayamos destruida su jardín mil veces. ─Responde Lincoln a manera de burla.

─ ¡El ultimo que me hablo de esa manera fue George Lucas, le enseñe a ese mocoso lo que es la verdadera fuerza!

Bud se abalanza sobre Lincoln y ambos empiezan a pelear; Lupa no sabe cómo interpretar eso así que solo se sienta y empieza a comerse los dulces que el señor Grouse guarda en su cajón.

─ ¡Tiene cómo doscientos años! ¿Cómo es tan fuerte? ─Grita Lincoln con dolor.

….

Las horas pasan, ahora Lincoln y Bud están riendo mientras beben café. Ambos siguen haciendo bromas de sus edades y se ponen al día.

Realmente Lincoln no cuenta con muchos amigos, es bueno reconectar con quienes uno amo en el pasado. En especial con alguien a quien considero una buena persona en su niñez.

─Debo decir que para tener ciento cinco años está en buena forma. ─Dice Lincoln riendo.

─De hecho es increíble que un anciano de más de un siglo te haya ganado, deberías hacer más ejercicio.

─El señor Grouse tiene razón papá. ─Interrumpe Lupa.

─Yo hago mucho ejercicio, usualmente con la pelvis pero me ayuda a mantenerme sano.

Lupa y Grouse ponen una mirada de asco, en especial la niña por saber que eso es más cierto de lo que debería serlo. Tras unos segundos de silencio los tres se ríen.

Este ha sido el día más divertido que Bud ha tenido en décadas, no recuerda la última vez que vio a sus nietos biológicos pero aún recuerda cuando lo invitaron a la fiesta de despedida de Lincoln. Le regalo un viejo chaleco en sus días de juventud, que era de su padre en los días de la gran prohibición, se lo quería dar a su hijo pero nunca pudo darse el tiempo de verlo, le alegra que al menos el niño al que considera un nieto lo tenga.

Lincoln toca su chaleco, recordando el día que se fue a la escuela de arte. Es el regalo que Bud Grouse le dio, uno de los que más aprecia y se siente orgulloso se conservarlo intacto.

─¿Sabes Loud? Tu hija es una persona maravillosa, no sé qué hiciste con ella pero sigue así. ─Afirma Bud acariciando el cabello de Lupa y haciendo que se sonroje.

─Bueno, ella es algo rebelde en casa pero me alegra que se lleven bien. Gracias.

Lupa les sirve más café mientras siguen conversando. Al ver cómo Lincoln tiene ese chaleco puesto y ve que su hija es tan buena persona siente paz en su interior, por alguna razón tiene la idea de que ya ha visto todo lo que necesita ver.

Antes de conocer a Lupa, Bud pensaba que el tiempo solo se burlaba al hacerlo vivir tanto tiempo sin ver a su familia, pero quizá ha vivido tanto para poder ver a uno de sus nietos de nuevo y saber que va en un buen camino.

─¿Quieren ayudarme con mi jardín? Estoy seguro de que te servirían clases de jardinería Loud. ─Bromea Grouse.

Lupa y Lincoln sonrientes le asienten, la niña incluso toma el sombrero de paja que Bud le regalo.

…

─El testamento estipula que la vivienda del difunto ahora será propiedad de Lincoln Loud, ósea usted. Además de que le dejo su vieja ropa y para su hija Lupa Loud, le dejo una colección de herramientas para jardinería y diarios de agricultura. ─Lee un abogado en su oficina. Frente a él, se encuentra Lincoln Loud.

El hombre de cabellos blancos se abraza a sí mismo entre lágrimas mientras abraza el chaleco naranja. No es justo, recién se habían vuelto a ver. Entiende que ya era viejo pero pasó más de quince años sin saber que era su vecino, debió haberlo visitado al menos una vez, debió haberse dado cuenta.

No le importa ser un hombre de mediana edad y llorar en público, no puede evitarlo. Ese hombre estuvo en su niñez y adolescencia, era su amigo y ahora ya no está y él nunca se tomó la molestia de hablarle de nuevo.

Afuera de la oficina Lupa se encuentra abrazando el sombrero de paja, lo hace con tal fuerza que incluso lo dobla.

Su madre la toma para que pare, la acerca a ella para que trate de calmarse.

─Puedes rasgarlo si lo aprietas demasiado. ─Dice Lucy acariciándole el cabello a su hija.

Lupa no dice nada, solo se deja abrazar mientras sostiene el sombrero de paja cómo si fuera lo único que necesitara en el mundo. Solo lo conoció por medio año pero se siente cómo toda una vida, no puede imaginar su vida sin él.

Su madre le acaricia el cabello mientras le tararea una canción de cuna para relajarla. Una canción que solía cantarle para que se relaje en su cuna, solo provoca que sus lágrimas salgan con mayor fuerza pero también le recuerda tiempos más sencillos.

─Al jardín vayamos, habrá algo esperando. Justo donde estaba, dejado hacia arriba. ─Canta Lucy mientras Lupa cierra los ojos y decide escucharla.

….

En la medianoche, mientras las cigarras cantan y todo Royal Woods duerme. La niña de cabello blanco se encuentra cavando en el jardín que ahora pertenece a su padre.

Se seca las lágrimas mientras entierra la pala en el suelo, no se da cuenta o no le importa del hecho de que sus compañeras de cuarto la observan.

─No entiendo por qué no nos dijo de ese señor. ─Susurra Carly algo triste por ver a Lupa de esa manera.

─A veces hay cosas que guardamos para nosotras Carly, algo que sabemos que solo nos pertenece a nosotras y por eso es más especial. ─Responde Liby también triste por ver a su hermanita de esa manera.

─Además, de seguro hubiéramos arruinado su relación con el tipo. No sé si te diste cuenta pero no somos las más listas o sutiles. ─Añade Lacy, por alguna razón ver a Lupa de esa manera le provoca humedad en las mejillas.

Desde la otra ventana, Lisa y Lucy observan a Lupa. La madre de la niña llora por el estado emocional de su hija mientras que Lisa trata de contener las lágrimas.

De vuelta en el jardín Lupa entierra su pala nuevamente, solo que esta vez la pala se rompe gracias a su antigüedad. Ella grita por eso y empieza a excavar con sus propias manos.

─No me importa si tardo toda la noche. ─Grita Lupa tomando la tierra y arrojándola.

Siente una mano tocar su hombro, ella la aparte y sigue cavando pero otra vez es tomada. Sin querer perder el tiempo voltea y ve que es su padre con otra pala en mano. Por la expresión del hombre puede deducir que no lo ha superado.

El padre hace que su hija se siente y ambos se ensucian de tierra mientras la noche los abraza.

─Se suponía que debía haber un durazno. ─Es lo único que comenta Lupa o al menos lo único que se le entiende ya que la siguiente oración la dice llorando.

Lincoln también llorando, asiente y levanta a su hija. Le da su pala mientras él toma la vieja y empieza a arreglarla con algo de cinta adhesiva.

Lupa no entiende lo que su padre hace, traga saliva y lo ve a los ojos. Lincoln se da cuenta de eso.

Él sabe que su hija necesitar hacer esto, quiere al menos darle un último regalo a Bud Grouse

─Ese durazno no se plantara solo. ─Dice Lincoln enterrando la pala.

Lupa le da una sonrisa fugaz, tan corta que su padre ni siquiera la vio. Es la primera vez en el día que sonríe, todo gracias a su padre.

Padre e hija se ponen a cavar, ignorando los relámpagos que anuncian una lluvia. Lo único que quieren hacer en su nuevo jardín es plantar un árbol de duraznos, así como los que le gustaban a Bud Grouse.

…

Notas.

Sin notas esta vez, dicho esto yo soy PenguinArrow alías un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	10. Feliz Halloween

Capítulo 10 Feliz Halloween

Las calles de Royal Woods, la tranquilidad de estas junto a la neblina crean la sensación de que este lugar está abandonado por la civilización, las lluvias solo ayudan a crear un ambiente de melancolía mientras aquella chica de cabello castaño camina por debajo de las gotas, viendo alrededor suyo como la neblina solo le permite ver algunos metros.

Entre más pasos da, más pesados se sienten estos ya que se la pasa pisando charcos por accidente, mojando sus piernas y haciéndola enojar porque obviamente atrapara una gripa.

─Lyra. ─Se escucha un eco a través de la neblina alertando a esa chica.

Lyra voltea a todas direcciones mientras cierra su impermeable, por alguna razón siente que se está acercando a una trampa mortal pero la neblina hace que pierda la orientación.

─Lyra. ─Dice esa voz de nuevo pero ahora se escucha más cercana.

Al seguir caminando Lyra ve que hay una alcantarilla allí, escucha susurros que le asustan pero por alguna razón se siente atraída a ellos como si tuviera la responsabilidad de ver a través de ella.

De repente y para su desgracia aparece una payasa con una sonrisa malvada por detrás de la alcantarilla.

─Hola Lyra. ¿No quieres un globo? ─Ofrece la payasa sacando un globo rojo.

Lyra se queda callada, retrocede unos pasos mientras aprecia el rostro de esa payasa. Se da cuenta de que hay algo malo allí.

─¿Liby? ¿Qué rayos haces en una alcantarilla? ─Pregunta la chica a manera de regaño.

─ ¿Liby? ¿Quién es Liby? Yo soy….

─ ¡Liby! ─Interrumpe Lyra con un grito.

─Vi a un dodo en la alcantarilla y decidí seguirlo, pero ya no puedo salir. ─Confiesa Liby sonrojándose y bajando la mirada.

─¿Un dodo? Liby esos animales están extintos.

─Yo sé lo que vi. ─Asegura Liby con necedad, ella está segura de que hay un dodo en las cloacas.

Lyra solo frunce el ceño, pone su mano en su rostro y ahoga un grito de frustración. Ahora tendrá que pasar su Halloween sacando a su hermanita de allí. De hecho toma su teléfono, marcándole a su tía Lana para que venga y la ayude.

….

En la casa Loud, Lisa se encuentra hablando por teléfono con alguien mientras Leia se encuentra en la sala buscando el disfraz perfecto para la noche.

─Agente Cookie, es el quinto dodo que pierdes este mes. Me toma cuatro horas crear un ejemplar de esos. ─Regaña Lisa mientras se escuchan voces a través de la línea. ─Bien, te ayudare a rastrearlo pero me debes una caja de tus galletas de menta. ─Asegura escuchando más sonidos en la línea. ─Si ya se pero el director Bullock se niega a darnos al indoraptor a menos que pasemos un mes cuidando al dodo.

Lisa sale por la puerta con un grito, no puede creer que tenga que buscar un dodo toda la noche junto a su peor agente, sin duda Halloween va a ser bastante largo.

Leia por su parte no se decide en que disfraz se vería más adorable, usualmente cuando ella pide dulce o trato los niños dicen que se ve intimidante y eso reduce sus ganancias en cuanto a dulces, de hecho su trio de hermanitas siempre termina opacándola y Lizy cada vez que presume ganar más dulces le pone esa sonrisa presumida, ella la detesta porqué solo ella puede mostrar superioridad ante las demás. Si es su yo intimidante la que evita que gane dulces, entonces necesita ser alguien más y sabe exactamente quien la puede ayudar.

─Muy bien, solo necesito mi cloroformo para la ocasión. ─Leia saca un pañuelo húmedo y lo inhala, asegurándose de no quedar inconsciente, solo perdida por unos cuantos minutos.

De repente ahora se encuentra en una habitación rosa con azul mientras se sienta en el sillón.

─Me alegra tanto que hayas decidido acudir a mí, yo sé todo de dulzura. ─Asegura una muy entusiasmada Londey mientras toma distintos disfraces.

─Solo asegúrate de conseguir las mejores golosinas, además es saludable que de vez en cuando estés a cargo. ─Dice Leia mientras toma una revista de moda y se pone a leerla.

─ ¡Oye Leia! ─Grita Londey haciendo que Leia voltee y la vea vestida de vampiro. Hace un sonido de vampiro poniendo un rostro que intenta ser espeluznante.

Leia no se asombra, solo la mira allí. Debe recordarse no hacer esto tan seguido.

─¿Qué te pareció? ¿Me veo espeluznante? Te asuste jajaja. ─Asegura Londe con emoción.

─Si hermana, me asustaste. Te ves tan escalofriante. ─Responde Leia con un sarcasmo no tan obvio para que no se sienta menospreciada.

Londey con su traje de vampirita empieza a saltar por toda la habitación mientras Leia solo observa eso, de verdad a veces siente que Londey es una entidad fuera de su propia psique.

Londey tratando de asustar pasa al lado de un espejo, viéndose a sí misma y asustándose por error. Incluso corre hasta debajo de la cama para calmarse.

─Jajaja, que tonta. ─Se burla Leia sonrojándose por eso. De hecho fue bastante gracioso verla hacer eso, ama tener a Londey en su psique. Es relajante tener alguien con quien hablar, si Londey es ella y ella la ama entonces significa que se ama a sí misma y según su padre eso es lo más importante.

De vuelta en el plano terrenal, Leia abre los ojos y sonríe al ver el traje de vampira. Sin perder el tiempo se viste con el traje mientras se admira en el espejo.

─Oh Leia, te prometo conseguirte todos los dulces que puedas comer e incluso más. ─Se promete a sí misma.

─Leia, ya casi es hora de pedir dulces. ¿Tienes tu traje listo? ─Dice una Lupa vestida de jardinera, acomodándose su sombrero de paja y bajando por las escaleras. Al notar la sonrisa de Leia siente que hay algo diferente en ella.

─Hola hermanita mayor. ─Saluda sin perder la sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

─…. Eres Londey de nuevo. ─Afirma Lupa frunciendo el ceño. ─Bien, pero vuelves a ser Leia al final de la noche.

─Oki doki loki. ─Responde Londey abrazando a Lupa, causando el gruñido de esta. Pero eso no le importa a la rubia y de hecho frota su mejilla sobre la de Lupa.

Se escucha una fotografía y ven que su tía Leni saca una lágrima de alegría por verlas así.

─ ¡Linky, chicas! No creerán esto. ─Dice Leni corriendo al jardín.

….

En la habitación de Carly, la rubia se admira en el espejo vestida del dios nordico Loki mientras Lacy se viste de Capitán Boomerang.

─Este será un gran Halloween Carly, conozco un vecindario que da barras completas. Solo es cosa de infiltrarnos y tendremos los dulces que queramos. ─Asegura Lacy tomando un viejo mapa que su padre le dio para pasar el mejor Halloween. Por alguna razón su padre siempre le hereda los mejores artefactos a ella, la hace sentir consentida y ama esa sensación.

─Te seguiré si eso me da muchos chocolates tres mosqueteros. Adoro esos chocolates, a veces escucho a tía Lisa hablar del sabor de algo llamado venida y que tan bien se siente en la boca, por su descripción así siento esos chocolates.

Lacy no entiende a que se refiere exactamente con eso pero cómo lo describe debe ser una experiencia deliciosa, le preguntara a su tía Lisa si puede probar algún día esa supuesta venida. Debe ser alguna nueva golosina.

En la habitación de Loan. Lizy disfrazada de un Totodile camina firmemente cómo si se tratara de un sargento a punto de regañar a sus tropas. En la fila Lemy vestido de Quicksilver, Lulú vestida de Chikorita y Lani vestida de Cyndaquil la escuchan. Liena vestida Nami y Loan vestida del Starscream de generación uno la ven sonrojadas por lo tierna que se ve.

─Muy bien chicas, es mi tedced Halloween y planeo tened la dacha de más dulces obtenidos en píe, así que necesito que nos veamos lo más adodables posibles. ¿Alguna duda? ─Cuestiona Lizy apuntando a las bebés.

Lulú en respuesta solo empieza a masticar la planta que cuelga de su frente y Lani eructa. Lizy toma esa respuesta cómo algo positivo, aunque ve a Lemy levantar la mano.

─¿Si?

─ ¿Por qué me toca la versión que se besa con su hermana? Es decir yo quería verme como el de las películas. ─Se queja Lemy señalando su traje.

─ Pod qué así los que leen comics bdomeadan contigo sobde eso, se mejodada su humod y no dadan más. ¿Qué no pones atención? ─Interroga Lizy acercándose a Lemy y dándole un cabezazo en la ingle haciéndolo caer. ─ ¡No aduinadas mi Halloween!

─….. Entendido. ─Susurra Lemy tratando de recuperar la respiración.

─¿Recuerdas cuando nosotras hacíamos eso? ─Pregunta Loan golpeando el codo de Liena.

─Lo sé, aunque tenía que sacarte de casa cargándote para que pudiéramos pedir dulces juntos. ─Responde la otra rubia.

─Eso solo paso dos veces.

─Seis.

─ ¿Qué son seis veces? Además descubrí la efectividad de las máscaras y cómo mi identidad está a salvo de los que me juzgan. ─Afirma Loan deslizando la máscara de decepticon.

─¿Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Cristina?

─De seguro solo está dándoles dulces a los chicos de la facultad. ─Responde Loan segura de eso.

…

En una fiesta de campus universitario, Cristina vestida de Flecha verde canta karaoke con un trago en la mano.

─ ´´Levanten las manos diviértanse en Japón, risas y risas en Japón´´ ─Canta la pelirroja con bailarines asiáticos a su lado.

…

Todos los grupos toman diferentes caminos, despidiéndose de sus madres y padre quienes se encargan de mostrar un laberinto embrujado para los visitantes.

─Lisa se tuvo que ir, Lola ahora eres cadáver número tres. Mantente en el suelo arrastrándose y fingiendo que mueres. ─Ordena Lucy revisando su itinerario.

─Lucy no voy a poner este cutis en el suelo. ─Responde Lola presumiendo su piel.

─Bien, siempre puedes ser la criatura de la laguna. Este año Lana me consiguió verdaderos gusanos para que se asomen de las algas.

─….¿Me quieres en el piso verdad?

Lucy asiente con una sonrisa, mientras que Lola suspira y se dirige a su posición.

Lincoln, con una peluca negra y bufanda roja aparece del maizal.

─Yo soy Nega, un ser inter dimensional que…. ─Es interrumpido por Lucy quien le pone una chaqueta de cuero negra y le da su viejo bate envuelto en alambres de púas.

─Nada de disfraces estúpidos, ahora eres Negan, el líder de los salvadores y Lynn fingirá ser la victima de Lucille. ─Anuncia Lucy acomodándole el pelo a su hermano.

Lori se muerde el labio al ver a Lincoln vestido de esa manera, le trae ciertos recuerdos bizarros pero le gusta esa imagen en él.

….

En la alcantarilla, Lisa, Lana, Lyra y Cookie se encuentran viendo cómo sacar a Liby del lugar. Aunque la verdad Lisa solo quiere entrar para buscar al dodo que Liby asegura haber visto.

─Muy bien cariño, quiero que me digas por donde se fue el ave. ─Pide la científica.

─ ¡Tía Lisa! ─Regaña Lyra por ver que ella no le toma importancia al asunto.

─De hecho me interesa ver un dodo en carne y hueso. ─Añade Lana mientras busca herramientas en su silla de ruedas.

─ ¡Tía Lana!

─ ¿Ya intentamos con una cierra? Podríamos abrir la tubería de esa manera. ─Sugiere Cookie.

─Claro, solo tomamos el riesgo de cortarle la mano a Liby. ─Responde Lyra con sarcasmo.

─Es un sacrificio aceptable. ─Responde la mujer, recibiendo tres coscorronees simultáneos de las Loud. Tal vez no debió decirlo en presencia de su familia.

Liby por su parte solo se aburre mientras las tres mayores discuten, desvia la mirada al escuchar un sonido y camina a su origen, viendo que en el agua está el dodo.

─Lo sabía. ─Se dice a sí misma entrando al agua y yendo por él.

Fuera de la alcantarilla, las tres adultas y Lyra se ponen de acuerdo en el plan de Lisa.

─Le pediré a Liby que se aleje de los barrotes y verteré acido para qué podamos entrar a….. ¿Dónde está mi sobrina? ─Grita la científica viendo que Liby ya no se encuentra en su perímetro de vista.

─No puedo creer que esto pase de nuevo. ─Llora Lyra golpeando su cabeza contra el pavimento.

─¿Otra vez? ─Pregunta Cookie.

─Lyra es una mala niñera. ─Responde Lana ante esa duda pero solo crea más en la mente de la mujer.

….

En otra parte de la calle, Lizy guía a sus hermanas y hermano para las mejores casas. Se asegura de indicar cuales saltarse ya que conoce la apariencia de quienes solo dan dulces saludables o fruta y no planea desperdiciar el espacio de su bolsa con esas cosas.

Ve a fuera una casa con una cruz de decoración, ese es el hogar de gente conservadora, ella sonríe al darse cuenta de cómo sacarles dulces. Primero envía a Liena, Lemy y sus hermanitas cómo simples mensajeros, ellos piden dulces con normalidad y ahora es su turno.

Empieza a hacer ejercicios bocales, inhala y exhala para mentalizarse. Finalmente pone su plan en acción, le pide a Loan que la cargue y le quita su máscara.

─ ¡Lizy! ─Grita la mujer joven. ─Por favor déjame conservarla.

─Solo esta casa, te lo pdometo. ─Asegura la niña poniendo ojos de cachorrito. De hecho aprovechara los nervios de Loan para asegurar sus ganancias.

Loan tragando saliva se acerca y toca la puerta, siendo recibida por una pareja sonriente.

─Buenas noches. Emm Lizy. ¿Quieres decir algo? ─Preunta Loan sonrojándose por los nervios de que la vean.

─Si mami, dulce o tduco. ─Dice Lizy poniendo un tono empalagoso y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Loan se asombra ante la declaración, ve a Lizy quien mantiene esa sonrisa directa a la pareja.

─Hay que linda chica. Toma. ─La mujer le da una barra completa a Lizy.

─Mida mami, cómo las que me daba papi. ─Señala Lizy a la barra, haciendo que la quijada de Loan caiga.

─¿Y dónde está tu papi pequeña? ─Pregunta el hombre.

─Fue pod cigadillos cuando yo tenía estos. ─Miente Lizy levantando dos de sus dedos.

La quijada de Loan no es humanamente posible de caer más mientras escucha a su hermanita hablar de esa manera. No puede creerlo.

La pareja se indigna al escuchar eso, pero en lugar de recriminarle a ese tierno e inocente rostro deciden hacer algo mejor por ella. Le dan otras dos barras de dulces y la mujer le da un suéter para bebés de una caja que decía caridad.

─Dios te bendiga a ti y a tu hija jovencita. ─Dice la mujer abrazando a Loan quien aún no puede hablar.

─Además, tenemos un grupo de apoyo para madres adolescentes los sábados. Hay desde charlas motivacionales hasta colecta de alimentos. ─Prosigue el hombre dándole un panfleto a Loan.

─Dios la bendiga. ─Responde Lizy despidiéndose, obliga a Loan a que se mueva usando su peso para desviarla.

Mientras se retira, Loan aún con la quijada abierta baja la mirada hacia Lizy quien mantiene su sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero está vez se siente diferente, la posición de sus ojos y cómo presume algunos de sus dientes la hacen ver malvada. Su hermanita es una genio del mal que acaba de aprovecharse de una pareja cristiana y la hizo ver cómo una madre abandonada, no puede creerlo.

Al lograr alcanzar a las demás, Loan ni siquiera se molesta en ponerse su máscara de nuevo, simplemente no puede dejar de pensar en otra cosa.

─¿Sin mascara? Vaya, alguien está agarrando confianza en sí misma. Bien por ti. ─Dice Liena con euforia, ignorante a lo que Loan acaba de presenciar.

…

Lupa con la ceja arqueada no puede creer cómo la bolsa de Londey ya está llena y de hecho ella les regala dulces a algunos niños que no han conseguido los suficientes. De hecho sonríe y ríe al ver eso, mientras ella se acerca a hablarles a esos niños.

Londey se acerca a un niño con un disfraz mal hecho de una manzana, ve que su bolsa está casi vacía así que se su saco saca dos paquetes y se los da al niño.

─Gracias señorita. ─Dice el niño abrazando a Londey.

─Descuida niño, y no llores por ese disfraz mal hecho. Más bien velo cómo una oportunidad de mejorar para el siguiente año. ─Londey le acaricia el cabello al niño y camina a pedir dulces a la casa de enfrente.

Lupa se alegra que al menos una parte de la psique de Leia de hecho sea así de buena, aunque claro ha notado que uno que otro niño se le ha acercado más de una vez para pedirle dulces y ella sin saberlo se los ha dado.

Ve al niño vestido de manzana entre los arbustos, poniéndose una máscara y revelando que dentro del traje de manzana tenía uno de parca. Se dispone a acercarse a Londey de nuevo pero ella actúa antes de eso tomándolo del hombro.

─Te atreves a robarle dulces a mi hermanita y hago que la verdadera parca te visite. ─Amenaza Lupa con un rostro de furia haciendo que el niño asiente y se largue de allí.

Sin nada más que hacer, Lupa sigue el camino que Londey toma, asegurándose que no se aprovechen de ella, si lo hacen lo pagaran caro.

….

Afuera de un residencial privado, Lacy silva mientras prepara su plan. Solo hay dos guardias de seguridad así que la tiene fácil. Carly no entiende lo que la castaña planea hacer pero siente desconfianza.

─Veras Carly, para entras a este vecindario debes ser listo, debes tener astucia y siempre ver cada perspectiva de lo que puede salir mal. ─Asegura Lacy esperanzando a Carly de que tiene una idea increíble. ─Para nuestra mala fortuna yo no hago eso así que solo nos queda improvisar.

Lacy saca dos bumeranes de su chaqueta y los arroja, los proyectiles se van de largo al cielo.

─¿Lacy qué….

Lacy la interrumpe levantando el dedo índice, indicándole que guarde silencio y espere. De lejos se ven los proyectiles volver con mayor velocidad y noquear a los guardias.

─Boomerangs perra. ─Presume Lacy caminando hacia la entrada del vecindario.

….

Londey no puede creer que haya llenado, vaciado y vuelto a llenar su bolsa. Lástima que Lupa se la confisco, le encantaría seguir dándole dulces a los niños desafortunados que no han conseguido mucho, pero se la está pasando muy bien en la noche, ojala haya otras ocasiones en las que Leia le deje tomar el control, aunque es lindo que ahora las dos contribuyan más seguido, en especial cuando se trata de interactuar con los demás; Pero tener el control se siente tan liberador.

Abraza a Lupa para agradecerle la compañía pero la escucha gruñir, eso cambia su expresión. Desde que Lupa la conoció se mostraba hostil ante ella y no entiende porqué, si solo quiere ser amigable con todos.

─Entiendo, me odias. ─Dice Londey bajando la mirada y perdiendo su sonrisa.

Lupa ve eso, su rostro cambia de seriedad a pena por ver a su hermanita así. Decide rodear su brazo para tomarla del hombro y acercarla.

─Londey, no te odio. De hecho eres mejor que Leia en muchos aspectos pero…. Leia es mi hermanita. ─Confiesa Lupa tratando de sonar lo más comprensiva posible.

─Bueno, soy una fragmentación de ella así técnicamente sigo siendo ella, la mayoría de veces las dos somos una sola mente. ─Responde Londey aún con la mirada baja.

─Bueno sí pero de hecho no, es complicado porqué sé que solo eres el pepito grillo de Leia pero…. Es complicado. ─Confiesa Lupa sin saber que decir o sentir, realmente Londey tiene razón pero su manera de actuar no es la que ella admira de su hermanita.

─Lo sé, jeje Leia necesita un terapeuta y psiquiatra. ─Bromea Londey pero su sonrisa es fugaz comparada con la anterior.

Tampoco es que Lupa quiera eso, es decir no odia a Londey y sabe que a veces los medicamentos hacen que uno deje de hablar consigo mismo y eso implicaría que Leia reprima a Londe,y algo que obviamente no le gustaría ni sería sano para la rubia, más bien es cosa de acostumbrarse a que ella es una manifestación permanente en Leia.

─Londey no es eso tampoco, me agradas y mucho. Leia es una gran hermana pero tú también eres una buena amiga. ─Afirma Lupa acurrucando su cabeza sobre la de Londey.

Amiga, supone que eso está bien a fin de cuentas. Le duele saber que Lupa no la vera a ella cómo su hermanita pero no es algo que pueda evitar o criticar, después de todo no es nada más que una manifestación de la conciencia de Leia, aunque esa sensación de vacío sobre la opinión de Lupa quizá sea contribución de Leia, ya que aunque no lo admita ella admira mucho a su hermana mayor. De hecho en su psique hay un cuarto dedicado a Lupa y ella en sus mejores momentos.

─¿Podemos ser mejores amigas? ─Pide Londey también rodeando el cuerpo de Lupa con su brazo.

─Sí, supongo que eso funciona. ─Responde Lupa acariciándole el cabello a Londey.

─Oye, tarde dos horas en arreglarlo. ─Se queja la rubia.

Lupa ríe, al menos ambas personalidades comparten algo que las define y eso es su obsesión por el aspecto personal.

…

En otra casa Liena platica con una mujer rubia, mientras que Lizy y las demás piden dulces.

─He estado practicando mucho lo que me enseño con el triángulo señorita Sharp. ─Dice Liena con una sonrisa.

─Me alegro mucho por ti Liena y recuerda que cuando pasemos de la percusión vamos a empezar a leer notas. ─Responde Sam riendo.

─¿Cómo las que tía Luna solía dejarle en su casillero?

Sam aún mantiene la sonrisa pero la expresión en sus ojos cambia a un ceño fruncido y un tic en el parpado izquierdo, incluso se ve una vena sobre salir.

─No. ─Es lo único que contesta la mujer esforzándose por no gritar.

Una adolescente muy similar a su madre pero mucho más joven y con una franja morada teñida en sus lacios rubios, habla con Lizy.

─¿Entonces tenemos un trato? ─Pregunta la adolescente.

─Aquí están sus hodadios extdacudiculades y su lista de olores favoditos. Ahoda dame dulces. ─Ordena Lizy dándole un papel con información a Sam Sharp jr.

─ ¡Woohoo! Lyra Loud, me acostare contigo en cuanto menos te lo esperes. ─Responde Sam mientras vacía media cubeta en la bolsa de Lizy. Además mira a Liena de reojo pensando en un premio de consolación.

Lulú y Lani solo arquean una ceja al ver eso, no saben que pasa exactamente pero esa sonrisa en la rubia hace que se sientan intimidades, tratan de ver a Lizy para sentirse mejor pero la expresión de Lizy es aún peor. Lulú incluso empieza a llorar por no saber que sentir.

…

Enfrente de la alcantarilla, Lisa se encuentra hablando con un bombero. Lana, Lyra y Cookie tratan de calmarla pero ella se encuentra histérica.

─ ¡Ya le dije que mi sobrina está en esa alcantarilla y necesito que remuevan esos barrotes para que me pueda meter a buscarla! ─Grita la científica apretando al bombero quien se nota aterrado por ella.

─Tía Lisa, molestar a un servidor público no nos ayudara a encontrar a Liby. ─Dice Lyra tratando de apartar a Lisa.

─O a nuestro proyecto. ─Añade Cookie.

─ ¡Al diablo el proyecto! Mi sobrina es la que importa. ¡Además Luan me matara si no encuentro a Liby! ─Responde Lisa alzando la voz.

─Bueno técnicamente matara a Lyra. Ella es la que la dejo en el drenaje. ─Asegura Lana poniéndose entre el bombero y Lisa.

─ ¡Yo la encontré en primer lugar! ─Se queja Lyra por la acusación de su tía.

Lisa sin cuidado alguno, aparta a Lana haciendo que pierda el control de su silla y vaya calle abajo.

─ ¡No otra vez! ─Grita Lana mientras cae.

─ ¡Tía Lana! ─Lyra ahora corre para alcanzar a su tía.

Lisa finalmente se aparte del bombero para alivio de este, pero en lugar de solo resignarse Lisa toma el hacha del camión.

─Descuida Liby, te sacare de allí amor. ─Afirma Lisa.

Escuchan el sonido de un ave, las dos mujeres voltean y ven que Liby ya se encuentra fuera del drenaje. Con un dodo en brazos.

─ ¡Liby! ─Grita Lisa a su sobrina.

─ ¡Henry! ─Grita Cookie al dodo.

─Hola tía Lisa, lamento haberte asustado. ─Dice la chica sonrojada.

A Lisa el olor y sensación de eses en su cuerpo no le importa, e incluso le da igual el dodo perdido, lo único que le alegra es poder abrazar a su sobrina. No la va a castigar ni nada, incluso siente que le debe dulces por no haberla sacado a tiempo del drenaje y se los planea compensar.

─Jamás me asustes así Liby. Tienes suerte de que tu mamá no te haya visto o estarías en cientos de problemas.

Liby sonrojada no entiende la situación, su tía Lisa nunca se había puesto tan cariñosa con ella o las demás antes. Se siente lindo pero es muy inusual, ¿Sera porqué creyó que su vida corrió peligro? Igual decide dejarse llevar y corresponderle el abrazo a su tía.

El dodo se acerca a Cookie quien se prepara para recibirlo, pero de repente es atropellado por Lacy y Carly en una bicicleta.

─ ¡Lo siento, no pensé que tendrían perros guardianes! ─Se escucha el grito de Lacy mientras que dos boxers las persiguen, uno incluso toma el cuerpo del dodo para comérselo.

Cookie solo se queda callada, mientras una vena se asoma de su frente y se da cuenta que tendrá que ayudar a Lisa a clonar otro de esos para la agencia.

…

En la casa Loud, Luan está bañando a su hija. A pesar de que Liby ya tiene catorce años eso no evita que la mujer la duche debido al pésimo olor.

─Enserio hija, es oloroso estar cerca de ti jeje. Apesta ser tú jeje. ¿Entiendes? ─Bromea Luan para apaciguar la situación. Pero aun así está molesta con su hija por jugar en un drenaje así que para descargarse la talla con fuerza usando un estropajo, provocando las quejas de su hija.

─Mamá, más despacio. ─Suplica Liby.

…

Mientras tanto en otra habitación, Lacy se pone desinfectante por culpa de ciertas heridas superficiales. Es una suerte que haya podido huir de los boxers, esos perros son adorables pero vaya que protegen el territorio, a través de su espejo ve que Carly se encuentra leyendo una historieta.

─Lamento mucho eso, arruine tu primer Halloween en la casa Loud. ─Se disculpa la castaña sacando una barra de chocolate y ofreciéndosela a Carly.

─¿Arruinar? Lacy solo quería descansar un poco, toda esa adrenalina me dejo agotada. ─Afirma Carly levantándose y abrazando a Lacy. En su antiguo hogar sus Halloween eran bastante solitarios, con todos siempre trabajando y ella teniendo que atender a los niños que piden dulces. Pero ahora experimento un Halloween diferente y no le importa no tener dulces, pasarlo con Lacy fue aún más divertido.

─¿Enserio no te importa haber sido vetada de un residencial entero y que un bóxer te haya tratado de comer? ─Pregunta Lacy sonrojada.

─¿Bromeas? Este es el Halloween más emocionante que he tenido, ya quiero ver lo que haremos el próximo año. ─Asegura Carly ríendo.

Lacy sonríe y le corresponde el abrazo, definitivamente hará que el siguiente Halloween sea más emocionante para ella.

Lupa entra a la habitación, observa lo empalagosas que Lacy y Carly están y decide no hacer algún tipo de ruido para que no traten de incluirla en su abrazo.

….

En la habitación de Loan, la rubia aún ve cómo Lizy abraza su pila de dulces orgullosa de sí misma. En lo único que puede pensar ahora es que definitivamente va a recibir llamadas del grupo de apoyo para madres solteras todos los días.

─No te fdustdes Loan, vamos toma una paleta. ─Ofrece Lizy pero no espera respuesta, solo se la mete a la boca.

Loan frunce el ceño, quizá hoy se salió con la suya pero se asegurara que su hermanita no use ese intelecto para el mal, de eso solo se encargan tía Lola, Lisa y quizá su tía Luan en el día de las bromas.

Liena por su parte arrulla a las otras dos bebés para que tengan una noche de sueño tranquila, incluso toca una nota en su triangulo para crear un sonido relajante.

Lemy por su parte se queda en silencio mientras come algunos dulces, realmente este fue un Halloween poco destacable para él.

…

Lyra por su parte se encuentra ayudando a su tía Lana con un yeso en la pierna, mientras la mujer rubia frunce el ceño.

─El lado positivo es que ni siquiera lo sentiste. ─Dice Lyra tratando de animar a su tía pero en respuesta solo recibe un dedo medio.

…

Lincoln, limpiando el laberinto del terror que Lucy preparo ve que su hija Cristina se encuentra dormida entre las mazorcas.

─ ¡Cristina, viniste de visita! ─Un entusiasmado Lincoln levanta a su hija y la abraza. No le importa que su hija huela a alcohol, tenerla en sus brazos siempre es lindo.

─Otra ronda. ─Responde Cristina dormida.

…

Leia por su parte y de nuevo con el control de su propio cuerpo se alista para probar todos los dulces que consiguió Londey, sin duda la bolsa se ve más llena de lo usual y más pesada. Al momento de sacar los dulces caen varios pero al mismo tiempo caen algunas frutas y botellas de agua, haciendo que la rubia se dé cuenta que fue a las casas malas.

Frunciendo el ceño y gritando por la furia que ahora siente corre a la habitación de Lupa.

Patea la puerta asustando a las tres que se encuentran allí, inhalando y exhalando de manera que suena cómo un animal Leia ve a Lupa a los ojos, provocando que la chica de pelo blanco trague saliva.

─ ¡La dejaste ir a las casas malas! ─Grita Leia apuntando a Lupa.

─En mi defensa, ahora Londey y yo somos mejores amigas. ─Dice Lupa sonriendo con nerviosismo, esperando a que eso apacigua a Leia. No sirve y ve cómo la rubia se abalanza hacia ella, provocando su grito de terror por lo que se viene.

…

Lizy escucha la frustración de Leia desde su habitación mientras piensa en lo buena que es la vida.

…

Notas

1 :Una de las escenas de este fic se basa directamente en una historieta de Julex y mi intención más que nada es hacerle homenaje ya que es un artista al que respeto y estimo demasiado.

Dicho esto, yo soy PenguinArrow alías un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	11. La niña gato

Capítulo 11 La niña gato.

Liena hace lo mejor que puede con las exigencias culinarias de Lizy, para hoy ella quiere en específico pescado y leche pero quiere que sea de la mejor calidad. Tuvo que pescar el salmón por ella misma y ordeñar a la vaca en la granja de Liam Greene. No se tomaría esas molestias pero no solo Lizy le hizo esa cara de perrito suplicante que le es tan irresistible, sino que también le está ayudando con sus tareas y enserio necesita pasar el semestre.

Ahora que se da cuenta Lizy jamás había pedido algo de tanta calidad, usualmente come lo que le dan y ya. ¿Por qué ahora se habrá puesto tan exigente?

─Eso huele delicioso cariño. ─Dice Leni mientras olfatea la comida. ─Que linda trucha.

─Es un salmón. ─Responde Liena echando sal al pescado.

─Oh que divertido, le acabas de echar sal al salmón. Buen juego de palabras. ─Dice Leni sonriéndole.

Liena al principio no entiende eso, se pone a pensar unos segundos sin perder la concentración en su comida y se da cuenta de lo que dijo su madre.

─Jeje, si es divertido. Sal al salmón. ─Responde Liena riendo.

Leni se siente tentada a tomar un pequeño trozo de ese pescado pero la última vez que interrumpió la preparación de Liena ella la golpeo con una cuchara de madera, obviamente le dio un castigo apropiado de dos semanas siendo su modelo, aun así le duele la mano cada vez que recuerda eso.

Tras dos horas de cocinar aquel salmón al mojo de ajo, un galón entero de leche recién ordeñada y pasteurizada finalmente termina, incluso se tomó la molestia de preparar el postre favorito de su hermanita. Un brownie de chocolate con crema batida encima.

─ ¡Uy! huele a algo dulce. ¿Me das? ─Pide Leia entrando a la cocina y relamiéndose los labios por ver ese brownie.

─Lo siento Leia, este es especial para Lizy. ─Responde Liena acariciándole la cabeza a su hermanita. ─Pero toma, puedes lamer la cuchara.

Leia se encoge de hombros y decide tomarlo, es peor que nada. Pasa al lado de Lizy quien deja caer su quijada al ver que la dejo lamer la cuchara.

─Liena. ¿Tedminaste mi comida especial? ─Pregunta Lizy sonriéndole a su hermana mayor.

─Juzga tú, hermanita. ─Liena levanta a Lisa para que vea el salmón cocinado y pueda olfatearlo. ─Espero que sea de tú agrado y si no, dame dos horas y te cocina está receta de huachinango a la veracruzana que leí en el libro de recetas de la abuela Casagrande, viene con todo tipo de recetas de América latina.

─Aunque amadía que me siguiedas consintiendo, el tiempo se agotó. ─Responde Lizy sin perder su sonrisa.

La puerta del timbre se escucha y ella logra soltarse de Liena y corre a la puerta, salta tratando de alcanzar el picaporte pero no puede hacerlo. Su padre atiende la puerta.

─ ¡Lincoln! ─Grita un nervioso Zack con una olla de presión cerrada en sus brazos. ─Gracias a dios que estás aquí, toma esto. ─Dice al momento de darle la olla.

─¿Qué…..

─No hay tiempo. Solo no la abras bajo el agua y no le des de comer después de medianoche, vuelvo el lunes por la olla. ─Asegura y saca unas tijeras, le corta un mechón de cabello a Lincoln. ─Gracias, esto me servirá.

Lincoln ve cómo Zack se va corriendo a su camioneta y al entrar a ella suena desde la bocina música con banjo. Acelera y detrás de él una camioneta con suásticas lo persigue. Siente algo debajo de su pierna y ve que es una niña con un suéter amarillo que asemeja a un gato, incluso está ronroneando.

─Veo que Zack no ha cambiado nada. Hola Lincoln, ya conociste a Katie y parece que le agradas. ─Asegura un hombre pelirrojo de nariz alargada mientras le acaricia la cabeza a esa niña.

─¿Rusty Spokes? Amigo no te he visto en diez años. ¿Al fin de hiciste padre? ─Pregunta Lincoln impresionado por ver a su viejo amigo de nuevo. Le daría un abrazo pero tiene en las manos una olla con algo desconocido adentro, le pedirá a Lisa que lo estudie para después.

─Ni lo dudes Katie llego a mi vida luego de una batalla por custodia entre un primo lejano y su ex esposa. ─Responde Rusty con una mirada nostálgica.

─Pues que genial, yo también me establecí y tuve una gran familia. ─Responde Lincoln mientras ve a Lizy con una sonrisa mientras ella saluda a Katie con un abrazo.

─¿Enserio? ¿Con quién te casaste? ¿Paige, Ronnie Anne, Mildred? ─Interroga Rusty mientras trata de tener la respuesta a base de la apariencia de su pequeña hija.

─Es mucho mejor que no lo sepas amigo. Créeme. ─Responde Lincoln poniéndose nervioso porqué indague en su secreto.

─Ya veo, una puta oportunista que quería tu dinero y se fue. Descuida me ha pasado y puedo decirte que las cosas mejoraran.

Tanto Lincoln cómo Lizy arquean la ceja al escuchar eso, el peli blanco se siente intrigado al tratar de escuchar la historia de Rusty.

Lizy decide ignorarlo y llevarse a Katie al interior de la casa.

─Me encantaría ponerme al corriente pero tengo una tienda de ropa que atender, vengo por Katie en seis horas. ─Rusty le da un golpe amistoso a Lincoln y se retira.

Eso le alegra al hombre, se nota que se convirtió en una persona responsable. Ahora solo espera que no se dé cuenta de su relación incestuosa con sus hermanas, no quisiera mudarse de Royal Woods.

Escucha la risa de su pequeña Lizy y voltea para ver que juega con su amiga, nota que su amiga camina en cuatro patas con mucha gracia, incluso le da besitos a Lani y Lulú cómo si fuera un gatito. Es una niña rara…. No puede juzgar a nadie, él tiene sexo con todas sus hermanas pero aun así le curiosidad esa actitud.

─Oye Lizy, tu amiga Katie parece jugar cómo un gato. ¿Es algún tipo de juego entre ustedes? ─Pregunta Lincoln viendo a Katie acariciar con una mano a Lani.

─Gago. ─Dice Lani tratando de sostener el brazo de Katie.

─No papi, Katie solo tiene el mismo pdoblema de Leia. Es un gato a veces. ─Responde Lizy acariciándole la cabeza a su amiga.

El ver la facilidad con la que Lizy lo dice y la manera en la que la trata le da fe a Lincoln, ver que su hija es tan tolerante abierta de mente además de respetuosa, no entiende cuales son las quejas de Loan sobre ella.

─Por última vez, el padre de la niña está presente. ─Dice Loan entrando a la casa. ─No, no quiero un catecismo para Lizy.

Lincoln le concede la razón a Loan, aún es muy joven para actividades fuera de casa y realmente llevar al producto de un incesto a una iglesia sería su condena.

─Katie mala, baja de allí. ─Grita Lizy.

Lincoln se asusta al escucharla y ve a Katie colgada de sus cortinas, incluso algunas están rayadas. Katie solo hace el sonido de un gato molesto.

…

Lemy dirigiéndose al refrigerador lo abre y un enorme salmón cae de este, se confunde un segundo pero de repente se le ocurre una idea por lo que lo toma y lo sube por las escaleras.

…

En la habitación de Lizy y Leia, la pequeña rubia junto a su amiga comen la comida especial de Liena. A diferencia de Lizy, Katie no usa cubiertos para comer y bebe su leche directo de un plato. Leia presencia todo eso desde su habitación, quisiera concentrarse en su número de ´´Betty y Verónica´´ pero Katie la distrae demasiado.

─Tu alimentadora personal es fantástica. El mío solo sabe hacer cereal. ─Dice Katie lamiendo el pescado y sorbiendo la leche.

Leia saca la lengua en señal de asco, intenta volver a su lectura pero los sonidos de sorbo no la dejan concentrarse.

─Liena es muy buena cocineda, el otdo día hizo este empadedado de cadne y todos babeamos mientdas lo comíamos. ─Cuenta Lizy recordando ese emparedado, algo tenía que prácticamente se puso a llorar cuando empezó a comérselo.

Katie empieza a olfatear algo en el fondo, gruñe mientras se levanta para ver lo que hay en el armario de Lizy. Al abrirlo grita por ver que hay un dodo enjaulado, ella pone sus manos en posición de defensa al verlo.

─¿Esos eran los sonidos que salían del armario? ─Pregunta Leia asombrada de ver al ave.

─La tía Lisa tiene muchos de estos, pensé que no importardía que me quedada con uno. ─Responde Lizy acercándose al ave. ─Lo llame Dody.

─¿Dody literalmente o Rory pero lo dices así por tu incapacidad de pronunciar la letra? ─´Pregunta Leia.

─Si.

─¿A cuál pregunta?

─Si. ─Repite Lizy dándole un trozo de pescado al dodo.

─Las aves son mi enemigo natural y no confío en esta. ─Dice Katie alejándose del dodo.

─Ay vamos, él no te hada daño. De hecho al único al que le puede haced daño es así mismo. Mida. ─Lizy abre la jaula para demostrarle que no hay nada que temer.

El dodo sale corriendo hacia el pasillo, de inmediato es interceptado por una pelota de tenis.

─Uy, Lisa se va a enojar. ─Dice Lynn preocupada. Con su palo de Hockey toca al dodo para que se mueva.

─¿Matar a otro dodo vale un punto mamá? Porque de ser así ya tengo quince. ─Afirma Lacy sintiéndose orgullosa por eso.

─No, estas cosas mueren rápido. Matarlos no es un logro. ─Responde Lynn.

El dodo se levanta asustando a las dos, procede a bajar por las escaleras y se escucha cómo tropieza para rodar en las escaleras.

─¿Vez? Es muy torpe. ─Asegura Lizy pero ve que Katie no está.

─Se fue gateando al momento en el que la pelota rodo por el pasillo. ─Responde Leia señalando la puerta.

─Pero estaba viendo justo a esa dirección. ¿Cómo es que lo hizo? ─Cuestiona Lizy arqueando una ceja, en respuesta solo recibe los hombros encogidos de Leia.

La pequeña rubia sale de su habitación para ver a donde se fue su amiga. Leia ve eso rodeando los ojos para volver a su lectura, en este número Betty descubre que siente algo por…

─Bueno torómbolo puede esperar, no me perderé esto. ─Leia arroja su historieta y sale de su habitación.

En el pasillo Lizy persigue a Katie quien salta de habitación en habitación mientras las demás observan eso.

Loan ve cómo Katie se acurruca en sus piernas, siente ternura al tenerla allí y una sensación familiar; Incluso la acaricia de la espalda mientras ronronea.

─Qué linda cría, eres adorable. Mami te quiere…. Un momento el tigre era macho y jamás me embarace. ¿Cómo es esto posible? ─Cuestiona Loan tomando a la niña de las axilas y buscando un parentesco.

─¿Adoptamos gato nuevo? ─Pregunta Lacy confundida.

─Debe ser una de esas especias endémicas, la llamare canela. ─Asegura Liby lista para acariciarla.

─…. No debí haberme tomado esa botella de vino durante el embarazo. ─Dice Lynn con un suspiro y negando con la cabeza. Ama a Lacy pero debió tomar más enserio su condición, con Liby no encuentra la razón de ser así.

─¿Estás consiente de que no es un gato verdadero? ─Preguntan Lyra y Lupa al mismo tiempo.

─Espera. ¿Tarde dos horas en cocinar un salmón para una niña gato? ─Interroga Liena con el ceño fruncido. ─Eso es... eso es….

─Un desperdicio de tiempo, es un desperdicio de tiempo. ─Lyra termina la oración por Liena.

─ ¡No! Eso es de hecho bastante tierno, Lizy quiere a sus mascotas. ─Dice Liena sintiendo ternura al ver a esa niña.

─Sea como sea, los felinos aman a Loan. ─Asegura Carly viendo cómo Loan mima a esa niña.

…

Unos minutos después Lisa estudia a esa niña, su comportamiento felino sobre pasa al humano y eso es intrigante. Hace años que no veía un caso de personalidad alterada, aunque su dominio del vocabulario humano le indica que esta actitud se está generando. Debe investigar la raíz del comportamiento para saber si hay algún tratamiento.

─Podría solo ser un espíritu felino tratando de adueñarse del alma de Katie. ─Dice Lucy asustando a Lisa.

─ ¡No hagas eso! Además es ridículo pensar que una entidad de origen paranormal sea la causa de tan inusual comportamiento. ─Asegura Lisa a manera de desprecio sobre las creencias paranormales de su hermana mayor.

─Te digo, algo en el alma de esa niña la aflige. ─Responde Lucy lista para discutir con Lisa.

Nadie se da cuenta que Katie los está escuchando, les gruñiría pero prefiere jugar con la pelota que le dieron. Aunque ahora se siente algo intranquila, debe buscar la manera de relajarse. En su mente el nombre Wilfred y la sensación de abandono la acongojan.

Lizy se acerca y ambas empiezan a jugar, incluso Lana se les une trayéndoles algo de hierba para gatos.

Lana se siente alegre de que su hija tenga un compañero animal, bueno algo así pero lo importante es que ella tenga a alguien con quien forjar un lazo, toda amistad es buena. Eso hace que recuerde a Charles, su primer perrito y sin duda el más leal que tuvo. Espera que este en un mejor lugar, corriendo con otros perros y revolcándose en los charcos de lodo.

─Ven Katie, Katie, Katie. ¿Quién es una linda Katie? ─Dice Lana mimando a la niña.

Katie ríe y se acurruca en Lana.

─Si literalmente no fuera extraño ver a una niña actuar así sentiría ternura. ─Dice Lori.

Lana nota que Katie escucha eso y también la oye gruñir, arquea una ceja preguntándose qué le molestara tanto. Le acaricia la cabeza para calmarla.

…

Tras otra hora de juego, Lyra nota que esa niña rasgo las cuerdas de su violín. Frunce el ceño mientras busca otras cuerdas para arreglarlo.

En el jardín Lupa nota que se revolcó en sus lirios y gruñe por eso, le tomara semanas arreglarlos. Además de que Liby ve que uso su mantita para limpiarse, espera que no sean manchas permanentes.

Lemy ve que algunas de sus hermanas y tías están molestas por la actitud de esa niña, así que decide seguir con lo que tiene planeado, aunque ahora será relevante.

….

─Lizy no me importa de qué manicomio sacaste a esa niña, no puedes volver a traerla a casa. ─Grita Lupa asustando a su hermanita.

─Vamos Lupa, se dazonable. ─Suplica Lizy preocupada por la actitud de su hermana.

─Lizy cariño, lo siento pero esa niña está abusando de nuestra hospitalidad. ─Dice Luna mostrando una de sus baquetas rasgada. ─Si no deja ese juego no la podrás traer de nuevo.

─Vamos chicas. ¿Cómo que están siendo muy duras con Lizy y su gatita? Es decir la primera mascota siempre es un desastre. ─Asegura Leni tratando de defender a su sobrina.

─Además su actitud me intriga, quisiera aprovechar el tiempo restante para estudiarla. ¿Dónde se encuentra tu amiga? ─Pregunta Lisa queriendo saber la dirección.

Lizy se encoge de hombros, se supone que debe cuidarla o nadie más lo hará. Necesita ser su amiga.

─Chicas, dejen que mamá se encargue. ─Pide Lana entrando a la habitación, sienta a Lizy en su silla. ─Lizy. ¿Por qué trajiste a esta niña a casa? Mami no se va a enojar pero dime por favor. ─ Acariciando el cabello de su hija ella hace que la vea a los ojos.

Lizy suspira, esperaba que solo la vean cómo una amiga rara que viene de vez en cuando a jugar o que se auto convencieran de que es solo una actuación.

─Katie es molestada en la escuela, la llaman niña gato y siempde le adojan comida pada gato. No quedía que cdea que nadie la quide. ─Confiesa Lizy algo avergonzada.

Lisa se da cuenta que ese comportamiento es antes de conocerse, por lo que ahora es más que obvio que no se trata de una actuación. ¿Entonces qué será?

Lana ve que en las intenciones de Lizy hay pureza, no justifica el Halloween cuando hizo que Loan se vea cómo una madre soltera pero eso solo fue un capricho infantil, ahora se trata de la actitud natural de su hija. Entiende lo que es que se burlen de una niña por su forma de actuar pero sabe también que es importante colgar con alguien que te apoye incondicionalmente, ella tuvo la suerte de su familia y Katie tiene a Lizy.

─Amor, solo quiero que me prometas que ella no hará tantos destrozos. ─Ordena Lana pero sin agresividad, incluso le da un beso en la mejilla a lo que Lizy asiente.

Lana ve a sus demás hermanas y sobrinas, ve que se sienten avergonzadas por su actitud.

─Descuida Liz, nosotras podremos limpiar. ─Asegura Leni sonriéndole. ─Pero entrenará para que use una caja de arena.

Las presentes ruedan los ojos y chocan las palmas en su frente.

…

En el baño de los Loud Katie se encuentra llorando, puede escuchar las quejas de esas personas, son las mismas que las del tío Rusty cuando se mete a su habitación pero al menos él ya se acostumbró, de seguro ellos ya no la querrán en su casa, cómo sus padres no la querían a ella en la suya, ni su ex compañero.

─La perfección no existe. ─Dice alguien en la bañera con un acento argentino.

Katie se sorprende y ve que hay un salmón nadando en la ducha. Se acerca a él y ve que no hay nadie tras el pez a excepción de una cortina que cubre el resto de la ducha.

─Eres hermosa tal cómo eres Katie, con todas tus imperfecciones lograras lo que tú quieres. Te lo juro dieguito Maradona. ─Dice ese pescado.

─Pero…. No me da miedo ser imperfecta. ─Confiesa Katie.

─Si, pero temes por el rechazo de esta familia. Descuida, con la güerita cómo tu amiga jamás serás rechazada.

Katie sonríe, el pescado tiene razón pues parte de su tío Rusty, Lizy ha sido la única que la ha hecho sentir bienvenida. Le da un beso al pez y sale del baño para abrazar a su amiga.

Loan entra al baño y ve a ese pescado, quita la cortina para revelar a Lemy bañándose en traje de baño.

─…..Yo siempre quise bañarme con un pescado. ─Confiesa Lemy sonrojado.

Loan solo sale del baño a paso lento sin perder la vista en Lemy, incluso con la puerta cerrándose ella no deja de verlo.

─Bueno solo somos tú y yo Henry. ─Dice Lemy hundiéndose en el agua.

…

Tras el pasar de las horas Rusty llega por Katie quien corre a abrazar a su tío.

─Hola Katie, ¿La pasaste bien con los Loud? ─Pregunta Rusty acariciándole la cabeza.

Katie maúlle indicando una respuesta positiva.

─Ella es una dulzura Rusty, eres un hombre afortunado. ─Dice Lisa despidiéndose de Katie.

─Te veo mañana en la escuela Katie. ─Lizy abraza a su amiga quien ronroneando le devuelve el gesto.

─ ¡Lisa! Qué bueno verte, el director Bullock nos pidió que le mostráramos avances con Henry. ─Grita Cookie apareciendo de la nada.

─Sobre eso…. ─Lisa no encuentras las palabras para decirle que el dodo ha muerto.

─ ¡Rayos! ─Vuelve a gritar Cookie sabiendo lo que le va a decir.

─…. ¡A sí, tú eras la niña galleta! ─Dice Rusty apenas reconociéndola. En respuesta recibe un codazo.

…

Mientras el tiempo pasa Lisa ve las grabaciones de su hogar para entender la actitud de Katie. Tratando de averiguar que generó esa conducta.

…

Hace unos meces, Katie yacía en el suelo de su casa llorando. Sus papás gritaban de nuevo y decían malas palabras. Su gato es el único que la acompaña para calmarla.

Se escucha un grito y después otro disparo, el gato sale corriendo del lugar a toda velocidad.

─ ¡Espera, Wilfred! ¡Wilfred! ─Llora Katie mientras ve a su gato huir. Escucha otro disparo y algo cayendo. Pero en lo único que puede pensar es en que desearía ser Wilfred para poder correr igual de rápido y lejos. Ella no quiere ser Katie, quiere ser un gato, quiere ser Wilfred.

….

Notas:

…No tengo nada.

Dicho esto yo soy PenguinArrow alías un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	12. Día de acción de gracias

Capitulo 12 Día de acción de gracias.

Con algunos utensilios de cocina prestados Liby ve como algunas de sus hermanas rodean una paloma, ninguna parece querer tocarla.

─ ¿Qué ocurre chicas? ─Pregunta ella curiosa.

─La paloma lleva veinte minutos adentro de la casa, tía Lily se rehusara a cocinar con Liena a menos que saquemos a ese monstruo arruina helados. ─Explica Lyra con actitud analítica, estudiando la situación con la paloma.

─Yo no entiendo cómo las aves de Lisa salen de su corral. ─Dice Leni tratando de atrapar a la paloma.

Lyra frunce el ceño decepcionándose debido a que su tía no sepa diferenciar un dodo con una paloma.

─No, no tenemos que perseguirla. Debemos pensar cómo una paloma. ─Asegura Liby confiada en si misma pero ganándose miradas confusas de parte de las chicas.

Veinte minutos después Liby pone un ventilador en el pasillo, hace estiramientos mientras apunta a la paloma.

─Muy bien este es el plan. ─Liby inhala para explicar. ─Yo prenderé este ventilador haciendo que la paloma sienta una ráfaga de viento que la desviara a la sala en la que chocara con la pared de almohadas que Leia sostiene. Luego de eso se desviara hacia la ventana donde Lupa la asustara con una foto de un búho e imitando sus sonidos, para que así vuelva al lado contrario del pasillo frente a la puerta y al ver la comida del pórtico ira por ella, arroz comido.

─ ¿No querrás decir pan comido? ─Pregunta Lyra.

─No porqué la comida en la puerta es arroz que pronto será comido. ─Responde Liby. Con confianza prende el ventilador.

Se escucha algo rebanándose y una explosión de sangre salpica a Lyra y Liby.

─ ¡No! Caminó al ventilador. ─Grita ella sintiendo su ropa humedeciéndose. ─ ¡Está por todos lados!

….

Una hora después, Lincoln se encuentra arreglando los preparativos para la cena. Agradece que al fin terminaron la expansión de la casa y ahora la salda de Bud Grouse es parte del comedor, aunque le dolió mucho tener que hacerle un agujero a ese lugar tenían que aprovechar el espacio.

Además no solo será su familia la que se reuna sino que invito a la mayoría de los amigos de su infancia, aunque por alguna razón Lori le prohibió llamar a Clyde y para ser sinceros, no vale la pena enemistarse con su esposa por alguien que no ha visto por décadas.

Además de que según los registros que robo de esa clínica de esperma, vendrán todas sus hijas a menos que alguien haya tomado una muestra en clínicas de California.

Se siente entusiasmado y en la cocina escucha a Liena y Lily reír, una vez arreglada la mesa para la familia e invitados ira a ver su progreso.

El timbre suena y Luan atiende para revelar que son dos amigos de Lincoln junto a su hija.

─Pero si son la galleta y Crema jeje. ─Bromea Luan para irritación de Cookie. ─Es broma pasen, aunque llegaron temprano.

─De hecho yo vengo a recoger a Lisa, tenemos que hacer algo en el trabajo. ─Dice Cookie con seriedad.

─¿Recoger o re coger? Jeje ¿Entiendes? ─Bromea Luan dándole un golpe con el hombro y guiñando el ojo.

─…. O ya entendí. ─Responde Zack riendo. ─Pero no, ella son profesionales.

─Además creo que ella es demasiado fiel. ─Añade Cookie con el ceño fruncido.

─En fin, solo vinimos por Lisa, yo aún tengo que terminar de preparar algo en casa. ─Asegura Zack.

─Está bien ¡Lisa, tu amiga rara vino por ti! ─Grita Luan a su habitación.

Lisa sale junto a Lulú y camina hacia ellos, revolviéndole el cabello a Cream y saludando a Zack.

─Saludos agente galleta, imagino que está aquí debido a la reunión obligatoria del día de gracias en la agencia. Procedamos a ir para terminar rápido con el día. ─Ordena Lisa aplaudiendo. De una puerta escondida sale un dodo con correa y ella lo toma para retirarse.

─Adiós señora Luan fue un gusto. ─Dice Cream mientras salen.

Luna los saluda desde el patio y entra con un pavo, silba mientras mete al pavo en la habitación.

─Más vale que Leia no vea eso o le dará pavor jeje. ¿Entiendes? ─Bromea Luan y Luna se ríe.

Luna debe admitir que esa fue una buena broma, es decir aún recuerda cuando a Leia le toco hacer rol de pavo en su obra de jardín de niños, la pobre hizo el rol inconsciente. ¿A qué se deberá el miedo a los pavos?

─Por cierto. ¿Para qué es el pavo? ─Pregunta Luan con curiosidad.

─Mis alumnos me lo regalaron, se les hizo divertida la idea de darle a su mejor maestra un símbolo de gratitud. ─Responde Luna cerrando con llave la habitación.

….

Arriba en la habitación de Leia ella se encuentra arrinconada mientras tiene un tic en el ojo. Abajo están cocinando a esas aves infernales, al menos no pueden hacerle daño.

─Oye vamos, los pavos no son malos. Son animales divertidos. ─Dice Londey frente a ella, o al menos Leia la visualiza frente a ella.

─Tú no tienes experiencia con esos animales infernales. Ellos solo quieren consumir tu alma. ─Responde Leia acurrucándose en el suelo.

─Vamos, los pavos son animales tiernos. No deberías catalogar a todos por un incidente aislado. ─Asegura Londey con una sonrisa pero solo recibe un ceño fruncido por parte de Leia.

─…. Polilla. ─Susurra Leia con seriedad.

Londey grita con pavor y corre, chocando con la pared y desapareciendo.

─Eso la callara un rato. ─Dice Leia alegre de que ella se fue, aunque su sensación es efímera al notar que un hilo de sangre sale de su nariz.

Lizy en silencio observa todo eso, si bien su tía Lisa le ha indicado que Londey es solo una proyección mental de la psique de Leia, algo en la manera con la que su hermana interactúa con ella la hace sentir tan real. Agradece que no sea una de esas personalidades psicóticas que tanto se ven en la televisión o cine.

….

Abajo Lacy se encuentra jugando videojuegos junto con Lemy y Liby. Ella claramente va ganando a pesar de solo estar oprimiendo botones aleatoriamente, en su hermano se puede ver frustración.

─Oh vamos. ¿Cómo puedes hacer diez combos seguidos? ─Cuestiona Lemy moviendo su control cómo si eso ayudara al rendimiento del juego.

─Y Bowser es un personaje bastante lento. Ni siquiera deberías esquivar tan seguido, no es posible. ─Añade Liby imitando a su hermano.

─No lo sé, simplemente veo que se me acercan así que para prevenir vuelo, pego y esquivo. Algo así. ─Responde Lacy tranquila mientras oprime una serie de botones.

En la pantalla Bowser toma al Wario que controla Lemy y salta para aterrizar con gran velocidad a la Lucina que usa Liby. Ambos personajes salen volando otorgándole la victoria a Lacy para frustración de ambos.

─Veo que usas la estrategia de demolición, que hábil eres hija. ─Dice Lincoln viendo la pantalla y acariciándole el cabello a su hija.

─No intento nada papá, ellos solo son malos. ─Responde Lacy con tranquilidad, ni siquiera tiene que prestar atención para esquivar a sus adversarios.

─Dame un control, te mostrare cómo se hace. ─Afirma Lincoln tratando de quitarle esa actitud a su hija, si se confía mucho las decepciones serán peores y quiere enseñarle a superarse. Siempre habrá alguien mejor que ella, debe darse cuenta de eso.

Aun así cómo todo hombre maduro no presumirá sus victorias…. Mucho.

…

Lily y Liena se encuentran cocinando. Siempre es bueno que al menos alguien de la familia comparta tu pasión y a Liena le alegra que esa sea su tía Lily. Aunque ella cocine postres en general, aún tiene conocimientos básicos de cocina en general.

Lily rellena unos champiñones con queso mientras Liena termina de asar una pata de un animal que su tía no reconoce.

─Liena amor. ¿Qué ese ese animal? ─Pregunta Lily tratando de verle forma.

─Una de las gallinas extrañas que están en el bunker de la tía Lisa. ─Responde Liena con calma. ─Cómo mueren tan seguido decidí probar y perfeccionar recetas con ellos, de treinta solo tres han sabido bien y es porque los hace en fuego lento, las demás recetas saben muy….. Saben muy… Saben muy….

─Mal, saben muy mal. ─Termina Lily.

─No, saben espantoso. Es más piadoso alimentar a alguien con cianuro, pero este año y ya con una receta perfeccionada nos deleitaremos. ─Explica la rubia echándole sal a la pata.

Lily solo se encoge de hombros, siempre y cuando sepa bien ignorara el origen dudoso de las aves, además de que esas cosas mueren y aparecen tan rápido que ya dan igual. Por alguna razón son tan listas cómo para escapar del corral pero también son tan idiotas cómo para perecer con cosas tan simples.

….

Mientras tanto en las oficinas de la CIA, Lisa y Cookie junto a sus respectivas hijas están en una fiesta de oficina. La genio habla con teléfono mientras se ajusta la cangurera para que Lulú este cómoda.

─Lori, sabes que Lyra no toma bien los gritos y sonidos fuertes así que no entiendo por qué te sorprende que haya golpeado a ese sujeto que le intento arrebatar la mercancía en la tienda. ─Explica Lisa mientras escucha las quejas de su hermana mayor. ─Sí ya sé que ahora no podrán comprar nada pero si querían ayuda para cargar compras le hubieran pedido ayuda a Cristina o Lupa…..Bien saludos a Leni, suerte en prisión y mandare a un abogado lo más pronto posible.

─¿Otra vez metiéndote en problemas Loud? ─Pregunta un barbudo.

─Ay ya cállate Hunter. ─Responde Lisa de mala gana. En respuesta el solo se encoge de hombros.

Cookie le enseña a su hija los platillos que hay para la fiesta, por obligación cada agente de la CIA debe traer a un miembro de su familia para verificar su identidad y su esposo se entusiasmaría mucho de estar allí.

─Lisa. ¿Qué tal tu día de acción de gracias? ¿Tu endogámica familia hará algo especial? ─Pregunta un agente de mentón pronunciado y traje azul. Algunos de sus compañeros se ríen por la broma, Lisa no se la toma muy bien.

─Muy gracioso Stan, aunque no tanto cómo lo que tienes en el ático. ─Responde Lisa satisfecha por provocar que él frunciera el ceño.

─Bien Lisa, ganaste está vez… Pero ya enserio. ¿Algún plan para cenar?

─En efecto, mis hermanas y esposo están preparando una cena especial. Le daremos el gusto de reunirse con amigos de la infancia y él nos dará un gusto luego. ¿Tú harás algo? ─Interroga ella.

─Lo de siempre, ver el juego y convivir con la sexy hermana de mi esposa. Un día deberíamos hacer una cena juntos, será divertido; Por cierto Henry se soltó. ─Indica Stan mientras señala la correa.

─ ¡No es cierto! ¡Henry! ─Grita Lisa empezando a buscar al dodo.

Sin fijarse con quienes choca Lisa busca al dodo, incluso ignorando los sonidos de incomodidad de su hija.

Ella finalmente choca con un hombre calvo que se nota está en su tercera edad, se le ve cargando al dodo y acariciándole la espalda.

─¿Perdió algo agente Loud? ─Cuestiona el hombre con seriedad.

─Director Bullock, lamento el inconveniente con Henry. Su especie es muy frágil y torpe. ─Se disculpa Lisa avergonzada.

─Las excusas no justifican el hecho de que hayan perdido los suficientes como para hacer la cena de toda la oficina, tiene suerte que hayamos resuelto la clonación perpetua. ─Responde Bullock negando con la cabeza. ─Siga así y jamás tocara el proyecto indoraptor. Hola Lulú.

Lulú solo frunce el ceño y trata de abrazar a su madre, ese señor no le cae bien en absoluto y solo quiere que se aleje de ella.

─Veo que aún te niegas a aceptar mi afecto, está bien. Algún día me dejaras mimarte. ─Asegura ese hombre con los ojos entre cerrados.

─Avery recursos humanos ya hablo de esto. ─Regaña Lisa abrazando con fuerza a su hija.

─Bien, pero el día que su hija me deje mimarla será el día en el que le asigne al indoraptor. ─Asegura el hombre sonriéndole.

─Prefiero la prueba del dodo, muchas gracias. ─Responde Lisa con seriedad, decepcionando al director y haciendo que se retire.

─Mira el lado positivo Lisa, al menos no se acostó con tu hija. ─Dice Stan comiendo dodo asado.

─O trato de seducir a tu madre. ─Añade Hunter.

─Hunter ya cállate. ─Ordena Lisa con el ceño fruncido.

Cookie comiendo pavo se le acerca a Lisa para consolarla, sabe lo mucho que quiere el proyecto indoraptor, pero le alegra que cuide más a su hija. Además si no pueden cuidar a un solo dodo es obvio que ese animal sería demasiado para ellas.

Lisa solo cuenta los minutos para que puedan retirarse de la fiesta e ir con su familia a comer ese delicioso pavo con salsa gravy que Liena prepara cada acción de gracias. Además del postre helado que sabe hacer Lily.

─Baba. ─Se queja Lulú.

Lisa vuelve a la realidad y ve que babeo sobre su propia hija, avergonzada le limpia la cabeza pero en lugar de gratitud recibe un quejido de su bebita.

─Oye Cookie. ¿Dónde está tu hija? ─Pregunta Lisa.

─La deje jugar con el arma de hielo en la sala de pruebas. ─Responde Cookie con tranquilidad.

Lisa solo pone un rostro de preocupación mientras ve la calma en la que esa mujer toma el hecho de que su hija juegue con armas experimentales, ojala su padre sea más responsable que ella.

Mientras Lisa piensa eso Zack se encuentra en su casa ahorcando a un hombre con suásticas tatuadas. Todo mientras el tipo trata de apuñalarlo; Frente a ellos un dodo grazna.

─Descuida, solo te dejare daño cerebral permanente. ─Susurra Zack al sujeto.

En la CIA, Lisa se toma el ponche, lo escupe de inmediato mientras maldice al departamento de agricultura por traerlo. ¿Quién cree que es buena idea mezclar uva con fresa? Mejor que se queden trabajando en las plantas carnívoras proyectiles.

Hubiera traído a Lincoln pero no solo quería estar con su niña especial, sino que los chicos de la oficina se la pasarían bromeando sobre su endogámica vida. Es algo que le enorgullece a Lincoln pero trata de mantenerse lo más sutil al respecto.

…

En la casa Loud tras el pasar de las horas la comida ya está casi lista para servirse, casi todas las chicas están presentes y algunas de sus hijas le ayudan a poner la mesa.

Lincoln atiende a la primera persona en llegar y se alegra en ver que es su elirroja favorita.

─ ¡Cristina! ─Grita Lincoln mientras la abraza y frota su mejilla contra la de su hija haciéndola reír.

─Papi, los pelos de lo que llamas barba me pica. ─Ríe Cristina con una sonrisa.

─Lo siento Cristina, es que desde Halloween no te veo y te extrañamos aquí. ─Responde Lincoln sonrojado, odia que le recuerden que jamás tendrá barba pero se lo perdona a su pequeña pelirroja.

─ ¡Cristina! ─Grita Loan abrazándola y frotando su mejilla con la de Cristina pero esta vez ella también frota su mejilla.

Lincoln sin que se den cuenta les toma una foto, quiere apreciar esos momentos cada vez que pasen ya que ahora son tan efímeros.

─Solo digo que una vez que lo tome intentar arrebatar el producto está mal. ─Explica una Lyra mientras trata de limpiarse la sangre.

─Pudiste solo empujarlo, no tenías que romperle los dientes con esa llave de tuercas. ─Responde una muy frustrada Lori.

─Aún sirve y ahora tiene estilo. ─Dice Lana llegando en su silla y tomando de la bolsa de compras esa llave.

─Eso es hija, aprende a no aceptar abuso de otros. La próxima usa una guitarra cómo lo que le hice a mi ex novio. ─Indica Luna alegre.

Lyra se sonroja por la actitud de su madre, pocas veces llegan a hacer algo similar en cuanto a actitud.

─Luna no la alientes, pegarle a otros está mal. ─Regaña Leni. ─Además me perdía las ofertas gracias a ir a la estación de policías.

─Suena a que fue una tarde divertida. ─Dice Lincoln alegre.

…

Ya de noche Lisa llega junto a Lulú, Cookie, Cream y un ensangrentado Zack. Lincoln los recibe de buena gana mientras los invita a sentarse, no quiere preguntarle a Zack sobre la sangre pero quiere pensar que no es nada malo.

─Traje lasaña con champiñones. ─Anuncia Zack.

─Gracias por prestarme el ácido sulfúrico, eres la mejor compañera. ─Dice Cookie golpeándole la espalda a Lisa.

─Hola mis amores. ─Saluda Lincoln besando a Lisa en la mejilla y la cabeza a Lulú. Incluso la toma para poder mimarla.

─Pero claro que deja a su padre mimarla, esa niña me las pagara. ─Anuncia Bullock entrando sin invitación.

─Espero que no te moleste pero tengo que ganar puntos con mi jefe así que lo invite aquí. ─Dice Lisa sonrojada.

─Descuida, gracias a él podemos practicar la endogamia sin repercusiones legales. ─Responde Lincoln sin problema alguno. ─Muchas gracias señor Bullock.

─Descuida Linc, cómo ex practicante de la endogamia entiendo que no es cuestión de elección…. Es cuestión de poder. ─Eso lo dice con mucha furia. ─Por cierto tu bebita es una malcriada que no permite mimos.

─Puede mimar a mi pequeña. ─Ofrece una Lily sonriente mostrando a Lani quien se ríe.

Lulú niega con la cabeza indicándole a Lani que desconfié del tipo. Lo mismo hace Lisa con Lily.

En la puerta una Katie entra gateando, siendo recibida por Loan y Lizy, la rubia mayor incluso la carga.

─Mira Cristina, esta es mi cría. ─Anuncia Loan señalando a Katie.

─ ¡Qué no es tuya! ─Grita Lincoln molesto pero aun manteniendo la sonrisa.

─Gracias por cargarla Loan, no me ha dejado soltarla todo el día y necesito descansar. ─Dice Rusty entrando. ─Hola Lincoln.

─ ¡Rusty! Creí que habías muerto. ─Dice Zack alegre.

─Nos vimos la semana pasada viejo.

─Pero nunca sabes cuándo puedes morir por un neonazi que se infiltra en tu cochera e intenta apuñalarte.

Lincoln y Rusty arquean una ceja y se miran asustados, entre menos sepan mejor.

─Neonazis, que recuerdos. El partido tenía publicidad tan convincente. ─Asegura Bullock con nostalgia mientras admira su propia piel.

Tras una media hora, mientras las más jóvenes platican en la sala los adultos hablan en el comedor.

─Las materias son lo peor, tantos exámenes me tienen harta. ─Dice Cristina descargando su frustración sobre la universidad.

─Universidad, jamás fui pero sin duda me divertí en el campus. ─Asegura Avery otra vez nostálgico.

Cristina se sonroja, entonces si vio a ese sujeto en la fiesta de Halloween. Bueno hizo algo más que ver pero jamás hubo contacto directo, solo debe asegurarse que no se lo dirá a ninguna de sus madres.

Lincoln nota la mirada nerviosa de su hija, está a punto de preguntarle algo pero el timbre suena así que va y lo atiende. Al abrir sonríe por ver a sus otros amigos de la infancia, de hecho es una sorpresa ver que llegaron juntos.

─Hola Lincoln, siempre es bueno verte. ─Afirma Liam sonriéndole.

─Hola Linc, tiempo sin vernos. ─Saluda Stella con una señal de paz, dejando relucir el anillo.

─¿Terminaron casados? Vaya los felicito. ─Lincoln les da un abrazo.

─Sí, te presentaríamos al pequeño Hershel pero la abuela se lo llevó a Kentucky para que mi hermanita lo conozca. Es un niño adorable. ─Asegura Liam respondiéndole el abrazo.

─¿Liam y Stella? Hablando de uniones poco convencionales. ─Anuncia Jordan por sus espaldas.

─ ¡Jordan, Mollie! ¡Liberty! ─Saluda Lincoln cargando a su hija y mimándola. Al levantar la mirada ve a una molesta Jamie viéndolo directamente con rabia. ─…. Jamie. ─Añade con el ceño fruncido.

Mollie le da un golpe en la nuca a su hija por ser así de resentida, no es culpa de Lincoln haber embarazado a su madre.

─Sí Jordan, todo pasó cuando Tabby me engaño con el novio de Stella. Ella estaba tan…. ─El pelirrojo es interrumpido por una bofetada de su esposa.

….

Ya con todos los invitados dentro, la cena comienza mientras platican. Aunque Lisa no puede dejar de ver a la niña de pelo blanco que Jordan carga.

─Es adorable. ─Dice Lucy mimando a Liberty.

─Si, el donador debió tener suerte de que saliera así. ─Comenta Jamie de mala gana.

─Nah, de seguro solo es guapo por genética. ─Responde Mollie en un tono molesto mientras ve a su hija.

─¿Jamie ya te presente a mi cría Katie? ─Pregunta Loan llamando la atención de su amiga.

─ ¿Tu qué? ─Cuestiona Jamie.

─ ¡Qué no es tuya! ─Regaña Lincoln teniendo un tic en el ojo.

─….Debo decir Liena que este asado es exquisito. ¿Qué animal es? ─Interroga Stella con la boca llena.

─Es una gallina rara que estaba en los corrales de la tía Lisa. ─Responde Liena sonrojada con el halago.

Lisa y Cookie abren los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que eso significa, mañana mismo deben reiniciar el proceso de clonación.

─Que raro, conozco toda especie de aves de corral y está no sabe cómo alguna conocida. ─Afirma Liam analizando la forma de la carne.

….

En la mesa de las chicas pero bajo supervisión de Lyra, las menores también festejan. Lizy le indica a Katie el cómo usar sus cubiertos con propiedad mientras Cream les cuenta bromas a Lupa y Liby.

Leia con los ojos cerrados trae un pavo a la meza para deleite de las chicas y Lemy.

─Cómo la más adorable de la familia, voy a cortar el pavo. ─Dice con una sonrisa.

─Ay es Londey. ─Dice Lupa frotándose la cara con cansancio.

Leia juega con los cuchillos pero no tanto cómo quiere para que Lyra no se los quite. Aun manteniendo los ojos cerrados trata de cortar el pavo pero no acierta y casi corta a Lemy.

─ ¡Oye! ─Reclama el chico.

─ Leia abre los ojos. ─Ordena Lyra pero casi es cortada.

─Londey, polilla. ─Dice Lupa con el ceño fruncido.

─ ¿Dónde? ─Grita Leia abriendo los ojos y ve el pavo. ─ ¡Daaah! ─Es lo último que dice antes de desmayarse. Afortunadamente Lyra logra atrapar los cuchillos.

…

Tras la cena, la mayoría de las personas se fueron a dormir mientras que el director Bullock volvió a su casa no sin antes dejarles un regalo, una estatua dorada de un indoraptor.

En el pórtico Lincoln y sus amigos de la infancia beben mientras ven las estrellas, Jordan y Mollie se mantienen tomadas de las manos, Stella se acurruca en Liam y Zack tiene a su esposa entre sus piernas.

Incluso Lincoln está meciendo a Lani, le alegra pasarla con sus amigos. Le traen tantos recuerdos de una vida más simple, aunque claro todos son adultos ahora pero en sí no han cambiado mucho.

─Esto es lindo Lincoln. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que bebimos juntos a la luz de las estrellas? ─Pregunta Zack relajado.

─Graduación de preparatoria, bebimos hasta dormir. ─Responde Lincoln. Su sonrisa se pierde al recordar lo que paso aquel día de gracias cuando se graduo, se frota el pulmón sintiendo la cicatriz.

Mollie nota eso y pierde la sonrisa, recuerda cuando escucho esa noticia. Quiso visitarlo pero en ese momento ya se encontraba estudiando arquitectura.

Liam también nota cómo acaricia su pulmón, no puede dejar de pensar que fue su culpa el haberlo embriagado tanto, ojala pudiera cambiar eso.

─… Bueno, fue una graduación divertida. Perdí mi virginidad con Kat esa noche en el escritorio de la señorita Jhonson. ─Cuenta Rusty para alegrar los ánimos.

─Oye, ella era nuestra maestra de primaria. ¿No dijiste que fue en la de preparatoria? ─Cuestiona Lincoln con la ceja arqueada.

─Jeje sí. ─Responde Rusty orgulloso de eso.

Los demás se ríen, sin duda Rusty siempre fue desinteresado en cuanto a donde lo hacía siempre y cuando lo hiciera.

─La mía fue en mi granero. ¿No es así mi amor? ─Pregunta Liam a Stella pero en respuesta solo recibe un golpe en el hombro.

─Y fue así de rudo jeje.─Añade Stella con una pequeña sonrisa.

─En el cumpleaños dieciocho de mi….

─Aún no estamos mentalmente listos para esos detalles Linc. ─Interrumpe Stella algo asqueada.

─Sí, si mi hermana no masturbara caballos en Kentucky tú serías lo más raro que he visto…. Sin ofender. ─Añade Liam.

─No es justo, todos pueden hablar de sus vidas sexuales menos yo. ─Responde Lincoln de mala gana.

─Al menos tienes una. ¿Recuerdan a ese tipo Chandler? Oí que solo lo ha hecho una vez. ─Comenta Jordan a manera de burla, causando la risa de todos.

─Yo si tengo curiosidad. ¿Es una diaria o todas a la vez? ─Pregunta Zack.

─Es curioso, a veces es todas a la vez y otras veces es cuando están de humor o se nos da la oportunidad. ─Responde Lincoln.

Stella solo se puede imaginar lo seco que Lincoln debe quedar cada noche, por alguna razón siente envidia.

Todos siguen hablando y bebiendo mientras se aprecian a ellos junto a las estrellas, conociéndose un poco más y recuperando el tiempo perdido.

Liam habla sobre cómo ha expandido su granja, incluso al punto de añadir más terrenos. Rusty menciona que ya tiene una sastrería propia en el centro y Zack presume su negocio de exterminador y él cómo ha conocido cada secreto de Royal Woods gracias a eso.

Lincoln solo puede presumir dotes artísticos, no es cómo si pudiera diseñar una casa, matar insectos o tratar con ganado… De hecho podría ayudar a Rusty, la costura se le da bien. Pero igual está orgulloso de sí mismo porqué logró sus sueños y se encuentra con quienes ama, eso incluye a sus amigos.

Ojala pueda verlos más seguido, tratara de hacerlo porqué es divertido pasarla junto a ellos. Sonriendo vuelve a mirar las estrellas mientras habla con sus amigos.

….

Notas:

Solo una disculpa por publicarlo después de acción de gracias, me retrase :v

Dicho esto, yo soy PenguinArrow alías un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	13. La vida antes de

Capítulo 13 La vida antes de

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Carly vive con la familia Loud, se considera una hija ya a pesar de que recuerde bien a su familia anterior, a su hermano mayor. Incluso si ya ha pasado un año entero desde que todos se fueron.

De hecho hoy es el cumpleaños de su antiguo hermano, lo extraña bastante. El único consuelo que tiene es que Loan se parece mucho a él, de hecho cuando pasa el rato con ella se siente como si estuviera al lado de su hermano mayor.

Carly toma la nota que su hermano le escribió, suspira mientras contiene su tristeza. Hoy es un día en el que preferiría ser ignorada, tiene la ventaja de estar en una gran familia que siempre se encuentra ocupada.

Sale de su habitación para despejar su mente, su madre Lisa le enseño donde se encuentra su hermano mayor ahora. Es triste saber eso pero entiende las circunstancias, a pesar de eso lo extraña todos los días y desearía que no haya terminado así incluso si fue un héroe para alguien más.

¿Dónde estará su madre biológica ahora? La última vez que la vio ella tomaba un avión rumbo a Nueva Zelanda para huir de la I.R.S, desde ese día ningún mensaje.

Choca contra Lori, ninguna se vio venir ya que se encontraban ocupadas en sus propios pensamientos.

─Lo lamento mamá Lori, no me fije. ─Se disculpa Carly con rubor en sus mejillas.

─Descuida Carly, literalmente solo veía el teléfono. ¿Qué haces hijita? ─Pregunta Lori acariciándole el cabello.

─Nada especial, solo pasar el rato. ¿Qué tanto revisas en tú teléfono?

─Veo la actividad en línea de mis hijas y sobrinas. Necesito hablar con Lemy sobre su historial de búsqueda urgentemente. ─Responde Lori algo preocupada.

Carly solo se ríe por eso, sin duda su hermano es extraño. Aunque su otro hermano mayor también tenía un historial de internet de dudosa moralidad.

─Oye, se acerca el día de tu adopción. Creo que deberíamos hacer algo especial. ¿Quieres ir al cine y ver transformers once? ─Ofrece Lori con una sonrisa.

─ ¿Puedo ir? ─Pregunta Loan saliendo de su cuarto con entusiasmo.

─Solo si terminas tus deberes. ─Responde su madre con calma.

─Pero hoy le toca a Lyra lavar la ropa. ─Se queja la rubia haciendo un puchero.

─Sí, pero sabes que ella confunde colores todo el tiempo y no quiero que ninguna de tus tías vaya a trabajar de rosa. ─Regaña la rubia con el ceño fruncido haciendo que su hija suspire por la molestia.

Loan entra a su habitación para hacer berrinche allí, enserio necesita afrontar responsabilidades. Lori pone los ojos en blanco y voltea para seguir hablando con Carly pero ve que ella se dirige a la habitación de Loan, al menos le alegra que sean unidas.

Además hoy es un día algo ocupado, debe concentrarse en enviar datos a su compañía. Vuelve a su teléfono lista para gastarse la pila en sus negocios.

En la habitación de Loan, Carly ve a su hermana mayor acomodar la pila de ropa sucia. Lo hace de mala manera, ella solo quería pasar un rato con su madre y hermanita pero en lugar de eso solo recibe órdenes.

Sin siquiera ofrecerse decide ayudar a Loan, después de todo no quiere que su día se le arruine.

─Gracias Carly, lamento que hayas tenido que ver esa escena. Mamá se toma enserio lo de hacer los deberes del hogar y a mí me desesperan, es decir a nadie le molesta usar ropa de tres días. ─Se queja Loan poniendo en un cesto sus suéteres.

─Je, me recuerdas a mi hermano mayor. Él también odiaba lavar su ropa. ─Dice Carly sonriente.

─Oh cierto. Casi no hablas de tu familia anterior. ¿Cómo eran?

Carly solo suspira, eran del tipo de personas que se iban para no volver. No conoce a su padre biológico, no sabe de su madre y su hermano… Sabe dónde se encuentra.

Loan nota la tristeza de Carly, deja de acomodar la ropa y se le acerca para acariciarle la espalda. No era su intención hacerla sentir mal y ahora ella se siente mal por eso.

─Lo lamento, solo tenía curiosidad. Entiendo si ya no confías en mí. ─Dice Loan apenada por su curiosidad.

─Está bien, solo no me gusta mucho hablar de ellos. Ustedes son mi familia, tú eres mi hermana y yo soy tu hermanita. ─Asegura Carly abrazando a su hermana. Se siente tan cercana, cómo si hubiera recibido su abrazo muchas otras veces.

…

La tarde pasa, todas las personas en la casa están ocupadas en sus propios asuntos. Todas sus madres trabajan duro, de hecho escucha a su madre Lisa hablar sobre lo difícil que es hacer una clonación perfecta de algo llamado Señor Meeseek, suena a algo sacado de una caricatura.

Carly ve que el solo está bajando, se le va el día más importante del año. Más importante que navidad, que año nuevo o su propio cumpleaños. Ninguna de sus hermanas capaces de conducir la puede llevar, Lyra no querra salir tan tarde y sinceramente no quiere que muchas sepan de esto. Se lo pediría a Lisa pero nuevamente, se encuentra demasiado ocupada para ayudar.

Sin poder encontrar ayuda decide ir por su cuenta, después de todo Royal Woods no es un lugar tan peligroso como otros. Al menos se memorizo la dirección que su madre Lisa le dio.

Se asegura que no haya nadie siguiéndola, corre con sigilo para pasar desapercibida y sale sin siquiera cerrar la puerta. Sin percatarse que Lori vio todo desde la cocina.

La mujer rubia arquea una ceja, ya es demasiado tarde para que salga a algún lado sin supervisión y si tanto necesitaba ir a cualquier sitió pudo simplemente pedirlo.

Con un suspiro decide seguirla para que no le pase nada, una niña de nueve años no debería hacer cosas por su cuenta. Al salir nota que ella ya se encuentra a gran distancia, la niña es rápida debe admitirlo; Sí Lynn supiera eso de seguro la haría entrenar atletismo.

Decide tomar la motocicleta de Lincoln para poder seguirle el paso, no es la manera más sutil de asechar a una persona pero es su única opción ya que los demás autos están ocupados.

…

Carly se detiene en una tienda de auto servicio, compra una hamburguesa de micro ondas y la clienta allí mismo. Necesita energía para su camino, aún le quedan treinta minutos y ya anocheció, será difícil a partir de ahora.

Escucha su celular y ve que es una llamada de su madre Lori, traga el pedazo que tiene en la boca y contesta.

─Hola mamá. ¿Qué ocurre? ─Pregunta Carly algo nerviosa.

─No es nada, solo quería saber dónde estabas. Es decir no veo que estés en tu cuarto. ─Dice Lori a través del teléfono.

─Es que estoy ayudando a Mamá Lisa con un proyecto en su bunker. ─Miente la pequeña para librarse de las sospechas de Lori.

─¿Enserio? Porqué Lisa no tiene hamburguesas de micro ondas en su bunker. ─Asegura Lori tomando del hombro a Carly y colgando. Ve el miedo en la pequeña rubia, normalmente le gritaría en qué estaba pensando pero a este punto no vale la pena regañarla.

Carly traga saliva y baja la cabeza con vergüenza, sabe que ahora siguen los gritos y regaños, además de que ni siquiera valió la pena el tomar este riesgo. Le falló, solo tenía que hacer una cosa rápida y lo arruino todo. Ni siquiera puede honrarlo propiamente.

Lori pone la mirada en blanco un segundo, le decepciona que se esté rindiendo tan fácilmente. Cualquiera de sus hijas le hubiera dado una excusa para tratar de justificar sus acciones.

Toma de la mano a Carly y salen al estacionamiento para así platicar sin hacer escándalo. La mujer ve con seriedad a su hija esperando que ella se delate sola pero solo recibe silencio, no uno de rencor sino uno de pena por fallar. Recuerda que cuando su hermano fallaba en algo siempre quedaba mudó, incluso si no es su hija biológica heredo ese rasgo.

─Bien…. Vamos a dónde quieres ir. ─Anuncia Lori mientras toma de la mano a Carly y la lleva al asiento extra de la moto.

─¿Qué? ¿No me castigaras? ─Pregunta Carly asombrada, no puede ser algo tan fácil.

─Claro que sí jovencita, por un mes entero no podrás jugar videojuegos y olvídate de ver transformers. ─Responde Lori molestas, nadie se libra de los castigos en su casa. ─¿Pero qué puedo hacer? Si no te dejo ir a dónde quieres harás un berrinche o me guardaras rencor y no quiero eso. Además corro el riesgo de que cometas de nuevo la misma idiotez hasta que algo te pase y yo no estaré para percatarme, hoy tuviste suerte. Así que terminemos con esto y vamos, por cierto tengo que darte crédito de que llegaste muy lejos.

Carly considera justo eso, si ella fuera la que está en posición de Lori lo haría también y sin duda agradece que no le grite o impida lograr su objetivo pero cree que es algo tonta por creer que le guardaría rencor. Al contrario, cree que esta en una posición justa para gritarle.

Ambas suben a la motocicleta y se dirigen a donde Carly indique.

…

Lori no entiende porqué de tantos lugares una niña querría ir a un cementerio… bueno entiende que Lucy o Lupa querrían ir a un cementerio pero no entiende por qué Carly quiere estar allí.

Se adentran un poco en el lugar para temor de la mujer, afortunadamente en su tobillera tiene una pistola en caso de necesitar defenderse o cuidar a quienes ama. Nunca dejara que algo le pasara a cualquiera de sus hijas o hijo.

Carly se siente cada vez más nerviosa, es la primera vez que comparte esto desde que la adoptaron. Incluso cuando su madre Lisa le pedía hablar sobre ello, ella se cerraba ya que no quería pensar en su vida antes de, pero no importa si lo oculta o no la vida antes de siempre la acompañara y aprecia eso, hay momentos de esta que aprecia más que a nada en el mundo.

Lo que teme es la reacción de cualquiera de sus madres o hermanas, no quiere ser agobiada con preguntas de quienes eran los que Vivian con ella antes.

Piensa en qué hacer cuando se encuentre allí. ¿Qué es lo que dirá? ¿Tan siquiera tiene algo que decir?

Llegan a una tumba, tiene una estatua de un ángel cómo Lisa le indico y también un cetro de mármol. Algo que él pidió personalmente antes de todo.

Carly ilumina la tumba, marcando un doce de diciembre como fecha de defunción así como la de nacimiento.

Lori ve esa fecha, ambas coinciden con la de dos de los peores días de su vida. Empieza a temblar mientras recuerda el miedo que sintió cuando operaban a su pequeña Cristina con una donación de órganos y él que ella tuvo cuando lo tuvo a él…. Ilumina el nombre e inhala fuertemente por el asombro, siente lagrimas salir de sus ojos.

─Aquí yace Loki Pingrey, amado hijo y hermano. ─Lee Lori con la voz cortada, sin poder creer que su pasado volvió a ella. Ve a Carly y ahora que lo nota, es la viva imagen de su antigua amiga. Jamás se molestó en preguntarle de su vida antes de.

─Murió cómo un héroe. ─Dice Carly también llorando.

Lori se calla al escuchar eso, no cree que eso sea posible dado que su concepción fue de la peor manera posible. Aún tiene cicatrices de ese día que ha logrado reprimir con el tiempo.

─Mamá se había ido, jamás tuve un papá. Éramos Loki y yo contra el mundo, pero muchas veces lloraba por qué no podía pagar mi comida y luego vinieron los policías y hablaron con él, no paró de abrazarme ese día. ─Cuenta Carly sentándose en la tierra… Luego me escribió una nota y fue cuando mamá Lisa me adoptó, me dijo que mi hermano ayudó a salvar a una persona muy especial.

Lori escucha eso, a pesar de lo que creyó su indeseado bastardo hacía el bien. No puede creerlo, siempre temió que la manzana no cayera lejos del árbol y terminara siendo igual que… no lo veía con tantas esperanzas. Traga saliva y se sienta al lado de Carly.

─Extraño mucho a mi hermano, extraño ver películas con él, extraño jugar a su lado y que me invitara a cada salida incluso si incomodaba a sus amigos. ─Dice Carly rompiendo en llanto mientras se acerca a la tumba de Loki. ─Lo quería mucho, mamá. Yo amaba a Loki.

Lori abraza a su hija mientras ella llora desconsolada, las lágrimas no tardan en mojar sus semillas también. ´´Yo amaba a Loki´´, son palabras que ella no puede decir pero al menos le alegra que alguien pueda hacerlo.

Ahora que ya es tarde se da cuenta de que jamás tendrá la oportunidad de saber quién fue Loki, que valores tenía y cómo actuaba. Jamás tuvo oportunidad de llamarlo su hijo de una manera cariñosa, no importan sus sentimientos cuando lo conoció, ahora solo importa que jamás lo conocerá correctamente.

─Mamá, Loki está muerto. ─Llora la pequeña rubia aferrándose a Lori. Igual que con Loan, abrazarla se siente tan familiar, siente que se acerca más a Loki estando a su lado.

─Lo lamento tanto amor, me hubiera gustado conocerlo. ─Responde Lori acariciando a su hija.

Por esa noche son solo Carly y Lori, frente a la tumba de alguien que representa dos cosas diferentes para ambas. Pero a pesar de que Loki no fuese deseado, Lori le agradece el haber nacido, porqué eso salvo a su hija y le concedió otra más a la cual poder amar y cuidar.

…

Tras el pasar de las horas, Lori duerme a Carly. Le da un beso de buenas noches y le acomoda el cabello. Se dirige a la habitación de Loan y la ve dormir tranquilamente, se sienta a su lado y acaricia su cabello pero ella no despierta.

Sonriente le da un beso en la mejilla, Loan solo gruñe un poco.

─¿Sabes amor? No habrás sido mi primer parto, pero fuiste mi primera hija y me alegro tanto de que te amé desde que supe que vendrías a este mundo, adore verte crecer a ti en especial. Gracias por ser mi hija Loan. ─Agradece Lori en voz baja mientras se levanta.

Se retira mientras Loan abre los ojos, extrañada porqué juraría que escuchó a su madre hablar de otro parto.

Abajo Lori ve que Lincoln come un aperitivo de media noche, decide sentarse para acompañarlo.

─ ¿Dónde estabas? ─Pregunta Lincoln con tranquilidad.

Lori solo sonríe y le toma la mano a su hermanito, le da un abrazo mientras contiene las ganas de llorar.

─¿Está todo bien? ─Vuelve a preguntar el peli blanco pero está vez está preocupado.

─No…. Mi primer bebé está muerto. ─Responde Lori sin contener el llanto y aferrándose a Lincoln.

Lincoln se sorprende al escuchar eso, no le niega el abrazó a su hermana pero se siente extrañado al decir eso. Loan está sana y….

─Oh Lori… Lo lamento tanto. ─Susurra el peli blanco percatándose de quien habla. ¿Enserió está muerto? Debería ser un poco mayor a Loan, no es posible que lo esté pero Lori se lo acaba de decir.

─Loki está muerto y yo no estuve a su lado. ─Llora Lori, al menos ahora siente que pudo haberlo llamado su hijo, pero ya es tarde para eso.

…

Notas

Para más información leer Te necesito. Dicho esto yo soy PenguinArrow alías un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	14. Empeños

Capítulo 14 Empeños

Cristina se encuentra disfrutando su verano, le encanta que la casa finalmente haya terminado sus expansiones. El espacio se estaba volviendo claustrofóbico, enfrente de ella está la cuna de Lani.

Empieza a mecerla mientras le tararea una melodía relajante y así poder hacerla dormir, añora el día en el que ella y Lulú crezcan para poder escucharlas hablar. ¿Qué clase de voz tendrán? Se imagina a Lani con la voz de esa actriz que interpreto a Canario blanco en televisión y a Lulú con la voz de su madre cuando era niña.

Loan tímidamente se sienta a su lado pero tiene una sonrisa sencilla mientras observa directamente a Cristina. La pelirroja nota a su hermana observándola, es de la misma manera en la que ella la miraba cuando quería hacerla acceder a una cita.

─Muy bien. ¿Qué planeas? ─Pregunta Cristina apartándose de la cuna.

─Bueno, ahora que lo preguntas, un amigo de partidas en línea me dio una idea interesante.

─Ay por dios, es de esos que piden fotos primero. Lo sabía, debo limitar tu acceso a internet. ─Responde Cristina preocupada.

─Primero, la paranoia es lo mío y segundo, me refiero a que su padre es abogado y tiene información sobre la bolsa. Resulta que Disney pronto absorberá el canal AMC y lo convertirá en subsidiaria. ─Explica Loan con entusiasmo.

─¿Subsidiaria? ¿Enserio? ─Pregunta Cristina entusiasmada.

─ ¡Sí!

─Genial. ¿Eso que rayos significa? ─Cuestiona todavía con el entusiasmo fingido.

─Oh vamos Cristina, eres tú la que va a la universidad. Pero en fin, si compramos acciones antes de la fusión podremos obtener ganancias millonarias solo para nosotras, solo necesito cincuenta dólares tuyos. ─Pide Loan abriendo la palma.

─Oh vaya, cincuenta dólares en algo que no conozco…. No sé, siento que no es conveniente.

─Además lo que hace se llama información filtrada y es totalmente ilegal. ─Añade Liby bajando un libro.

─Igual que ese tipo francés con el que te reúnes para jugar calabozos y dragones. ─Responde Loan con los brazos cruzados.

Liby simplemente se encoge de hombros y vuelve a su libro, aunque le da miradas sospechosas a Loan.

─Entonces Cristy, ¿Qué dices?

Cristina lo piensa, por un lado suena a algo arriesgado pero solo son cincuenta dólares. ¿Qué puede salir mal? Sí Loan tiene razón podrá pagar su escuela sin necesitar el dinero de sus padres, sería lindo lograr algo así de grande por su cuenta.

─Bueno, tienes mí dinero. ─Responde la pelirroja sacando un billete de cincuenta dólares.

─Añadan veinte dólares míos. ─Dice Liby dándole a Loan un billete.

─ ¿No nos habías regañado por ser ilegal? ─Cuestiona Loan con la ceja arqueada.

─Si, pero me gusta el peligro tanto cómo me gustan las novelas de misterio y calabozos de dragones. La vida al límite es tan genial

Loan y Cristina sonríe mientras cuentan el dinero, solo dos días para que puedan ser más ricas de lo que ya son.

Lynn llega a su lado con unos pendientes y collar de perlas.

─Chicas, que bueno verlas. Necesito que me hagan un favor y arreglen esto. Es para la fiesta de celebración de Lori por su ascenso en la compañía. ─Explica Lynn dándoles el collar y aretes. ─Confío en ustedes.

Loan y Cristina ven el collar, la rubia sonríe al darse cuenta de que puede conseguir más dinero e invertirlo. Sera doblemente rica.

…

Loan y Cristina entran a una casa de empeño, aunque la pelirroja se ve insegura.

─Te lo digo Chum, participare en un programa de realidad donde nos mandan a una isla y nos ponen a competir en retos locos. ─Dice un adolescente de cabello naranja hacia el cajero. ─La última vez que participe termine en estado catatónico pero ahora soy más listo.

─No lo sé Scott, ese tiburón enserio te dio pelea. ─Responde el cajero obeso.

─No lo sé Loan, nuestra madre enserio adora ese collar. ─Dice Cristina. No entiende cómo es que los roles se invirtieron, Loan suele ser la que se pone nerviosa.

─Descuida Cris, solo será temporal. ─Asegura su hermana acariciando el cabello. ─Buenas noches amigos, venimos a empeñar este lindo collar de perlas. El oro es legítimo.

El hombre obeso lo toma y empieza a estudiar, incluso saca un monóculo para comprobar su autenticidad.

─Trescientos dólares. ─Ofrece el tipo.

─Oiga el oro es real y no es robado. ─Afirma Loan con el ceño fruncido.

─Cuatrocientos.

─¿Lo aumentaría si le dijera que lo uso la reina Isabel? ─Miente Loan para ver si puede sacarle más dinero.

─Ah, la perrita de Animal Crossing. La chica tiene clase, bien te doy setecientos y solo porqué la pelirroja es adorable. ─Dice el cajero guiñándole el ojo a Cristina.

Ella solo retrocede un paso por el disgusto que eso le provoca, no es que tenga nada en contra de la gente gorda pero sabe que puede tener algo mejor que un empleado de casa de empeño.

─Entonces chicas, ¿Alguna de ustedes quiere participar en un programa de realidad? ─Pregunta Scott sacando un panfleto. ─Me dan ciertos beneficios si consigo nuevos campistas.

─Oh no gracias, la idea de que millones de cámaras me filmen es demasiado para mí. Todos juzgándome, pensando en lo linda que soy para qué después me acosen en la vida real y me….

Cristina le tapa la boca a Loan, le quita el panfleto a Scott y recibe el dinero del cajero. Decide retirarse para que Loan pueda tener su ataque de pánico en el auto, aún piensa que es una mala idea pero lo hecho, hecho está.

─Solo terminemos con esto y hagámonos millonarias.

─Vaya, chica con actitud. Me gusta. ─Dice Scott sonriendo.

…

En la cena familiar, Liby se encuentra sirviendo la cena por petición de su madre. Le sirve un plato a su tía Leni.

─Gracias Liby, se ve delicioso.

─ ¡Imbécil! ¡Animal! ─Grita Liby asustando a sus tías y padre. Ve que todos la observan, se quita el audífono del oído izquierdo. ─¿Sucede algo con la comida?

─Liby. ¿No crees que es inconveniente escuchar el partido de los toros mientras cenamos? ─Cuestiona Luan con el ceño fruncido.

─Lo siento mamá, aposte dinero en el juego y debo estar pendiente a todo detalle. ─Se excusa Liby mientras le da otro plato a Lisa.

─Lo sé amor, pero exageras bastante con tus reacciones y eso que detrás de ellas no hay grandes acciones. ─Rima su madre con una risa, incluso con sus cubiertos finge un redoble de tambores.

Lincoln y las hermanas fruncen el ceño mientras ven a Luan, Luna le da un pequeño golpe de palma abierta a su hermana.

Liby le sirve su comida a Lily quien le agradece.

─¿Qué clase de imbécil te crío? Pedazo de idiota. ─Grita Liby aplastando el platillo de su tía.

Liby vuelve a la cocina mientras sus tías se quedan en silencio observándolas. La próxima vez que sea Lyra la que sirva la comida. Solo esperan que no haga lo mismo cuando les sirva la comida a las pequeñas.

Se escucha cómo tocan el timbre.

─Liby. ¿Podrías atender? ─Pregunta Lincoln con amabilidad.

─ ¡Demonios! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes ladrillos en el trasero? ─Cuestiona Liby de mal humor asustando a su padre. Nota otra vez que la ven con enojo o incredulidad. Se quita su audífono. ─¿Preguntaste algo papi?

…

Al día siguiente, Loan y Cristina se encuentran viendo las noticias de la bolsa de valores. Loan incluso tiene un abrigo de piel y lentes oscuros para pretender tener lujo. Cristina solo se encuentra ansiosa de escuchar las noticias de que le darán miles de dólares.

─¿Cómo van las noticias? ─Pregunta Liby entusiasmada.

─Han anunciado una próxima fusión. ─Responde Loan con una sonrisa.

─Ya huevo los millones llegar. ─Dice Liby emocionándose más. Ya quiere ser capaz de tomar un fajo de billetes y poder abofetear a la gente que quiera con estos.

─Shh, allí viene la noticia.

─Ahora en finanzas, Disney tiene noticias sobre la unión entre AMC.

Las chicas celebran mientras se acercan al televisor para escuchar mejor.

─Ha habido una recesión. ─Anuncia el televisor.

Cristina y Liby empiezan a festejar, incluso Liby toma una matraca y la gira para hacer ruido. Loan solo se queda callada mientras sus dos hermanitas gritan por la emoción.

Cristina al notar que Loan se encuentra paralizada, de hecho ella no se encuentra sonriendo. Solo tragando saliva y temblando.

─¿Loan? ─Pregunta Cristina calmándose.

─¿Sí, Cristina?

─¿Eso no es algo bueno o sí?

─No, Cristina.

─…. ¿Estamos en problemas Loan? ─La voz de Cristina se quiebra al decir el nombre de su hermana.

─….. Sí Cristina.

Liby traga saliva, al menos ella no hizo la estupidez de empeñar el collar de su tía Lori. Les desea suerte para recuperarlo.

….

Algunas horas después, Loan entra contando dinero.

─Cien, doscientos, trecientos. Vaya, ¿Quién diría qué donar óvulos ya no sería tan rentable? ─Cuestiona Loan asombrada mientras guarda los billetes.

Cristina por su parte entra mareada, da unas vueltas con una sonrisa boba y cae al sillón.

─Oh vamos Cristy, aún necesitamos otros cuatrocientos dólares. No es momento de descansar. ─Regaña la rubia mientras su hermana hace sonidos inentendibles.

Se escucha el timbre y Loan abre la puerta, es Sam Sharp jr quien posa de manera provocadora. Eso solo la confunde, si intenta causar una reacción entonces está con la persona equivocada.

─Loan, rubia bonita. ¿Cómo estás? ─Pregunta la rubia entrando sin invitación.

─Samanta, no tengo fotos de Lyra para venderte….. ─Loan se da cuenta de que esa podría ser la respuesta a su predicamento. ─¿Sabes? Puedo conseguirte algo.

─Mmm, tentadora oferta. Enserio lo és, pero hoy de hecho vengo por tu hermano menor.

─Oye, Lemy es bastante joven para esas cosas. ─Responde Loan frunciendo el ceño.

─Relájate, tengo que pasar un tonto curso de regularización y eso implica tener un niño pupilo, el sistema me metió con tu hermano ya que el apesta en sus calificaciones. ─Explica Sam ofendida por la acusación.

Loan solo ve que Sam se retira hacia las escaleras en busca de la habitación de Lemy. Por prevención le envía un mensaje de texto a Lyra indicándole que no salga de su habitación, espera que le haga caso.

─¿Puedes creerlo Cristy? La acosadora de mi hermana enseñándole a nuestro hermanito, cosas de la vida.

Cristina solo gime por el mareo.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Loan empieza a tener un ataque de pánico por el hecho de que su tiempo se agota. Se supone que deben tener el collar listo para la noche y no se le ocurren excusas para retrasar la entrega, abraza su peluche de princesa Celestia mientras se pone en posición fetal.

Cristina se sienta a su lado y le da palmadas en su espalda, solo piensa en una idea que las pueda sacar de esta situación.

─ ¿Sabes? Siempre podemos ir al campamento Wawanakwa. ─Sugiere Cristina mostrando el folleto que le dio ese pelirrojo en la casa de empeños.

─ Oh sí, porque un millón de cámaras en mi cara me harán sentir mejor. ─Responde Loan con sarcasmo.

─Bueno, se me ocurre una idea. Mi amiga Courtney me ha dicho que muchas estudiantes pagan sus deudas estudiantiles yendo a ´´ciertos´´ eventos de baile. Ambas somos adultas así que…

Loan arquea una ceja y voltea a su hermanita, si lo que piensa sobre su sugerencia es cierto entonces ni un millón de años lo hará. Prefiere ser castigada a que el público la vea de esa manera.

….

─Muy bien hermana, el salón de eventos está reservado y los compañeros de trabajo de Lori están invitados. ─Dice Lincoln hablando por teléfono mientras anota algo en una libreta. ─La dirección y horario están puestas, así las chicas sabrán a donde ir. Descuida, me asegurare de que las niñas tengan una buena niñera.

Mientras Lincoln cuelga y se retira, Liena va a la cocina por utensilios de cocina pero el teléfono suena interrumpiendo su camino.

─ ¿Hola?... aja….. Muy bien….. Cristina Loud, muy bien. Yo le avisare. ─Asegura Liena tomando la libreta y cambiando de hoja, anotando una dirección para Cristina.

Cristina y Loan se dirigen a la cocina en busca de un bocadillo antes de ser castigadas.

─Oye Cristina, la agencia de fiestas dulce conejita llamó diciendo que tienes un evento a las diez P.M., dejé la dirección en la libreta. ─Anuncia Liena mientras se retira a la cocina. ─No sabía que las fiestas infantiles eran tan noche.

Loan y frunce el ceño y ve a su hermana menor quien sonrojada sonríe para ocultar sus nervios.

─Quizá mande una audición desde antes jeje. Pero el lado positivo es que son setecientos la noche más propina. ─Se excusa la pelirroja para disgusto de su hermana.

Loan, decepcionada de su hermanita decide dejar pasar esta noche. De todos modos esos lugares tienen equipos de seguridad para evitar que les pase algo a sus bailarinas. Toma la libreta y lee la dirección y nombre de lugar.

─Salón de eventos, el gorrión plateado. ─Lee Loan algo confundida. ─Debe ser algún bar lésbico.

….

En el salón de eventos, Lincoln, Lori y Lynn se encuentran platicando en la mesa mientras beben vino. Las demás no deben tardar en llegar por lo que no deberían embriagarse tanto.

─Literalmente eres adorable Lynn, seguramente Loan y Cristina debieron dejar el collar con el mejor joyero de la ciudad. ─Dice Lori alagando a su hermana.

─Lo sé, pero se supone que debería haber estado listo para esta noche.

─Oye, la perfección lleva tiempo. Por eso nuestras hijas tardaron nueve meses en salir. ─Asegura Lincoln tomando a ambas de la mano.

─Cariño aquí no, mis compañeros de trabajo no saben que soy endogámica. ─Pide Lori algo sonrojada.

─Las fotos en Facebook de Lana los ponen en evidencia. ─Dice una mujer morena en el fondo.

─Sí, solo no decimos nada por órdenes del gobierno. ─Responde un tipo de piel gris.

─Oh cállate Sintclare, Roger ¿Qué te dijo el compañero de mi hermanita?

─Mantenerme sutil en el ambiente. No tienes que ser tan mala.

Lincoln ignora la conversación, lo único en lo que puede pensar es que ese tipo gris tiene una cabeza muy grande para su cuerpo y no tiene nariz. ¿Si quiera es humano?

…

En el salón de eventos, Cristina se encuentra vestida de monja mientras que Loan tiene una mascarilla puesta para que no reconocieran su rostro a futuro. Aun así no deja de sentirse insegura ante esta idea, quizá decir la verdad y ser castigada no sea tan mala idea.

Llegan al recibidor donde un hombre de monóculo se encuentra anotando a los que llegan.

─Buenas noches amigo, venimos para entretener a los invitados. ─Anuncia Cristina con una sonrisa confiada.

El hombre solo arquea una ceja, la convención de monjas fue ayer pero bueno, no conoce la mentalidad de los hombres de negocios.

─Pasen a los vestidores, en unos minutos salen. ─Indica el hombre.

─Gracias señor Cobblepot. ─Responde Cristina leyendo el nombre del gafete.

Ambas hermanas caminan hacia los vestidores.

─Soy yo ¿O ese tipo parece un pingüino? ─Susurra Loan aunque el sujeto las escucha.

El hombre toma su paraguas y le apunta a las dos. Se siente tentado a hacerles daño.

─Hoy no Oswald, hoy no. ─Se dice a sí mismo.

Tras pasar los minutos, Cristina se encuentra frente al escenario. Todo el público se confunde al principio mientras Loan prende la música para que Cristina baile.

─Ay vaya, es de esos shows. Que buen gusto Loud. ─Dice Roger mientras saca billetes.

Algunos hombres se acercan mientras con varios billetes, Cristina trata de tomar algunos, pero por error se tropieza en su vestido de monja cayendo fuera del escenario.

─ ¡Cristina! ¡El dinero! ─Grita Loan entrando a escena y tomando los billetes. Levantando su dinero por accidente muestra su trasero al público. Se sonroja al escuchar los gritos de los hombres.

Piensa que si no pueden ver su cara entonces no podrán reconocerla, con ciertos nervios empieza a menear el trasero de un lado al otro provocando emoción de los sujetos.

De hecho aunque no despierten ningún deseo sexual, debe admitir que ser alagada es reconfortante. Al levantarse y voltear ve a los hombres con billetes listos para arrojarlo, sin saber bien cómo bailar provocativamente mueve sus caderas de izquierda a derecha.

─ ¡Quítate los zapatos! ─Grita Sintclare.

Loan hace caso y los hombres gritan, decide también quitarse los calcetines para el deleite de su audiencia.

En el fondo Lori arquea una ceja, jura que ese suéter se le hace familiar pero no tiene sentido que su hija haga ese tipo de cosas. Quizá ya ha bebido muchas copas de vino.

Lincoln se siente confundido, se supone que había contratado no había contratado entretenimiento, sería una cena sencilla.

Loan ríe mientras la gente los anima, mientras aún conserve su mascará todo estará bien. La gente vino para ver piel así que se los dará, decide quitarse el suéter para gusto de todos.

Lori deja caer su quijada, solo hay una persona que no lleva nada más que un sostén debajo de un suéter grueso. Rompe su copa de vino y se levanta, Lincoln al reconocer quien baila se desmaya y Lynn cierra el puño por la ira que siente al ver a su hija así.

─Eso es, muévelo todo. ─Grita Roger pero Lori le arremete un puñetazo.

Lori se sube al escenario y se pone frente a Loan, dejándola congelada.

─ ¿Mami? ─Pregunta Loan congelada.

Lori con una vena a punto de reventar toma a su hija de la oreja y la empieza a sacar del escenario.

Cristina traga saliva, decide mejor irse discretamente antes de que alguien…. Siente la mano de alguien en su oreja y ve que es su madre Lynn. Está totalmente muerta.

….

─ ¡Sin televisión, sin teléfono, sin salidas, sin, comida, sin nada! ─Grita Lynn mientras Loan y Cristina se mantienen abrazadas. ─No solo arruinaron la fiesta de Lori, sino que también se expusieron cómo mujeres indecentes en contra de todos los valores que les hemos inculcado. ¿Qué tiene que decir en su defensa?

─Bueno…..

─ ¡Cierren la boca! Su madre y padre se encuentran llorando por la decepción que sienten en este momento. ¿Puedo preguntar qué cosa las hizo hacer tremenda estupidez?

─Vamos mamá Lynn, de seguro tu hiciste algo loco en tu adolescencia. ─Asegura Cristina con una sonrisa nerviosa. Ve cómo Lynn in inhala y exhala por la furia. ─…. Al parecer no.

─Bueno…. Yo quizá me haya enterado que había una fusión de valores próximamente. ─Dice Loan sonrojada.

─ Oh vaya, información bajo la mesa, eso es ilegal. ─Dice Lynn fingiendo calma.

─Así que invertimos, pero se nos ocurrió que si invertíamos más podríamos ganar más, por lo que pensé que si empeñábamos el collar de mamá temporalmente lograríamos ser millonarias. ─Prosigue la rubia.

─Hurto.

─Pero las finanzas nos salieron un poquito... muy mal y no obtuvimos el collar. Por lo que tuve la idea de hacer un baile privado está noche y recuperar el collar. ─Finaliza Cristina con la mirada baja.

─Indecencia pública. Excelente. ─Termina Lynn cruzando los brazos. ─¿Algo más?

─Puede que no hayamos recuperado el collar de mamá. ─Responde Loan temblando.

Lynn se queda callada, sonríe mientras ve a las dos abrazarse. Empieza a reír al escuchar eso último.

Cristina y Loan algo confundidas se miran entre sí y luego a Lynn, empiezan a reír nerviosamente.

─¿Saben? No sé que hacer. ─Dice Lynn mientras sigue riendo.

─Nosotras tampoco. ─Dicen Loan y Cristina al unísono mientras ríen.

Lentamente las ríes se vuelven más frenéticas, incluso Lynn golpea su rodilla para relajarse.

─ ¿Qué creen que deba hacer? ─Pregunta Lynn sin poder quitar su sonrisa.

─Emm…. ¿Recompensarnos por nuestra honestidad? ─Pregunta Cristina riendo.

Lynn aumenta el volumen de su risa y señala a las chicas, ellas también siguen riendo.

─Funciono en tres por tres. ─Añade la pelirroja haciendo reír con mayor fuerza a su madre.

Ambas hermanas se miran mientras ríen mientras Lynn pone una mano en su cara y se carcajea.

─ ¡Ya está bien, pedazo de imbéciles! ─Grita Lynn de repente mientras se levanta.

Ambas hermanas se callan y ven a su madre con una vena sobre saliendo.

─Van a recuperar el collar, volverán a casa y cumplirán su castigo. Por el siguiente mes no quiero oírlas decir nada o yo mismo hare que las encierren. ─Amenaza Lynn levantando el puño y retirándose.

Loan y Cristina ven en silencio el cómo Lynn se retira y azota la puerta de su habitación.

─Quizá sea mal momento para decir que atropellamos el buzón también. ─Dice Loan en voz baja.

….

En la tienda de empeños, Scott habla con Chum nuevamente.

─Vamos amigo, necesito el equipo de campamento. ─Dice el pelirrojo al tipo.

─Lo siento amigo, son trescientos dólares o nada.

Loan y Cristina entran a la tienda.

─El collar, lo necesitamos de vuelta. ─Pide Cristina con el ceño fruncido.

─Mil dólares.

Ambas hermanas se sorprenden al escuchar el precio, él solo les dio setecientos que por exactamente el mismo collar. Tiene el dinero pero preferiría el precio original.

─ ¡Oye! ─Se queja Cristina.

─Lo siento pelirroja, son negocios. ─Responde Chum encogiéndose de hombros.

─ ¿Sabes? Si buscas dinero fácil podrías participar en….

Cristina golpea al pelirrojo en el estómago para que se calle. Saca el dinero de su bolso y lo pone en la caja. Al recibir el collar lo arrebata de las manos de la mano del tipo, quiere decir que ni siquiera pudo tener una ganancia de esta basura de experiencia.

…

Loan y Cristina ven a Lori caminar de un lado al otro, no se ve tan enojada cómo Lynn pero tampoco se ve alegre.

─Chicas, siento que el castigo de Lynn no es necesario. ─Dice Lori con los ojos cerrados.

─Bueno, terminamos aquí. ─Asegura Cristina confiada mientras se levanta.

─ ¡Siéntate imbécil! ─Grita Lori.

─Supongo que no. ─Se queja la pelirroja.

─Así que las castigare de manera diferente. Literalmente este catálogo del campamento Wawanakwa me dio una idea. ─Anuncia la mujer sacando un folleto.

─Mamá, ese es un programa de realidad. Sabes que no me llevo bien con las masas viéndome. ─Reclama Loan poniéndose nerviosa.

─Aunque está noche probaste que con una máscara estas bien, lo sé amor y jamás te haría pasar por esa ansiedad social…. Por eso te inscribí de pasante. ─Dice Lori tomando una mochila azul del suelo y lanzándosela a su hija.

─Supongo que también seré una pasante. ─Afirma Cristina bajando la mirada.

─No amor…. Tú pasaras tiempo de calidad con tu padre. ─Dice Lori con una sonrisa malvada.

─Eso no suena tan mal.

Lincoln con un equipo de montañista y dos mochilas de viaje sale de su cuarto.

─Ese programa era poco para ti y así que tú y papá irán a carrera alucinante. ─Anuncia la mujer.

─Cristina, gracias por esto amor. Sabes que amo estar a tu lado, acepto tu disculpa. ─Dice Lincoln abrazando a su hija y cargándola para llevársela. ─Nos la vamos a pasar bien, yo también llegue a participar en tele realidad con mi padre y fue lo mejor que pudimos haber hecho.

Cristina se da cuenta que su padre no se callara, pero lo peor de todo es que ese programa durara todo el verano, sus vacaciones enteras.

─Mami no lo vuelvo a hacer, solo no dejes que me lleve. ¡Mamá! ─Suplica Cristina.

Loan solo baja la mirada mientras se da cuenta que tendrá que ser la esclava de un presentador al que le gusta torturar a sus concursantes. Solo espera que haya más internos con ella.

─Espero que su pequeña inversión haya valido la pena amor. ─Dice Lori mientras se pone su collar de perlas y toma a su hija para sacarla de la casa.

…

Sin notas está vez.

Dicho esto yo soy PenguinArrow alías un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	15. Drama total

Capítulo 15 Drama total

Lori se encuentra tomando café, el programa al que envió a Loan empieza en una hora y no se lo quiere perder, según las reseñas es un poco brutal pero eso se buscó cuando casi se desnuda ante un montón de desconocidos. El programa donde está Lincoln es los martes.

Lily cargando a Lani se sienta a su lado, alimenta a su hija con una mamila mientras prende la televisión y pone programas infantiles. El tener a su hija en brazos es una buena excusa para ver sus programas favoritos.

─Bien Lily, veremos Power rangers, pero en una hora quiero ver el programa donde se encuentra Loan. ─Dice la mayor mientras sorbe café.

─Sí capitán. ─Responde Lily con tono de burla y luego ríe.

Lori solo pone una mirada en blanco mientras se concentra en la televisión.

…

Al norte de Ontario, en una isla tropical. Loan usando una camiseta roja se encuentra moviendo barriles por la playa. Según el presentador los necesita enterrados en la arena para que así el desafío funcione.

Un muchacho de piel morena se le acerca con un vaso de agua.

─Gracias Noah. ─Dice Loan aceptando el vaso de agua, jala un poco su máscara y vierte el líquido en su boca.

─ ¿Enserio no te quitaras la máscara? ─Pregunta el muchacho con la ceja arqueada.

─No me gusta que me filmen y me vean cientos de personas para que me reconozcan en la calle y acosen constantemente, así que la mascarilla es para eso. ─Explica Loan algo sonrojada, al menos cómo pasante no tendrá tanto tiempo en cámara más que su exposición a los golpes que recibirá.

─Bueno, cuando termines de enterrar los barriles en la cocina está el desayuno para miembros del equipo. Ahora debo ver cómo van los otros pasantes.

Loan ve a Noah retirarse y decide empezar a excavar, el maldito presentador no le dio una pala así que se tendrá que tomar su tiempo. Quizá sea por ser el primer día pero no siente que el trabajo sea tan difícil.

Escucha unos graznidos por detrás de ella y voltea, ve que por detrás de ella se encuentra un dodo, posiblemente el de su tía Lisa.

─Henry, tonta ave. ─Loan carga al dodo. ─No puedo creer que me siguieras hasta el campamento Wawanakwa, vamos es hora de desayunar.

En el campo cerca de las cabañas, Loan escucha un ruido entre los arbustos. Con algo de temor aprieta un poco a Henry para sentirse segura de lo que sea que saldrá, en esta isla hay osos, yetis y juraría que vio un tiburón bípedo en la playa.

De los arbustos, aparece un muchacho pelirrojo. Lo reconoce de la tienda de empeños, así que no mentía con que iba a participar.

─ ¿Scott? Pensé que solo alardeabas sobre participar en un programa. ─Dice Loan acercándose al pelirrojo.

─Yo siempre hablo enserio cuando se trata de dinero, esta temporada es mía. ¿Por qué tu no estas participando?

─Yo ni siquiera quiero estar aquí, es un tonto castigo por haber robado las perlas de mi madre. ─Explica Loan sonrojada por recordar ese incidente.

─Cómo sea, entre menos competencia mejor. Por cierto ¿Qué clase de pollo es ese? En mi granja nosotros no criamos de estos. ─Cuestiona Scott tratando de tomar a Henry pero recibe un picotazo en respuesta. ─ ¡Oye! Tonto pollo mutante.

─Yo… Creo que no tengo permitido decir lo que es. De hecho estoy en problemas por siquiera haberlo traído. ─Explica la rubia alejando a Henry del granjero.

Scott solo se encoje de hombros y sigue su camino. Al llegar le indicaron que había una estatuilla de invencibilidad que le servirá a futuro.

Loan vuelve a su camino a la cabaña pero se topa con una chica rubia mucho más bajita que ella. Grita por el susto y estruja a Henry, haciéndolo gritar también.

─Aww, que hermosa y misteriosa ave. ─Dice aquella chica acariciando al ave.

─ ¿Dawn, verdad? ─Pregunta Loan presentándose.

─Sí, usare el premio para salvar a criaturas cómo esta. ─Responde esa chica mientras el dodo se deja abrazar.

─Oh créeme, Henry necesita ser salvado todo el tiempo. ─Bromea Loan mientras se retira.

Finalmente en el comedor, los pasantes comen hamburguesas insípidas mientras que el presentado, Noah y el chef del campamento comen cortes bien cocinados. Loan se sienta para tomar su hamburguesa y se prepara para comérsela pero se escucha una trompeta.

─Pasantes, espero que hayan disfrutado el desayuno porqué ya va a iniciar el próximo desafío y necesito que despejen el comedor. ─Dice el presentador.

Loan se queja, trata de tomar su hamburguesa pero Henry se la come. Ahora tendrá que pasar hambre todo el día, simplemente genial.

─ ¡Loan! ─Grita el presentador para que vaya a él.

─ ¿Si, Chris?

─ ¿Qué es esta curiosa ave? No recuerdo haberla visto en el repertorio de mutantes que usaremos esta temporada. ─Asegura Chris viendo las alas del animal.

Loan recuerda que su tía Lisa le pidió que no revelara el origen de sus aves, por alguna razón la CIA exige que sean discretos en cuanto a estos temas.

─Es mi correcaminos Henry, por accidente cayo en uno de los fosos verdes y salió así. ─Miente Loan para mantener en secreto el proyecto de Lisa.

─Que raro, cuando salen suelen lanzar fuego o acido. Pero al menos renunciaste al derecho de demanda, sí me disculpas tengo que recibir campistas. ─Ordena Chris tomando a Loan y la empuja a la cocina donde se encuentran Noah y el chef.

Lentamente trece campistas van entrando al comedor, Loan reconoce a Scott y Dawn pero el resto le son desconocidos. Aunque supo que han participado en este programa con anterioridad. Los demás son otras cinco mujeres y seis hombres. Todos con una mirada ganadora, cómo si vinieran más sabios y preparados para lo que sea.

Noah empieza a recibir mensajes en su teléfono, son algunos videos de detrás de cámara o historias de redes sociales, según su amiga Sierra lo que está llamando la atención de algunos televidentes es Loan.

En la foto promocional donde aparecían los pasantes, la mayoría de enfoques y captura de pantalla son de ella. Eso empieza a darle una idea.

─Oye Loan, los confesionarios deben estar listos para que los concursantes los usen. ¿Te importaría? ─Pide Noah mientras le da un bote con agua y un estropajo.

─Pudiste solo ordenárselo, es decir ella está obligada a obedecernos. ─Dice el chef.

─Quizá, pero necesito que lo haga de buen humor. Quiero ver si mi hipótesis es correcta.

La rubia solo suspira mientras se dirige a la letrina, al entrar huele lo intenso del aroma y contiene el vómito, no puede ensuciar su mascarilla, es la única que trajo. Para distraerse del mareo empieza a tararear una melodía

En el comedor, Noah empieza a recibir notificaciones. Lo que Loan no sabía es que el confesionario transmite su momento en el confesionario. Por alguna razón encuentran adorable lo tímida que es, dicen que la mascarilla le da personalidad, Chris adorara escuchar eso y sin duda adorara el aumento de raitings.

…

En el lado contrario de la Isla, Loan llega para ver a Chris y los campistas reunidos en ese lado de la playa.

─Muy bien campistas, considerando que ahora son un número impar de concursantes, he decidido hacer este desafío antes de formar los equipos. El desafío constara de dos fases, la primera será una carrera por la playa donde tendrán que llegar al muelle de la vergüenza antes de que el reloj marque cero, pero deben tener cuidado ya que hay trampas puestas para retrasarlos. La segunda fase es un secreto. ─Anuncia Chris mientras señala la playa.

─ ¿Por eso no nos diste desayuno? ¿Para qué corriéramos con hambre y nos desmayemos? ─Pregunta una pelirroja preocupada.

─No exactamente, Zoey. Pero es una manera efectiva de hacer esto más interesante. ─Responde Chris mientras hace sonar una trompeta.

─ ¡Sha Lightning gana! ─Grita un muchacho moreno con camisa de futbolista. Aparta a una chica bronceada de su camino y empieza a correr, seguido de los demás campistas.

Loan ve eso mientras piensa en que se le olvido algo, aunque también en el hecho de que si su tía Lynn participara, sin importar la edad ella les ganaría en una carrera de obstáculos.

Se escucha algo activarse y se ve que una chica rubia de camisa rosa y una obesa de suéter rosado salen volando nuevamente a la línea de inicio.

─Jeje, parece que Dakota y Staci se toparon con una de las mini catapultas. ─Dice Chris con maldad en su voz.

─Recuerdo cuando yo era un competidor, eran malos tiempos. ─Comenta Noah con nostalgia.

─Vaya, ¿No es esto muy peligroso? ─Pregunta Loan preocupada por la seguridad de esos campistas.

─Sí, por eso es más entretenido y de vez en cuando los probamos en nuestros pasantes. ─Asegura Chris sin perder su sonrisa. ─De hecho, deberíamos ir al muelle para recibir a quienes lleguen. ¿Quieres subir al carrito de golf? Tiene máquina de capuchinos.

Loan no es fanatica de las bebidas calientes, preferiría algo de té helado con malvaviscos. De hecho vio unos en el almacén de la cocina, quizá luego se los robe al chef.

Mientras toman el camino seguro por el carro de golf, Loan ve cómo aquellos campistas se encuentran sufriendo, una de ellas incluso es perseguida por un tigre que se le hace familiar a la rubia.

Chris nota algo interesante, los barriles se encuentran a la intemperie. Eso no es lo que había ordenado.

─ ¡Oye! ¿No enterraste los barriles? ─Pregunta Chris perdiendo su sonrisa.

─ Oh, eso se me había olvidado. ─Responde Loan dándose cuenta de su error. ─ ¿Pero por qué necesitabas que los entierre?

─Bueno, era para que la explosión sea menos letal…. ¿Pero qué más da? ─Chris se encoje de hombros y oprime un botón.

Un barril explota al lado de un muchacho con pintas militares, haciendo que grite mientras sale volando al mar.

─ ¡Oh Cielos! ─Grita Loan asustada.

En la playa, Dawn se encuentra asustada por el tigre quien se acerca lentamente a ella.

─Hermosa criatura, por favor trata de calmarte. ─Suplica Dawn retrocediendo por el miedo.

Scott llega a su lado con una tabla de madera en la mano izquierda, la toma de la cintura y la lleva a un barril. El tigre ruge mientras corre a ellos.

─No será hoy lindo gatito. ─Anuncia Scott poniendo la tabla por debajo del barril a medio enterrar y poniéndose encima de está.

El barril explota haciendo que Scott y Dawn salgan disparados directo al muelle.

Dawn aparece en el confesionario.

─¿Me salvo? ─Cuestiona la rubia con asombro en su voz.

Scott aparece en el confesionario.

─ ¿Qué puedo decir? A mí ya me molió a golpes un depredador y además. ¿Han visto a Dawn? Sería devorada de un solo bocado. ─Explica Scott con seriedad.

En la playa más campistas o pisan trampas o son atacados por animales, todo para el deleite de Chris. Loan siente pena por ellos, que bueno qué no le toca participar en ese tipo de locuras.

…

Finalmente, en el muelle. Chris espera a los demás mientras bebe algo de café preparado por Noah, sin duda el chico sabe hacer una buena bebida.

Se escucha el grito de Scott y Dawn mientras caen al mar.

─Scott y Dawn llegan primeros, por lo que tendrán una pequeña ventaja en el siguiente desafío.

Un muchacho de camisa azul, Zoey, un chico bajito de suéter rojo y Lightning también llegan al muelle.

─Mike, Lightning, Zoey y Cameron también logran llegar. ─Anuncia Chris. Escucha una alarma. ─Desafortunadamente para los demás, el tiempo se agotó. No hay inmunidad y tendrán que ver a los demás participar en el desafío, pero quizá eso sea mejor para ustedes jeje.

Los que si llegaron al muelle arquean una ceja, eso no parece una buena señal.

─ ¿Al menos podemos comer algo antes? Me muero de hambre.

Chris simplemente empieza a reír para susto de todos. Solo Noah y Chef comparten su risa, Loan se confunde mientras siente pena por aquellos seis muchachos.

…

Loan se encuentra en el comedor, barriéndolo para que los concursantes si quiera tengan un lugar agradable para comer. No ha visto a Henry en un buen rato, en este punto ya debió haber muerto.

Un muchacho con ropas de militar entra al comedor, se sienta mientras recibe la comida del chef. Una papilla gris de origen desconocido, puede sentir lo grumoso que debe ser masticarlo con tan solo verlo.

─Muy buenas tardes pasante. ¿Gustas? ─Pregunta el chico soldado.

Loan contiene las ganas de vomitar, ni de broma dejara que esa cosa toque su estómago. Hasta el almuerzo de los pasantes que es comida a punto de caducar es más apetitoso que lo que les cocina el chef a los campistas.

─Haces bien, la verdad es qué dudo que esto sea papilla verdadera.

Loan ríe, al menos está tomando esto con sentido del humor. Aunque él fue uno a los que les exploto el barril directamente, se le hace raro que no parezca quemado. Debe ser un tipo bastante resistente.

Noah nota que Loan está hablando con Brick, le pide a un camarógrafo que la filme para que así puedan temer tomas suyas.

─¿Sabes? Tienes la edad correcta para participar aquí. ¿Por qué solo ser una pasante? ─Pregunta aquel militar.

─Yo odio la atención, por eso la máscara. ─Responde Loan en voz baja.

─Bueno entonces elegiste un pésimo lugar para trabajar de pasante. Sin ofender. ─Asegura Brick con seriedad.

Loan solo se encoge de hombros mientras sigue barriendo, ve que Brick está teniendo problemas para tragar su comida. Le golpea la espalda haciendo que este escupa una piedra.

En el confesionario Noah habla.

─La cadena me ha dicho que hay que hacer que la rubia interactúe más con los campistas, hay que explotar su popularidad sin que se dé cuenta. Además me pidieron que

Nuevamente en la cocina, Loan entra para ayudar al chef para preparar el siguiente reto.

─ ¿Brick? Lo lamento viejo pero no compites en este desafío. ─Dice Chris entrando al comedor.

─Lo sé señor, pero tenía hambre y no pude aguantar.

─Calma soldado, pero te recomendaría no ver lo que sigue si acabas de comer jeje. Ahora si me disculpas debo hablar con mi equipo técnico para preparar todo.

Al entrar a la cocina, el chef se encuentra cocinando mientras Loan limpia.

─Oye Chris. ¿Podemos hablar en privado? ─Pide Noah para confusión de Loan y Chef.

Afuera del comedor.

─ ¿Qué quieres Noah? ─Pregunta Chris con el ceño fruncido.

─Chris, los de la cadena me dicen que la pasante rubia es popular entre el público adolescente. Quieren que interactúe más con los campistas. ─Explica el muchacho entusiasmado.

─ ¿La chica máscara? Es tierna y todo pero no veo porqué tanto alboroto.

─Chris vamos, debemos aprovechar su popularidad mientras podamos. Además, quizá eso te pueda dar un premio Emmy. Solo digo, entre más televidentes más fama.

Chris se rasca la barbilla, tiene razón en que necesita más audiencia y además la chica le agrada. Quizá torturarla junto a sus campistas sería beneficioso para todos, le dará una oportunidad a tenerla en pantalla pero por ahora necesita preparar el desafío…. Eso le da una idea.

…

Loan junto a otros dos pasantes limpia la playa, los dos pasantes están tratando de atraer al tigre hacía una jaula, el animal ruge asustándolos. La rubia no se aterra, de hecho analiza a ese animal. En su pata tiene una cicatriz, una muy específica de un círculo que solo vio en…

─ ¡Ezequiel! ─Grita Loan emocionada mientras abraza al tigre. ─No te veo desde el cumpleaños de papá. ¿Cómo has estado?

El tigre simplemente ronronea mientras deja que Loan le acaricie la cabeza, los dos pasantes se sorprenden al ver eso. Graban con sus teléfonos eso mientras Loan juega con su amigo.

─Déjame decirte, es lindo reencontrarnos. Han pasado muchas locuras en la casa, tuve una cría, Lizy resultó ser manipuladora y por alguna razón mamá y Carly llegaron llorando de algún lugar, quizá vieron una película muy triste. En fin, pensé que estabas en un zoológico. ─Cuenta Loan mientras se monta en el animal y guía a la jaula.

En respuesta solo recibe un leve rugido cosa que la hace reír, ambos entran a la jaula y el tigre se pone a descansar.

─Fue lindo verte de nuevo Ezequiel. Debo volver al trabajo pero sigue alegre cómo siempre. ─Dice la rubia mientras sale de la jaula.

─Loan, necesito hablar contigo. ─Pide Chris llamando la atención de su pasante. Esta se dirige a su lado para escucharla mejor. ─Veras, el siguiente desafío es algo complicado. Necesita algo carismático y tú eres la indicada.

─¿Quiere que yo presente el desafío? No gracias, no soy buena con las cámaras. ─Afirma Loan sonrojada, por lo que sabe ese presentador es un ególatra hambriento de atención. Cederle la presentación de un desafío a ella es una gran hazaña pero no cree que pueda manejarla.

─Descuida Loan, me asegurare de que no se vea tu cara…. Además tu madre firmó un contrato donde estas obligada a hacer casi todo lo que te digo. ─Asegura Chris sacando un contrato.

Loan solo suspira, parece que será un desafío extremadamente desafiante. Algo que ni el mismísimo Chris quiere presentar.

…

En el comedor, Mike, Zoey, Scott, Cameron, Lightning y Dawn entran para recibir su desafío. Solo Lightning y Scott parecen estar dispuestos a participar en lo que fuera.

─ ¡Hagamos esto! Lightning tiene hambre y quiere celebrar con filete. ─Dice Lightning refiriéndose a sí mismo en tercera persona. ─Todos lloraran con mi sha victoria.

─ Yo te sha ganare. ─Responde Mike haciendo burla a su acento.

─ ¡Oye! Eso es marca registrada amigo, te demandare. ─Amenaza Lightning cerrando el puño.

─ ¿Fuiste tan listo cómo para patentar una frase? Impresionante. ─Dice Cameron ante esa revelación.

─ Muy buenas tardes campistas, de seguro estarán hambrientos luego de no alimentarlos. Pues bien, ese es su desafío. ─Anuncia Chris apareciendo en el comedor.

─ ¿Entonces pasar hambre es el desafío? ¿Ganamos? ─Cuestiona Scott confundido.

─Si las cosas fueran tan fáciles no sería divertido. ─Responde Chris frunciendo el ceño. ─Pasante por favor venga.

Loan aparece vestida de geisha, incluso sosteniendo un abanico en la boca. Ella se alegra de que el maquillaje oculte el rubor en sus mejillas.

─El desafío de hoy consistirá en comer diferentes platillos de la comida china más tradicional. Si vomitan o no se acaban su platillo están fuera e irán a la mesa de los perdedores.

Se escucha una campanilla para sorpresa de todos.

─Nuestra pasante les ayudara a sobre pasar el desafío con una bella melodía. Scott y Dawn, ustedes tendrán cómo ventaja una jarra de té para que puedan sobre llevar el sabor de la comida. ─Anuncia Chris.

Loan prepara su diafragma mientras en el fondo se escucha música con tonos orientales.

─ ´´Una pequeña, lección en chino´´ ´Mang man shi es buen apetito´´ ─Canta Loan sin soltar el abanico.

─ ´´Mang man chi ¿Está bien cocido? ´´ ─Cantan los campistas mientras seis platos aparecen.

─ ¿Esto es anguila? ─Pregunta Cameron analizando el plato.

─Aún mejor, es carne de burro. ─Responde Chris para asco de los campistas a excepción de Scott.

─Termine. ─Anuncia el pelirrojo.

─ ¿Cómo puedes comer eso tan rápido? ─Pregunta Mike asqueado.

─Pff, esto no es nada comparado con la comida de Ma. Ella hace una receta de huevos que no te dejan salir del baño en horas. ─EExplica Scott mientras bebe parte de su jarra.

Lightning, Dawn, Zoey y Cameron terminan su bocado apenas.

─Mike, estás fuera. ─Anuncia Chris.

─Rayos. ─Dice el chico.

─ ´´Mang man chi es buen apetito´´

─ ´´Mang man chi ¿Qué me han servido?´´

Los campistas reciben un plato de insectos rojos, algunos todavía moviéndose. Dawn aguanta su asco y sorbe te mientras se mete los gusanos a la boca.

─Aún se mueven, son sientas y sientas de asquerosas patas. ─Llora Cameron mientras toma uno pon sus palillos.

─Los gusanos generan sha proteína. Esto no es nada. ─Dice Lightning acercándose al plato.

Scott se los logra terminar antes que los demás y sorbe su té para celebrar. Lignting y Dawn le siguien, seguidos de Zoey.

─Cameron está fuera. ─Anuncia Chris pero en respuesta recibe el vómito de Cameron.

─´´ Mang man shi aún queda terreno.´´ ─Canta Loan.

─ ´´Mang man shi en el duodeno´´ ─Le siguen los campistas mientras reciben un palo con algo parecido a alga frita.

─´´Creo que ya estoy llena´´ ─Añade Zoey sosteniendo el palo.

─Pinchos de estrella marina, una delicia. ─Afirma Chris.

─ ¿Patricio? ¡No! ─Llora Zoey mientras le da un bocado.

─Creo que se me atoro un poco en los dientes. ─Dice Dawn saboreando su lengua, toma su jarra y la bebe para quitarse el sabor.

─¿Te vas a terminar eso? ─Pregunta Scott con el bocadillo en su boca.

─Sha termine. ─Dice Lightning fingiendo confianza pero su rostro verde delata asco.

─Listo. ─Llora Dawn.

─Zoey, estás fuera.

─Oh vaya. ─Se queja la pelirroja mientras se va al banquillo.

─´´ Mang man shi, no coman si está vivo´´

─ ´´Mang man shi parece podrido´´ ─Cantan mientras reciben lo que parecen ser pechugas de pollo.

─ ¿Pollo? Sha fácil.

─No, esto no es pollo. Créeme yo conozco carne de pollo y esto difiere. ─Asegura Scott mordiendo su pedazo.

Loan huele la comida y se percata de que su aroma es similar a uno de los muchos intentos fallidos de Liena para cocinar….

─ ¡Henry! ─Grita Loan viendo cómo Scott devora al animal.

─Carne de correcaminos mutante. La mejor.

Dawn y Lightning ponen una mirada de asco, la rubia empieza a beber el resto de su jarra para evitar asquearse.

─ ´´Les encanta comer en el Yangsin´´ ─Canta Loan con resignación. No puede hacer nada más por Henry. ─ ´´Mang man shi….. ─Se calla al ver los rostros verdes de Lignting y Dawn.

Ambos vomitan mientras Scott termina su porción y de pazo les roba la suya a sus competidores.

─´´La inmunidad gane, Mike por la catapulta volara´´ ─Finaliza el pelirrojo echándose el resto del té en señal de victoria.

─ ¿Primer eliminado? ¡Rayos! ─Dice Mike con tristeza.

Loan se resigna y come un trozo de Henry, se asquea al sentir el sabor. Definitivamente está fue una prueba difícil, Liena mataría al Chef por preparar comida asquerosa.

─La gente definitivamente descargara ese sencillo. ─Asegura Noah viendo las redes sociales y cómo todos hablan sobre la canción de Loan.

─Ya mande a licenciar una muñeca de Loan cómo geisha. ─Asegura Chris mientras huele el dinero imprimiéndose.

….

En el muelle de la vergüenza, Loan ajusta una enorme resortera. Mike está en ella con una expresión triste.

─Eso fue por dejar que el tiburón me diera una paliza hace un año. ─Reclama Scott.

─Ganare por nosotros Mike. ─Dice Zoey con tristeza.

─Yo…. ─Mike no termina la oración debido a que la resortera lo dispara hacia el cielo.

─Allá va un campista, faltan doce. Sintonícenos la próxima vez en Drama total para ver quien se llevara el millón de dólares. Aquí en Drama total, el retorno de la isla.

─Vaya, ojala aterrice en un lugar seguro. ─Dice Loan preocupada por aquel muchacho.

Van dos días, quedan siete semanas y media. Tendrá que acostumbrarse.

….

En la residencia Loud, Lyra come palomitas mientras ve a su hermana cantar en televisión. Ve su teléfono y nota que hay muchos dibujos sobre ella e incluso gente que la empareja con Dawn y Scott, curiosamente ambos al mismo tiempo. Se siente mal por admitir que ya espera ver el rostro de Loan al enterarse qué es famosa. Cambia de canal y ve que su padre y Cristina se encuentran luchando contra una parvada de correcaminos, por el rostro de su hermana se nota que está sufriendo el castigo.

…

Notas

Enserio, reseñen por favor :´´v

Espero que les haya gustada este mini crossover, la siguiente parte será de Cristina y Lincoln en carrera alucinante. Si tiene alguna idea para futuras historias estoy dispuesto a escuchar.

Dicho esto, yo soy PenguinArrow alías un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	16. Carrera alucinante

Capítulo 16 Carrera alucinante.

─Lincoln, Cristina. Llegaron de últimos. ─Dice un hombre de cabello castaño.

Lincoln baja la mirada decepcionado, Cristina por su parte sonríe de oreja a oreja.

─Pero para su suerte, esto es una ronda no eliminatoria. Siguen en la carrera. ─Anuncia ese hombre.

─ ¡Sí! ─Grita el hombre. ─Aún podemos ganar esto cariño.

Cristina siente a su padre abrazándola, su sonrisa se mantiene pero el parpadeo constante en sus ojos y forma de los labios indica que no se encuentra feliz, pero no puede decirle eso a su padre.

…

En la casa Loud, Leia ve el programa junto a Lupa. Ambas comen palomitas riéndose de Cristina y lo macho que se nota qué no quiere estar allí. Aunque la pequeña rubia siente algo de enojo por eso, ella quisiera tener todo el verano junto a su padre para ella sola pero el tonto límite de edad no la deja participar en el programa.

─Ya quiero ver lo que les espera. ¿Recuerdas la semana pasada cuando Cristina tuvo que atar ese cerdo engrasado? ─Pregunta Lupa a manera de burla.

─Ja, o cuando ambos tuvieron que buscar una alfombra con el logo del programa y les cayeron encima. ─Añade Leia y ambas ríen.

Las dos siguen observando la tele para ver lo que sigue en la carrera.

…

Padre e hija se encuentran en la fila del aeropuerto hacía el siguiente país, les toca ir a la ciudad de Nueva York, más específico Brooklyn. Cristina observa a los otros equipos que siguen en la carrera.

El equipo de ´´Punks´´ es un chico con algo de tinte verde llamado Duncan y una chica con mechones azules llamada Gwen. Luego están los recién casados Tyler y Lindsay, los ´´Villanos´´ o al menos así pidieron ser llamados, Heather y Alejandro; Finalmente otro padre y su hijo rubio, Dwayne y Jr. El pequeño parece estar igual que ella, sin querer participar pero por alguna razón tienen que hacerlo. Al menos espera que Loan la esté pasando peor.

…

En algún lugar del norte de Ontario, Loan se encuentra ajustando una resortera junto a Noah.

─Recuerda, sostén con firmeza el seguro o se soltara. ─Dice Noah.

─Descuida, yo sé que la palanca no se debe soltar a menos que tenga puesto el….

Loan por accidente se le resbala la palanca y la resortera dispara a Noah. Sus manos siempre sudan mucho, debería empezar a usar guantes; Solo espera que Noah sepa nadar.

…

Esperando en las bancas, Cristina se encuentra aburrida. La verdad es que si bien ha disfrutado los paisajes alrededor del mundo, no cree que exponerse a pruebas físicas o asquerosas cubra el costo, en especial porqué el avión es su única cama. ¿Quién aprobó este programa?

─Se vuelve más fácil preciosa. ─Dice Duncan con confianza. ─Créeme, he estado en muchos programas de tele realidad y se vuelven más fáciles con el tiempo, así que descuida lindura.

─Ugh, ¿Tienes que coquetear con cada chica qué te encuentras? ─Pregunta Gwen irritada.

─ ¿Celosa? ─Cuestiona Duncan poniendo una mirada soberbia.

─Asqueada. Amiga, mereces a alguien mejor.

─ ¿Por qué están participando juntos si se odian tanto? ─Interroga Cristina sin entenderlos.

─Trabajamos mejor juntos, aunque alguien me haya terminado en tele internacional. ─Responde Duncan con irritación.

─Tal vez si alguien no hubiera estado tan obsesionado con su ex novia, no lo hubiera cortado.

Ambos gruñen mientras se miran con rabia, Cristina cambia de asiento poniéndose al lado de Heather.

─Lo siento Cristina, las alianzas no funcionaran está vez. ─Dice Heather agresivamente.

─Oh descuida, ni siquiera quiero eso. De hecho te agradecería que me sabotearas para poder irme a casa.

─ ¿Enserio? Qué raro, usualmente cuando se me acercan es para ser aliados o manipularme emocionalmente. De acuerdo, si eso quieres tataré de sacarte; Ya funciono con esa pareja de góticos hace dos desafíos.

─Les robaste a su mascota para desviarlos. Eso fue bajo.

─Bajo pero eficiente, esa fue una estrategia de mi esposo. ─Afirma Heather.

─ ¿Estamos viendo cómo manipular concursantes? ─Pregunta Alejandro sentándose al lado de Heather.

─Sí, Cristina no quiere participar así que debemos ver cómo destruir a su padre.

─Espera, ¿Quieres qué le haga algo malo a ese hombre? Cariño hasta yo tengo un límite y en ese está no meterme en la relación de un padre y su hija.

─Cómo si las relaciones padre e hija fueran la gran cosa, de seguro el mío debe estar festejando mientras estoy fuera. Hola papá, ¿Venderás mis muebles de nuevo?

Cristina decide alejarse de esos dos mientras empiezan a discutir, ¿Por qué todas las parejas de este programa deben estar discutiendo por algo? No es cómo en su casa, todos los ruidos de alta frecuencia si bien son gritos, son de gozo o amor. Qué lástima que ellos no tengan ese sentido de unidad familiar, aunque ahora ella se encuentre muy alejada de su familia.

Ve a su padre platicar con ese hombre de nombre Dwayne, ambos riendo posiblemente de contar anécdotas divertidas. Suspira mientras siente algo de rencor, si su padre enserió quería pasar tiempo con ella quizá una salida al cine o comprar helado hubieran bastado pero ahora está siendo humillada alrededor del globo.

─Esto apesta, de seguro mis amigos deben estar riéndose de mí. ─Dice Junior con el ceño fruncido.

─Dímelo a mí, en la universidad no pararan de mencionarme. ─Añade Cristina. ─ ¿Tu papá también te trajo por un castigo?

─Ya quisiera, al menos tendría sentido. Mamá y él dijeron que necesitábamos más tiempo de caridad.

─Pff, un helado bastaría y ya.

─ ¿Salir en público con mi padre? ¿Por qué haría eso?

─ ¿Enserio tu padre te avergüenza tanto?

─Entonces Cristina trato mover el auto por ella misma pero termino empapada de lodo, espera creo que aquí tengo las fotos. ─Se escucha a Lincoln de manera alegre.

Cristina gruñe, tal vez el chico tenga algo de razón. Además ese incidente del lodo fue culpa de su madre Lily por no poner gasolina, se resigna y espera a que puedan abordar el avión.

Lindsay y Tyler se le acercan a Lincoln, ambos algo dudosos de hablarle o no al señor.

─Disculpe señor Loud, ¿Podría preguntarle algo? ─Pide Tyler nervioso.

─Claro joven, ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

─Mi esposa y yo hemos tratado por meses de concebir, pero no logramos nada. Usted ha mencionado a muchas hijas ¿Cuál es su secreto?

Lincoln se sonroja, la verdad es que para él no hay ningún secreto, simplemente apunta y dispara dejando las cosas a su suerte. No tiene idea de cómo aconsejarlos sobre esos temas y la verdad no le gusta mucho hablar de su vida de dormitorio con otros.

─Bueno emm… ¿Han intentado probeta? ─Pregunta Lincoln algo nervioso.

─ ¿Qué es probeta? ─Preguntan ambos confundidos.

Lincoln traga saliva con nerviosismo, la verdad es qué Lisa es la que se encarga de hablar de esos temas con las chicas y obviamente Cristina no es experimentada en esos asuntos o al menos eso espera.

─Oigan chicos, no se apresuren. Las cosas llegaran cuando tengan que llegar, si quieren acelerarlo hay algunas recetas que pueden ayudar a la fertilidad; Puedo decírselas más tarde si así lo desean. ─Interfiere Dwayne salvando a Lincoln de su apuro.

La pareja sonríe con entusiasmo mientras Lincoln solo observa, desearía ser el tipo de padre que puede hablar abiertamente de esos temas con personas fuera de su círculo social.

…

En el avión, Cristina revisa su celular. Hay fotos de ella y Loan en una fiesta, aunque ahora que lo aprecia mejor su hermana no se ve tan cómoda allí, de hecho usa la mascarilla que suele ponerse para ir a lugares públicos.

¿Habrá sido una mala hermana al forzarla a ir a esos lugares, a sabiendas de que no le gustaba ir? Tal vez una noche o dos de ver películas de súper héroes no le hubieran hecho daño a ella.

Lincoln se sienta al lado de Cristina con una bolsa de frituras, puede ver cómo ella aparta la mirada para evitar contacto visual. Suspira mientras prende la pantalla que se encuentra frente a su asiento para poder ver una película.

No cree que pueda concentrarse en eso, no cuando su hija está molesta con él. No es tan idiota cómo para no darse cuenta que su hija no disfruta mucho estando en este programa pero sabe que es lo mejor para ambos, al menos él se convence de eso.

Cierra los ojos para descansar mientras tararea la canción de cuna que les solía cantar a todas sus hijas. Cristina levanta la cabeza atenta a la melodía, sin duda escucharla le es reconfortante, tanto que se acurruca en el hombro de su padre.

Lincoln inhala y se prepara para dormir, ambos se dejan llevar por su cansancio y duermen abrazados.

…

Tras pasar las horas, el avión aterriza en Nueva York y todos los concursantes se dirigen a la salida del aeropuerto. Enfrente de la puerta hay una figura tamaño chica del presentador llamada ´´Caja Don´´

Los primeros en llegar son Alejandro y Heather. Él oprime el botón encima de la caja y sale un folleto, ella ve un papel extra con un logotipo de un búmeran.

─ ¡Qué suerte cariño! ¡Un búmeran! ─Grita Alejandro entusiasmado.

─Búmeran, el logotipo indica qué pueden usarlo una vez en contra de algún otro competidos. Obligándolo a que repitan el desafío anterior. ─Indica el presentador apareciendo en pantalla.

─Es un pasan todos. ─Lee Lincoln tomando un folleto.

─Exacto. En este desafío pasan todos, los empleados tendrán que hacer un desafío de dos fases; Tendrán que bajar por las alcantarillas para buscar una manzana dorada por equipo, pero tendrán que cuidarse de la fauna local y laberintos del sistema de drenaje. ─Explica Don con entusiasmo. ─Al salir tendrán que ir a la zona del lago en Central Park, cruzaran el lago y las trampas en este para llegar al otro lado, donde se encuentra la alfombra de inmunidad. Los últimos en llegar serán enviados de vuelta a casa.

Cristina gruñe, ¿Por qué cada vez que les toca a todos participar, tiene que ser en un reto asqueroso? La última vez entre ella y su padre tuvieron que buscar una llave entre un criadero de cerdos.

─ ¿Solo estar en las alcantarillas? He cambiado suficientes pañales cómo para que eso me moleste. ─Alardea Lincoln orgulloso.

Cristina golpea su frente avergonzada mientras los demás participantes ríen, padre e hija prosiguen a ir al área designada. Al abrir la alcantarilla Lincoln simplemente se deja caer al agua puerca dejando a su hija asqueada.

─Vaya, tu padre tiene buena condición para su edad. ─Asegura Dwayne con envidia. ─Desearía saber tomar riesgos así, en el desafío pasado Junior tuvo que ser quien persiguiera el correcaminos porqué mi rodilla me falla. Valieron la pena aquellas clases de atletismo, ¿No es así Junior?

Junior solo gruñe mientras baja por la alcantarilla, Dwayne pone un rostro de decepción.

─Tal vez debí traer a su hermana. Al menos ella siempre quiere pasar el tiempo conmigo.

─ ¿Por qué trajo a su hijo sí sabía qué no quería?

─Porqué quiero que me recuerde. ─Contesta el hombre algo decaído. ─A esta edad los hombres en mí familia empiezan a padecer síntomas de cáncer, sé qué algún día empezare a sentirlo y mi hija ya es una adulta, es Junior quien me preocupa qué no tenga algo para decir quién era yo.

Sin nada más que decir, Dwayne baja por la alcantarilla. Cristina se queda observando esa alcantarilla, su padre se encuentra esperando a la muchacha pelirroja.

─Tener recuerdos lindos con un padre está sobre valuado, mis mejores recuerdos con el mío son un apretón de manos cada vez que la corte me absolvía. ─Dice Duncan desestimando las palabras de Dwayne. Empieza a bajar por el drenaje.

─El mío solo fue a comprar cigarrillos. Estoy de acuerdo con este tonto. ─Añade Gwen.

Duncan la toma de la pierna y jala al drenaje, haciéndola caer en agua sucia. Se escucha una risa por parte del muchacho.

─Cariño, sé que no te gustan los lugares sucios y oscuros, pero necesitamos que bajes, me mantendré a tú lado en todo momento. ─Grita Lincoln desde abajo.

Cristina suspira, de su mochila saca un pañuelo y se lo pone alrededor de su cara para tratar de no dañar tanto su olfato. Empieza a bajar por la alcantarilla esperando no marearse tanto.

…

─Los participantes están teniendo problemas en encontrar las manzanas doradas. ¿Será que este desafío les tomara todo el día? ─Interroga Don mientras muestra videos de los participantes.

En las alcantarillas, Alejandro con mareos se obliga a sumergirse en el agua puerca, al menos el equipo técnico les dio gafas de natación para ver bajo el agua. Su esposa está buscando la manzana en otra zona.

Siente algo debajo de su mano, aprieta y siente qué es duro; Levanta el objeto y ve una manzana azul.

─ ¿Esto cuenta? ─Pregunta el latino. La manzana le explota en la cara y llena su rostro de harina.

─Jeje, pobre muchacho. ─Dice Lincoln sacando una manzana azul del agua. La manzana explota y lo llena de líquido verde.

Cristina contiene el vómito, espera qué eso no sea lo que cree que es. Decide apartarse para buscar la condenada manzana en otro lado, igual no quiere estar cerca de su padre.

Ve a la distancia a Lindsay y Tyler, quienes se apoyan mutuamente para encontrar la manzana. Ellos parecen ser los más decentes de todo este grupo de competidores. No estaría mal hablar con alguien normal.

¿Qué estarán haciendo ahora en su casa? De seguro buena comida y no ser obligados a consumir picantes o comida asquerosa, aunque el haggis resultó ser delicioso, tendrá que pedirle a Liena preparárselo cuando llegue a casa.

─Hola Cristina. ─Saluda Lindsay.

─¿Cómo estás? ─Pregunta Tyler de manera amable.

─Supongo que bien, es decir estoy bien. ¿No es así?

Tyler y Lindsay comparten miradas, ella no se ve convencida de sus propias palabras. No objetan de qué se les una en su búsqueda.

Heather a la distancia ve eso, se molesta al creer que estén formando en una alianza, todo lo que le dijo de querer ser expulsada debió ser una manipulación y no tolerara eso.

─Vamos Cristina, ¿Tienes algún problema? ─Pregunta el deportista.

─¿Alguna vez han estado en un lugar que no les gusta, pero no tienen el valor de decir qué lo odian? ─Interroga Cristina algo apenada.

─Compartí una cabaña con Heather. ─Responde Lindsay sin más que decir.

Cristina no puede imaginar lo horrible que eso debe ser, la pobrecita debió sufrir mucho.

─Hacer iniciaciones en mi universidad, es decir no me gusta cómo tratan a esos pobres chicos. ─Asegura Tyler con cierta pena. ─¿No quieres estar aquí?

─No realmente. Papá es el único que lo disfruta. ─Dice la pelirroja con la mirada baja.

─Vamos, no puede ser tan malo. ¿Enserió no has disfrutado nada de esto?

Cristina ahora que lo piensa, fuera de haggis recuerda esa ocasión donde a ella le toco hacer un desafío de estilismo contra una participante llamada Blaineley. Esa muchacha era demasiado engreída y disfruto eliminarla de la carrera junto a su compañero.

Debe admitir que las pocas veces que han llegado primeros, ha disfrutado humillar a quienes creen que ganaran y presumen antes de tiempo.

─Bueno, quizá algunas victorias. Pero realmente no siente que pertenezca a este lugar, la verdad ustedes quieren el dinero para su vida de casados, yo solo estoy aquí porqué papá quiere.

─No es algo tan malo, papá ya no quiere hablar conmigo desde que me arrestaron parís y tuvo que vender su convertible para sacarme. ─Dice Lindsay haciendo memoria y envidiando un poco a Cristina.

─Los míos no me invitan a su casa desde que me cansé con Lindsay, ellos querían emparejarme con una tonta abogada. Entiendo que odies que te fuerce a estar aquí.

─Oh vamos Tyler, entiende que su padre quiere pasar tiempo con ella. Aquí entre nos, creo que no le queda mucho tiempo, ese pelo blanco es señal de ser muy viejo. ─Susurra Lindsay o al menos eso cree ella ya que no se molestó en cambiar el tono.

Cristina se indigna al escuchar eso último, su padre siempre es confundido con un anciano por todos. Algunas veces es bueno cuando le dan preferencia en las filas pero otras veces es molestó por creerlo poco capaz de hacer ciertas actividades, o cuando lo confunden con un viejo verde y cree que ella sale con él por dinero.

Ve que los dos están empezando a discutir y solo se retira para no estar en medio de ambos. Siente algo por debajo de su pie, hunde su mano y ve una manzana dorada. No necesita pensarlo dos veces, ella no quieren estar en la carrera.

─Oigan chicos, encontré una manzana dorada. ¿La quieren? ─Ofrece Cristina a la pareja.

Heather aparece por debajo de ambas y toma un largo respiro, le arrebata la manzana a Cristina.

─Gracias por la oferta. ─Dice la chica empujando a la pelirroja. ─Quizá me gane una penalización pero lo valdrá si salgo de este asqueroso agujero. ¡Alejandro! Salgamos de una vez.

Lincoln escucha el quejido de Cristina y empieza a nadar hacía esa dirección, quien haya lastimado a su hija se las verá con él. Mientras nada ve una manzana dorada flotar a su lado, la toma para salir de las alcantarillas.

─ ¡Mickey, se más sutil!

─Lo siento, es qué quería ayudar al anciano.

Se escuchan voces de jóvenes por arriba, Lincoln voltea y juraría que ve caparazones de tortugas deslizarse por las tuberías, el agua mugrosa debe estar provocándole alucinaciones.

Apresurándose ve que su hija está vomitando con un rostro enfermizo, debió haberse mareado por el olor de nuevo.

─ ¡Me entro agua a la boca! ─Grita la pelirroja asqueada.

─Tengo medicina en mi mochila Cristina, ahora subamos porqué encontré una manzana dorada. ─Anuncia Lincoln tratando de subirle los ánimos.

─Viva. ─Celebra ella con sarcasmo. Siente a su padre tomarla del brazo y subirla por las escaleras.

Lincoln saca de su mochila una botella de agua y medicinas, su hija se las arrebata de inmediato y no tarda en beber de ella. Se acerca a la acera y se pone a descansar, realmente necesita aire fresco; Un taxi pasa al lado de ella llenando su nariz de gasolina, provocando que tosiera.

─Maldito seas nueva York. ─Llora la pelirroja.

─Oh cariño, tomémonos cinco minutos para descansar. ─Lincoln se sienta a su lado y saca dos latas de champiñones para que puedan almorzar. ─Vamos Cristina, son tus favoritos.

Cristina los toma y recibe también un tenedor de parte de su padre, lo ve empezar a devorar los suyos con ánimos y una sonrisa. Ella por su parte siente mucha fatiga y asco de ella misma, espera poder encontrar una ducha en algún lado.

─Vamos amor, sé que este no es tu tipo de desafío ideal pero quizá el siguiente sea otro de costura. ─Dice el hombre tratando de animar a su hija. ─Recuerdo cuando sacaste a esa rubia, la sonrisa en tu rostro no tenía comparación.

─Je, se creía mucho pero al final hizo un pésimo vestido. ─Responde la pelirroja con una leve sonrisa.

─Además, no creas que no note que reías cuando ese correcaminos me atacaba.

─ ¡Me atacó a mí también!

Lincoln no tiene una respuesta a eso, en parte tiene razón pero sabe que se río porque la atacaron primero.

─ ¿Sabes? El otro día vi a esa chica llamada Sam jr entre los arbustos, estaba espiando a Lyra nuevamente. ─Cuenta el hombre tratando de hacer conversación.

─¿Enserio? Vaya, deberían mantenerla alejada de la casa.

─Nah, solo es una chica confundida con su sexualidad y con dificultad para relacionarse, solía tener un amigo así. ─Confiesa el hombre de pelo blanco.

─Jamás lo mencionaste.

─Ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre, no lo veo desde los dieciséis años. Es decir sé que tenía un amigo así pero ya no lo recuerdo. ─Rememora Lincoln mientras trata de recordar el nombre.

─ ¿Eso justifica que dejes a una acosadora observar a Lyra? ─Cuestiona su hija confundida.

─No, pero la chica es amable aunque no lo creas. Una vez Lemy se enfermó, ella trajo sopa de pollo y lo alimentó porqué las demás estaban ocupadas o asegurándose de qué él no interactúe con las menores.

─No creo que hacer cosas amables de vez en cuando justifique acosar a alguien.

─Es… es complicado amor, ella necesita amigos y aunque Lyra lo niegue, es su amiga. ─Contesta él tratando de justificar la actitud de Sam jr.

─Supongo que te creeré, pero yo mantendría mi distancia. ─Confiesa la pelirroja algo preocupada. Se hecha un bocadillo a la boca.

Recuerda cuando conoció a esa chica, ella lleva observando a Lyra desde la primaria y eso es algo que notó al instante cuando aún compartían escuela. Una pena que por la diferencia de edad no fue por mucho tiempo. Pero si podía apreciar a esa niña siguiendo a su hermanita a la distancia cuando volvían de clases.

Come nuevamente sus champiñones mientras anhela estar en su hogar de una vez, al menos su padre parece haberse rendido porqué ya todos los equipos en la alcantarilla salieron.

Lincoln asiente, quizá un poco de límites no harían daño. Se levanta y le ofrece la mano a su hija para que se levante también. Ella se levanta lista para perder el desafío de manera disimulada.

A pesar de que Cristina trate de sonar entusiasta, Lincoln puede notar lo poco emocionada que se encuentra, él no pierde su sonrisa pero sin duda no cualquiera con sentido común notaría que la está forzando.

…

─La mayoría de los equipos están llegando a la zona del lago, donde les espera una sorpresa. ─Dice Don entrando en cámara.

─No puedo creer que me hayas lanzado a una alcantarilla. ─Dice Gwen enojada.

─No te quejes nena, a mí me explotaron tres bombas de harina en la cara. ─Responde Duncan gruñendo.

─Las alcantarillas son tan desagradables, quizá con mejor iluminación se verían más lindas. ─Recomienda Lindsay haciendo reír a su esposo.

─Te lo digo papá, vi cuatro tortugas y una rata tamaño humano. ─Asegura Junior tratando de convencer a Dwayne.

─Oye, tal vez deberías escribir un comic sobre eso… ¿Aún son un negocio, no?

Junior suspira con frustración, trata de darse prisa para alejarse del hombre. Heather y Alejandro se encuentra descansando en una banca. Al ver a los demás tragan saliva.

─¿Qué hacen ustedes descansando? ¿No deberían terminar la carrera? ─Interroga Gwen.

─Lo hicimos, pero nos quedan cuarenta minutos de penalización así que estamos aprovechando para descansar. ─Responde Alejandro tranquilo. ─Ojala alguien no hubiera robado la manzana dorada.

─¿Oh, enserio? ¿Quería seguir exponiéndote a enfermedades y agua puerca? ─Cuestiona Heather defendiendo su decisión.

─Solo digo que algo de paciencia nos hubiera beneficiado. ─Argumenta el latino. Solo recibe un gesto de indignación de parte de su esposa.

Un torrente de agua golpea a Duncan con la suficiente fuerza cómo para impulsarlo, el muchacho se levanta confundido.

─Eso es, para llegar a las canoas los participantes tendrán que pasar por estos cañones de agua disparados por nuestros pasantes. ─Explica Don. ─ ¿Los competidores podrán llegar a la alfombra de llegada antes de que termine la penalización de Heather y Alejandro? Averígüenlo en carrera alucinante.

…

─Cristina, ten cuidado con los disparos. Un mal paso y puedes caer en una zanja. ─Advierte Lincoln esquivando los ataques con agua.

─Descuida Lindsay, yo te protegeré. ─Anuncia Tyler con valentía. Un chorro de agua le da de inmediato y es empujado, chocando con Dwayne.

─Jeje… Es decir. Qué mal papá, espero que estés bien. ─Dice Junior tratando de no reír. Un ataque de agua también la da, para su suerte cae encima de Cristina.

─ ¡Hija! ─Grita Lincoln preocupado. Se paraliza al ver a su hija debajo de un muchacho cuya cara está estampada en sus pechos.

Cristina grita al sentir la respiración de junior, lo aparta y se levanta con la cara roja cómo una cereza. Ahora cualquier persona podrá mostrar esa imagen congelada y malinterpretarla.

Junior simplemente queda callado mientras frota su rostro, lo siente demasiado tibio incluso cuando le dispararon agua fría en la espalda. Jamás olvidara ese momento, ve de reojo a Cristina quien parece abrazarse a sí misma.

─Ay, le van a gustar las pelirrojas. ─Dice Dwayne algo preocupado. Si su esposa está viendo esto entonces lo matara por exponer a su hijo al cuerpo de una mujer.

─Cristi… ─Un disparo interrumpe a Lincoln empujándolo, él retrocede y pisa un desnivel, cae y se torce un tobillo.

─ ¡Papi! ─Grita Cristina olvidándose de su vergüenza, incluso no siente pena al saber que dijo ´´papi´´ en televisión internacional.

Cristina corre hacía su padre para ver cómo está, puede ver parte de su hueso salirse.

Don impresionado por eso toma su teléfono y marca al departamento legal para asegurarse qué no puedan ser demandados.

─ ¡Wow! Eso dejara una marca. ─Dice Dawyne sintiendo dolor de tan solo ver eso.

Lincoln empieza a llorar por el dolor, ve a su hija tratar de hacer algo pero ella no sabe nada de medicina o primeros auxilios.

─Cristina, hay una un botiquín en mí mochila. Sácalo y yo te guiare. ─Indica Lincoln tratando de contener su dolor.

Los equipos aprovechan esa distracción para subirse a las canoas, Lincoln inhala y exhala fuertemente mientras Cristina saca el botiquín. Antes de actuar, Alejandro llega y la aparta.

─ ¡Oye! ─Grita la pelirroja.

─Descuida, yo sé un poco de primeros auxilios. Después de quemarme hace unos años me vi obligado a aprender. ─Explica el latino tomando el botiquín.

─Supongo que se cumplió tu deseó. ─Susurra Lincoln conteniendo su dolor.

─ ¿Qué? ─Pregunta Cristina fingiendo demencia.

─Vamos amor, no soy tonto. Estas semanas han sido las peores de tu vida y es mí culpa. ─Responde el hombre.

─Todos lo hemos visto, es un milagro que hayan llegado hasta aquí. ─Interfiere Alejandro monótonamente.

Cristina traga saliva mientras vuelve a sonrojarse.

─Lamento qué no estés disfrutando esto, ¿Pero enserió te mataría no pensar en lo negativo de la situación?

─Tal vez si no se te ocurriera meterme en situaciones estúpidas cada vez que tienes la oportunidad, no me enojaría contigo. ─Responde Cristina tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo que le sea posible.

Lincoln queda callado unos segundos y ve a la muchacha, suspira para luego acomodarse en el suelo.

─Amor, solo hago esto nosotros. Es decir…

─Papá, tengo veintiún años, ya no soy la misma niña que se entusiasmaba por verte hacer idioteces para tu edad. Soy una persona madura y tal vez tu deberías serlo también; Quizá a sí Loan tampoco sería cómo es.

─… ¿Tienes un problema con Loan? ─Pregunta Lincoln pero ya sin querer ser comprensivo, ahora la cuestión es sería.

─Solo digo qué para tener más de veinte ella actúa cómo una niña, es dependiente, es poco sutil y se niega a madurar, justo cómo tú a veces. ─Explica Cristina manteniendo la serenidad.

─Oh lo lamento supongo que es malo que haya criado a una hija introvertida, supongo que también arruinare a las demás. ─Asume el peli blanco con sarcasmo.

─Papá…

─No, no, no. Tienes razón. ¿Por qué quisiera tener cosas en común con mis hijas? Es decir, eso las haría inmaduras y no queremos eso, mejor solo me pongo a leer periódicos y quejarme de las generaciones actuales. ¿Sería suficientemente maduro para ti?

─Yo no quiero que cambies, solo qué te comportes un poco. ─Responde Cristina disgustada por el tono que su padre tiene.

─¿Enserio? Oh lo lamento, no sabía que te había humillado tanto por mí actitud. Es decir, cuando te enfermaste yo solo estaba diciendo bromas o actuando infantil. Lamento humillarte por eso.

Cristina ve el rostro indignado de su padre, recuerda esa época. Fue el peor momento de su vida, sus padres lloraban, sus hermanas querían sacrificarse por ella y lo único que causo fue dolor, dolor y más dolor. Todo por un tonto fallo renal.

─… Tampoco fuiste maduro cómo para respetar mi decisión. ─Susurra la pelirroja con cierto recelo.

Lincoln se enfada por eso, claro que no iba a respetar la decisión de su hija de no aceptar un donante porqué eso le costaría la vida. Estaba harto de cavar tumbas, de perder a quienes él amaba y no quería enterrar a su hija.

─Tú tampoco hubieras respetado la decisión de tu primo, de saber que él también estuvo dispuesto a morir. ─Dice Lincoln… Se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. ─Oh rayos.

Cristina queda paralizada, sus ojos se abren a su máxima capacidad mientras esa palabra resuena en su cabeza una y otra vez. ´´Su primo´´… ´´Primo´´… ´´Primo´´

La pelirroja lentamente deja caer su quijada, ella no tiene primos… No debería tenerlos… Carly llego a la casa una semana después, por alguna extraña razón siempre le pareció extraña esa adopción tan repentina; Pocos recuerdan ciertos detalles tan raros cómo un olor, pero cuando abrazó a Carly la primera vez que se vieron ella olía igual a… ese muchacho.

…

En una casa en royal Woods, Liby, Lacy, Lupa, Lily y Lori se encuentran viendo eso con la quijada hasta los suelos. Incluso la mayor de todas deja da caer su taza de café.

…

Alejandro se queda callado, eso es algo muy intimó que no debería ser dicho en televisión nacional. Desde el lago las demás parejas observan eso con un silencio incomodó, hasta Lindsay entiende la seriedad de lo que ese hombre acaba de decir y eso qué ella no es la más lista del grupo.

Don solo ve eso sorprendido, no tiene comentarios para eso.

─Yo… El vendaje ya está…. Sí. ─Sin poder decir nada, el latino se levanta lentamente y se retira.

Cristina y Lincoln comparten miradas, ambos tienen tanto de qué hablar ahora pero no es algo que se pueda compartir en televisión internacional. La pelirroja suspira y levanta a su padre para llevarlo a las canoas, ningún pasante les dispara al no creerlo prudente.

Al llegar al vehículo, ella sienta a su padre con delicadeza y luego se sienta. Ambos empiezan a remas en silencio.

Cristina ve el rostro de su hija decaído, enserio tiene que contarle la historia cuando lleguen a casa, también darle una disculpa por… Por ser un padre inmaduro.

─ ¿Por qué? ─Pregunta Cristina en voz robótica.

Lincoln ve qué ella no levanta la cabeza, no entiende exactamente a lo que se refiere.

─De tantas actividades, ¿Por qué un reality show? ¿No tendría más sentido una convención? ─Interroga ella, nuevamente no levanta la cabeza.

Lincoln piensa en la respuesta, quizá es porqué ella siempre logra excusarse con exámenes para no ir a convenciones, quizá es porqué eso es algo entre el resto de las chicas y él… O quizá quería algo extra especial con su pequeña pelirroja.

─… Recuerdo una vez, papá y yo participamos en este programa. Leyendas del templo perdido, fue bastante divertido incluso si perdimos y nos humillaron. Fue quizá el momento en el que me sentí más unido a tu abuelo. ─Confiesa el hombre viendo al lago Cristalino para tan siquiera ver el reflejo de su rostro, no ve un rostro alegre.

─Hmm, mamá Lori me contó eso, aún estás registrado cómo exhibicionista en ese estado.

Lincoln ríe al recordar eso, la verdad es qué no extraña florida en lo más mínimo. Su pizza es horrible, la gente es espantosa, y hay demasiados pederastas pero sigue siendo divertido el recuerdo.

─Eh notado que insistes en hacer cosas conmigo últimamente, incluso más que cuando era adolescente. ¿Acaso soy tu favorita? ─Interroga la pelirroja.

─No, no tengo favoritismos. Adoró hacer algo con cada una de ustedes. Jardinería con Lupa, escuchar a Lyra, tratar de averiguar si habló con Londey o Leia, jugar videojuegos con Loan… Las amo a todas por igual.

─ ¿Entonces por qué siempre quieres estar a mi lado?

Lincoln recuerda la promesa que le hizo a la madre de Cristina cuando la recibió en su puerta, la que le hizo a ella cuando la vio por primera vez y tuvo en sus brazos. Recuerda aquella serie de eventos desafortunados que llevaron a tenerla a su lado.

─Tienes veintiún años, yo perdía a mis padres cuando estaba en mis veinte, Cristina… Suena tonto pero tengo miedo de que vaya a morir y no tengas tantas cosas por las cuales recordarme. ─Confiesa Lincoln, siente que sus ojos se están humedeciendo. ─Tenía veintiocho años cuando tuve que reconocer a mis padres en una morgue… Mamá tenía un agujero en el pecho y papá…. Carajo aún duele.

Cristina levanta la mirada y ve a su padre, ve que él ya está lleno de lágrimas.

─No quiero que un día tengas veintiocho años y te preguntes. ´´¿Qué más pude hacer con mi padre?´´... Pero tampoco me gusta que me recuerdes cómo alguien inmaduro, así que no te molestare más.

─Papá. ─Llora la pelirroja. Ahora que piensa en sus palabras, recuerda que esa justa actitud también le ha provocado alegría desde que es consciente de sí misma. Desde él cantándolo canciones infantiles, hasta acompañándola en Halloween con disfraces que hagan juego con el suyo. ─No… No quiero que cambien papá, tú eres el padre perfecto para mí. Tienes razón, odio este show pero… Pero me hace feliz que quieras pasar tiempo conmigo; Lo lamento.

─No. Yo lamento haberte arrastrado a eso, sé que no querías…

─Creo que de hacer siempre lo que yo quiero, ya no estaría aquí. ¿O me equivoco?

Lincoln ve que su hija también está llorando, en esa duda se puede apreciar algo de culpa y melancolía.

─Cristina, lamento no habértelo dicho antes. No quería que…

─Está bien papá, al menos seguimos juntos y te prometo que aunque llegue el día, yo siempre estaré satisfecha de haber estado cada segundo posible a tu lado. ─Asegura la pelirroja abrazando a su padre.

Lincoln entre lágrimas abraza a su hija cómo si fuera la primera y última vez que lo está haciendo, no quiere soltarla nunca, en un sentido simbólico, jamás lo hará pero físicamente sabe que el abrazó debe terminar algún día.

Los demás participantes observan eso, Gwen ahora siente más rencor por la ausencia de un padre, triste le toma la mano a Duncan quien trata de contener sus lágrimas, pensando en que quizá los padres no estén tan sobre valorados.

Lindsay se acurruca con Tyler, quien recuerda lo rota de su relación con su padre. Alejandro y Heather se toman de la mano, pensando en sus respectivas familias. Ella incluso ve que está recibiendo una llamada desde casa.

─… Te quiero papá. ─Dice Junior fingiendo seriedad pero al igual que su padre, sus ojos están húmedos.

─También yo… Dwayne. ─Responde el hombre abrazando a su hijo.

Don saca su teléfono y marca.

─Hola papá… Jamás hablamos. ─Dice el presentador entre lágrimas.

Lincoln y Cristina se sueltan, se ven cara a cara y cómo si estuviesen sincronizados, empiezan a remar a pesar de la desventaja. Ganen o pierdan, al menos ahora se entienden un poco mejor.

…

Notas

…. Nah, no tengo nada :v solo que dejen review :´´V

Dicho esto, yo soy PenguinArrow alías un crítico más y aquí son las tres a.m.


End file.
